Moonlighting Saga: The Way (I Wish) They Were
by madolynhaze
Summary: This story picks up after Maddie and David fall into the cement in 'The Color Of Maddie' and continues on to see how they ended up on their date at the Billiards Hall...and what happened after.
1. Chapter 1: The Non-Date

_**COM, Continued: THE NON-DATE**_

_**This story picks up after Maddie and David fall into the cement at the end of The Color of Maddie.**_

Just as Maddie and David manage to climb out of the wet cement they'd landed in, the cops show up to arrest Coop aka Max-Million-Petrauski. With another case put to bed, the detectives stand looking at each other covered in cement and start to laugh.

_**Maddie**_: (looking down at her soiled clothes) **Ugg, I'm a mess.**

_**David**_: **Don't worry, **(says an equally soiled David)** I'll be more than happy to wash your back in the shower.**

_**Maddie**_: **Oh David, how many times are you going to use that line?**

_**David**_**: I don't know** (he said looking down at his feet, and then back up again with that irresistible sideways grin) **until it works I guess?**

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah well…keep dreaming.**

David keeps his eyes on Maddie and…

_**David**_**: Well then, I guess I'll see if one of these black & whites can give us a lift back to the car.**

_**Maddie**_**: Right. **(Maddie says, giving him a little knowing smile with a hint of flirtation in her eyes.)

_**David**_**: Right.** (He pauses and holds eye contact with her for a moment, and then turns to talk to one of his cop buddies.)

**CUT TO:** the BMW; Maddie driving back to the office with David in the passenger seat. They are mid-conversation, laughing about the case they just solved.

_**Maddie**_: (laughing) **That case was almost as fun as the one that ended in the bowling alley last year…remember that one? I can't believe you pulled that bicycle built-for-two out of nowhere. Where did you find it anyway?**

_**David**_: (laughing) **I have my ways – I may know everything about you, Maddie Hayes, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't figured out.**

_**Maddie**_: **Yeah like where to find two-for-one cocktails at midnight, discounted dancing girls and group rates for anti-biotics?**

_**David**_**: You didn't tell me you were interested in those things…**

_**Maddie**_**: I'm not, which is why I stay **_**FAR**_** away from you when it comes to a night out.**

_**David**_**: You've been out with me plenty and always had a great time.**

_**Maddie**_**: Name one.**

_**David**_**: Well…**

_**Maddie**_**: Uh-uh.**

_**David**_**: I'm thinking…**

_**Maddie**_**: Don't burn out the batteries.**

_**David**_**: Look, you know, and I know…that whatever small…**

_**Maddie**_: (interrupting) **Small?**

_**David**_: (Continues) **bumps in the road we may…or may not…have had when we've been out have **_**not**_** been entirely my fault.**

_**Maddie**_**: Ha!**

_**David**_**: Ha? **

_**Maddie**_**: Ha! Hanging off balconies, car accidents and aimless 5-hour drives ending at a Laundromat are **_**not**_** my idea of 'bumps in the road' Addison. In fact, they're huge red flashing CAUTION signs. In fact, fact, they're not even my idea of a date period. Which is why, in my mind, we've never been out on one.**

_**David**_**: **(pauses, and then)** We've never been out on a date?**

_**Maddie**_**: Nope.**

_**David**_**: Do we have to make a pact about this now?**

Maddie freezes him with an icy sideways look.

_**David**_**: Alright, look – if we've never been out on a date, like you say, let me take you out on one. Prove it's not the lost cause you think it is.**

_**Maddie**_**: OH NO!** (she spits out with more force than intended.) **I'm not going through **_**that**_** again.**

_**David**_: (Feeling a slight sting from her words, presses on) **Come on Maddie, by my count we've been out on at least **_**TWO**_** official dates…so, third times a charm?** (Trying to catch her eye; lowers his voice) **You always liked a third time before as I recall….**

_**Maddie**_: (Feels the smooth sound of his words send a chill up her spine – but brushes it off) **Addison** (she draws out his name). **No. You're not charming me into it. Not on a bet. Not by asking me in front of the entire staff. Not even if you had a skywriter put it where the entire world could see. No.**

_**David**_: (considering) **Ok, not a date then. How about a non-date?**

_**Maddie**_: **David**.

_**David**_**: Maddie. Hear me out.**

_**Maddie**_**: Is this drive almost over?**

_**David**_**: What is a date anyway? A date is pressure, expectation, and usually, ultimately disappointment. **

_**Maddie**_**: You can say that again.**

_**David**_**: But what if we took away all that?**

Maddie and David are back at the office, the elevator opens and the conversation continues as David follows her down the hallway.

_**Maddie**_**: Took away all that?**

_**David**_**: Sure! What if we just happened to be at the same place, at the same time…sharing a meal, a drink, a couple of laughs? But it wasn't a date. It was just…pals, getting together.**

_**Maddie**_: (Jumps in quickly) **David, I really don't want to have **_**this**_** conversation.**

_**David**_**: What if…say tonight…you were free, and I was free…and we both, independently, decided to go out, but ended up at the same place?**

_**Maddie**_**: What are you saying? We should both take ourselves out on a non-date, to the same place, at the same time? But be there together?**

_**David**_**: Precisely.**

_**Maddie**_**: It's scary – I'm starting to understand how your mind works.**

_**David**_**: See? I grow on you, slowly, over time.**

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah, like a fungus. **

Maddie and David glide into Blue Moon and past Ms. DiPesto's desk.

_**Ms. Dipesto**_**: Morning Ms. Hayes, Morning Mr. Addison.**

_**M&D at same time**_**: Morning Ms. Dipesto!**

Without missing a beat they continue into Maddie's office and shut the door.

_**David**_**: Look, there's this new place. It's called Big's Billiards Club – real swanky, the kind of place you'd love because you gotta wear a shirt and shoes to get in.**

_**Maddie**_**: A shirt and shoes? Wow. **

_**David**_**: Right? So, say…you show up there at 8 O'Clock – and maybe I'll just happen to be there too. Wearing a tux, little gel in my hair, shine on my shoes.**

_**Maddie**_**: You going to spit shine them yourself? **

_**David**_: (continues…) **We have a couple steaks, dance a little and, if you're good I'll continue our lesson on the old "in and out."**

Maddie slips into her office bathroom to clean up

_**Maddie**_: (Annoyed.) **David**.

_**David**_**: What were you thinking? Pool Maddie…remember, a couple days ago, at the Cue Ball Bar? I'd be happy to continue our lesson and show you how to handle a stick.**

Maddie sticks her head out the bathroom door and rolls her eyes.

_**David**_**: What were you thinking? A pool cue Maddie.** (pauses for effect) **Come on, I know you're a quick study** (he says, popping his head into the bathroom.)

_**Maddie**_**: David. You're amazing.** (she says with a double dose of sarcasm, as she comes out of the bathroom toweling her hair and pushing David aside.)

_**David**_**: That's what I keep telling you.**

_**Maddie**_**: A non-date huh?**

_**David**_**: What have you got to lose?**

_**Maddie**_**: You want that in essay form?**

_**David**_**: Look, if you're not having a good time, it's not a date, you can leave anytime. No hard feelings. No blocking of doors. No ping and pong. **

_**Maddie**_**: 8 o'clock?**

_**David**_**: On the nose.** (satisfied, he heads for the door) **I'll have Agnes write down the address for you.**

_**Maddie**_**: How do I let you talk me into these things?**

David looks back at her with a huge grin, leaves her office and a lets the door shut firmly behind him.

Maddie looks at the closed door, shakes her head and sighs.

**CUT TO:** Maddie's house. Maddie stands in front of her full-length bedroom mirror giving a final check to her outfit for the evening - A strapless black dress with a bronze bustier and black gloves. It had been awhile since she'd dressed up. She finishes the look with a swipe of red lipstick and brushes her newly permed hair off her face to the side. She thought this hairstyle would be easier once the baby came, but…now that things had _changed_…she missed her longer loose curls – and was working on growing it out again. Suddenly the doorbell rang - it must be the car service she'd hired to take her to the Billiards Club. With one last glance in the mirror, she races down the stairs.

**CUT TO**: Maddie, sitting alone in the back of a black sedan town car.

As the car gets closer and closer to its destination Maddie suddenly felt nerves coming on. Oh no she thinks. Not this again. This is _NOT A DATE_, so why am I starting to feel these uncomfortable feelings? How did she let David talk her into these things? And why was she feeling nervous to see a man she literally sees everyday? She began to feel angry; she could be in her bubble bath right now, reading a good book and then tucked into bed getting a good nights sleep. Damn that man! He was so good at getting what he wanted. Oh well, she wasn't going to let it bother her. She hadn't been out in awhile, and she was just going to relax and enjoy this non-date with a Pa….Friend. Nothing more. She was in control – she promised herself, no more overthinking…overthinking had caused things to spin even more out of control before. Tonight, no pressure, no…what had David said? Ping and Pong. Ugg. David! Maddie leans her head against the back of the seat and watches the city pass her by until the car pulls up in front of Big's Billiards Club.

As Maddie enters the club she stops at the podium to see about finding David, when suddenly she hears a voice behind her…

_**David**_**: Madolyn Hayes. **

Maddie, upon hearing her name called by this very sexy voice–turns around to see David looking drop-dead gorgeous in a tuxedo.

_**Maddie**_: **David**. (she says shyly)

_**David**_**: It's been awhile** (his eyes look her up and down.) **I'm so happy to see you here. You look beautiful by the way. **(his voice is full of sophistication.)

_**Maddie**_: (Taken aback by this refined David.) **Thank you.**

**David: Are you…on a date…or, could I invite you to have a drink with me?**

_**Maddie**_: (Looking down, slowly rocking side to side, uncomfortable) **No…no, I'm not on a date, definitely not.** (she caught David's eye for a millisecond, as a bolt of electricity shot through her and she had to look away) **so, if you want to have a drink…I'm open.**

_**David**_**: Open huh?** (he pauses, licking his lips.) **How about some champagne to celebrate this…fortuitous meeting…?**

**Maddie: Champagne? **(Maddie smiled)

_**David**_: (he put his arm out for her to take.) **Right this way.**

Maddie gladly accepts his arm and lets him lead her to a quiet corner of the bar. As she walks beside him she notices how cool and confident David is, and how proud he seems to have her on his arm. She feels butterflies in her stomach. Damn it, she thought. How does he turn on these feelings in me? Most of the time she does such a good job keeping him – and her feelings for him – at bay. But, that's the problem with David, there is no middle ground. Either they're white hot or icy cold. Either he's at arm's length or she can't get him off her. Well, icy cold and arm's length is a more comfortable place to be! Maddie felt herself starting to stiffen with each thought. David, as if sensing her every emotion, took her gloved hand in his warm, large one and gave her a little wink. "**Relax**" he mouths. Suddenly, she starts to.

Two-hours later, after a low-key, but delicious dinner, Maddie finds herself backed up in the corner of a sleek dark-wood booth of the swanky Big's Bar with a very dapper David Addison sitting a little too close. They're having a better time than either expected and Maddie's thoughts and worries are far behind her as she sips her third glass of champagne. The pair look out into the bar spotting celebrities and high-profile politicians.

_**Maddie**_**: Ooooh, look, it's…**

_**David**_**: Yeah, and that is **_**not**_** his wife.**

_**Maddie**_: **No…it's not.** (Maddie says suspiciously.) **Oh, look who's over there, she's gorgeous.**

_**David**_: (Turning to Maddie and inching just a little closer) **You know who's gorgeous?**

_**Maddie**_**: Who?** (Maddie asks, throwing a little flirtation his way)

_**David**_: (deflecting a bit) **Oh, this ex-model I know. You probably never heard of her.**

_**Maddie**_**: Ex-model huh? For some kind of, hair product?**

_**David**_**: Yeah…she's a tall, blonde… one of them icy types…but I hear she's easily thawed. **(and with the word thawed David takes a chance and let's his hand rest on the bare thigh protruding from the slit in Maddie's gown.)

_**Maddie**_: (Allowing David's hand to slide gently up her thigh) **Oh her, yeah, I know her…I hear she only hangs out with the 'shirt and shoes' crowd though.** (she says as her attention turns to David's wandering hand.)

_**David**_**: Really?** (David says, in that way that only he can say the word 'really' – as he steers his hand to the inside of her thigh, already feeling her heat.)

Maddie allows herself to enjoy his touch for a few minutes and David pushes a bit further leaning in and placing some light kisses on her neck, making his way across her cheek to her mouth. His hand dances up and down her leg across her knee giving her goose bumps.

_**Maddie**_: (Putting her hand on his cheek, she finally stops him.) **David**. (she says, looking him in the eye) **I think I'm ready to get my hand on a stick.**

_**David**_: (faking shock.) **Well, it's kind of a public place, but you're the boss…**(leans in again for the kiss.)

_**Maddie**_: (interrupts, with a firm hand on his cheek.) **Pool David.**

_**David**_: **Pool?**

_**Maddie**_: **Pool**.

_**David**_: **Right.**

David starts to slide out of the booth, although it's not easy as he has to fight with the bulge in his pants to let him move comfortably. How does this woman do this to him? Just sitting next to her often causes him to become aroused…he was constantly fighting off erotic thoughts when it came to Maddie Hayes…whether things were good, bad or ugly between them. And lately…things had been _pretty_ ugly.

_**David**_: (Helping Maddie out of the booth) **Right this way madam. He takes her elbow and escorts her into the Billiard's room.**

_**David**_: **Now, let me explain this game to you Maddie…it's a simple principal of impact and angles** (David continues as they walk around the corner, into the Billiard's room, to find a server eagerly awaiting to collect their empty champagne glasses on a tray.) **The right impact at the right angle, it's what the games all about. Actually, it's what most games are all about.** (David reaches up and picks a pool cue for each of them and then continues) **Physics, politics, seduction** (He hands Maddie her cue.)

_**Maddie**_**: Impact and angles.**

_**David**_: (David puts a hand on Maddie's lower back and leads her to the pool table he'd reserved.) **Now, don't be embarrassed if you mess up. You're inexperienced and, frankly just not built to excel at this game** (he says, looking her up and down seductively.) **It's an aerodynamic thing.**

_**Maddie**_: (interrupting slightly) **an aerodynamic thing?**

_**David**_: **Mmm-mm.**

_**Maddie**_**: Oh.**

_**David**_**: With a little practice you might get the hang of it.**

_**Maddie**_: (hopeful) **You think so?**

_**David: **_**Maybe**_**.**_

_**Maddie**_**: David,** (Maddie says as she begins peeling off her black gloves) **I really appreciate you taking the time to teach me.**

_**David:**_** It's my pleasure **(David turns to look Maddie in the eye as he chalks his cue stick.)

_**Maddie**_: (Flirting heavily now**) I guess that's why we're such a great team. We know each other's strengths; we know each other's weaknesses.** (she lowers her voice and pushes her cue towards David for him to chalk) **we, fill in each other blanks.**

_**David**_**: Yes,** (says David, flirting heavily back as he rubs chalk on Maddie's stick) **we do, don't we** (he holds her eye contact).

_**Maddie**_: (Maddie looks down, feeling nothing but strength and confidence now that their evening is well on it's way with no catastrophes so far…then, she looks David square in the eye and says) **Of course, that couldn't happen unless you really know someone.**

_**David**_: (Responding seductively) **Orchestra to Balcony.** (and he blows the extra chalk off his pool que.)

_**Maddie**_: (eyes David as she blows the chalk off her cue – and leans in, getting in position to break the balls up in the first shot of their game.) **Like this?** (She asks innocently)

_**David**_**: Looking good.**

_**Maddie**_**: David?** (she asks, repositioning) **you know that guy in the fraternity house?**

_**David**_**: Slippery when wet?**

_**Maddie**_**: We never really were intimate.**

Maddie says as she expertly swipes her stick into the cue ball which slides perfectly into the pyramid of colored balls, breaking them up and sending them scattered across the table and flying into pocket after pocket.

David stands watching the balls easily fall into each pocket and swallows hard, not knowing what to say.

_**Maddie**_: (continuing)** But he sure taught me how to handle a stick.**

David looks at the empty pool table for another second and then squares up to Maddie…they catch eyes and start to laugh.

_**David**_**: Well.** (David starts, not quite knowing what to say.) **You had a very good teacher. Obviously.** (he bends forward and laughs again.) **You're a woman full of surprises Maddie Hayes.**

_**Maddie**_**: Well. A girl's gotta keep a guy on his toes. **

_**David**_**: Ok, ok, you win. Maybe I don't know **_**everything**_** about you, is that what you're trying to prove? **

_**Maddie**_**: Well, maybe the point is…sometimes, there are things inside you can't see?**

David and Maddie hold each other's gazes; the moment is a little heavy, as the words seem to reflect a lot of what's been going on between them the last few months.

_**Maddie**_: (feeling brave in the moment says softly) **I've missed you David.**

_**David**_: (lifts a hand to tuck a little piece of Maddie's hair behind her ear) **I've missed you too.**

And then, with his hand still behind her ear, he pulls her forward just a bit and they share the first soft, real and honest kiss they've had since that night on the trunk in David's apartment.

_**David**_: (As the moment breaks, David nods towards the table) **Come on, I think I could use a few lessons from you tonight.**

For the next hour Maddie did most of the teaching, but she was surprised to find that David had a thing or two to teach her about the game as well…one being, how seductive it could be. As they lined up their shots the two found themselves in compromising positions all over the felt covered table - beside, behind and on top of each other – David insisted that this was all in the interest of making the best shot…but, either way, the concept of the _right impact at the right angle_ was definitely in full effect. Their flirtation was continuous and passion palpable.

As Maddie worked on lining up just the right shot to finish their final game David comes up behind her, sliding his left hand low on her stomach and resting his other hand over hers on the stick – his hips press firmly into her behind, and she can feel his hot breath just on the back of her neck behind her ear. Maddie gently rubs the stick back and forth through her fingers, the motion makes David's hand caress hers and her skin tingles.

_**Maddie**_**: Are you trying to ruin my shot?**

_**David**_**: No, I'm helping you line it up. **(David whispers in her ear)

_**Maddie**_**: Oh, you're the expert now?**

_**David**_**: You know what I'm an expert at. **(He says, nuzzling his chin into the back of her neck close to 'that spot.')

_**Maddie**_**: What were those things again, I can't remember… **(Maddie says teasingly, pushing her behind into his snugged up hips.)

_**David**_**: It's been awhile, but I'd be happy to refresh your memory.** (David says gently guiding her hand to push the pool cue back and forth)

It had been awhile. In fact, months. Maddie and David hadn't been intimate since before she lost the baby – since then they'd kind of grown apart. Life had just gotten too heavy and each found their own way to deal with it – unfortunately, neither of them could relate to the way the other was grieving. Tonight was the first time either of them felt like themselves again…that things felt a little lighter, that either of them felt that fiery spark between them again.

_**David**_: (Continuing) **What do you say…if you sink this next shot, I come back to your house for a nightcap?**

_**Maddie**_: (Pulls her cue stick back and with one quick swipe the 8-ball drops cleanly into the corner pocket.) **Let's go.** (she says, pressing her head back against David's shoulder.)

**CUT TO:** Five minutes later Maddie and David are in the back of her town car tearing at each other like teenagers. Maddie is cupping his face in her hands, their mouths are pressed so close together they're like suction cups, Maddie feels as if she can't get this man close enough. She feels relieved to feel this passion again – it was something she wasn't sure she'd ever get back after all she'd been through in the past months.

David's hands divide and conquer – with one sliding down Maddie's bare shoulders to her mid-back, and the other moving slowly up her dress. After everything that had happened this last year he had started to put aside his feelings for Maddie Hayes…tonight had taken him by surprise, how quickly his flame for her had reignited. Maddie lets out a soft moan when David's hand reaches that _other_ spot he knows so well and presses firmly, sliding his fingers back and forth over her moist panties. Maddie, lost in the moment, begins to pull David's jacket off him.

Suddenly, the car's driver coughs uncomfortably as he speeds up a bit hoping to get these two back home before they swallow each other whole.

Maddie catches the drivers hint and puts the breaks on pushing a, still pursuing David, slightly away from her.

_**Maddie**_: (clearing her throat) **Uh, driver, how much longer?**

_**Driver**_**: About 10 minute's ma'am.**

The next 10 minutes feel like and eternity to the three of them equally. The driver presses on as Maddie and David put their passion on pause. Still intertwined in the back seat they make benign comments about the view passing outside the window.

**David: **(pointing to an abandoned building) **That's the building that was on the news. The one that caught fire.**

_**Maddie**_**: Oh yeah. There huh? **(Maddie looks to the side, faking interest, she checks her watch.)

_**David**_**: Yeah…** (he looks at Maddie and licks his lips.)

_**Maddie**_: (pointing to new construction out the other window) **There's a new restaurant going in over there.**

_**David**_**: Yeah?**

_**Maddie**_**: Italian.**

_**David**_**: Great.**

(they catch eyes and sparks fly between them, David checks his watch.)

10 minutes later…

As soon as the town car drives away David pulls Maddie into his arms.

_**David**_**: Now, where were we?**

Maddie leans in, pressing her lips against his neck and then pulls away, takes his hand a leads him inside the house.

Once inside David pushes her up against the closed front door. He takes her arm by the wrist, and presses it over her head against the door as he cups her breast with his other hand running kisses down her cheek to her neck.

_**Maddie**_**: Tell me what to do** (Maddie whispers in his ear.)

David's not surprised by this, he knows the bedroom is one place his blonde gives up control – and watching her do what he commands is a huge turn on – in fact, he never feels more like a man than behind closed doors with Maddie Hayes.

_**David**_**: Take off your dress.** (he says firmly as he slides the zipper down.)

Maddie wiggles and lets the dress fall to the floor – standing in front of David in her black lace, strapless bra, matching panties and hose with garters.

_**David**_**: Now unzip my pants.**

Maddie's hand slides down the front of David's pelvis slowly, cupping what is quickly becoming a huge bulge and slowly, teasingly, she pulls his zipper down.

_**David**_**: Touch it.**

Maddie follows his command, reaching her hand in his pants, and then, down his boxers finding his massive cock. Damn, she was reminded again how big he was. Her loins were suddenly on fire – she's already anticipating him entering her and isn't sure how much longer she can wait. But, it wasn't up to her now… she's put David in control.

_**David**_**: Get on your knees and take me in your mouth.**

Maddie kneels down on the hard floor in front of David and, sliding his pants down from behind, she continues holding onto his firm ass as he helps guide himself into her moist, willing mouth. Steadying himself with one hand against the door and the other in Maddie's hair, his body jolts at the feel of her mouth and he has the sensation that he could come instantly. He starts running baseball stats through his head to slow himself down. Pure pleasure runs through his body, Maddie rocks easily back and forth remembering just how he's liked it done before – one hand stroking his shaft while her mouth and tongue caress the tip. After a few minutes David feels like he won't be able to last another second, but he doesn't want to blow his load so fast.

_**David**_**: Come here.** (David says has he gestures for Maddie to rise up to meet him face to face. He turns her around with her back to him and begins to walk them both towards the living room, while at the same time cupping her breasts, kissing her neck and never letting an inch come between them, he guides her forward with his pelvis. They reach the fireplace and that familiar American Indian patterned rug they've made love on so many times before.) **On your hands and knees.** (David groans into Maddie's ear, she follows his order.)

David lights the ready-made fire in the fireplace with one swipe of a match, the only light now in the room, and joins Maddie on the rug.

David kneels behind Maddie and folds his body over hers. He moves her hair to one side, sliding his fingers lightly across her neck, she shivers.

_**David:**_ **Do you know how sexy you are? **(David whispers in Maddie's ear.)** Do you know all the things I want to do to you?**

David unclasps Maddie's bra and lets it fall to the floor. He begins to rub up and down her back with one hand as he slides his other around to her right breast, pinching her nipple lightly. Maddie moans under the touch of his big, strong, warm, masculine hands. He slides his other hand to her left breast and leans down to pepper his famous 'baby kisses' down her spine. Maddie starts to writhe with pleasure, but David Addison always takes his time. David grinds his rock hard dick against Maddie's hips teasingly, reminding her of what's to come.

_**David: **_**I'm gonna make you so wet. **(David breathed to Maddie.) **I want you on fire. And then I'm gonna make you come so hard. **

_**Maddie: **_(Her body begins to shake under the excitement of David's words and touch, she can barely moan the words) **I need you. I need this. **(she pulls the words from a dream she had long ago.)

_**David:**_ **Damn right you need this**. (David says authoritatively as he rocks her body back and forth with his hips) **Now, turn over. **

As she begins to turn over David helps to steer her body into position. He pushes her left arm over her head again and holds it to the ground as the rest of her body falls under him. The feel of his weight on top of her is something she didn't realize she needed until this moment. David lies slightly off to the side with his thigh over her pelvic area. Her legs are straight, but he quickly slides his body up her, using his knee to push her right leg open. He looks her dead in the eye and pushes her leg open wider, sliding into position on top of her. Maddie gasps and rises to his mouth. They share a long, deep passionate kiss. His hands work to slide her panties down. And with this David kisses his way down Maddie's body, letting go of her arm but warning…

_**David:**_ **Don't move.**

This would prove to be almost impossible as David reaches her soft wet peach and begins to caress it expertly with his lips and tongue. Almost immediately Maddie's hands reach for David's head as she feels sharp pangs of pleasure that are almost unbearable. David reaches his hand up, intertwines his fingers with Maddie's and pushes her arm back as he stops giving her pleasure.

_**David:**_ **What did I say? Put your arms above your head and don't move. **(David picks up where he left off.)

Maddie is on the brink of bursting, and she begins to let moans of pleasure out so long and deep that she's not even sure they're coming from her anymore. Her noises spur David on and he dives in deeper. Between trying to resist reaching down and pulling at David hair and feeling the beginning waves of pleasure that are building up in her, Maddie can't take it another minute. She's never had another man besides David work so hard to please her – and he always does, over and over again. Maddie comes so hard it brings tears to her eyes and she is screaming so loud she really is worried about waking the neighbors this time.

_**Maddie**_**: David David David!** (She screams and can't resist reaching down and pulling his mouth off her. He looks up at her and throws her a sideways grin.)

…maybe I am like a car stereo, Maddie thought…he really does know where all my buttons are…

_**David**_**: You're a bad girl Madolyn, what did I say about moving?**

Maddie throws back one of her smoldering looks and begins to pull David's face back up towards hers.

_**Maddie**_**: You haven't lost your touch Addison. **

They kiss, David intertwines his fingers with Maddie's once again and moves her arm back into position, but continues to hold her hand this time as they kiss and wrap their bodies around each other. Both amazed how well they fit together…how they can almost anticipate the others next move. Everything feels so natural as one movement easily slides to the next. Probably the only time things happen easily between them.

_**David: **_**What are you ready for? **(David asks between kisses)

_**Maddie:**_ **You.**

_**David:**_(David laughs into her mouth) **Ah. The lady is still insatiable. I like that. **(he nuzzles her neck as he moves his hardness to her center.) **You want this? **(he asks as he begins rotating his hard cock around her dripping wet, and still throbbing va-jay-jay.)

_**Maddie**_**: Hmmm. Mmmm.** (She moans, closing her eyes.)

But David can't resist teasing her just a little more. He starts to enter her…but just as he feels her body start to feel the pleasure of him entering her, he withdraws. Slowly he moves his cock up and over her clit, stimulating her all over again. And then he works his was back down, enters his tip again, pressing just hard enough to allow her to anticipate him pushing all the way in and then retreats again. The pressure is building up in Maddie again and his constant delay of pleasure begins to frustrate her.

_**Maddie:**_ _**Addison…**_ (she groans in that voice of warning.)

_**David: **_(Laughs again, always happy to get Maddie's blood boiling – one way or another.) **She's very cranky when she's not in control, isn't she Ms. Hayes. **(and then) **hold on babe, I know what I'm doing… **

And with that, David slides into Maddie with just enough force to make her buck underneath him sending a wave of both pleasure and pain through her body. She remembers how big he was, but it still took her aback for a moment. After the initial jolt, they both settled into to this familiar ride. Maddie intertwines one leg around David's and wraps the other one around his back – letting him do most of the work as she follows his rhythm. They literally melt into each other and any stresses or problems between them in the outside world are forgotten. They're totally in synch and the love between them is floating all around the room. With each thrust, David's girth sends waves of pleasure through Maddie…David, is of course, over the moon to have the woman he loves in his arms again. The sex he had with Maddie was unmatched with anyone he's ever made love to – and truthfully, he had wondered if it would ever happen again. He sank into the comfort of their bodies working together and tried his hardest to delay the inevitable. Soon David knew he was close to coming – he whispers in Maddie's ear…

_**David**_**: Are you almost there, baby? I'm waiting for you – come with me. We need this, let go, we both need to let everything go…I love you Maddie…**

And with that, he spills his seed inside Maddie. The sounds of David going over the edge push Maddie there too and they come together – as they usually did.

In the afterglow of their love making Maddie and David lay side-by-side in front of the fire, with her head on his shoulder, not speaking much, but just enjoying the silence that fell so few times between them.

After a bit Maddie nudges a dozing David…

_**Maddie:**_ **go on upstairs, I'll be there in a minute.**

After helping each other up a very naked and sleepy David makes his way upstairs and into bed. Maddie goes into the kitchen, makes herself a cup of tea and pours a glass of chocolate milk for David. As she walks back through the living room she glances at their clothes strewn about – and shakes her head, laughing silently.

**Maddie: David.** (she whispers to herself.)

Once upstairs Maddie sets her cup of tea on her night table next to the conch seashell she had brought home from a photo-shoot in Hawaii years ago and hands David his milk as he lifts the sheet for her to climb in next to him. As her tea cools she curls up next to David, laying her head on his chest and making little circles with her finger through his dark chest hair. David sips his milk.

_**David**_**: You ok Goldilocks?**

_**Maddie**_**: Yeah, I'm ok…everything's going to be ok. **(she says, looking up into David's eyes. He gives a little nod. But somehow, the weight of their problems seem to be creeping back in around them and they both feel it.)

_**Maddie**_**: Of course…it's hard to erase the past.**

David, always a man of few words at the wrong times simply says a soft

_**David**_**: Yeah.**

Determined to keep the bigger issues at bay, at least until the morning, Maddie reaches over, takes David's milk from his hands and sets it on the beside table as she slides on top of him.

_**Maddie**_**: But, for now…let's just stay in the present. **

She grabs David's face with one hand, kissing him, and they sink into another love-making session.

When Maddie awoke the next morning, David had already gone. He left a note by her cold cup of tea saying, **"see you Monday sleeping beauty…" **She had a sinking feeling that those bigger issues they had were already gnawing at the base of his noggin. She didn't want to anticipate what things would be like between them next time they saw each other, or where they stood, she didn't know if they'd ever get back on the right track. She remembered her vow again to not think too much. Time will tell she thought. And with that, she rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep with the best bits from the night before still reeling in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 A Pew To A Kill

PART2: A PEW TO A KILL

It's 9am Monday morning and we hear the sharp DING of the 20th floor elevator. The doors slide open and we see the beige pumps of Maddie Hayes stepping out into the hallway, making a sharp right turn and heading confidently down the carpeted corridor. With another sharp left turn we pan up to see Ms. Hayes perfectly pulled together in a turquoise dress, cinched at the waist accentuating her slim hourglass figure, matching jacket and a beige purse, matching the shoes, tucked neatly under her right arm. She glides into Blue Moon.

**_Maddie_**: **Morning Ms. Dipesto!** (She stops momentarily to pick up her mail and messages)

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **Morning Ms. Hayes!**

**_Maddie_**: **Mr. Addison in?** (She asks absently mindedly, knowing the answer and continues towards her office.)

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **Yes Ms. Hayes.**

Dipesto's words stop Maddie in her tracks. She backs up a step.

**_Maddie_**: **Yes, Ms. Hayes?**

**_Ms. Dipesto:_** **Yes, Ms. Hayes.** (Agnes says with a solid nod.)

Maddie checks her watch and turns towards Ms. Dipesto.

**_Maddie_**: **Are you telling me, it's Monday morning at 9am and Mr. Addison ****_is_**** in his office?**

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **Yes, Ms. Hayes.**

Maddie, still stunned, gives a little laugh and heads for David's office.

**_Maddie_**: **Now, this I gotta see…**

And as she reaches the door we hear Agnes call out…

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **Oh, Ms. Hayes!**

But, it's too late, and as the door flies open we see a beautiful, sexy, young blonde woman sitting on David's couch and David leaning comfortably against his desk, arms folded, legs crossed, sideways grin in tact. With one glance Maddie can see that he is flirtatiously chatting with this woman. Maddie's forward motion comes to a screeching halt as she feels a jolt of jealousy shoot through her body.

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: …**He's with a client… **(she continues.)

David jumps to his feet.

**_David_**: **Ah, there she is** (he rushes to Maddie, leads her into the office by her elbow and pushes the door closed firmly behind them.) **Ms. Davis**, **I'd like you to meet my…**

**_Maddie_**: (Interrupts) **I'm Maddie Hayes** (she asserts and steps forward to shake Ms. Davis's hand, pulling away from David.)

Then, turning to David.

**_Maddie_**: **My my my, aren't we…on top of things this Monday morning…I didn't know we had an appointment.** (She says with a stilted tone.)

**_David_**: **Actually, we didn't, I ran into Ms. Davis in the hall, she was lost trying to find our office, so I thought I'd give her a helping hand.** (He grins at Maddie.)

**_Maddie_**: **Well, isn't that just like ****_you_****.** (She says blinking one too many times)

And before David can answer, Maddie cuts him off and turns to the client.

**_Maddie_**: **Ms. Davis, what can we do to help you?** (She says in her pleasant office voice.)

David takes his place sitting sideways on the edge of his desk and Maddie sits in an office chair in front of him – as usual, she pushes the chair a little too close to David. Suddenly she feels David's hand run lightly across the end of her hair, his fingertips brush the back of her neck, giving her goose bumps. With a slight adjustment and a deep sigh she refocuses on the client.

**_David_**: (chuckles lightly at Maddie's reaction to his touch, and turns to the client.) **Yes, Ms. Davis, why is it you need to hire a detective?**

**_Ms. Davis: _**(Feeling like a third wheel in the room, begins) **Well, Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison…I need your help. I've recently started sleeping with an ex-lover again and I'm not sure his motives are pure.**

Maddie and David shift uncomfortably each flashing back to their own tryst just a few nights before.

**_Ms. Davis_**: (Continues) **You see, I ran into him…my, well, Robert Michaels, is his name, again a few months ago out of the blue. We've always had great chemistry and, well, we fell easily back into our old patterns. I stopped seeing him two years ago because I was getting to the age where I wanted more of a commitment, and well, he just wasn't willing to give me that. Since then, I've realized true love is hard to find, and so far this arrangement is working for me now.**

**_Maddie_**: **But, Ms. Davis, I don't understand, if you're comfortable with the nature of your relationship, what's the problem?**

**_Ms. Davis_**: **Ah yes. Well, as I'm sure you're both aware, whatever the nature of a relationship is – it's never without its…complications.**

**_David_**: (Sarcastically) **Who us? We don't believe in complicated relationships, we're easy.**

David glances down at Maddie and she looks at him and rolls her eyes.

**_Maddie_**: **Please, Ms. Davis, continue.**

**_Ms. Davis_****: I work for a top-secret laboratory and I've recently discovered that my lover, Mr. Michaels, is currently working for its competitor, which he's never mentioned to me. I only found out after seeing it printed on his business card.**

**_David_**: **He gave you a business card?**

**_Ms. Davis_**: **No, I found it.**

**_Maddie_****: Found it?**

**_Ms. Davis:_**** In his wallet.**

Maddie and David exchange a look out of the corner of their eyes.

**_Ms. Davis_**: (Continues) **I know what you're thinking, and you're right…I have a jealous mind, I was curious to know more about his life, communication outside the bedroom has never been our strong suit – I just happened to find what I wasn't looking for. Anyway, I confronted him about it and he protested – saying the only reason he didn't tell me right away is he didn't want me getting the wrong idea. You see, this time around he claims to want to make a real commitment to me, take the relationship to the next level. But, with the timing the way it is, I can't be sure he isn't after secrets from my company, which is on the verge of a major discovery, that could make him millions and destroy my life. I've set little traps myself, left my briefcase unlocked, important files out – everything has remained untouched. So, now I come to you - I want to hire you to see if his motives are true. Does he love me? Or is he only using me to further is own career?**

**_David_**: **Can I speak with you outside Ms. Hayes?** (David says, not waiting for an answer and pulling Maddie lightly by the fabric of her jacket sleeve. She follows him outside his office door and they turn nose-to-nose.) **So what do you think?**

**_Maddie_**: **Sounds easy enough, pretty straightforward, I say we take the case.** (David's face turns sour) **I take it you don't agree?**

**_David_**: **It's not that I don't agree exactly…it's just that…I don't agree. Look, I hate these kinds of cases. Who are we to tell if someone is truly in love or just in it for themselves?**

**_Maddie_**: **Look David, I know what you're saying, but we've taken these kinds of cases before, we've even solved these kinds of cases before. Figuring out someone's motives is actually easier than you think. When you get down to it, everyone thinks they're good at hiding things, but they're actually pretty transparent. **

**_David_**: **You can see why a person is making the choices they're making, just by looking at them?**

**_Maddie_**: **No David, but by getting to know this guy and seeing what is motivating him at work and looking into the reasons he wants to be in this relationship, we'll get a pretty good idea.**

**_David_**: **Right.** (he says with uncertainty)

**_Maddie_**: **What?**

**_David_**: **Nothing.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Lowers her voice)** David, I hope you wouldn't hesitate to take a case because it somehow reminds you of our screwed up…**

**_David_****: **(interrupts, putting his hand up)** Ho Ho Ho. You weren't gonna say 'relationship' where you? Cause last time I checked babe, we didn't have a…**

**Maddie: **(interrupts) **…Relationship, precisely David. And that's my point. We can't let what's going on with us outside the office effect our decisions ****_inside_**** the office.** **Besides** (testing him) **from the looks of the client I figured this was one case you wouldn't mind spending time on.**

**_David_**: **Well, I guess you've already misjudged MY motives, Ms. Hayes.** (He says, leaning closer.) **and, let me make this clear, my feelings about this case have nothing to do with our 'non-relationship' outside the office.**

**_Maddie_**: **Right.**

**(Together)**

**_Maddie_**: **Ok,** **Look, if you really don't want to take this case it's fine. I'm sure we have other things to do and other clients coming through the door.**

**_David_****: Look, if you really want to take this case it's fine. It's not like we have anything else to do other clients lining up at the door.**

**_David & Maddie_**: **What?**

**_David_**: **Fine.**

**_Maddie_**: **Fine**. (She opens the door to his office and enters.)

**_David_**: (looking towards Dipesto) **I guess we're taking the case.**

(Ms. Dipesto looks behind her, slightly confused. David enters his office and closes the door behind him.)

**_CUT TO_**: **The BMW**. David navigates him and Maddie through the streets of LA in silence.

**_Maddie_**: (Breaking the silence) **You left awfully early the other morning.**

**_David_**: (Glances over at her, and then keeping his eyes on the road) **Oh, yeah, right…sorry about that I had some…things to do.**

**_Maddie_**: **Yeah, sure, right. Things to do…people to see?**

**_David_**: **No, no people to see. Just things to do. You know, dusting, ironing, moving the furniture around?** (He throws a sideways smile towards Maddie.)

**_Maddie_**: (Looks at him suspiciously) **Uh-uh.**

**_David_**: **What Uh-Uh. I actually had a quiet weekend.**

**_Maddie_**: **Sure, somehow I think your idea and my idea of a quiet weekend are two different things.**

**_David_**: (laughs) **Ok, maybe I didn't sit home listening to Mozart, but it was nice.**

**_Maddie_**: **Ok.**

**_David_**: **Ok, what?**

**_Maddie_****: Is David Addison turning over a new leaf? Home for a quiet weekend, into work on time on a Monday morning?**

**David: Oh, don't start in on me about being on time.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I like that you're on time, I ****_love_**** that you're on time. It's just not you, that's all. And I know you David, and there's more to this back and forth behavior….**

**(TOGETHER)**

**_Maddie_****: One day you're showing up late and hung-over and the next on time and ****_seemingly_**** pulled together, but I know, deep down, you're avoiding the real issues. There's more going on with you David and you know it! **(screaming now)

**_David_****: Oh, here we go, yes, I know, you, in your infinite wisdom have everyone else figured out. Well, it ain't that simple honey, people aren't programed like remote controls, and believe it or not, you don't know 'ole Dave-a-rooni like you think you do! **(he finishes with his voice raised)

Silence falls.

**_David_****: We've already played this scene Maddie. How well we do or don't know each other.**

**_Maddie_****: That's not the point.**

**_David_****: What then, what is the point? You tell me.**

Silence, and then…

**_Maddie_**: **Nothing, David, it's just…the other night, we…said some things, did some thing we haven't done in awhile. And I just want to make sure you're ok with everything.**

**_David_**: **Me ok? Look, Maddie, trust me, when it comes to spending nights like that with you I'll never be anything but ok.**

**_Maddie_**: **No, David, I mean, I know our ****_relationship…_**

**_David: _**(Interrupts) **…Our what?**

**Maddie: **(continuing)** …can be kind of confusing sometimes and, I just want to know you're all right.**

**_David_**: **I'm all right…in fact, better than all right, I'm right as rain…couldn't be righter.**

**_Maddie_**: **Ok…**

They drive in silence for a moment and David glances her way.

**_David_**: **Are you all right?**

**_Maddie_**: **Me? Yeah, I'm all right. I mean, I know I don't have it all figured out, or you all figured out…**

**_David_**: (interrupts) **But, we're still climbing that ladder?**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles shyly, looks down and then back up again meeting David's eye.) **Yeah, right, something like that.**

David smiles, reaches over and holds Maddie's hand in her lap. Both look forward, and the BMW races on towards its destination.

**CUT TO: INNOVATION LABORATORIES** – Maddie and David pose as potential Dutch investors, Ms. Boor and Mr. Maarschalkerweerd and meet with a Mr. Robert Michaels who gives them a tour of the non-private areas of the facility.

**_Mr. Michaels_**: **Well, Ms. Boor, Mr. Maarschalkerweerd, I appreciate you flying all the way from the Netherlands to tour our laboratory. We certainly are on the verge of some very exciting projects here.**

**_David_**: (Speaking with a very bad Dutch accent) **Oh, yes, I'm sorry Ms. Boor here doesn't speak English, but we're both passionate about the potential possibilities and projects you have in, ah, progress.**

Lost, he looks to Maddie, who smiles and nods emphatically toward Mr. Michaels, and then rolls her eyes at David and nods towards Mr. Michaels urging David to continue.

**_David_**: (Continues) **In fact, all the labs in the area seem to be on the cutting edge of the future, why just yesterday we toured your competitor, AXIS LABS, and they seemed to really be close to some big discoveries – how do you keep up with your competitors?** (Looks sideways at Maddie who nods approvingly.)

**_Mr. Michaels_**: **Oh, Mr. Maarschalkerweerd, we don't worry about our competitors. We're confident that our discoveries will blow theirs out of the water any day. In fact, I don't give it a second thought. Now please, let's continue our tour.** (He walks on.)

David and Maddie follow behind and give each other troubled glances.

**_Maddie_**: (whispering to David) **What are we going to do?**

**_David_****: **(Whispering back) **I'll think of something, now come on.** (He grabs her elbow and they rush to catch up with Mr. Michaels.)

**CUT TO: An hour later…** At the end of the tour, knowing they've come up with nothing David scrambles.

**_David_**: (Still in Dutch accent) **Mr. Michaels, Ms. Boor here, still has so many unanswered questions, such a curious type that one** (he says as he pats her head and Maddie shoots death glares – he holds her look) **and so full of** (pauses) **passion** (her eyes narrow) **could we persuade you to have dinner with us tonight?**

Maddie kicks David in the shin.

**_David_**: (Grabbing his leg and holding back a scream, continues) **to discuss further the probability of partnering our parties…over…ah…potatoes?** (He looks towards Maddie.)

Maddie looks at him incredulously and shakes her head.

**_Mr. Michaels_**: **Oh, gee, I'd love to, but I have to head out of town.**

Maddie and David both nod their heads in a defeatist manner.

**_Mr. Michaels_**: (Continues) **I'm flying to see my fiancé in Canada tonight.**

**_Maddie_**: (Blurts out in perfect English) **Your Fiancé!**

Mr. Michaels looks at her shocked. She quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

**_David_**: (Covering) **Isn't she cute, obsessed with American weddings, the only English she knows. **(And then, digging further)** So, tell us more about this… fiancé?**

Mr. Michaels reaches into his wallet and presents them with a picture of a beautiful brunette. Maddie smiles and nods approvingly to Mr. Michaels as she pinches the back of David's arm and he holds in a scream for the second time that day.

**CUT TO: The BMW.** David drives fast as Maddie rants and raves in the passenger seat.

**_Maddie_**: **Fiancé! Fiancé? Ugg. Men.**

**_David_**: **You rang?**

**_Maddie_**: **You're all alike.**

**_David_**: (laughs) **You're just figuring that out, are you?**

**_Maddie_**: ** It's not enough that he has that beautiful Ms. Davis, he's gotta have a second one stashed away somewhere as back up.**

**_David_**: **Well, there's something to be said for covering your bases.**

**_Maddie_**: (Raising her voice) **Don't cover for him and don't make excuses. You should be appalled too. You should be shocked. You should be horrified that the moral fiber of our country is coming apart at the seams right in front of us!**

**_David_****: I'm as shocked and appalled as the next guy. But look, don't get your panties in a bunch. One guy does not a gender make. This guy doesn't represent all of us you know. **

**_Maddie_****: David, the man is dog food. And after all the time we spent with him today I was thinking this guy is decent, this guy really cares. Well, boy was I wrong. **

**_David_****: You thought you had him figured out that quickly, huh?**

**_Maddie_****: As vile and low as I thought you were David, this man makes you look like you actually have some standards.**

**_David_**: **Ah, stop, I'm blushing. **(Bats his eyes at her.) **But, you were right about one thing. People show their true colors ****_pretty_**** quickly. So, now, all we have to do is go back to the office, call Ms. Davis and tell her that her Prince Charming is officially a frog.**

**CUT TO:** Maddie and David entering the Blue Moon office.

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: (Breathless) **Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison!?**

**_David_**: **Yes, that's us.** (and then to Maddie) **see? Those memory pills are working.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **No, I mean, yes…but no…**

**_Maddie_**: **Ms. Dipesto, what is it?**

**_Ms. Dipesto_**: **Ms. Davis called. She got wind that Mr. Michaels is getting married tomorrow in Canada and she's going there to interrupt the wedding and confront him. She wants you there as witnesses!**

David looks at Maddie

**_David_**: **I see a hockey game in our future…**

Both look at Ms. Dipesto.

**CUT TO:** Maddie in a hotel room unpacking. There's a knock at the door that is joined to the room next door. She opens the door, it's David.

**_David_****: Hellooo. **(he leans in.)

**_Maddie_**: (With a little flirtation) **Hi.**

David enters the room and looks around; he picks up an outfit from her suitcase.

**_David_****: What did you bring to sleep in?**

**_Maddie:_** (pushing him aside) **Get out of there!**

**_David_**: **Well, you didn't have much time to pack. Let me know if you need to borrow something. I wouldn't want you catching cold…in here all by your lonesome. **(pauses)** Were separate rooms really necessary?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…I don't know. It's a business trip, and it's not like we're…**

**_David_****: **(Interrupting)** I get it. I get it. Say no more. If it makes you more comfortable, I'm fine with it. I just don't know how much sleep I'll get thinking about you in here all alone.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I'll be just fine David. What you should be thinking about is Ms. Davis.**

**_David_****: Really?** (He says suggestively)

**_Maddie_****: No! I mean, yes…but…oh, David, get your mind out of the gutter. What are we going to do? We still have to deal with this case! How's this going to work tomorrow? We're going to be there when Ms. Davis stops this man's wedding and confronts him. What if he gets angry, what if there's a fight. What if this all goes wrong?**

**_David_****: It's not going to go wrong. Mr. Michaels has it coming and she deserves to confront him. We're just going to support her and let him know the jig is up – get everyone on the same page, make sure they don't kill each other and we're outta here.**

**Maddie: That's what I'm saying…what if they kill each other.**

**David: They're not going to kill each other. Don't worry, it'll be fine.**

**_Maddie_****: It will?**

**_David_**: (He takes her by the shoulders and looks her in the eye) **It will.** (They stand in silence for a minute.) **Now, let's go get something to eat, I want to have you in bed by 10.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks down shyly)** Oh David.**

**_David_****: Oh Maddie. Come on, **(he puts his arm around her shoulder and they head out to eat.)

**CUT TO:** Maddie in bed alone with the lights off. The clock reads 10:45pm. She tosses and turns. Looks at the clock again. Finally she gets up, throws a silk robe over her silk strappy pajama gown and tiptoes to the adjoining door, listening.

She knocks lightly.

And immediately a light knock comes back.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: Maddie?**

She throws her door open just at the same time he throw his door open.

**_Maddie_****: DAVID!**

**_David_****: MADDIE!**

**_Maddie_****: What…are you doing?**

**_David_****: What are you doing?**

**_Maddie_****: Coming to see you.**

**_David_****: See me what.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Frustrated) **David. **

**_David: _****I'm sorry, what is it you wanted?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know. I was just lying here, and I thought I could talk to you. That we could talk.**

**_David_****: I'm all ears. Well… **(Looks down and smiles.) **What do you want to talk about?**

**_Maddie_****: You. Me. Us. Can I come in?**

David stands aside and gestures for her to enter. She sits on the lounge at the end of the bed; David sits on a chair across from her dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt and boxers.

**_Maddie_****: David. **(Maddie says thoughtfully)

**_David_**: **Maddie?** (He questions?)

**_Maddie_**: **What?**

**_David_**: **What? What?** **You're the one who wanted to talk…so talk! **(Starting to sound frustrated)

**_Maddie_**: **I don't know! **(She says raising her voice slightly)

**_David_**: **You don't know! You don't know? Because there IS nothing left to say Maddie. We've talked it into the ground, until there's nothing ****_left_**** to say. That's where we are now. Like we talked about last week - neither of us know where we're headed, we're confused about where we are and we feel a little strange about where we've been. Does that about sum it up?**

**_Maddie_**: **Yeah**. (Maddie says, sounding sad) **That about sums it up. I don't know David, I just have so many mixed feelings and emotions about everything – and I lie in bed thinking we can talk and work it all out. But then I come to you and we can't. **

Maddie starts to cry. David moves next to her on the lounge and puts his arm around her.

**_David_**: **We can't just talk and work it all out. It's more than that, emotional stuff…all of the back and forth craziness with us, the baby…all of it Maddie. Everything needs time. And in time we'll see where the pieces fall.**

At the mention of the baby she cries a little harder and David pulls her closer with her head on his chest, he pats her back lightly.

**_David_**: **It's ok. It's ok. **(He whispers)** Everything's going to be ok.**

They sit like this for a while until things feel calm. After a bit David lifts Maddie head off his chest and holds her face in his hands. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs.

**_David_**: **I know what'll make you feel better. Some tea, huh? Little Chamomile tea? Your favorite?**

Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_**: **Yeah, ok.**

**_David_**: **Ok, ok…sit here** (he taps the mattress and fluffs the pillows), **and I'll make your tea.**

Maddie moves to rest against the pillow on the headboard and David heats water for her tea. Trying to cheer her up he pretends he is Julia Child on a cooking show.

**_David_**: (As Julia Child) **I press this button here to heat up the water, don't try this at home folks.** (Back to his normal voice) **I even saved my cookies from the plane. Tea and cookies coming up.**

Maddie sits and can't hold back her smile as she watches David try to cheer her up. After releasing some emotion and his comfort she takes a deep breath and feels some relief. She continues to watch David prepare her snack and suddenly feels the need to touch him.

**_Maddie_****: David.** (She says softly) **Come here.**

**_David_****: Almost ready, be right there. Let me just unwrap this tea bag….**

**_Maddie_****: No David. Stop what you're doing, turn out the lights and come here.**

David stops and looks at her with some surprise, but quickly does as he's told. As he approaches the bed she scoots over and makes space for him to slide in next to her. David approaches the side of the bed and…

**_David_**: (He can't resist some teasing) **Hey, why do I have to share my bed? You're the one who wanted separate rooms!**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I didn't think you'd mind. **(Teasing back)

**_David_****: And waste good money that's been spent on that empty next door? I don't know Maddie, doesn't seem right.**

**_Maddie_****: It's the money you're worried about, is it? A fiscally responsible David Addison, I never thought I'd see the day.**

**_David_****: Well, you know, I've been turning over this new leaf and everything.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, if you're really worried, go ahead, sleep in there. **(She begins to turn her back to him and curl up on the pillow.)

**_David_**: **Well, I guess just this one time; I'll let you have it your way.** (He climbs in the bed, taking Maddie's arm and turning her back towards him.)

**_Maddie_**: (Turning back towards David, she sit sideways facing him) **How generous of you.** (Her eyes smolder.)

**_David_**: **I'm great at sharing. **(He grins and then, looking into her shimmering eyes, his expression softens.)

The two sit face to face and begin to touch softly, gently. They put their foreheads together and then slowly and softly begin to kiss. David places his hand on the back of Maddie's silky hair and lets his fingers run through it. Maddie runs her nails lightly over the back of David's hair and slides a hand onto his face, pulling him softly into her. As their passion grows they pull each other closer, sitting up against the headboard, intertwining their bodies a little more. Slowly things get a little more frenzied. He slides her silk nighty off over her head. She pulls his t-shirt off him and tosses it behind them on the floor. They pick up the blanket and both slide under onto the cool sheets.

They kiss and touch and explore each other's bodies – just taking their time, their bodies are on fire, but it's a very intimate time. They move around gradually, changing positions, him on top of her, kissing, caressing, teasing her by sending chills down her spine when he brushes his lips across that spot on the back of her neck – he loves to feel her squirm underneath him. He turns her over and kisses down her spine; he buries his head in the small of her back, baby kisses down, across, underneath. His strong, capable hands caress her with just the right amount of roughness. Her on top of him – holding his face in her hands, kissing every inch of it and down his neck – she buries herself deeply in his strong chest just taking comfort in holding him close.

Eventually he pulls off his boxers and tosses them aside. He then pushes her silk panties off and slides on top of her. He kisses down her neck, across her breasts and down her stomach. Slides his hands down her sides and then down her legs. He kisses all the way down to her toes and kneels at edge of the bed just looking at her naked body stretched out before him.

**_David_****: So, pretty. **(He whispers looking her in the eye.)

Maddie smiles and covers her face with her arms as he kisses his way back up her body. Back up to her neck, he whispers in her ear.

**_David_****: Drop dead gorgeous.**

Maddie hugs his neck and pulls him close. She opens her legs and he slides between them. Feeling her soft, wet warmth he enters her slowly, both of their bodies react with a slight shake, they make love intensely, lovingly, lost in each other for the moment. Maddie keeps her arms wrapped around David's neck and his head is buried in her neck, eyes closed, taking in every bit of this time together. These seem to be the only moments where the weight of their problems disappear. Here, in the dark, they move rhythmically, the sex is intensely pleasurable for both, but doesn't build too fast…they just enjoy the warm feelings. After a while Maddie moves so she's on top of David. Moving a little faster she grinds her hips into him while she stares into her eyes, her blonde hair falling around her face. David places his hands on her hips and helps her move. Staring back.

**_Maddie_****: **(whispering)** this feels so good.**

**_David_****: **(reaches up and brushes some hair off her forehead, and whispers back) **For me too.**

He closes his eyes and Maddie just watches his face, he winces with pleasure. A bead of sweat rolls from his hairline down the side of his cheek. She kisses him. Picking up the rhythm, he moves to match.

After a while, Maddie is close, but she knows what she needs to finish.

**_Maddie_**: **Get behind me David. **(She stops waiting for him to move.)

**_David_**: **Why? No, I want to stay like this; I want to look at you. **(He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispering in his ear)** You know what it does to me with you behind me. You reach that spot and it drives me wild.**

**_David_****: I'll drive you wild like this, watch…he begins to move.**

**_Maddie_****: Please?**

David looks at her; the woman knows what she wants. His large hands slide down her stomach, and onto her sides, he helps to lift her off him as he moves behind her. Maddie buries her face in a pillow waiting. David positions himself and then enters her from behind, wrapping his body over hers and tucking his right arm underneath and across her body, cupping her left breast. Immediately he begins to hit that spot and Maddie is in ecstasy.

**_Maddie_**: **Oh David.** (She speaks into her pillow.)

Her voice spurs him on and he begins to move fast, pumping in and out of her wildly. Her body shakes, her voice trembles, it's so intense. David isn't going to be able to last much longer himself.

**_David_**: (with a dry voice) **Ready?**

**Maddie: Not yet David. Keep going, faster!**

**David: **(hardly believing) **Faster!?**

He closes his eyes, he moves both hands to her hips and does his best to comply. Maddie is near convulsing now.

**_Maddie_**: **David** (she moans.)

**_David_**: **Maddie…?** (He asks)

**_Maddie_**: **Don't do it David, wait for me.**

David's past the point of breaking - his mind goes blank, but he pushes in and out of Maddie with every last bit of energy he has.

**_David_**: **Now Maddie, do it, let go. **(He breathes into her ear)

He hopes his voice will push her over – and he's right. Maddie let's go with an intense high-pitched squeal and David can finally let go too. He collapses on her in a pile of sweat. Both lay still breathing heavily. Eventually, slowly they begin to move. Exhausted.

**_Maddie_**: hot damn.

**_David_**: Pretty terrific huh?

**_Maddie_**: Pretty terrific.

They lay side-by-side with her arm hooked onto his and eventually drift off to sleep.

**CUT TO: Morning.** When the phone rings for their scheduled wake up call at 7:30am, David comes to consciousness thinking he's holding Maddie, but is hugging a pillow. The adjoining doors between their rooms are open and he can hear the shower running in Maddie's. He lies, contemplating, what's this blonde's mood this morning? The wedding isn't until 11; they have time.

He enters her room and sees the bathroom door is slightly ajar. He peeks in.

**_David_****: Morning!**

**_Maddie_****: Good morning! **

He's relieved to hear a happy Maddie.

**_David_**: **How you doing in there, you need any help?**

**_Maddie: _**(Peeking out of the steamy glass shower door) **Well, my back could use a little scrubbing.**

**_David_****: Really?**

**_Maddie_**: **That's what your always promising, right?**

David smiles.

**_Maddie_**: (She nods her head sideways) **Come in.**

David wastes no time slipping into the hot shower with Maddie.

**_David_****: Now, it's very dangerous in here, let me spot you.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David…**

He suds up a washcloth and begins to wash her back, and then around to her front. Then, leans in to kiss her neck, eventually, he turns her around and they embrace in a kiss as he backs her up against the glass shower wall.

**CUT TO:** Hours later, Maddie and David are dressed for a wedding but standing at a crime scene inside a small Canadian church. Ms. Davis's case turned into a double homicide when Mr. Michaels shot and killed his Canadian fiancé after finding out she was selling secrets she'd discovered about his lab that could cost him his career – and Ms. Davis killed Mr. Michaels for lying to her about his fiancé. David and Maddie watch as Ms. Davis is handcuffed and put into a police car.

**_David_****: **(Turning to Maddie)** Well, we misjudged this one.**

**_Maddie_****: Life can really get messy huh? David, they all had so much to live for but they threw it all away with lies and deceit.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I don't know, maybe we did the wrong thing. Maybe we should have stopped her from confronting him.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, we can't blame ourselves. They're grown adults, they've made their choices…and now they have to live…or not, with the consequences.**

**David: Yeah **(catching eyes with Maddie) **I guess we all do.**

**Maddie: Yeah, that's for sure. **

The moment hangs between them, and then - Maddie checks her watch.

**_Maddie_**: **Come on, we've got a plane to catch. Let's go home.**

The detectives walk past the crime scene shoulder to shoulder and out the church door.

**EPILOGUE**

Maddie sits at her desk doing the accounting when David bursts through her double doors with one quick push.

**_David_****: I just came up with something.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Without looking up)** You did, did you?**

**_David_****: **(He takes his place on the corner of Maddie's desk) **International Detectives.**

**_Maddie_****: International Detectives?**

**_David_****: That's right, we take this job on the road, travel the globe, taking on all kinds of cases, for all kinds of people, with all kinds of problems. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Sarcastically)** Because we did such a good job on this one? David, on our first international case, two people got killed!**

**_David_****: Well, there's a learning curve. Come on Maddie, whadda say? Exotic locations, international men and women of mystery, **(lowers his voice)** luxury hotels.**

**Maddie: **(leans back in her chair and grins)** Ah. I see your real motive here…**

**David: I'm that transparent huh?**

Both laugh, freeze frame, fade to black, song plays and credits roll.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hard Days Night

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 3: A HARD DAYS NIGHT**

It's 3pm Sunday afternoon and Maddie Hayes is perusing the grocery store for this weeks dinner items. As she pushes her cart around the corner she sees a familiar form. David. She thinks it's David…yeah, by the meat counter…his back is to her, it's the leather jacket, blue jeans, white high-top shoes and sunglasses pushed up on his brown hair. She sneaks up behind him and gets close to his ear.

**_Maddie_****: Hi Stranger.**

**_Stranger_****:** (a total stranger turns around, he has a large handlebar mustache, dark eyes and tattoos on his knuckles. He looks Maddie up and down.) **Hellooo.**

Maddie jumps.

**_Maddie_****: You're not David!**

**_Stranger_****: Lady, I'll be whoever you want me to be.**

**_Maddie_**: (Pushing her cart away quickly) **Sorry! Wrong guy!**

**_Stranger_****: **(calling after her)** Wait, come back…!**

**CUT TO:** Maddie back home. She puts her groceries away and wanders around her flawless living room fluffing pillows. She walks to the window – the house is so quiet. She stands there thinking about how she could…should have a three-month-old baby crying and filling the house with noise. Maybe things would be different with David if the baby were here too, who knows. Her eyes well with tears. After the twists and turns of the last year; Sam, David, Walter, the baby…here she was still alone, still without the family she desired, it seemed to be her destiny. Her mind slipped to another place in time.

**_Maddie_**: **_David_**. (The word escaped her mouth)

But just as quickly she pushes thoughts of him aside. He was the one loose end she had to tie up. She moves away from the window, wipes her eyes, and goes about preparing dinner and getting ready for the week.

**CUT TO:** Same day, 6pm. David Addison, dressed in black jeans and a grey V-neck t-shirt, is lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. The song "To Love Somebody" By the Bee Gees blares from the stereo in his empty living room. David's mind is 1000 miles away, concentrating on the only thing that has occupied his brain in quiet moments for at least the last year, his tall, blonde, icy, boss, ex-girlfriend and now, sometimes lover – Maddie Hayes. Their relationship falls into a unique category somewhere between disheartenment, after she stomped on his soul and came back from Chicago married to a man she'd just met. And strangely bonded over the loss of their unborn child 6-months ago. Not to mention 4-years worth of ups and downs built into their everyday working relationship.

They'd tried, but neither knew quite the best way to console the other over everything they'd been through. And although they'd had a few moments of closeness, overall there seemed to be miles of oceans, roads, _continents_ between them. And in David's mind, he couldn't figure a way to bridge that gap anymore. He'd pursued Maddie for years and just when she seemed within reach – everything changed – and now her walls were higher than ever and David just didn't have the energy to break them down anymore. Maddie was the love of his life, he knew that, but he was starting to realize the truth in that old cliché – sometimes love just wasn't enough. At times he wanted nothing more than to go to her and do…something, anything to make it work – but they'd tried that too and it always led back to square one. Either way, he'd spent way too much time mulling it over and _over_ and _over_ – his mind was exhausted.

**_David_**: **Screw it.** (He said out loud, snapping back to reality and looking at the clock. 6:10pm.)

He sat up, snatched up the receiver of his phone and dialed.

**_David_**: **Yo Philly, it's Dave. You wanna hit up the Zero Club tonight? How fast can you be there?**

And with that David bounces to his feet, shoves them into his white high-top sneakers, he grabs his jacket, flips off the stereo and heads out the door.

**CUT TO:** Monday morning, 11am – and we hear the sharp DING of the 20th floor elevator. The doors slides open and we see the black loafers of David Addison. For a moment they don't move, then slowly, they step out into the hallway, making a slow and unsettled right turn and continue in much the same manner down the carpeted corridor. At the end of the hallway, the loafers attempt a left turn, but lack the grace that was intended as they continue in earnest towards the Blue Moon office door. As we pan up we see grey work pants, a wrinkled white work shirt, half tucked in with no tie – and a very scruffy looking David. Uncombed, unshaven, and very hung over with a bruise and cut under his left eye – looking like the wrath of god. He finally reaches the Blue Moon window and peeks in.

Inside the office is abuzz with business – the bright lights and movement of the energetic employees makes his head throb. He sees Maddie's door swing open as she walks a potential client towards Agnes's desk and hands her the case file. As she chats with Agnes, Maddie looks out of the corner of her eye and catches David's. She holds a look with him for a moment and then turns to shake the clients hand and with a few more words to Agnes and a nod, she heads back into her office and shuts the door. David watches as the client leaves, takes a deep breath and heads inside.

**_Agnes_****: Mr. Addison! **(Says Agnes, cheerful as always)

**_David_****: **(Moving slowly, holding his head) **Agnes** (nods to the staff) **Kids**.

**_Agnes_**: **What was it this time Mr. Addison?**

**_David_**: **This time?**

**_Agnes_**: **What's your story? Whenever you come in here looking like this, there's always some good story! Las Vegas? Aliens? Double-jointed sisters…**

**_David_****: I told you that one huh?**

Agnes nods solidly.

**_David_**: (Continues) **Well Agnes – unfortunately last night doesn't hold many stories because I can't remember much. Starts with kamikazes and ends with me catching the wrong end of the sidewalk when a bouncer threw me out of the joint – but what happened between A and Z we'll leave to everyone's imaginations. **(Pauses)** Ms. Hayes in her office I take it? **(He says nodding towards her door and fishing for information.)

**_Agnes_**: **Yup. Oh, and she has a message for you.**

**_David_**: **Uh-oh. What is it? The old ball and chain wants to get her haranguing done early today? Well, I guess I'll head on in…**

**_Agnes_****: **(interrupts)** No. She said to zip, tuck, comb and shave and meet her in her office in 20 minutes.**

**_David: _****20 minutes? What's she trying to pull? I know that woman can't wait 20 minutes to erupt when I show up late, hung over and missing meetings. I'm gonna bend over and get my spanking right now… **(He barges into Maddie's office…)

To find Maddie on the telephone with another client. She sees David and holds up a finger for him to wait. She politely asks the client to hold.

**_Maddie_**: **Did you need to see me David? I'm on the line with a client.**

Maddie doesn't have a disappointed, annoyed or angry tone in her voice – even worse – she's all business. David stands in the doorway and says nothing.

**_Maddie: _****I was hoping you could sit in on the next client meeting in 20 minutes; didn't Agnes give you the message?**

**_David:_**(Quietly) **Yeah, yeah, she did. I'll see you in 20 minutes. **

Maddie returns to her phone call and David shuts her door and turns to walk directly to his office.

**_David_****: **(to Agnes)** Buzz me in 20 minutes, will ya?**

**_Agnes_****:** **Yes Mr. Addison.**

**CUT TO: **An hour later Maddie and David say goodbye to their new client Catherine O'Brien who's hired them to set up surveillance on her house because she thinks someone else might be living there while she's at work during the day and away on business trips. They shut the door to Maddie's office behind her.

**_Maddie_****: Is this a good time to go over our caseload? I want to give you the rundown on who's handling what.**

**_David_**: **Sure.** (He plops down in the chair facing her desk and kicks his feet up.)

**_Maddie_**: **OK** (Maddie opens her file folder.) **Bert's still on the Anselmo case, I've got Agnes and Jamie doing some background checks on the Stevenson case. And I was hoping you could handle this O'Brien case while I do some legwork for the client I met with this morning.**

**_David_****: No one does legwork better than you. **(He says eyeing her up and down.)

**_Maddie_**: (Ignoring) **Is that a yes?**

**_David_****: Maddie. **(With a hard stare)

**_Maddie_****: David **(cold.)

**_David_****: **(Irritated)** OK, is this what we're doing this week?**

**Maddie: If by 'this' you mean business as usual, yes. Yes David, we are getting back to business as usual. **(She stares at him dead in the eye)

**_David_****: Look, I'm sorry about this morning…I**

**_Maddie_****: **(interrupts) **I don't care David. I'm not doing this with you…**

**TOGETHER **

**_Maddie_****: **(continues, growing irritated)** It's too distracting and I'm not taking time out of my busy day to give you another lecture on office behavior and what I need in a business partner.**

**_David_****: **(Irritated) **Fine, thank you, you can't take two minutes out of your day to hear me out. You'd rather just ignore me, sweep everything under the rug and then wonder later why we can't communicate.**

The room falls silent. They stare hard at each other.

**_David_****: **(Deadpan) **You're as cold and unfeeling as the day we met.**

**_Maddie_**: **And you're as unreliable and immature.**

**_David_**: **Fine. I'll just get out of your way then.** (He turns, throws open her office door and storms out.)

**_Maddie_**: (Calling after him) **What about the O'Brien case?**

**_David_****: Whatever you say boss** (He shouts back and slams into his office.)

**_Maddie_**: (Stomps to her door, slams it and then) **ARGGGHHHHH!**

**CUT TO: **Nighttime and David in the surveillance van alone. He's been staking out the O'Brien residence for hours since the client left on a business trip. He's determined not to let his mind slip back onto the problems between he and Maddie so he blares the music as he keeps time singing along and pounding on the steering wheel.

**_David_**: (to himself) **We're moving forward Dave. That's a wrap on the Blonde. Fade out, amen, cut, print.**

Thunderclouds roll in and raindrops start falling on the windshield. A slow song comes onto the radio and he flips it off and steps into the back of the van as he lays down and takes a rest while he listens for sounds inside the house. His mind wanders, good times with Maddie – gambling in Buenos Aires, finding her in his hotel room in NYC, covered in paint after she bought that stupid portrait of herself, the passion with which she slapped him the night they first made love. He shook his head thinking – wow, the spark really had gone out of this relationship – when was the last time she'd slapped him? He laughed to himself, never thought he'd miss that! No slaps, barely a banter – surprisingly she'd slept with him a few times lately, but he knew that was more a comfort for both of them – not the beginning of something new. Besides, that's not the relationship he wants with her. He laughs again –

**_David_**: **Jeez Dave, what has she turned you into?**

Nope, best to move on. A storm starts to rage hard outside and David drifts off to sleep.

**CUT TO:** Maddie's house. Maddie is just getting home as raindrops begin to fall outside. She spent the late afternoon and evening at the courthouse doing some work on another new case. Still feeling slightly annoyed from her encounter with David that morning she kicks her shoes off and heads for the crystal decanter of chardonnay she keeps on the bar. She pours a glass, puts on a soft record, lights a fire and sinks down into the couch.

**_Maddie_**: **David, David, David. **(She says out loud.) **What ****_are_**** we going to do with you?**

Her mind ponders some ideas she's had for awhile. She thinks David needs more responsibility around Blue Moon and is thinking about making him a full partner. Her hope is giving him an equal position will make him step it up around the office – give him an incentive when he sees it as an investment in his future. Well, that was one part – the other part was their screwed up relationship they'd been struggling with this past year. She had done her share to mess it up and between that and her, well, both of their depression over losing the baby – they've yet to work their way back to the lighter, banter-filled relationship of the past.

Things were too real and always had an air of heaviness about them now. Sure they had better days than others, and, against her better judgment, they had fallen back into a sexual relationship. But she wasn't going to beat herself up about it. She had needs and even when things were bad, Maddie couldn't help but be intrigued by the relationship between his shoulders and his hips – the bedroom was one area David Addison had it completely together – and it was a total escape from reality. But – she saw all of these things between them were wearing on him – and on her – not to mention their working relationship. Besides, he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with! Just look at him today, hung over, bruised and battered; real husband and father material! Sure, he'd shown up late and hung over before, but there was a sadness about it now – she knew all of that was coming from a different place – it wasn't 'good time David' – he was drinking to forget now. They weren't going to work. Not like this. She just needed to find a way to talk to him about it. Maddie looks at the clock, almost 9pm – she heads up to take her bath and get in bed.

**CUT TO: The Van.** An hour later David is awoken by sounds coming through his headphones – someone is inside the house. He jumps in the front seat with his binoculars and tries to focus through the rain. A single light comes on near the back of the house and he jumps into action.

**CUT TO:** Two-hours later David stands under an umbrella amid cop cars and flashing lights. He's wrapped up the case and handed it over to the police. It's about midnight when he hops in the van to drive home…but he feels unsettled, upset, he knows he won't be able to sleep once he gets there, he feels a pit in his stomach. He makes a sharp right turn and heads in a different direction.

Leaving the Van parked on the street David climbs up and over the gates in the pouring rain – jogs up the long driveway, and then scrambles up the hedge of the dark house and pulls a credit card out of his pocket to open the French doors off the balcony on the second floor bedroom. He moves quickly and smoothly as this is not the first time he's let himself in this way. Of course, he has the key she gave him when they were dating, but he left it back at the office. He jimmies his way into the door and sees Maddie sleeping peacefully in her bed on dark silk sheets – lightening illuminates the scene. Soaking wet, David approaches her quietly. As she shifts slightly in her bed he leans over her and places a damp hand on her cheek – her eyes snap open and she awakens with a gasp.

**_David_**: **It's ok, it's ok! It's me.**

**_Maddie_****: David. **(She says in a sleepy haze.) **What time is it?**

**_David_****: It's about 1am, I just wrapped up the case and I didn't want to go home.**

Something about that statement made his eyes fill with tears. He tries not to let Maddie see how emotional he is.

**_Maddie_****: ok. **(Maddie says, somehow understanding. And then realizing) **David! You're soaking wet.**

**David: I'm sorry. It's pouring out there – I was out in the rain all night on this case. **

He turns and sits on the floor next to her bed and leans back against it – fighting back tears. Maddie leans up on one elbow behind him.

**_Maddie_****: David, are you all right?**

**_David_****: No, I mean, not really…but it's nothing I can explain. I just felt kind of alone and I wanted to come see you.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David.**

She can see he is emotional and decides not to push. With everything they'd been through the past year, times like this were inevitable – she'd certainly had her share.

Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes, she climbs out of bed, picks him up off the floor and leads him into the bathroom. She starts a hot shower and pulls his jacket off him. He unbuttons his shirt and kicks his shoes off - Maddie collects all the wet clothes and takes them to the laundry while he warms up in the shower. When she returns she sits on the edge of the tub and talks to him through the shower door.

**_Maddie_**: **You ok?**

**_David_****: Yeah. Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: So, how did the case go?**

**_David_****: **(Feeling less emotional) **Went great actually, I closed it.**

**_Maddie_****: Closed it? You mean someone was living in the house when Mrs. O' Brien wasn't there?**

**_David_**: **Yup. Weird stuff. Turns out she has a son that she gave up for adoption years ago. He tracked her down but didn't have the guts to contact her and meet face-to-face, so he's been breaking into the house when she's not there to live amongst her things and feel close to her.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow, that is weird stuff.**

**_David_****: Yeah well. We got ahold of Mrs. O'Brien and she actually can't wait to meet him, been wanting to track him down herself. Anyway, she'll be on a flight home first thing in the morning and I guess they'll have a big reunion at the airport.**

**_Maddie_****: Ah. A happy ending. Well, good job David. Really.**

**_David_****: Yeah, thanks. **

**Maddie: So?**

**_David_****: So?**

**_Maddie_****: Whatever's going on with you… is it anything you want to talk about tonight?**

**_David_****: No, not really.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

**_David_****: But, do you mind if I stay here?**

**_Maddie_****: No. I don't mind. **(Standing up)** Well, come to bed when you're done.**

Maddie pauses at the bathroom door a minute. She thinks of all the things she has to talk to David about, but this isn't the time. She starts to leave the bathroom and David opens the shower door a crack.

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_**: (Turning around) **Yeah?**

**_David_****: Thanks.**

She looks at him, all wet and looking adorable. Then, sensing he could use a little comfort and feeling a little melancholy herself, Maddie peeks in the shower door.

**_Maddie_**: **Is there room for two in there?**

**_David_****: I was hoping you were gonna ask. **(He says grinning slightly, but not his usual cocky smirk.) **Not that that's why I came over here, mind you.**

Maddie knew it wasn't. She slips off her peach silky robe and matching nighty and slides into the shower with David. She hugs him tightly.

**_Maddie_**: **We're quite a pair aren't we?**

David nods and laughs and lifts his face into the hot water raining down on them.

**_David_**: **I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come here – I just didn't know where else to go.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I'm glad you did. If we can't be here for each other… **(Her voice trails off)

**David: **(Looks into her eyes)** Yeah.**

**Maddie: Yeah.**

Maddie lifts herself up slightly to kiss him; he meets her half way and then bends into it, kissing her passionately. Quickly things get heated and they are fervently going at each other. David backs Maddie up against the shower wall and slides his hand down the front of her. He begins to stimulate her with his fingers. He knows exactly how to touch her because he's spent a lot of time understanding just what it takes to please her sexually. She's already wet, but as he slides his fingers in and out of her she gets wetter and wetter. She grabs the back of his neck and buries her head into his ear – she pants unevenly, he can feel her breath and it sends chills down his side. He continues his effort down below working hard to bring her to a climax, which doesn't take long. Her legs are shaky so he holds onto her, shuts off the shower, picks her up and carries her to the bed – giving her little kisses along the way.

Once at the bed he lays her on the mattress and then bends down and kisses low on her belly all the way up past her breasts to her neck. She pulls him onto her and he rests his full weight, melting into her for just a minute and then it's full steam ahead – mouth, hands, legs, bodies wrapped together – and these two literally start thrashing at each other. David backs her up against the white shelve behind the bed so they're each sitting up a bit and enters her vigorously – with one hand wrapped low on her waist and the other holding the shelve for leverage he fucks her hard and fast for as long as he can. Maddie pants and moans and her noises drive him wild. After a bit he pulls out, and places his hands on her hips turning her on her side. He gets behind her so they are lying side by side, wraps one arm around her and as he enters her Maddie is already climaxing for the second time. Maddie's full-length dressing mirror sits to the side of the bed and as David thrusts wildly in and out of her he's watching himself do it in its reflection. He puts all of his emotion into it – until he finally has a great release and all of his stress and tensions go with it. His body relaxes and he pulls Maddie close to spoon. She curls into him.

**_David_**: (After a bit) **You know what I was thinking about today?**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: That time you bought that portrait of yourself and we ended up covered in paint after the guy shot at the cans above us. **

**_Maddie_****: laughs. **

**_Maddie_****: What made you think of that?**

**_David_****: I don't know. Old times I guess.**

**_Maddie_****: Simpler times. **(David squeezes her tighter)

They lay together in silence and drift off to sleep. An hour later Maddie climbs on top of a sleeping David and kisses him awake. Groggy, he opens his eyes:

**_David_****: **(Dazed)** Maddie… **

**Maddie: Shhhhhh.**

She continues to arouse him from his slumber in more ways than one. He is half awake but enjoying her affections – he's grows hard quickly. She slides down straddling him and pushes him inside her. David rests his hands on her back and lets her do the work – she gyrates her hips and grinds into him finding an enjoyable rhythm. Her hands are wrapped around his strong shoulders and her face is buried in his chest – taking in his arousing musky scent mixed with a faint smell of soap. Maddie works her hips until she's quivering – her orgasm builds and she comes in waves of pleasure. David hasn't finished yet so she turns her attentions to him – moving up to his ear she whispers things to him that she knows will get him there quickly. With a loud grunt he comes hard. She moves to let him slide out of her and then straightens her legs but continues to lie on his chest. David plays with her hair as he drifts back to sleep – but Maddie remains awake, her mind floats to deeper thoughts and then, she places her hands on David's chest and rests her chin on them watching him sleep.

**CUT TO:** A drizzly morning, 6am. Maddie is up and dressed in her nighty and robe – she stands at the side of the bed shaking David awake…

**_Maddie_****: David, wake up…**

**_David_**: (Stirring) **A third time Maddie…?** (Reaches for her.)

**_Maddie_**: (Shrugs him off) **No David, get up. Come downstairs, we need to talk. There's a pair of your sweat pants at the end of the bed.**

Downstairs Maddie pours two mugs of coffee and waits for David. After a few minutes he makes his way downstairs with extreme bed head, wearing his grey sweatpants and no shirt. His arms are folded across his chest and he's got one eye open. Maddie hands him a mug of coffee.

**_Maddie_****: Sit.** (She commands)

He sits on her white sofa.

**_Maddie_**: **David, we need to knock this whole thing off.**

David just looks at her, listening.

**_Maddie_**: (Con't.) **What this has turned into David, what we've turned into isn't what we're supposed to be – it's not even what either of us want. We're both a mess emotionally and we aren't capable of making a real relationship work – so we fall into each other arms from time to time for some comfort or release or to feel something other than sadness…I don't know. It's not even an affair we're having – it's just us going at each other hoping to numb some of the pain. And it works, for the moment, believe me, the sex is great – I think, I mean, I know…that's one thing we can both agree on. But, its confusing David, and it's not good for either of us. I know why you came over here last night – because it eats away at you – how things went wrong, why things went wrong. It eats away at me too – but we've got to find a way to put the past in the past and move forward. What we're doing, it's not a good way to deal with the past, it's not good for our working relationship, and it's not good for any hope of either of us finding a healthy relationship with someone else in the future**…(her voice trails off)

David gives her a side-ways look of displeasure.

**_Maddie_****: Well, I'm sorry, but I'm just being honest David this…you and I…we don't work, not like this. And I think it's best for our…mental health…that we get out of each other's personal lives. Re-focus on the business and continue to make that work. I want you to be my equal partner at Blue Moon and we can put our efforts and energies into building that company which will bring us both stability and financial rewards in the future. I think we owe at least that to each other after working together all these years. But, let's let this part of it go. I love you David, I do. But it's over – and its time we just come out and say it – what we started over a year ago, all this craziness, it's over. **

David sits silent.

**_Maddie_****: Well, say something.**

**_David_****: I agree with you.**

Silence.

**_Maddie_****: You agree with me. That's it?**

**_David_****: I agree with you.**

**_Maddie_****: That's all you have to say? After all this time, everything we've been to each other, everything we've been through?**

**_David_****: Look, I'm sorry – it's early and I didn't have time to write a speech. Yes, this thing we have is very screwed up. We are done. We are over. We're not good for each other and we have to move on. I know that Maddie, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't really like any of this. You're the closest person to me in LA – and when I'm feeling like I did last night I want to come to you. But, I shouldn't – I mean, I won't.**

**_Maddie_****: We can still be here for each other…but…**

**_David_****: I know…Pals. And Partners. **(He looks down between his hands)

**_Maddie_****: Partners. **

**_David_****: **(Sets his coffee down and stands up)** Well, it's been a wild ride kid. **

**_Maddie_****: The wildest.**

They stand looking at each other – the history between them lingers.

**_David_****: Well, I guess I should be... **(Nods towards the door)

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I guess you should. **(Nods towards the door)

David gathers his things and heads for the front door with Maddie following behind.

**_Maddie_****: Well, see you at the office.**

**_David_****: Yeah, see you at the office.**

David puts two fingers to his lips and blows Maddie a goodbye kiss as he opens the front door and exits. Maddie helps to shut the door behind him, she turns to lean against the door and taps the back of her head against it…her eyes move to the side and she lets out a deep sigh.

**CUT TO:** Three-hours later Maddie stands in the Blue Moon office going over messages with Agnes when the front door flies open and a do-whopping David springs in, snapping his fingers and singing '_Cloud Nine'_ _by the Temptations_ at the top of his lungs.

**_David_**: (Stopping the song) **Agnes**. (To Maddie) **Howdy ****_Partner_****.**

And with that he glides into his office. Maddie follows.

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

**_David_****: **(Slams his hand on the desk)** Morning…never been my favorite part of the day. I prefer evening when the workday is done and we're all free to go out, eat too much, drink too much, and indulge in other activities too much… **(He says suggestively)

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie – did you have business to discuss?**

**_Maddie_****: Business to discuss?**

**_David_****: Yes. Because that's all we have left to discuss right, business? **(He gives her a hard stare.)

**_Maddie_****: Right, sure. Why don't you take a few minutes to get settled in and come by my office when you're ready? **(She says, turning to leave.)

**_David_****: Non-sense, I'm ready. The business of Blue Moon is my priority; let's see where we're at.**

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Did you talk to your attorney this morning about making me a full partner, ****_partner_****?**

**_Maddie_**: **I did, he's drawing up the papers and we can go over them later**.

**_David_**: **Ok. I'd like to have my lawyer take a look too. **(He says flatly)

**_Maddie_**: **Sure**.

**_David_**: **Great**. (Grins.) **So?**

**_Maddie_**: (Slightly un-balanced)** So. **(Looks at the file folder in her hands)** I need to go over some things with Agnes, so let me go do that and we'll meet in 10, sound good?**

**David: Sounds great ****_partner_****.**

Maddie turns and leaves, closing his door behind her. She walks straight into her office and closes the door. Agnes calls after her but she ignores her.

David swivels his office chair so he looks out the window. His face is hard as he stares out onto the city skyline. After a moment he nods to himself and then swivels back around and begins to work.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings Old Habits

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 4: NEW BEGINNINGS; OLD HABITS**

**THE SCENE OPENS IN**: Maddie's room, flooded in blue light, as we move closer we see two forms in the bed, making love passionately. We hear heavy breathing, hearts pounding, see sweat dripping and hands caressing as we get glimpses of naked body part after naked body part. We get a close up on David's face, green eyes glowing, and Maddie's blue eyes sparkling, they smoldering as their eyes connect and bodies move, totally in sync in the throws of passion, it's hot, they're hot. Waves of pleasure build within them both, uneven panting quickens, there's moaning, grunting, it grows louder, hearts pound harder and...

**BUZZZZZZZ!** Maddie jolts awake and sits upright as her alarm sounds at 6am. She brushes hair off her sweaty forehead with one hand and grimaces as she looks around her bright, empty room. For the…she doesn't know how many days in a row… she's had another sex dream about David Addison. She places both hands over her face and falls back onto her pillow.

**CUT TO:** 9:10am and we hear the sharp DING of the 20th floor elevator. As the doors open Maddie Hayes emerges in a rush, checking her watch and heading down the hall. She enters Blue Moon.

**_Agnes_**: **Morning Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_**: **Morning Ms. Dipesto.**

David rushes from his office and grabs Maddie by the elbow leading her into her office.

**_David_**: **Boy, am I glad you're here.**

**_Maddie_**: (Being dragged along) **Good** **morning David.**

**_David_**: (Sits Maddie in her chair) **Morning.** (Then paces in front of her desk) **We've got trouble**

**_Maddie_****: Trouble?**

**_David_****: Trouble. I just got off the phone with speedy print – remember those photos we took on last week's stakeout where the gardener was doing more than trimming the lady of the house's bushes?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah?**

**_David_****: Well, the film's been damaged and we've got a meeting with the man of the house in 30-minutes.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh brother.**

**_David_****: Oh brother, oh sister…the whole family! Also, Viola wants to debrief us on the Anselmo case so we need to meet him downtown at 3pm, Jamie needs to be trained on the undercover assignment we gave her, Agnes is out of paperclips and the hot water is out in both executive wash rooms.**

**_Maddie_****: Did I say ****_good_**** morning? **

**_David_****: **(Smiles)

**_Maddie_****: Ok, so let's talk to Jamie after our next client meeting, tell Viola we'll be there at 3, I'll put more money in the office supply fund, tell Agnes to call a plumber and…**

**_David_****: Done, done, done and done. **(He makes little checks in the air)

**_Maddie_****: Done, done and done?**

**_David_****: And done.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, so – the photographs. What do we tell the man of the house?**

**_David_****: The gardener comes again Wednesday? **(He grins)

**_Maddie_****: **(Rolls her eyes)** I'll think of something.**

**_David_****: **(Opens a calendar book he's got in his hands)** Ok, checking our calendar here – today we've got Mr. Dougherty at 9:45, an hour for training Jamie and then back-to-back appointments until 2:30 when we go meet Viola. Which means, we'll need lunch. **(He leans over and picks up the receiver on Maddie's phone)

**_Maddie_****: Lunch?**

**_David_****: Lunch. What do you want? Chicken Salad?**

Maddie nods.

**_David_****: **(Buzzes Ms. Dipesto) **Ms. Dipesto, can you order Ms. Hayes a Chicken Salad and me a BLT for 12:15? We'll eat in Ms. Hayes' office. Thanks. **(Hangs up.) **Ok, we're all set. I'm gonna go make some phone calls to set up another stakeout on Wednesday and meet you back in here in 30 to put out the fire on this photo fiasco. Sound good partner?**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds good. **(Maddie says just trying to stay out of the eye of this tornado spinning around her office.)

**David: **(David exits) **See you in 30. **(Shuts the door firmly behind him.)

Maddie takes a deep breath and sits back. It has been about six weeks since she and David had their 'talk' and finally ended things with their personal/sexual relationship. David was made a full partner at Blue Moon and since then, as she hoped, Maddie had seen a huge turn around in him. He's taking the lead around the office, being a boss, managing the caseloads, assigning cases and training new employees. Their business relationship had never been better. She was truly impressed with how David was handling everything – he was on time, organized and becoming a damn good detective after all his years of experience. Everything was…fine.

**CUT TO:** End of the workday, 6pm. And Maddie is back at the office collecting her things and getting ready to head out. Although she used to work late almost every night, she has started taking yoga classes four nights a week as part of her plan to balance life outside the office. As she exits she sees the light still on in David's office, and pops her head in.

**_Maddie_****: I'm outta here.**

**_David_****: **(Looks up from his work.)** OK, get home safe and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: How long are you gonna stay?**

**_David_****: Oh, another hour or so, just going over the transcripts from the Johnson testimony.**

**Maddie: All right, well. Good work today partner.**

**David: Yeah, you too. Get some rest and we'll do it all again tomorrow.**

**Maddie: Nite.**

**David: Nite.**

Maddie leaves and David gets back to his work.

**CUT TO:** Maddie's yoga class, after a good workout she rolls up her mat and sits to put on her shoes. The class instructor Patrice, a tall, beautiful, 30-something, African-American woman with an insane body and a great sense of humor sits by Maddie as they prepare to leave.

**_Maddie_****: **(To Patrice)** Do you have to hold us in some of those poses for so long?**

**_Patrice_****: Absolutely! That's how we build our stamina. Gotta strengthen that core.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, if it gets me closer to having a body like yours I'll try anything.**

**_Patrice_****: Oh, what are you talking about – you're in great shape. If I had to guess I'd say you used to be a model.**

**_Maddie_****: And you'd be right – but it's been a long time since those days. I haven't exercised in years; I think you can chalk a lot of what I got up to good genes. **

**_Patrice_****: Well, as long as you look good ****_in_**** jeans.**

They laugh.

**_Maddie_****: I'm Maddie Hayes **(Puts her hand out to shake)

**_Patrice_****: I'm Patrice Wilcox – so what do you do these days Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm a detective.**

**_Patrice_****: Really? A real detective? Whoa, how cool! A lady detective – look at you girl!**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, it's not as cool as it sounds – it's mostly paperwork, crazy clients and chases that end in a big mess.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, what do you do for fun?**

**_Maddie_****: Fun?**

**_Patrice_****: For fun. You do have fun, don't you?**

**_Maddie_****: No. Nope, can't remember a whole lot of fun lately. **(Thinking)** What do you do for fun?**

**_Patrice_****: Oh, go to clubs & listen to music, dancing, hike on the weekends, travel, hang with the girls. Then I got my man – but he works nights and weekends so I try to work a similar schedule to keep that running smooth.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, it's great! You gotta man?**

**Maddie: Me? A man? No. Well, I had one…but, it's long story.**

They laugh.

**Patrice: Yeah, I got a few of those. Well, hey, Maddie. I can always use more friends, so why don't I give you my number and if you're free sometime you can call me to hang out.**

**Maddie: Ok, sure…that would be…great, thanks!**

They exchange numbers and Maddie heads home for some diet delight out of a plastic bag.

**CUT TO:** **The weekend**. It's Saturday afternoon and Maddie window shops at an outdoor mall where she stops to pick up her dry cleaning. She buys a hot coffee from a take-away café, and as she steps aside and takes her first sip she looks up and sees David across the way with another woman on his arm. The sight causes her to choke on her coffee and send it spraying from her mouth; passerby's jump out of the way and look at her like she's nuts. She quickly ducks behind a pole and looks again. David, walking smoothly and confidently in blue jeans, a white polo shirt with the collar popped up, a black V-neck sweater, his hair standing up slightly and ray-bans on. The woman walking with him is in her 30s, tall, shapely, a strawberry-blonde with straight shoulder-length hair and blunt cut bangs – she's wearing a fitted dress and strappy sandals. Oh god, she's cute and classy! She holds onto David's elbow lightly as they walk and his other hand helps him tell whatever tale he's laying on her. He talks, they laugh – and Maddie watches as they enter a French Restaurant for lunch.

Maddie throws away her coffee and rushes to her car. She feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. David, dating already? She burns with jealousy. He looked happy – Maddie wants to cry. But why? She has no right to be upset, she knows that! But she can't help this paralyzing, heart-pounding feeling. She races home. Once there she paces around and tries to catch her breath. Why!? Why did she have to see that – of all of the people, in all of the places in LA. Why!? Maddie sits back on her couch for a minute sulking – and then; she retrieves her wallet, takes out a piece of paper and picks up the phone.

**_Maddie_****: Hi Patrice? It's Maddie from yoga. Are you free tonight? I could really use a girl's night out.**

**CUT TO: **A lively restaurant bar and Maddie and Patrice cheers with their margaritas.

**_Patrice_****: So, tell me again. What did you see in this guy who is loud and lewd and careless and overbearing? And why are you so upset you saw him with another girl today – when you cut ****_him_**** loose and you're so beautiful you could get any man in this bar?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, when you put it like that it sounds so stupid. I guess it's just, when you have a history with someone, it's hard to watch them move on.**

**_Patrice_****: I get it. I've had my share of yo-yo relationships – but honey, when we're done with them, we're done with them for a ****_reason_****. It's just later, when you see them out, lookin' good on another girls arm, you gotta ****_remember_**** all those reasons.**

**_Maddie_****: You're right, I know you're right. It's just, with this guy – I don't know, we have something between us. And even when I ****_know_**** I'm done with him, there's this little voice in the back of my brain that says one day we're still destined…or should I say, doomed to be together – that it's all going to work out. I try not to listen, but I just can't get it to SHUT UP!**

They laugh.

**_Patrice_****: Doomed? Maddie. It couldn't have been ****_that_**** bad.**

**_Maddie_****: No, it was great. Well, parts of it were great. Parts of it were really bad, but it wasn't all his fault…not by a long shot. I did my share to destroy that relationship, believe me. **

**_Patrice_****: And you still work with him?**

**_Maddie_****: And I still work with him.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, that right there is a testament to how strong your bond is. You respect each other enough to keep it civil at the office.**

**_Maddie_****: Keep it civil? Yeah, right. **(Scoffs)

**_Patrice_****: Sounds like a complicated relationship.**

**_Maddie_****: It is. It ****_was_****. Actually things between us at the office are…civil. Lately anyway. **(Her mind thinks back to the old days, sparks flying, doors slamming.)

**_Patrice_****: And what about him? Do you think he's really moving on, or is he just with someone else cause you don't want him?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know. He's hard to read – he keeps everything close to the vest. He's always talking, except when you want him to. Then he's frustratingly quiet.**

**_Patrice_****: Sounds like a man…and, what about the most important thing? Tell me about that.**

**_Maddie_****: The most important thing?**

**Patrice: The sex! Girl, come on – if the sex is good that can make up for a lot of other deficiencies in a relationship. So, how is he?**

**_Maddie_****: The sex? **(She says embarrassed)

**_Patrice_****: You did have sex, didn't you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Blushes and grows hot) **Did we have Sex?**

**_Patrice_****: Maddie, you're scaring me here.**

The margaritas are getting to them, they laugh.

**_Maddie_****: **(Gets serious)** Ok, Patrice, you really want to know about it?**

**_Patrice_****: Tell me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Leans in)** The sex was amazing. **

**_Patrice_****: Yeah!? He got a big one?**

**Maddie: **(Looks around to make sure no one is listening)** He's got a big one…and he knows how to use it.**

They erupt in laughter and cheer their drinks.

**_Patrice_**: **Can he go all night? Cause my man can go all night – but sometimes I'm like, honey, you got to quit, finish, somethin'!**

Laughter

**_Patrice_**: **I got to get him off me so I can get some sleep, you know!?**

**_Maddie_**: **Oh yeah, well David, he can go all night.** **6 or 7 times – I mean, there was never a problem there. He'll do whatever it takes to please me**…

**_Patrice_**: **See? That's what I'm talking about.** **And you gave all that up, huh?**

**_Maddie_****: Gave all that up. **

**_Patrice_****: No second thoughts?**

**Maddie: It just doesn't work Patrice! Trust me, I was there, I saw the iceberg hit the titanic – I saw the Hindenburg burst into flames. **(And then)** of course, there are things I miss about him. And, trust me, after these margarita's I want nothing more than to show up at his house and make him do bad things to me… **(They laugh and then the laughter slows a bit as Maddie remembers…)** Well. **(Clears her throat)** Anyway…**

(The conversation pauses for a minute.)

**_Patrice_****: Icebergs and bursting flames huh? Sounds pretty dramatic Maddie. Damn. Oh well, she was really cute huh?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…why did she have to be so cute? **(Maddie puts her head in her hands)

More laughter.

**_Patrice_****: I don't know. I gotta take in this whole scene to give advice. We should track them down and follow them one night on a date so I can get a sense of their relationship. See what's going on between them, let me judge if he's really into her – or if she's just filler for you.**

**_Maddie_****: Track them down? How're we gonna do that?**

**_Patrice_****: You ****_are_**** a detective aren't you?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah. **

**_Patrice_****: Well, get on the case girl!**

**CUT TO: **David, returning to his house with his date, Jackie. He's been seeing her for a couple weeks now and they've been having a great time. She's smart, beautiful, easy to be with and owns her own business, a successful cookie company. They haven't slept together yet, but he's pretty sure tonight is the night. His living room now has a brown leather sofa, chair and coffee table, but still no lights.

**_David_****: **(Leading Jackie in the door)** Watch your step here, there's stairs. Sorry it's so dark; I haven't gotten around to buying lights yet. **(Directs her to the couch)** Here, have a seat while I put these leftover away. **(He dashes off to the kitchen.)

When David returns he sits on the couch next to Jackie and they start kissing. Kissing leads to making out and making out leads to heading into the bedroom. But before they go David stops.

**_David_****: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is awkward, but I want to have this conversation. **

**_Jackie_****: Sure, what is it?**

**_David_****: What are you using for birth control?**

**_Jackie_****: Oh, **(she laughs)** I have a diaphragm. Actually…maybe, I'll just take a second and go put it in? **

**_David_****: Yeah, sure you go do that. **(They stand up and David points her towards the bathroom.)** I'll meet you in the bedroom right over there.**

A few minutes later Jackie comes out of the bathroom and meets David in his room. They kiss and their rendezvous continues. But before they have sex David also slips on a condom.

**_Jackie_****: Do you think a condom is necessary too?**

**_David_****: Jackie, I've learned you can never be too careful.**

**_Jackie_****: Yeah?**

**_David_****: Yeah, I'll tell you about it sometime…**

They begin to kiss again and…

**CUT TO: Monday morning, 9am.** The 20th floor elevator door opens and Maddie Hayes springs out into the hallway feeling refreshed and ready to start the week. She glides into Blue Moon.

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

**Ms. Dipesto: Morning! Wow, Ms. Hayes, you look great.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Agnes. **(She thumbs through her messages and glances towards David's door. Scowling slightly) **Mr. Addison in?**

**_Agnes_****: Not yet Ms. Hayes.**

A bolt of jealously shoots through Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: I wonder what could be making him late this morning?** (She says out loud, but mostly to herself.)

**_Agnes_****: What's that Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, uh, nothing Agnes. **(Turning)** Did you have a good weekend?**

**_Agnes_****: Sure did. Did you?**

**_Maddie_**: **Me? Well, it was a better weekend than I've had in awhile – in some ways anyway. Bring my mail and messages into my office, and I'll tell you about it.**

The girls proceed to Maddie's office and close the door as Maddie starts telling Agnes about the new friend she made.

**CUT TO:** 5-minutes later David Addison emerges from the elevator, he spins into the hallway with a spring in his step and dances his way down to Blue Moon whistling _It takes two by Marvin Daye & Kim Weston_,he bursts into the office.

**_David_****: Morning boys and girls! How was the weekend? I'd say mine was an 11 out of 10**, (He heads to his office when…)

**_Bert_**: (Steps up) **Morning sir. I need to talk to you about the Anselmo case.**

**_David_**: **Bert-bee, just the man I wanted to see. Come this way, let's swap stories…**

David puts his arm around Bert and walks him into his office and shuts the door as David starts to tell Bert about his weekend and Jackie.

**CUT TO: Two-weeks later** and Patrice and Maddie, who have been hanging out quite a bit lately, are having a late-night dinner after yoga.

**_Maddie_****: So, he's still dating her. It's not like him to keep someone around this long – it must be pretty serious.**

**_Patrice_****: Ok, so this weekend we're on the case. I'm gonna play detective with you and check this man out – and see what he's got going on with this little floosy of his.**

**_Maddie_****: My secretary tells me everything so it should be pretty easy to find out where they're going to be this weekend. **(Thinks)** Oh god, why am I even doing this? I should just let David live his life and get on with mine.**

**_Patrice_****: Well now…who says you're not. This is just… fact gathering.**

**_Maddie_****: Fact gathering?**

**_Patrice_****: You have to get all the facts to make sure you're not losing the one man you're supposed to be with, right? You don't want him going off with someone else if it's really meant to be between the two of you. So, let's gather all the facts this weekend and make an educated decision.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Still unsure.) **Got it. **

**_Patrice_****: …And besides, I'm nosey.**

**CUT TO:** **The weekend.** Maddie finds out that David and Jackie are going to an outdoor concert in the park on Saturday and when Maddie tells Patrice she insists they buy tickets. Maddie and Patrice show up to the park "incognito" and loaded down with picnic items. They wear huge hats and sunglasses to keep from being spotted. They have a huge umbrella, blankets, bags and roll a cooler behind them. Everyone else has a small blanket and picnic baskets.

**_Maddie_****: I don't know why you're all covered up – it's not like he knows who you are.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, I didn't want you to stand out.**

**_Maddie_**: (looks around.)** Right, we're really blending in.**

They pick a spot and set up camp – Maddie pulls two pairs of binoculars out of the surveillance bag she brought with her and hands a small pair to Patrice while she uses a pair of huge, oversized binoculars. They scan for David.

**_Maddie_****: **(Stops, looks at Patrice)** Wait, why are you looking for him? You don't even know what he looks like.**

**_Patrice_****: Oh, I just want to check out the men. **(She smiles at Maddie.)

**_Maddie_**: (Shrugs) **Fair enough. **(She continues to scan)

Maddie spots him, standing with a group of people who must be Jackie's friends, holding a beer, chatting and laughing. He's wearing a well-fitted black t-shirt, his grey jeans and sunglasses.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, there he is, over there. **

**Patrice: Where?**

**Maddie: Over there, to the left…green blanket, with about 5 or 6 people standing together, by the pink stripped umbrella.**

**Patrice: Ok, ok, got it. **

**Maddie: Tall, Brown hair, glasses.**

**Patrice: Got it. O….k. **(unsure)** Not my type. But all right. **(Continues)** Not sure about his choice in clothing…**

**Maddie: Really?**

** Patrice: An orange and black striped poncho?**

**Maddie: What? **

Looks through her binoculars again and sees a tall, skinny, very bookish looking man standing next to David with large prescription glasses on and unkempt brown hair, wearing a poncho.

**_Maddie_****: Noooo. Not him, next to him, in the black t-shirt.**

**_Patrice_****: **(Spots him)** Him?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, him.**

**_Patrice_****: You sure? Grey pants?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, grey pants.**

**Patrice: **(Takes her eyes off the binoculars and looks at Maddie)** Seriously?**

**Maddie: What?**

**_Patrice_****: Giirrrrlll. HE FINE!**

**_Maddie_****: What!? **(Maddie looks through the binoculars again)

**_Patrice_****: **(Patrice looks through hers) **That's your man?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, was…**

**_Patrice_****: Well, you better get him back honey – do you have any idea how hot he is? **

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_Patrice_****: Do you remember when I was scanning before? I saw him and I said Damn…now, he's the best looking brother out here.**

**_Maddie_****: David Addison? **(Maddie looks a third time)

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, him! You thought he was gonna stay single?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, he's always been single.**

**_Patrice_****: But that's because he was waiting for you, he wanted you! **

**_Maddie_****: Oh.**

**_Patrice_****: **(Continues to check him out)** Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmm – those hips, those arms…that chest. **

Maddie snatches the binoculars from her growing aggravated…

**_Maddie_****: OK Patrice!**

**_Patrice_****: **(Laughs)** Sorry…it's just. Wow. Ok, let me see his woman… **(Takes the binoculars back)

Patrice assess the scene for a while and sees David interact with Jackie – he's affectionate, but plays it cool. She decides to fully understand the situation she has to see how David reacts to seeing Maddie and convinces her that they need to "accidentally run into them." During the concert she lowers Maddie's sundress straps and makes her add make-up and brush her hair straight and to the side.

**_Maddie_****: What!? Patrice, he sees me everyday.**

**_Patrice_****: But not next to her…he's gonna be comparing. Trust me.**

At the intermission they watch as David and Jackie walk hand in hand towards the bathrooms and put their plan into action. They follow at a safe distance and watch as David goes in and out of the bathroom and then waits for Jackie who was stuck in a longer line in the ladies. Patrice and Maddie walk through the line of women and act like they are just exiting the bathroom, chatting and having a great time together when they "suddenly" run into David.

**_Maddie_**: (Looking and talking to Patrice, but running into David) **Oh, excuse me….David!** (Feigns surprise)

**_David_****: Maddie! **

David's heart skips a beat to see Maddie suddenly standing in front of him. She has on a sexy low-cut yellow sundress that hugs her curves and a sun kissed face – looking very youthful, shiny and sensual outside of her normal work clothes. He looks her up and down and licks his lips. And then realizing what she's wearing in a public place, he looks around and steps up to her placing his hands on her shoulders. His touch sends electric shocks through her.

**_David_**: **Maddie, Maddie, Maddie – what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that? Are you trying to start a riot? **(Using his body to try to cover hers.)

**_Maddie_****: David!** (Pulling away from him and pushing him back) **I'm fine, thank you!**

**_David_**: (Regrouping, he notices Patrice and looks her up and down…and then, glancing for Jackie) **What…uh, what are you doing here Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, my friend Patrice **(gestures to Patrice and introduces them)** David Patrice, Patrice, David. **(They shake hands)

**_Patrice_**: **Hey David, you enjoying the concert?**

**_David_**: **Me?** ** Enjoy music? Do knees bend?** (Leers at Maddie) **Do legs part?**

Patrice laughs.

**Maddie: **(Ignoring his lewd remark)** …anyway, she told me about this concert and I thought it would be fun.**

**_David_****: **(Taken aback)** You thought it would be fun?**

**_Maddie_****: I thought it would be fun.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs slightly)** Oh Sorry, it's just that, I didn't know you were looking to have any fun.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Growing irritated)** For your information David I have lots of fun, tons of fun.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs) **Yeah. And where have I heard that line before? Trying something new huh?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I guess you could say that.**

**_David_****: Well.**

**_Maddie_****: Well?**

They stare. And then he notices her cleavage again.

**_David_****: Really Maddie, that dress is a little low-cut for this type of place. **(He takes the straps of her dress and pulls them up.)

**_Maddie_****: A concert in the park? **(Removing his hands)** Stop it David! **

Patrice watches the banter and interaction between M&D and just then Jackie approaches David, she sees he's tugging at another woman's dress straps.

**_Jackie_****: David?**

**_David_****: **(awkwardly)** Jackie, hi Jackie. **

Patrice leans in to Maddie

**Patrice: You didn't tell me he was funny too…**

**Maddie: **(sarcastic)** Oh, hysterical… **(Rolls her eyes)

**David: **(Introducing Jackie)** This is Maddie, my business partner and her friend Pam.**

**Maddie & Patrice: Patrice.**

**_David_****: Patrice. **

**_Jackie_****: Hi, nice to meet you. **(Turns to David)** I didn't know you had a business partner? **(She eyes him suspiciously)

M& J shake hands and Jackie puts her arm around David. David doesn't take his eyes off Maddie and steps slightly away from Jackie.

**_Maddie_****: Never mentioned me? Do I embarrass you David? **(Maddie says flirtatiously)

**_David_****: **(Laughs nervously)** No, of course not – we uh, just haven't gotten there yet. **(He nudges Jackie's shoulder with his)

**_Maddie_****: Well, you better get to it – and don't forget the good parts. **(Flirtatious again)

**David:** (Looking into her eyes, flirting) **Never.**

The heat between them is palpable. David chuckles and looks down. He looks over at Jackie and smiles – she does not smile back. David notices for the first time that she's annoyed. He suddenly remembers his relationship with Maddie is all business now.

**_David_****: **(Clears his throat)** Well, thank you Maddie, you've been a big help in, uh, opening that discussion. I figured this was the place to get into it. **(He says sarcastically. Looking up into the sun.)

**_Patrice_****: **(laughs.) **As good a place as any I guess.**

**_David_**: (Laughs, looks at Patrice.) **Right?** (To Maddie)** So.**

**Maddie: So?**

**_David_****: See you Monday?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, see you Monday.**

**_David_****: Bye. **(Give a slight wave to Patrice and Maddie as they turn to leave.)

But before they walk away David grabs hold of Maddie's arm, spins her around, looks her dead in the eye and with a low voice.

**_David_****: I want you in bed by 9:30 young lady. **

It sounds more like an offer than a command. His touch and voice take Maddie's breath away. She's at a loss for words. He lets go and walks away with a pit in his stomach, but brushes it aside.

**Patrice: **(Walking away arm and arm with Maddie)** Wow, I love fact gathering.**

**Maddie: Well, what do you think?**

**Patrice: I think the man is in love.**

**Maddie: **(Disappointed)** He is? Well, she is pretty cute and seems sweet enough…**

**Patrice: With you, you silly girl!**

Maddie looks at her surprised.

**_Patrice_****: So, let me get this straight. He Fine.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_Patrice_****: He funny.**

**_Maddie_**: (Skeptical) **Yeah?**

**_Patrice_**: **He got a big dick ****_and_**** know****_s_**** how to use it?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…**

**_Patrice_****: Girl, you're gonna have to talk to me again about icebergs and flaming blimps – cause right now, I think you're trippin'.**

They head off to their blanket to enjoy the rest of the concert and gossip.

**Meanwhile…**

David and Jackie head back to join their group. Sulking, Jackie walks ahead, David jogs to catch up with her.

**_David_****: Jackie, wait up.**

**_Jackie_****: **(Turns around looking hurt)** Your partner huh? I guess you forgot to mention you have a business partner who looks like a model. And you've slept with her!?**

**_David_****: Slept with her? Jackie…**

**_Jackie_****: Well, it's pretty obvious.**

**_David_****: Pretty obvious?**

**_Jackie_****: Stop repeating everything I say and answer the question.**

**_David_****: I'm sorry, what's the question?**

**_Jackie_****: You slept with her, didn't you – and you see her everyday?**

**_David_****: Jackie, look, it's a very long and very complicated story. Which I would be happy to get into another time, but believe me it's over. Way over. It's so over we need a new word for over.**

**_Jackie_****: The way you were flirting, it didn't look over.**

**_David_****: Flirting? No. Jackie, that's just what we do. It's like a reflex – how we respond to each other, but, trust me. It means nothing. There is nothing but business between us now. **

He puts his arm around her and they re-join the party. After a short time she warms back up to him and they enjoy the rest of the concert.

**CUT TO:** Thursday of the next week and the end of another very busy workday around Blue Moon. David and Maddie have done a pretty good job of avoiding each other since their encounter the weekend before. Maddie quietly obsesses about David's new relationship and all the ideas that Patrice fills her head with. And David, determined not to obsess about Maddie's new life – and steamy yellow sundress – outside the office, keeps focused on work and his relationship with Jackie which is easy and drama-free. Then, at the same time, Maddie and David wander into the main office and come face-to-face with each other.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, there you are.**

**_David_****: Maddie, there you are.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looking through a file)** I have a few questions for you on the Murphy case, but I'm heading out soon so maybe we can do it in the morning?**

**_David_****: We can do****_ it_**** any time you want.**

Maddie tilts her head and raises her eyes at David.

**_David_****: **(chuckles)** Sorry, can't help myself – it come so naturally. **(In his business voice)** Tomorrow will be fine Ms. Hayes.**

**_Jamie_****: **(Stepping up)** Oh, Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison – I wanted to ask, while I have you here together – am I still on for the stakeout training tomorrow night?**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, Mr. Addison will be accompanying you…**

**_David_****: Yes, Ms. Hayes will be accompanying you…**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: Me!?**

**_David_****: Me!?**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: No way! I've got plans…**

**_David_****: No way! I've got plans…**

**TOGETHER **(voices raising)

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: Maddie!**

**NOSE-TO-NOSE**

**_Maddie_****: Jamie, Mr. Addison will be accompanying you because I have tickets to the Opera that are NON-REFUNDABLE!**

**_David_****: Oh, no, no,no – Ms. Hayes will be your dream date tomorrow night…as I've already got a ****_dream date_**** of my own planned. **(He shoves his face in Maddie's)

**_Maddie_****: Don't you ever take a night off from ****_that _**(Her eyes glance towards his zipper)**?**

**_David_****: **(Pauses) **Not if I can help it. **(Looks her up and down) **believe it or not Ms. Hayes,** **not everyone is able to abstain for years and be ****_fine_**** with it.**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: You heard me; you would have fit right in at a convent there for a while.**

**_Maddie_**: (Seething) **You're going over the line David.**

**David: I'm not there yet honey, but how's this **(gestures to the staff)** Why don't you tell the class how long it had been before the space cowboy showed up? **

Everyone in the office is frozen, watching Maddie and David go at it. It had been awhile since they had a fight this big in the office.

**Maddie: **(looking around the office, embarrassed) **David…**

**David: Three years? **

**Maddie: Goodbye **(Turns to walk away)

**David: **(Grabs her arm)** Five? **

**Maddie: Addison! **(She growls)

**David: Ten? **(Really close to her face now)** Don't say ten…**

**Maddie: I hate you. You couldn't dig any lower if you tried. **(She yanks her arm from his grasp.)

**_David_****: I haven't even scratched the surface yet. **(They hold a stare. And then, clearing his throat and stepping back) **Look, ****_we_**** have plans tomorrow, and as riveting – and believe me I know – as a night at the opera can be, I…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Snaps at the mention of them as a couple) **' We' – so you're a 'we' now?**

**_David_****: Yes. My girlfriend, Jackie…she and I, ****_we_**** have plans Maddie.** (He spits the words at her)

**_Maddie_****: David. **(Her eyes glimmer with jealousy and hurt)

**_David_****: Maddie. **(Sees the hurt flash in her eyes, but doesn't care)

**_Maddie_****: **(Looking around at all the faces around the office staring, re-groups)** Well, since what you have planned can be done ****_anytime_****…and my tickets have an expiration date – I'd appreciate it if you'd train Jamie tomorrow David, and I'd be happy to break my plans in the future. **

**David: **(Fuming)** Fine.**

**Maddie: **(Fuming)** Fine.**

And they turn and each storm into their separate offices, slamming the door.

**CUT TO:** Maddie's house, late afternoon on Saturday. Maddie comes home from a hike with Patrice and makes her way upstairs. She enters her bedroom and is shocked see a shadowy figure sitting in a chair at the end of her bed with his feet up.

**_Maddie_****: **(Taken aback)** David!**

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Angry)** What are you doing here? Get out!**

**_David_****: Hear me out…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Turns to run down the stairs) **Get out!**

**David follows her.**

They get half way down the stairs and he grabs her arm and turns her around.

**_Maddie_****: Let go of me!**

**_David_****: Maddie, I'm sorry…I was way out of line.**

**_Maddie_****: I hate you! Leave!**

**_David_****: No, I want to talk to you.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She slaps him hard across the face and gets loose from his grip – then continues down the stairs.) **Get away from me.**

David puts his hand to his cheek and laughs lightly

**_David_****: I thought I was due for one of those…**

He catches up with her in the living room.

**_David_****: Would you just let me talk to you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(She plugs her ears) **If you don't leave I'm going to scream. She starts yelling Whoop Whoop Whoop!**

**_David_****: **(He takes her hands from her ears) **Maddie – stop it! Listen, I'm sorry ok, I was thinking about it all last night. I'm an idiot. I don't know why I say those things. My mouth talks before my brain thinks.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pulls away)** That's an understatement. You embarrassed me David! In front of all those people, our staff!**

**_David_****: I know! I'm sorry.**

**Maddie: **(Screaming) **No! You don't know David – if you knew you wouldn't do it. How many times have I heard that this is going to change, that it'll never happen again. Well, it keeps happening – only each time you push it further. Your distain for me is clear.**

**David: Distain? Maddie… **(He walks towards her, she backs up.)

**Maddie: Distain David, hatred, whatever you want to call it. It's sick! You take pleasure in hurting me, in embarrassing me.**

**David: No, I don't! **(Steps towards her.)

**Maddie: Yes, you do. **(Backs up)

**David: No, I don't! **(Steps towards her.)

**_Maddie_****: Yes, you do. **(Backs up to a wall now, David has her pinned, he puts his hands on her shoulders.)

**_David_****: NO…I …DON'T!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Screaming)** Yes, you do! Yes, you do! Yes, you do! **(Turning her head away from him and squeezing her eyes closed.)

Maddie struggles to get free, but David holds her in place.

**_David_**: (fighting against her struggles) **Maddie, let me talk to you…let me talk to** **you…**(very angry now screams) **MADDIE! LET ME TALK TO YOU DAMNIT!**

His anger gets Maddie's attention and she stops fighting him – she looks at David, his green eyes glowing from his angry face. Chest puffed, muscles flexed. She relents and listens, but her face is turned away.

**David: I am sorry, ok!? I feel terrible. That's why I had to come here, I couldn't 'til wait until Monday to see you, to talk to you, explain things.**

**Maddie: **(Gritting through her teeth, looking him in the eye now)** I have no interest in talking to you or hearing you explain anything. What part of LEAVE don't you understand!**

David looks down on her – he's feeling guilty over how much he obviously hurt her. He knows he's really gone too far this time. She just stands there looking at him – she looks so beautiful – he can't help himself; he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the mouth.

Maddie takes this weak moment of his to break free, she runs to the stairs and starts to climb.

**_David_**: (Throws his hands in the air, takes a deep breath and walks fast after her.) **In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida you are so difficult.** **Yo Maddie!**

David runs to the stairs and follows close behind, Maddie turns around and tries to kick him away, she gets tripped up and tumbles towards him, causing David to trip up, both of them land with a thump mid-staircase with Maddie on top and their faces landing nose to nose. Her smell intoxicates him. A fire burns within her. They lock eyes for what seems like an eternity. And within an instant they are embroiled in a frantic embrace and deep kiss – tearing at each other's clothes, burning with desire.

The scene changes to them in Maddie's bed, the room bathed in blue, – hands, mouths, limbs intertwine – hearts pound, breath quickens, sweat drips, we see satin sheets covering only part of their naked bodies their eyes are glowing, locked on each other, their arms pull into a deeper embrace…their hips rotate rhythmically…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Maddie and David stories here:**

** u/3224553/Bluemoon-Stranger**

** u/4707043/Blue-Moon-SOS**


	5. Chapter 5: An Affair To Remember

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 5: AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**

It's the Monday morning after the Saturday _before_ and Maddie Hayes exits reluctantly when the elevator doors open on the 20th floor of her LA office building. She has not talked to David Addison since she woke up Sunday morning and he was nowhere to be found after they 'did what they did' on Saturday night. She was so disappointed with herself for _going there_ again with him – not only because she thought they'd agreed that _that_ part of their relationship was over, not _only_ because of the things he'd done and said to embarrass her in front of the whole staff a few days before, not _only_ because he has a girlfriend now, that he obviously ran home to after being with her, but **_wholly_** because SHE HATES HIM! She makes her way down to Blue Moon and slips in the door hoping to avoid any crude, green-eyed, Motown singing men along the way.

**_Agnes_****: Good morning Ms. Hayes!** (Agnes says with her always cheerful disposition)

**_Maddie_****: Is it? **(Maddie answers disheartened.)

**_Agnes_****: Bad weekend Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks up and forces a smile) **Couldn't have been better.**

**_Agnes_****: Mr. Addison is in his office Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_**: (Irritated) **He is?** (Grabs her things.) **Then I'll be making my way into mine.** (She stomps to her office door, enters and slams it shut.)

**_Agnes_**: **Yes Ms. Hayes.** (Nods solidly)

Just as Maddie's office door slams shut, David pokes his head out of his.

**_David_****: **(To Agnes)** Let me take a wild guess, Ms. Hayes is in?**

**_Agnes_****: Yep.**

**_David_****: And she's in a bad mood.**

**_Agnes_****: Yep.**

**_David_****: And she definitely doesn't want to see me.**

**_Agnes_****: Yep…I mean nope…I mean yep…I mean…?**

**_David_****: **(Putting his hand up)** I understand Agnes. Well, that's never stopped me before…I think I'll poke the old noggin in and tell my partner good**…

David opens Maddie's office door and ducks just in time as a shoe comes flying out and barely misses his head.

**_David_**: (He pauses a moment, then pokes his head in the door again) **Morning…**(flutters is eyes) **Whoa!** (Another shoe comes flying and he closes the door just in time as it hits.)

He looks at Agnes and the staff.

**_David_**: **I hope she didn't bring an extra pair….** (He opens the door and slides in.) **Yo, Maddie!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pacing around her office) **Get out of my office.**

**_David_****: I'm staying, I own half this place now, remember?**

**_Maddie_**: **Why do I even bother…you don't listen to me, you don't listen to anyone. You always do what ****_you_**** want. It's all about you, you, you-you-you-you-you!**

**_David_**: (**_Overlapping_**/Holds his had up) **Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah save the speech, I've heard it all before. I'm selfish, I'm lewd and crude, you hate me and never want to see me again. Am I on the right script?**

**Maddie: Precisely. So if you don't mind **(she gestures her hand toward the door.)

**David: Maddie…**

**Maddie: David! Why did you come in here, what do you want?**

**David: **(Raising voice)** Well, if you'd STOP a minute and let me talk you'd know!**

**Maddie: GRRR ARRRRGGGGG! **(Slams herself down on the couch.)

**David: **(Crouches in front of her, softens his voice) **Maddie – I'm sorry about everything ok? Last week, and the other night…**

**Maddie: **(interrupts)** Oh, you're sorry about the other night?**

**David: No…I was gonna say…the other night was…**

**Maddie: **(interrupts, stands and moves away from him)** I don't want to talk about the other night…**

**David: Look, I was just gonna say that I definitely didn't think we'd sleep together – but I'm glad it happened.**

**Maddie: Glad it happened?**

**David: Yeah, glad it happened.**

**Maddie: Why?**

**David: Why? Maddie I…**

**_Maddie_****: Why David, I asked you a question, why are you glad it happened? What good will it do us? What difference will it make? Apart from setting us back two months after all of our efforts to move forward and away from all of ****_that_****. **

**David: No…I don't think…**

**Maddie: **(Interrupts)** Well, I do…here we are, back in the same mess – but even worse this time, now there are other people involved.**

**_David_****: Other people?**

**_Maddie_****: Other people David. What about Jackie? Remember, your ****_girlfriend_****?**

**_David_****: **(lowers his voice)** Don't worry about Jackie.**

**_Maddie_****: Why should I? You certainly don't! Except when you're done with me and run off to her before the sun comes up. **

**David: No, Maddie I…**

**Maddie: **(circles him, and then backing him into the door)** But, get this straight…I'm no ones mistress – I'll never be the other woman – and men who ****_cheat_**** aren't my style. **(His back it's the door)

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: David. Please, just leave. Let's put this last weekend behind us, move on and get back to business as usual. I think, no…I know… it's best. You seem to be very happy with Jackie and obviously that's where you choose to be, so….**

**_David_****: **(Frustrated)** There's no talking to you. **

**_Maddie_****: You got that right. **

**_David_**: **Fine. **(He leaves.)

**Maddie: Fine. **(She yells after him.) **GOOD! **(The door slams.)

Maddie walks to her office chair and slams herself into it. She takes a deep breath and then, calming a bit looks towards her closed door. Damn that man! She opens her briefcase to start work when there's a knock on the door.

**Maddie**: **Anyone but David Addison is welcome!** (She yells)

Agnes inches her head in.

**Agnes: Ms. Hayes?**

**Maddie: Oh, I'm sorry Agnes, please, come in, sit.**

**Agnes: Everything ok Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: No Agnes, no it isn't. But what else is new? Did you have something to talk to me about?**

**_Agnes_****: Well, I know it's not the best timing, but I wanted to talk to you about the party.**

**Maddie: The party?**

**Agnes: Yes, the party – to celebrate Blue Moon's 1000****th**** case solved? Remember we talked about it last week?**

**Maddie: Oh yeah. The party **(she says unenthused)

**Agnes: Well, I thought we could have it a month from now on a Friday.**

**Maddie: Sounds fine.**

**Agnes: There's a great party room at O'Murphy's Irish Pub – I could reserve it and they could cater the food so it wouldn't be any trouble at all.**

**Maddie: Sounds fine.**

**Agnes: I could order a cake with the Blue Moon logo and "1000 cases solved" written in icing from that great bakery ' The Flour Box'.**

**Maddie: Sounds fine. Just put a budget together Agnes and let me know how much money you'll need in the office fund.**

**Agnes: Yes, Miss Hayes. I'll make up the invitations for everybody today.**

**Maddie & Agnes together: Sounds fine.**

**Maddie: I'm sorry – it's just that a party is the furthest thing from my mind right now. Although, I'm sure Mr. Addison **(she says his name through gritted teeth)** would love to be part of the planning committee.**

**Agnes: Anything you want to talk about Ms. Hayes?**

**Maddie: No. **(Pauses)** Well, you know the story Agnes. It's just this thing between us – we can never get it figured out, ya know?**

**Agnes: Yeah, I know. **(Thinks)** If you want my opinion Ms. Hayes, I want to see you and Mr. Addison together more than anyone, but if you don't want him, just make it easy on yourself and him and let him go for good.**

**Maddie: Yeah, well…easier said than done. And anyway, who's to say he wants me? He's got someone else now.**

**Agnes: **(Con't)** Oh, he wants you.**

**Maddie: And how do you know that?**

**Agnes: You don't know that?**

Maddie sighs and sits back.

**Agnes: **(cont.)** But, you guys make it so difficult – and it's true, he's got a real nice girl in Jackie, so if it's not going to work with the two of you, at least help each other find happiness with someone else, you know? **

**Maddie: **(Surprised)** You know Jackie? I mean, you've met her?**

**Agnes: Sure! Bert and I have had dinner with them a few times. Their relationship seems real easy…and well…I just think, the path of least resistance is best sometimes.**

**Maddie: Yeah. Sometimes it is Agnes. **(Trying to end the conversation)** Well…**

**Agnes: Mr. Addison and Jackie are pretty funny together, they told this knock knock joke that made Herbert laugh so hard wine came out his nose.**

**Maddie: **(unconvincingly)** Wish I could have seen that…**

**Agnes: And this one time after dinner – there was a band playing on the street and Mr. Addison joined in with his harmonica…and we were all dancing…**

**Maddie: **(Jealous and getting upset)** Agnes!**

**Agnes: **(Catching on)** Well… Busy busy busy.**

**Maddie: Thanks for the update Agnes.**

Agnes exits and Maddie sits and thinks.

**CUT TO:** **David's office.** David sits at his desk facing out the window with his feet up and a hard look on his face. He's deep in thought, and deeply frustrated over his conver…well, you couldn't even call it a conversation, with Maddie. Why was she so difficult? Why would she never listen? And why was he so turned on right now? Damn that woman! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out from under his skin. Did she think he left her and went to Jackie's Sunday morning? All he'd done is head down to the beach and take a walk to clear his mind.

David's phone buzzes snapping him out of his thoughts. He snatches up the receiver.

**_David_**: **This is David.**

**_Jackie_****: Hey baby.**

**_David_****: Jackie. **(Feeling too distracted to talk to her at the moment)

**_Jackie_****: You didn't stay long last night; I wanted to make sure everything was ok.**

**_David_****: Everything's fine. I just needed a night at home. **(He rubs his hand on his forehead)

**_Jackie_****: Are you sure everything is fine David? You've seemed really distant the last few days. I mean, we didn't even sleep together this weekend! I know you well enough by now to know ****_that's_**** not normal.**

**_David_****: I'm sorry, I'm sorry…look, I'm just distracted with work right now. I was on that stakeout all weekend – I told you last night – I'm just a little burned out.**

**_Jackie_****: Ok…well, if that's all it is.**

**David: That's all it is. Look, how about tonight I'll take you to dinner, any place you wanna go, you pick. Call Agnes and have her make the reservation.**

**_Jackie_****: Anyplace?**

**_David_****: Anyplace. I gotta go, I'll see you later babe.**

They hang up and David puts his head in his hands. He thinks about Jackie and what a great girl she is. He wants desperately to feel for her the way he feels for Maddie – but he knows it's impossible – he knows it would be impossible to feel for anyone the way he feels for Maddie…but at the same time, it's impossible to be with Maddie. She's the most exhausting woman he's ever met. He folds his arms on his desk and lays his head down on them – he can put his feelings aside for Maddie for a short time, but after awhile they all come rushing back again. All of these thoughts depress him, he feels trapped in this "Maddie maze" with no way out.

**CUT TO: Wednesday night. **Maddie and David have a stakeout to do together for a case they're working for a local farmer who is sure his distributor has been swapping cow feed for chicken feed and charging him twice the price. David picks Maddie up in the van at 7:30pm, she climbs in and they head across town. They haven't talked about anything other than business since their fight on Monday.

**_David_****: Hola.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi. Did Viola set the camera's up inside the warehouse?**

**_David_****: Our boy got the job done.**

**_Maddie_****: Fascinating case – chicken feed.**

**_David_****: Whatever it takes to pay the bills Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

They drive in silence, get to the warehouse location and set up shop – tuning their monitors to the camera's inside. For the next couple hours there is nothing but silence as they wait to see if there is any foul play. Maddie watches the monitor and files her nails while David sings along to tunes and adjusts the equipment. It's a little awkward and they glance at each other once in awhile, but neither is willing to make the first move and speak about the bigger issues. After awhile Maddie is feeling guilty about not hearing David out the other day and essentially throwing him out of her office. It starts to eat at her as she surreptitiously watches him move around the van and work the equipment in his brown pants and beige pullover sweater looking sexy and sweet at the same time.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: **(Pulls off his headphones)** What's up, you see something?**

**_Maddie_****:** **No David, come here.** (She pats the seat next to her in the back of the van) **I want to talk.**

David quickly hangs up his headphones and climbs over to Maddie and sits.

**Maddie:** **David – I'm sorry about the other day, all the things I said, all the things I did. The fact is, none of this is all your fault. I have to take my share of the blame. I just wish we weren't so good at pushing each others buttons, I wish all of our fights didn't have to turn into World War III, and, above all, **(she laughs)** I wish we had more will power to stay away from each other.**

**David: **(Puts his head down and laughs)** If the sex wasn't so good it would be a hell of a lot easier.**

Maddie looks down shyly and nods her head.

**_David_****: I'm sorry too, for everything.**

**_Maddie_****: I forgive you partner.**

**_David_****: Me too. C'mere.**

The two embrace in a big friendly hug that lingers a tad too long. They pull back and catch each other's eyes for a moment.

**_Maddie_****: David, I want you to be happy and if your relationship with Jackie makes you happy…**

**_David_****: Listen, Maddie I…**

Just then they hear sounds coming through the speaker from inside the building – the cameras catch someone tampering with the cow feed. They spring into action and head inside. The rest of the evening and into the next morning the detectives work their case, which ends in a huge chase that concludes on a giant mud and hay-fill ranch. After they've wrapped it up and have the culprit arrested, who happened to be the farmer's own son trying to sabotage the family business so he didn't have to take it over, David drops an exhausted, straw and mud-covered Maddie home at 5:30am and heads off to return the van, shower and sleep.

**CUT TO: Saturday afternoon**, Maddie hiking with Patrice.

**_Patrice_****: So, how's everything at the office and with David.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, fine. It's fine. Everything's fine.**

**Patrice: Uh-oh, Fine? Why does that sound like everything's not so fine? Talk to me.**

**Maddie: **(Evasive)** Nothing to report.**

Embarrassed about falling back into bed with David, Maddie decides not to tell Patrice. She doesn't want to relive the happenings of this past week anyway. Besides, things had been fine between she and David and around the office since they made up on Wednesday, so she didn't see the point in re-hashing it.

**_Patrice_****: And he's still seeing Jackie?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep.**

**_Patrice_****. Well, I think it's time you start dating.**

**_Maddie_****: Me?** (Her voice cracks)

**_Patrice_****: Yes, you. If you're not going to step up and stake your claim on David for keeps – like you should by the way – then you need to move on. And the first step is getting back out there. **

**_Maddie_****: I don't know Patrice…**

**_Patrice_****: Now, my man Troy, he's got this friend, Lars, who just got out of a relationship, he's a great catch. Tall, handsome, blond hair, blue eyes, 45-years-old, he's mature, loves the opera and symphony. I thought of you immediately, I want to set you up with him.**

**_Maddie_****: What's the catch?**

**_Patrice_****: I don't know, I haven't found one yet. You think I'd set you up with some loser? Let's all go out to dinner, the four of us.**

**Maddie: **(Maddie thinks about David with Jackie)** Ok, fine – set it up.**

**CUT TO:** The next week Maddie and Lars, Patrice and Troy go out to dinner and have a great time. Lars is kind, polite, opens doors, pulls out chairs, tells interesting stories is well travelled and picks up the check without his credit card being rejected. Maddie is impressed, but still finds her mind wondering what David is up to – she imagines he and Jackie out on the town having a hot night checking out the stars on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame and gazing at the lights of the city from a mountain top road. Patrice pulls Maddie's wandering mind back into the present by squeezing her hand and nodding towards Lars with a big smile and eyebrows raised.

**_Patrice_**: (Leans in) **What did I tell you, huh?**

**_Maddie_**: (trying to sound enthused) **Yeah, great!**

**CUT TO:** At the same moment David and Jackie are at her place, sitting on the couch watching a game. Jackie tries to cuddle up to David, but he's being a little cold. Agnes mentioned that Maddie had a date that evening and he finds his mind keeps wandering off wondering where they could be and what they could be doing.

**_Jackie_**: **David, can I talk to you about something?**

**_David_**: (Returning from deep thoughts) **Oh, Uh, yeah…sure, what is it babe? Well, it isn't really a conversation…I have something for you. **

She hands David a small wrapped box. Embarrassed, he takes it from her.

**_David_****: What's this?**

**_Jackie_****: Open it!**

David unwraps the box and finds a key inside.

**_David_**: (Being silly) **Is that a key? I've always wondered what these looked like. And now I have one of my very own! Thank you!**

**_Jackie_****: **(Hits his shoulder)** David, it's a key to my house.**

**_David_****: It is, well…how sweet. **(Kisses her)

**_Jackie_****: We're at each other's places just about every night, so I figured we could exchange keys, that way we won't have to wait 'til the other is home to come over. You can feel free to be there anytime you want. **(She kisses him)

David doesn't close his eyes as she kisses him. Taken slightly aback, he pulls away.

**David: Give each other keys?**

**Jackie: Yeah, can't I have a key to your place?**

He starts to cough and can't stop.

**Jackie: **(Pounding on his back)** David, are you ok!?**

**David: Fine Fine. **(Recovers)

**Jackie: David, I can have a key, can't I?**

**David: **(Pauses and looks at her not knowing what to say, he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.)** Yeah, sure you can babe.**

**CUT TO: **The next day at the office David sits at his desk turning over the key Jackie gave him between his fingers. His mind drifts back in time to about a year before – to that great month he and Maddie shared before she ran off to Chicago and everything went to the 7th level of hell.

**HIS MEMORY:**

Maddie saunters around his office in a deep sapphire dress, her hair parted to one side and falling in loose curls around her face. He remembers thinking she had never looked so beautiful – but of course he thought that just about every time he looked at her. It's near the end of the workday and her coat and purse are draped over his black leather couch. She's waiting for him to get off the phone; she runs her fingertips over random items; then picks up a magazine and flips the pages. His phone call finally ends and they smolder at each other from across the room.

**David: You need me?**

**Maddie: Yeah.** (Her eyes burn suggestively.)

**David: Well, C'mere. **(He pats his lap)

**Maddie: **(She strolls over to him, grabbing her purse along the way)** I want to give you something I think you can use. **

**David: I like the sound of this already.**

Maddie sashays up to David and places herself slowly on his lap, wrapping one arm around his back and kissing his neck, sending chills down his spine. She presses a cool object into his other hand and closes it into a fist. They kiss for a moment and when he opens his fist he finds a small silver house key.

**_Maddie_**: **No need to break in anymore. **(She whispers in his ear.)

**_David_****: A key **(he grins)** for me?**

**_Maddie_****: A key for thee.**

**_David_****: No more hopping fences?**

**Maddie: no **(kisses him)

**David: No more scaling walls?**

**Maddie: No **(kisses him)

**David: No more midnight visits on cold rainy nights?**

**Maddie: No, you'll already be there keeping me warm.**

He kisses her deeply.

**_David_**: **Thank you.** (Another kiss and then a few down her neck.)

Maddie climbs off his lap and stands next to him, leaning on him slightly, she picks up his necktie and runs it through her hands.

**_Maddie_****: Well, you gave me yours so I thought it was only fair.** (In a somewhat childish voice) **and about time.**

**_David_****: I did give you mine, didn't I? And every time I open the door, I hope you're there waiting for me**. (They share a few more kisses.)

Maddie tugs on his tie, pulling him.

**_Maddie_****: Speaking of waiting…what are we waiting around here for? Come on fella – let's go get takeout and get in bed.**

**_David_****: Two of my favorite things.**

The two gather their things and leave the otherwise dark office of Blue Moon. David's is elated – he knows this is a huge step for Maddie. It's like she gave him a piece of her heart by letting him into her home. He remembers having high hopes for their future that day…

**Suddenly there's a tap** **on the door** and it snaps David back from his memory…Maddie glides in confidently.

**_Maddie_****: Got a minute? I have something I think you can use.**

David's a bit discombobulated, her words ring from his memory – he drops the key he's holding onto his desk. Trying to keep his cool.

**_David_****: For you partner? I got two. What's up? **(He kicks his feet up.)

She walks towards him smiling – David's heart beats faster the closer she gets. His mind is racing trying to guess what she might have for him. She reaches for his hand and places something in it. He looks at what she's put there.

**_Maddie_**: **A bonus check.** (She smiles)

**_David_**: (His mouth is dry) **Bonus check?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, a bonus check. I just finished balancing the finances and we've had a very lucrative couple of months so I divided up the surplus, gave you and I an equal share and then split the rest of it between the staff, which we will give them at the office party in a few weeks.**

David looks at the check – having just been caught up in his warm memory of Maddie he can't help but feel a bit disappointed.

**_David_****: Oh, thanks.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I didn't mean to ruin your day. **(She says sarcastically)

**_David_****: What? Oh, no…**(perking up)** it's great! Thanks Maddie, really.**

**Maddie: Sure – well, we've worked hard – we're pretty good…**

**_David_****: **(interrupts)** Together.**

**_Maddie_****: What's that?**

**_David_****: Together. We've done a great job together. With the business.**

**_Maddie_****: That we have partner. And here's to more success in the future! Let's toast at the party, ok? **

Maddie turns to leave. David sits staring.

**_Maddie_**: (Turning back) **Everything else ok? You seem a million miles away.**

**_David_**: (Taking a second) **Yeah, sure, everything's great! Just contemplating whether I should spend this on a Jacuzzi for the bedroom or a lifetime supply of chewing gum.**

**_Maddie_**: (Laughs slightly) **Ok…well, I'll leave you to it.** (She exits.)

After Maddie is gone David eyes Jackie's key laying on his desk, he picks it up, opens his side desk drawer and drops the key in amongst the stuffed animals and other toys crammed in there and then slams the drawer shut.

**CUT TO: Two weeks later** and Maddie is being dropped off at her house by Lars whom she's gone out with a few more times since their dinner with Patrice and Troy. Lars gets out of the car and starts walking her to her door.

**_Maddie_****: What are you doing?**

**_Lars_****: Walking you to your door.**

**_Maddie_****: No no, that's ok – I'll be fine, it's right there…see, you can watch me from here.**

**_Lars_****: Maddie, would you relax. We always have such a nice time, but whenever I drop you home you're out of the car and in the door so fast I barely have time to say good night.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry Lars. You're a great guy – I…**

Lars leans in and places his lips on Maddie's. They kiss. His lips are soft and tender, his hands wrap around her back pulling her close, his mouth presses deeper and opens wider - and Maddie feels nothing. In fact, she's wondering how long she should let him do this before she pulls away. Suddenly she feels his hand slide from her back, around to her front and to the side of her boob. She pulls back.

**_Maddie_****: No…no…sorry Lars. I'm not ready for this!** (She rushes to her door rummaging in her purse for the key.)

**_Lars_****: Maddie! It's just a kiss…!**

**_Maddie_****: No…no, sorry Lars, good night!**

**_Lars_****: Maddie…**

Maddie disappears inside her house.

Lars shakes his head in disbelief and heads home to take another in a series of cold showers.

**CUT TO: Maddie's office the next day. **Maddie stands by the mauve couch in her office, leaning on the windowsill and looking at the city skyline. That kiss with Lars really opened her eyes to the fact that she'll never have with anyone else what she has with David. Sure, it was new and everything needs time to develop – and she did think he was a great guy…but she and David…well, (she sighs deeply.) Maybe Patrice and Agnes and everyone else are right – she and David make things too difficult. Maybe if he started communicating more and she started listening more, they could actually get somewhere and work this thing out. She felt a sudden urgency to talk to David. To get him to see what she sees right now – that this thing between them is possible – if only they would get out of their own way, stop being so stubborn and just decide it's going to work. She walks determinedly to her door, throws it open and continues across the main office over to David's and throws his door open…

**_Maddie_****: David I need…**

and finds…Jackie, wicker basket in hand, setting up a picnic lunch on David's desk. David's helping to spread the red and white-checkered tablecloth and is mid-joke looking proud as a peacock as Jackie giggles. Both stop and look at a red-faced Maddie.

**David: Maddie. **

**Jackie: Hi Maddie.**

**Maddie: Jackie. **(Caught off guard)** Hi Jackie. I didn't know you were here.**

**David: Jackie surprised me with lunch.**

**Maddie: Oh…how…sweet.**

**David: Well?**

**Maddie: Well what?**

**David: Well, what did you need?**

**Maddie: Me?**

**David: Yeah, you. You came in here for something…right?**

**Maddie: Oh that? I just wanted to talk to you about the office party. **(Looks at Jackie)** Are you coming Jackie?**

**Jackie: Yep, next Friday, right?**

**Maddie: Right.**

**David: Right. Well…why don't I make my way down to your office once we finish up here?**

**Maddie: Right. **(Smiles at both and closes the door.)

David stares at the closed door feeling like Maddie had something more to talk to him about than the office party. He has the urge to run after her and then…

**Jackie: David. David!**

**David: Jackie.**

**Jackie: Do you want mild or spicy sauce on your food?**

**David: Oh…spicy.** (He stares at the door a moment longer.) **Definitely spicy.**

Jackie hands him his food and then looks at the closed door and looks at David. Why does she have the feeling David wants to go after Maddie.

**_Jackie_****: Do you need to talk to her?**

**_David_****: Maddie? **(Downplays)** Her? Naw, we can bang it out later.**

**Jackie: David, is there something about your relationship with Maddie I don't understand?**

**David: There are things about my relationship with Maddie ****_I_**** don't understand. **

Jackie's looks confused.

**David: **(Changing the subject)** Anyway, lunch looks great Jackie, thanks really. **

Jackie brushes off her strange feeling and David has a pit in his stomach but re-focuses and they eat.

**Meanwhile…**Maddie heads back to her office and seethes with jealousy. What was she doing here? Could those two not be away from each other for an afternoon now? David has moved on and Jackie obviously makes him happy. (Re-thinking) And anyway, did she really want to get back on the Addison rollercoaster? She picks up the phone, calls Lars and invites him to the office party.

**CUT TO: Two Friday's later at O'Murphy's Irish Pub, 8pm**. All of the employees are showing up for "Blue Moon's 1000th case solved" office party. Agnes, Bert, MacGillicudy and Jamie arrived early to decorate. Jurgenson and O'Neil are in charge of music and get the tunes going. Soon all of the employees show up and start to eat, dance and mingle. David, his brother Richie and Jackie started drinking at another bar before the party – so David's already well on his way to being drunk by the time he gets there around 8:30pm. Maddie is the last to arrive at 8:45 with Lars and Patrice and Troy.

David leans on the bar chatting with Richie when he notices Maddie walk in with her date. He feels like he's been punched in the gut.

**_David_**: (To Richie) **Oh boy, take a look at this. Who's she dating now, a Nordic prince?**

Richie glances over and scoffs.

**_Richie_****: Lack of pigmentation Dave. Lack of pigmentation.**

**_David_****: I mean, I know the woman is a bone structure freak, but I didn't think it was possible to make the spaceman look like he needs a facelift. Bwahahahah! **(Laughs too loud)

**_Richie_****: Who else is she with?**

**_David_**: (Slurring slightly) **Oh, Maddie…ha! Get this…got friends.**

**_Richie_****: Maddie? **(Disbelieving)

**_David_****: Yep. That there is her friend Patrice…**(Sharing a look with Richie like 'she's hot') **– real cool girl. And…I haven't met him yet, but that must be her husband.**

**_Richie_****: too bad…**

**_David_****: Yeah.** (Pats Richie on the chest as he drools over Patrice.) **Don't look too long; he looks like he could use each of us for hand weights.**

**_Richie_****: I didn't know arms got that big.**

David turns to the bartender and orders two Vicious Virgins.

Maddie mingles around the party and spots David with his brother Richie hanging over the bar and Jackie talking to Agnes and Bert behind them. Richie and David take shots of some red liquor and when she and David catch eyes he glances at Lars, gives her the OK sign (with a mocking face) and then turns his attention to the bartender and orders more shots, further ignoring Maddie. She has a sneaking suspicion it's probably best to keep her distance. She takes hold of Lars' arm and introduces him around.

After a bit, Maddie stands in a half circle with her friends and some of the girls from the office and their dates. Eventually Richie makes his way over to say hi to Maddie.

**_Richie:_**** Maddie, beautiful as ever.**

_Maddie_**: Hi Richie!**

She greets him with a big hug and introduces him to those who don't know him in the group. David takes this opportunity and makes his way over to Richie and Maddie. Jackie follows David.

**David: Maddie, Maddie Maddie! **(He says stumbling toward her and attempting an awkward hug.)

**_Maddie_****: David. **(She greets him hesitantly) **I guess the bar is open?**

**_David_****: Yeah, well I thought we were celebrating. **(Turns to the crowd)** Aren't we celebrating everybody!?**

(Cheers from party- goers)

**_David_**: (Cont.) **We've got a lot to celebrate. Our company** (steps up to her suggestively) **the ups and downs, the in's and out,** **how ****_hard_**** we work…together. **(Looks her up and down) **Been a lot of ups and downs uh, Maddie? But I'd say even more ins and outs…**

Maddie blinks hard. David steps back.

**_David_****: So, are these your friends? **

Looks at the group.

**_David_****: I seem to recall, the last time you had a friend we almost got killed by a high-tech laser beam Maddie – hope none of these guys develop weapons of any kind.**

A few people from the office chuckle.

Turns to Lars and puts his hand out to shake.

**_David_****: Hi, I'm Dave **(They shake)

**_Lars_****: Lars, Pleasure.**

**_David:_** (David puts his hand under Lars' chin)** sorry about the looks, unfortunate thing to be so beastly – I hope you wear sunscreen – skin that pale can burn easily. **

**_Jackie_****: David! **(He ignores her)

**_David_****: So, Lance how long have you been seeing our girl Maddie here?**

**_Lars_****: It's Lars. Oh, **(looks at Maddie)** What has it been? A few weeks? We haven't seen much of each other – just a few dates.**

**_David_****: You haven't seen much of her – but have you seen all of her? **(David leers)

**_Maddie_****: ****_David…_**

**_David_****: **(Gets closer to Maddie)** Remind me Maddie, when's the last time we saw ****_all_**** of each other – couldn't have been more than a month now, right?**

**Maddie: **(Looking dead in David's eyes)** You're drunk and you're embarrassing yourself.**

**Jackie: **(Steps up – yelling and upset)** David! Stop this – what's going on? **(She pulls on his arm)** Why are you saying all these things? **(David still ignores Jackie, pulling his arm away.)

**_David_****: I'm not finished yet.**

**_Maddie_****: I think you've said more than enough, David.**

**_David_****: **(Holds eye contact with Maddie)** Oh yeah, ok…I don't want to get your blood boiling – we both know where that can lead.**

Maddie stares, wanting to rip his head off.

**_David_****: Careful with this one Lance…she's a screamer. ** (Maddie looks away)

Richie puts his arm around David and pats him on the back, trying to quiet him.

**_Richie_****: Come on bro.**

**_David_****: No, no…I'm all right Richie – I'm just trying to get to know Maddie's friends, that's all. **

He stumbles toward Maddie and takes her by the shoulders.

**_David_****: You haven't done anything with this guy you'll regret later have you? **(He looks her deep in the eye)** Tell me you have and break my heart forever.**

Jackie runs away crying and Patrice steps in and pulls Maddie away from David.

**_Patrice_****: David, I think you could use some air. **

She gestures to Troy who puts his arm around David and steers him outside making him look doll-sized compared to his body-builder frame. Patrice takes Maddie over by the bar and Jamie and Agnes head to the bathroom to check on Jackie.

**_Maddie_****: You see Patrice? This is what he does. Every time! He gets drunk, acts like a child and then leaves me to clean up the mess.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, I see…but he's just jealous Maddie. He loves you and seeing you with someone else…**

**_Maddie_****: You're defending this?**

**_Patrice_****: No – it's just so obvious.**

Maddie sighs.

**CUT TO: The bathroom**

As Jackie cries Agnes and Jamie try to console her.

**_Jackie_****: What did I just see, what was that in there?**

**_Agnes_****: You don't know?**

**_Jackie_****: Know what?**

Jamie and Agnes look at each other.

**_Jamie_****: Those two are crazy about each other and have been going at it like this for years. It never ends well for other people involved – we went through three just last year.**

**_Agnes_****: Yeah – Sam, Terri and Walter – all great great people, but all casualties in this ongoing battle between Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison.**

**_Jackie_****: Ongoing? I thought they just slept together once.**

Agnes and Jamie exchange a look.

**_Agnes_****: No… I don't know the exact details of their relationship, but it's real complicated and I don't think anyone could ever understand it, but all I know is it's always been like this – and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.**

**_Jamie_****: If you want my advice. Get out of the middle of it. You're only going to get hurt.**

**_Jackie_**: (Cries harder) **David's been so distant lately, I thought it had something to do with her.**

**Agnes: It's always going to have something to do with her.**

They help Jackie pull herself together.

**CUT TO: 30-minutes later: **Everyone has calmed a bit, and now occupy separate spaces around the party room. Maddie thinks it's a good time for her speech – she steps up to the mic stand that O'Neil and Jergunson set up. Once she has everyone's attention she talks about the great year they've had – and how far Blue Moon has come and how exciting it is that they've solved 1000 cases since she never thought they'd solve one. She re-tells a few stories from early cases – like the time she and David had to jump off a roof into a pool to get away from people shooting at them, that sad lady who wore the mask over her face, Laura and Paul at the radio station and the time David got punch in the head by the Russian boxer – which might account for some of his awful behavior (everyone laughs).

Then she talks about David and what a great partner he's been and how much he's taught her over the years and how far they've both come as detectives. She officially announces that they are now equal partners at Blue Moon and, she can't believe she's saying this, but she's looking forward to 1000 more cases. In closing she has everyone raise a glass to Blue Moon and says, however crazy it gets she is dedicated to making Blue Moon succeed and thanks everyone for their hard work. She also let's the staff know about the bonuses they will be receiving and everyone cheers loudly.

David's too far-gone to say much, but he pulls it together enough to make a toast:

**_David_****: To…my first, best and most beautiful partner – I know I can be a real jerk sometimes – but I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. Let's hear it for Ms. Hayes! **

The crowd cheers. Maddie and David clink glasses, smooch on the lips and hug. It's a nice moment but they quickly part. The music is turned up and everyone starts to dance and have a great time – but soon after the party gets out of control.

Jackie disappears from the bar…Richie makes out with one of the office girls in the corner. David goes head-to-head doing shots with O'Neil and gets so drunk that Patrice and Troy have to drive him home and Troy literally carries David over his shoulder up the stairs to his house and dumps him in bed. Bert and Agnes get caught having sex in one of the women's bathroom stalls. Jergunson hits on the restaurant owner's 17-year-old daughter and get's himself punched. Then, a food-fight breaks out with cake is thrown everywhere and smashed in people's faces. Everyone ends up getting thrown out and Lars drives Maddie home.

**_Maddie_****: Sorry about all the craziness tonight Lars, my staff gets kinda wild – and my business partner…well, I have no excuses for him.**

**_Lars_****: Oh, that's ok Maddie. I don't scare easily. I think the bigger issue here is you have some unfinished business at hand.**

**Maddie: I do?**

**_Lars_****: Yeah, that business partner of yours, David? I think you and he have some decisions to make – there's obviously something between you that goes beyond business. Do you see a future with him relationship-wise? Personally I don't know what you'd see in a guy like that – but that's for you to decide.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I've been told that a lot lately.**

He pulls up to her house.

**_Lars_****: Well, I'll tell you what Maddie. Why don't you give me a call when you do make that decision.**

Maddie thanks Lars for the lift home and walks to her front door. Once inside she sits on the staircase, puts her head in her hands and thinks.

**CUT TO: The next morning** Maddie wakes up sick as a dog. She throws up a few times, gets back in bed and tries to block the bright rays of light streaming through the window. A little while later Patrice calls to see how Maddie is doing and re-hash the night before with her. When she hears she's sick she heads right over to check on her.

Patrice feels Maddie's forehead while she lies in bed.

**_Patrice_****: No fever, what do you think it is? Did you drink too much last night?**

**_Maddie_****: No, in fact, I didn't drink at all, I couldn't stomach it. Come to think of it I wasn't feeling that great yesterday either.**

**_Patrice_****: Maybe it's something you ate.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, maybe…I didn't really eat much.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, maybe there's something going around.**

**_Maddie_****: Possibly.**

**_Patrice_****: Stress?**

**_Maddie_****: Could be.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, it's a good thing you haven't had sex lately – Girl, I'd think you were pregnant.** (She says flippantly)

Patrice's words hit Maddie like a ton of bricks and she is suddenly paralyzed with fear. Her turns the words over in her mind, if she'd had sex…what!?

Patrice looks at Maddie.

**_Patrice_****: Wow, you're really not feeling well – you're white as a ghost.**

Maddie goes deep into thought – her eyes stare at Patrice and suddenly look guilty.

**_Patrice_****: Maddie? **

**_Maddie_****: Oh Patrice.**

**_Patrice_****: Maddie. You're not…**

**_Maddie_****: Ohhhhhhh **(She moans and covers her face with her hands.)

**_Patrice_****: I ****_know_**** you didn't have sex because you would have told me about that.**

**_Maddie_**: (buries her face with her arms) **Yes...yes I did.**

**_Patrice_****: Maddie! You told me nothing happened with Lars!**

**_Maddie_****: Not Lars.**

**_Patrice_****: What!? Who!? When!?**

**_Maddie_**: (Peeks out) **David. A little over a month ago.**

**Patrice: Wait, so he wasn't just talking a bunch of bullshit at the party last night?**

**Maddie: Unfortunately, no.**

**Patrice: Madolyn, Madolyn, Madolyn...**

**CUT TO: A scruffy David** sprawled in his messy bed passed out. The phone rings and jars him awake. Way hung over and confused he let's it rings a few times before he grabs the receiver and answers:

**_David_**: (half asleep he grumbles into the phone) **Maddie?**

**Jackie: No asshole, it's Jackie. We need to talk!**

**TO BE CONTINED...**


	6. Chapter 6: KNOCK ON WOOD

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 6: KNOCK ON WOOD**

**_Patrice_****: Madolyn, Madolyn, Madolyn…**

**_Maddie_****: Patrice, would you please stop saying that, you sound like my mother. **(Puts her hands over her face)** Oh god, please don't make me think about my parents right now.**

**_Patrice_****: I'm sorry Maddie, it's just…what were you thinking?**

**_Maddie_****: From what I remember there wasn't a whole lot of thinking…just a whole lot of ****_doing_****.**

**_Patrice_****: Yes, but you've been down this road before, surely you thought about ways to prevent this?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, yes, the method of birth control I was using was '****_stay away from David Addison.'_**

**_Patrice_****: And how'd that work for you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(She looks away in disgust and rolls her eyes.) **Oh – David and I are both such idiots! **

**_Patrice_****: I just can't believe you guys never talked about this.**

**_Maddie_****: Well…it's usually pretty…spontaneous. It's like one minute we're battling it out about something else…and literally the next we're going at each other – it doesn't leave a whole lot of room for family planning Patrice.**

**_Patrice_****: ****_Maddie_****.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I know…you don't need to lecture me. I'm already thinking all the things you want to say. **(Sits up a bit)** And anyway, nothings for sure – maybe I'm not pregnant…maybe it is just something I ate or a flu going around. We're really jumping the gun here assuming I'm pregnant with David's baby.**

**_Patrice_****: **(She pats her leg)** That's true – let's not think the worst – let's get answers. I'm going to the store anyway to pick you up some things for the weekend – while I'm there I'll get you a pregnancy test and we'll see what it says – go from there.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know if I'm ready for all that Patrice.**

But she's already out the door.

**CUT TO: David's house 12:30pm **andsomebody is pounding on the door. David rouses from his alcohol induced slumber and slowly makes his way across the living room to answer it. Speaking out loud as he walks, pulling on a shirt.

**_David_****: Jackie, honey, I told you we'd talk later today…**

He swings the door open and it's Patrice.

**_David_****: **(Surprised)** Patrice? **(He looks slightly past her wondering if Maddie is there too – he doesn't see her. He looks at Patrice with a confused, questioning face.)

**_Patrice_****: Hey David. Can we talk?**

Silence. Patrice looks at David standing in front of her, his hair sticking straight up, one eye open, 5 o'clock shadow, black shirt and grey sweatpants, both ripped in various places.

**Patrice: Wow David, you look like hell.**

**_David_****: I feel like hell Patrice. I think someone stole my body last night, ploughed it with alcohol and threw it off a cliff.**

**_Patrice_****: No, I think you did that all by yourself.**

**_David_****: Yeah, you're probably right. **(He scratches his head)** Well…ah, what's up? Maddie ok? **(Gives her a questioning look)** You didn't bring Troy up here to break my legs after the way I acted last night, did you?**

**_Patrice_****: No, no…I left Troy at home…this time.**

**_David_**: (Smiles)** By the way, thanks for the lift, I guess I was a little wacked out.**

**_Patrice_****: No problem – so, can we talk for a minute?**

**_David_****: If the subject is Maddie, and I'm sure it is, that will take longer than a minute, trust me. **(Pauses)** Look Patrice, I'd be happy to talk to you, but this just isn't the best time.**

**_Patrice_****: David, I know you're way hung over, but it's really important we talk. It won't take long, I promise.**

**_David_****: **(Rubs his forehead)** Can I take an aspirin first?**

**_Patrice_****: I'll tell you what – why don't you hop in the shower, I'll go pick up the strongest coffee I can find and I'll meet you back here in 30-minutes, deal?**

**_David_****: Deal.**

30-minutes later, coffee in hand, Patrice and David sit down to talk.

**_Patrice_****: David, I know I haven't known you and Maddie long, and none of this is my business – and I'd never betray Maddie's confidence – but I see what I see you know? And right now I see two very confused and very jealous people who have found every way possible ****_not_**** to be together – when it's pretty obvious to everyone else that they should be. And I guess I came over here because I want to know – I mean I think I know – but I want to hear it from you…how do you feel about Maddie?**

**_David_****: **(With a smirk)**_Feel_**** about Maddie? I don't know ****_how_**** I feel about Maddie…but I love ****_to_**** feel Maddie, that's for sure…**

**_Patrice_****: **(Looks dead in his eyes.) **No bullshit Dave.**

**_David_**: (His face softens) **I love her. I'm in love with her – always have been.**

**_Patrice_****: Good.**

**_David_****: Yeah, great right? It's the stuff fairytales are made of, she loves me I love her – only in this case we don't live happily ever after. All we ever seem to be able to do is hurt each other and make each other miserable.**

**_Patrice_****: There's got to be some way…**

**_David_****: If you know what it is, please enlighten me, because I sure as hell can't figure it out. And I know she's at a loss. What we've been through the past 4-years, the things we've done to each other – the daily battles, being best friends, but treating each other like the enemy, space men, marriages, divorces, the baby, all of it. I think we've worn each other out Patrice. Sometimes love doesn't conquer all. I don't know, it doesn't make any sense…we're so great together, but so bad for each other at the same time.**

**_Patrice_****: I've been watching you two for a while now – and I just don't see any other option but for you to find some way to be together. I know she's stubborn but…**

**_David_****: I wish she were only stubborn, that's the mild version of what she is - she's hard-headed, high-maintenance, inflexible, never listens, disagrees with everything I say…Patrice, she exhausts me.**

**_Patrice_****: Is that all?**

**David: Actually, no…she's…**

**Patrice: **(Stops him)** Ok, ok, I get it, but – would you want her any other way?**

**_David_****: **(laughs) **No…no I guess I wouldn't.**

**_Patrice_****: And, from what I've seen Addison; you're no walk in the park.**

**_David_****: Did I happen to mention I have an evil twin?**

**_Patrice_****: Is that who showed up to the party last night?**

Both laugh.

**_David_****: You've got a point.**

**_Patrice_****: I want to help you Dave – I believe in you two…I guess I just needed to know that you're still willing to try.**

**_David_****: I gotta be honest, I haven't got much more in me…and I know she hasn't got much energy left for this relationship either. But, yeah – yeah, I haven't given up yet. Although, after last night I'm not sure she'll every want to see me again.**

**_Patrice_****: Sure she will. That's the beauty of your relationship, isn't it? No matter how awful the two of you can treat each other – you always find a way to forgive. That's a rare thing, ya know?**

**_David_****: Yeah, yeah I guess it is.**

**_Patrice_****: So where do you stand with Jackie?**

**_David_****: I think that's gonna be resolved tonight. **

**_Patrice_****: Okay... So, you're on board to conquer this woman once and for all?**

**_David_****: Patrice, I want nothing more than for us to find a way to be happy together, but I don't know what could be different this time – we've been down this road again and again, something drastically needs to change.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, you never know, maybe something will happen that changes everything. Sometimes fate has a way of working these things out for you.**

**_David_****: Yeah? Ok, well…this I gotta see.**

**_Patrice_****: Time will tell Addison. **(Looks at her watch)** Speaking of time, I'm on my way to see our girl right now – she's not feeling well and I promised I'd bring her some things to get her through the weekend.**

**_David_****: Maddie's sick?**

**_Patrice_****: Sick? Well, yeah…she's definitely under the weather – not sure what she's got. Once you sleep off your hangover maybe you should pay her a visit.**

**David: Yeah sure, I'll definitely check in on her. All right, well you better get going, and I've got a coma to slip back into.**

**Patrice: Sure. **(Turns to leave)** Hey David – we never had this conversation.**

**_David_****: No…no, we didn't. Thanks a lot Patrice. Maddie needs a good friend in her corner, I'm glad she has you.**

They hug, Patrice leaves and David falls back in bed with his head spinning from the conversation they had and throbbing from too much alcohol the night before.

**CUT TO: Maddie's house.** Patrice brings her a tray of soup and crackers.

**_Patrice_****: Here, try to get something in your stomach.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Patrice, I'm actually feeling better. **(Thinks)** Did you get the…**

**_Patrice_****: I got five of them, all different kinds, just to be sure.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…hopefully we only need one that says ****_negative_****.**

**_Patrice_****: You ready to do this?**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

Patrice gives her a look.

**_Maddie_****: Fine.**

**CUT TO: David's house.** David in a deep slumber and someone is pounding away at his door.

**_David_****: **(Barely awake, grumbling)** Oh, you've got to be kidding me. **(He looks at the clock, 3:30pm.)

Yelling as he stumbles towards the door.

**_David_****: What is this, Grand Central Station? Surely some of these things could wait 'til tomorrow, or Monday…? Does anyone besides me and my pounding head remember that Blue Moon threw one hell of a party last night?**

He opens the door to see a disheveled Richie who barges in.

**_Richie_****: Bro, let me tell you…you have some very…very…generous employees…**

David grabs Richie by the arm and attempts to turn him around and escort him out the door.

**_David_****: Ho, ho ho Richie…this I****_ don't_**** need to hear…plus, my head feels like a bomb exploded…so if you don't mind…**

Richie breaks loose from his grasp and continues to make is way to the couch and flops down.

**_Richie_****: No way bro – I'm not feeling too hot myself, I gotta rest here for awhile.**

**_David_****: Well, you can't stay long, I've got Jackie coming over in a couple hours – I gotta clean up that situation…**

**_Richie_****: You've got more than that situation to clean up after that train wreck last night.**

**_David_****: Don't remind me Rich.**

**_Richie_****: Is Maddie ever gonna speak to you again?**

**_David_****: Oh, I'm sure she'll have plenty to say, trust me. **(Sits down and puts his head in his hands)** Jesus Richie – she thinks I ****_delight _****in embarrassing her.**

**_Richie_****: Well, don't you?**

David gives him a look. Richie throws a look back.

**_David_****: Well, to be honest, my little performance last night makes building a case against it pretty hard.**

**_Richie_****: What's going on with you two anyway? Do you still ****_love her_**(he says in a singsong and sarcastic tone)**?**

**_David_****: It's complicated.**

**_Richie_****: It's ****_ain't_**** that complicated Dave. Just knock her over the head and drag her back to your cave.**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles)** Yeah, problem is – she's usually the one doing the hitting. **(Stands up.)** Anyway, Rich, you can sleep it off here for a couple hours, but then you gotta go.**

Richie is already dozing off – he gives a thumbs up and David staggers back to bed for more sleep.

**A short time later.** David is just slipping back into his dreams when there is more pounding at the front door.

**_David_**: (He squints to look at the clock, 3:50pm) **What the…?**

Wearing only boxers, he staggers through the living room and sees Richie passed out with a pillow over his face. David talks out loud on his way to the door.

**_David_****: Whoever is on the other side of that door, please beware, I'm not in the mood to discuss relationships past, present or future – and no, I don't know where your wife is…**

He swings the door open on his last line and finds his 80-year-old neighbor, Mrs. Dougherty standing there.

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: oh my…**

**_David_****: Oh, Mrs. Dougherty…what are you doing here?**

She looks him over.

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Davey – you look tired! You should really get some rest.**

**_David_**: (He tucks his arms around his chest and looks down on his boxers) **Yeah, yeah, I was thinking the same thing Mrs. Dougherty. Uh…what can I do for you?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty:_**** Do you have any butter I can borrow? I was right in the middle of making a soufflé and ran clean out of butter.**

**_David_****: **(Scratches the back of his head) **No…no, sorry Mrs. Dougherty – last I checked I had three ketchup packets and some left over Chinese in the fridge. No butter at all.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: I should have guessed – you're a bachelor! **(She hits his arm.)

David smiles and rubs his arm, she packs quite a punch.

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: What you need Davey, is a good woman. **(She pokes him in the chest as she says this)

**_David_****: **(He teases) **Mrs. Dougherty are you making me an offer? Ok, I'll marry you!**

She giggles.

**_David_****: Well, look…sorry, I don't have butter. But did you check with the lady in 203? I bet she bakes…she's got great…buns.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Oh dear, maybe I'll check with her then. Thank you Davey. **(She pats his arm.)** Now get some rest.**

**_David_****: Yes Ma'am. Bye. **(He throws her a two-finger kiss, closes the door and staggers back to his bedroom and literally propels himself onto the mattress. He covers his head with his pillow wishing he had earplugs and drifts back to sleep.)

**CUT TO: Maddie's house** and she and Patrice are looking over five pregnancy tests lined up on the counter.

**_Patrice_****: No doubt about it.**

**_Maddie_****: Nope.**

**_Patrice_****: Congratulations?**

Maddie gives her a look that says 'seriously?' – she leaves the bathroom and climbs in bed and sits hugging her knees.

**_Patrice_****: Well, you ok?**

**_Maddie_****: I wouldn't say that…**

**_Patrice_****: Maddie – you know everything is going to be ok, right? I think this may be a blessing in disguise.**

**_Maddie:_** (Looks up with watery eyes) **I'm just scared Patrice. What if things don't work out, what if they turn out horribly, like last time?**

**_Patrice_****:** (Sits next to Maddie and puts her arm around her.) **Don't think like that. Nothing like that's gonna happen again. What about David, are you worried about telling him?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie shrugs)** It's gonna be a shock – I guess – and I'm definitely not picking up the phone to spring the "****_good news_****" on him now – besides, I'm sure he's ****_still_**** unconscious after last night – but I don't want to make the same mistakes I made last time. I'm gonna give it a little time, but he needs to know, obviously – and before ****_anyone_**** else knows. **

**_Patrice_****: Well, I certainly won't say anything.**

**_Maddie_****: I know Patrice – thanks for everything, really. I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, let me give you some more friendly advice while you're willing to listen. I know that boy will drive you insane, but he's the one girl – and he loves you. If you want to give that relationship a chance…you've got to be a big girl and commit – not run away scared.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, yeah, yeah…**

Maddie forces a smile and they hug.

**CUT TO: David's house.** David is still passed out in his bed when Jackie knocks loudly at his door. Slowly brought to consciousness David peeks at the clock, 6pm – he bolts upright.

**_David_****: Jackie.** (He rubs his eyes and ruffles his hair.) **Damn.**

He makes his way to the door and sees Richie is nowhere to be found. He pulls the door open to find a very upset Jackie standing there looking at him with swollen eyes.

**_Jackie_****: David. I need to know how you feel about Maddie.**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hand on his hip and scratches the back of his head)** Popular question today.**

Jackie begins to cry, David takes her hand and leads her inside.

**CUT TO: THE NEXT DAY, SUNDAY AFTERNOON, Maddie's house. **Maddie lies in her bed mindlessly flipping channels on the TV.

**_David_****: **(Appears in the doorway holding a bouquet of colorful wild flowers.)** Knock knock.**

**_Maddie_****: David…what are you doing here?**

He inches slowly towards her with his tail between his legs.

**_David_****: Oh…I figured I owed you a visit…**

He hands her the flowers.

**_Maddie_****: For me?**

**_David_****: I thought they might brighten the room.**

**_Maddie_****: They're beautiful…and real? Wow. **(She throws him a teasing smile)** Thank you.**

**_David_****: You feeling ok, it's not like you to be in bed this late…alone. **(he winks at her)** He stands by the bed and feels her head.**

**_David_****: Let me know if you need someone to take your temperature.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rolls her eyes)** Oh David. Well actually, I haven't been feeling very well the past couple of days.**

She looks into his eyes and feels butterflies in her stomach – she looks away quickly.

**_Maddie_****: **(Cont.)** I didn't know if you were still among the living after Friday…**

**_David_****: Well, you know me…I have nine lives. **(Looking guilty)** Which is the real reason I'm here. I think I owe you an apology…**

He slides onto the bed next to her.

**_David_****: **(Cont.)** For being such a…jerk.**

**_Maddie_****: You? **(Sarcastically)

**_David_****: Me.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, maybe just a little.**

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her from the side; she lays on him passively with her head on his shoulder.

**_David_****: I'm sorry.**

**_Maddie_****: David.**

He keeps hugging her.

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I hate you. **

**_David_****: I know. **(Waits. Looks at her.)** That's it? That's all I get? No yelling, no screaming, no throwing things at me or telling me to get out? You are sick.**

David can see that Maddie is feeling weak and tired. He hugs her tighter.

**_Maddie_****: That's all you get. I hate you, that's all.**

**_David_****: Ok. I can handle that. Can I stay here with you for a while?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure. But don't get any bright ideas. I'm in no mood…**

**_David_****: I left all my bright ideas at home.**

He slides in next to her and she lays her head on his chest with his arms draped around her. The two mindlessly watch TV.

**_David_****: You feeling ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, better.**

**_David_**: **Good**.

He rubs her back for a bit and smooths her hair and after awhile they doze off. When they wake up again it's dark outside. David makes them something light for dinner – and they sit at the kitchen table and chat.

**_David_**: **I ended things with Jackie last night.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah?**

**_David_****: Yeah. **(Thinks) **What about the pale guy? Whitey?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh Lars? I think he ended things with me Friday.**

**_David_****: Well, here we are – two single people.**

**_Maddie_****: Here we are.**

**_David_****: Guess that means we're free as birds…**

**_Maddie_****: Foot loose and fancy free…**

**David: So, if we wanted to go out for bowling and a beer…**

**_Maddie_****: Movie and popcorn…**

**_David_****: We could do that…I mean, if we...had the time and, wanted to spend it together.**

**_Maddie_****: Right. If either of us was fielding offers.**

**_David_****: Good to know.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, good to know.**

The conversation ends awkwardly and after a moment David gets up to clear the dishes and carries them to the sink.

**_David_****: Well…**

**_Maddie_****: Are you leaving?**

**_David_****: I thought I'd run you a bath and then head home.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure…**

He cleans up the dishes, and runs her a bath. While she soaks he sits on the side of the tub for a bit and makes her laugh with stories from the party about the employees. Before she's finished he makes an excuse about meeting Richie to watch part of a game on TV and leaves.

**CUT TO: LATER THAT NIGHT, 1am (SUNDAY NIGHT/ EARLY MONDAY)** and someone is pounding on David's door. David slowly lifts himself up, looks at the clock and swears he must be dreaming.

**_David_****: Ok, now I know I'm on one of those hidden camera shows…**

He pulls a white t-shirt on with his boxers as he walks to the door and speaks out loud.

**David: If this is Richie or Mrs. Dougherty, I don't have any sugar and you gotta be in by curfew. **

He pulls the door open and it's Maddie wearing her silky pajama dress with a cardigan sweater pulled over it, tied at the waist and her sneakers – she pushes in past him.

**_Maddie_**: **David – we need to talk, really talk.**

**_David_**: **Maddie, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?**

Maddie looks around the living room.

**_Maddie_****: David, you got furniture.**

**_David_**: **Yeah, few pieces.** (Gestures towards the furniture) **Come in, sit.**

**_Maddie_**: (She walks towards the furniture and looks around) **Can you turn on a light or something it's so dark**.

**_David_****: Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to buying any lamps. You want candles? I think I have some candles around here somewhere…** (He looks around)

**_Maddie_****: No, that's ok. David. Sit. **(She pats the space next to her)

They sit together side by side on the couch and are silent for a moment.

**_Maddie_****: David, when you left earlier tonight I started thinking about that conversation we had about each of us being free and maybe, possibly willing to try or go bowling sometime – that same conversation we always have where we talk around the issues but never get to anything real…and it's just crap. I deserve better than that – you deserve better than that – ****_we_**** deserve better than that. We owe it to each other – once and for all – to talk about what's between us and stop avoiding the big issues.**

**_David_****: Ok. I'm all ears.**

**_Maddie_****: David, when I left for Chicago I was scared and I ran away from everything and pretty much cut you off which I realize now was very unfair. Like I've told you before, this thing between you and I scares me, it over-powers my life, my emotions, I've never felt anything like it before and I don't know how to handle it. I've always been in control David and with this thing, us, I'm not. Marrying Walter was a way of giving me back some of that control when I returned. By putting something…or someone…between us I could avoid fully committing to something I was so scared of. I was also afraid you would try to transform yourself into this perfect husband and father figure and I didn't want you to stop being you. But, after I saw you with Terri, I knew you had it in you to be yourself, but still be a committed father. And seeing you with Terri, David, I was really jealous and it made me realize how much I loved you. And I realized how you must have felt seeing me with Walter – except I don't think it made you love me more, I think you started resenting me for putting you through all that – and that makes me really sad. **

**Anyway, when I came back from Chicago, I knew I'd made you wait too long and you were going to want answers and probably a commitment when I returned and I just wasn't ready for any of that, but didn't know how to say it without pushing you completely away. I think we both now know, that the baby was yours – and I'm sorry about how I handled that whole situation…but at the time, from what I was told by the doctor in Chicago, I really didn't think it was yours and that was complicating the whole situation and adding to my anxiety even more. None of that was done to hurt you David – but it did and I'm really sorry. I wish I could turn back time and take it all back; I wish it were all a bad dream.**

**_David_**: (Laughs)** Yeah, wouldn't that be nice?**

**_Maddie_****: But, now I see David, I can't avoid having you in my life or being with you – the pull we have towards each other is too strong and it's more exhausting trying to fight it. I think we both know in our hearts, and in our minds, that we are meant to be together…and maybe it's time we just got out of our own way and give it a chance.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: So?**

**_David_****: So.**

**_Maddie_****: This is where I'm going to need to hear more from you than Ok, Ok, fine, good. Speak David… if there's ever a chance we'll work out, now is the time. Now is when I need to hear how you feel. Now is when I need you to answer some questions. Like, where were you after the baby died David – why did you abandon me – you promised you were gonna be there and you just completely shut down and did a disappearing act. How can I trust you in the future – if we commit to this thing for real, where are you gonna be when times get tough? Life isn't one big drunken party David…**

**_David_****: I know, I know…look. I'm sorry too. When we lost the baby I did shut down. I was lost – this is the second time I've lost a child and obviously wounds from the first time weren't completely healed, I felt like I was an 18-years-old kid again and didn't know how to comfort myself, much less anyone else. We were each grieving in such different ways I really felt like we'd lost our connection and wasn't sure if we'd ever get it back. I felt like the baby was holding us together and with that gone…**

**_Maddie_****: I understand all that. But what about later David, will I be able to count on you in the future? There will be other hard times.**

**_David_****: I don't know how to make you believe me, but when I commit to this thing with you I'll be there 100%, I promise you that. Before, I was still angry about Chicago and Walter – but now that some time has passed and we've worked through some things, I've let a lot of that go and those strong feelings I have for you have returned – I still want to be with you. And I need to be able to trust you too – no more running away.**

**_Maddie_****: I want to be with you too – 100% commitment this time…I think we deserve a chance.**

They kiss softly and sweetly.

**_David_****: Come on, let me drive you home. You've been sick, you need your rest.**

David drives Maddie home and spends the night with her.

**In the morning** Maddie is feeling more energetic, she gets up and dresses and then wakes David as she heads downstairs to makes them coffee and toasted English Muffins. After a bit David comes down showered.

**_Maddie_**: (Hands him his coffee and muffin)** Here, let's take these to go – we can swing by your place so you can change before we head into the office. We've got an early meeting.**

**_David_****: Go to the office together?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, why not?**

**_David_****: **(Shrugs suspicious) **Sure, why not? Oh, it's just that this is usually the part when you send me home in a cab.**

**CUT TO: THE CAR. **Maddie is driving David home to change.

**_Maddie_****: David. Given our talk last night – when does that 100% start?**

**_David_****: **(Checks his watch)** Now?**

They smile at each other and Maddie reaches over and rests her hand on David's.

**CUT TO: THE OFFICE.** An hour later the elevator door slides open on the 20th floor and a well dressed Maddie and David exit, walking at a steady pace down the corridor heading towards the Blue Moon office door. About halfway to the entrance Maddie takes hold of David's arm. He looks at her arm holding his, slightly surprised, and then looks at her, smiles and puts his hand on hers. They glide into the office together – glowing and fresh faced.

**_Agnes_****: Morning Ms. Hayes, morning Mr. Addison.**

**_Together_****: Morning Ms…**

Agnes takes in the two of them arriving together, arm in arm and interrupts.

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes! Mr. Addison! ** (She says excitedly coming out from behind her desk and standing in front of them.) **You look…I mean…you seem…I mean…does this mean…what I think it means?**

David and Maddie look at each other awkwardly and smile.

**_Maddie_****: Well…we're…**(She shrugs her shoulders and looks shyly at David.) **making a go of it Agnes.**

**Agnes: Making a go of it?**

**David: Yeah, making a go of it. **(Puts his arm around Maddie and smiles) **for real this time.**

**_Agnes_****: Yipeeeeeee!** (She dances around.)

Someone plays music and then the whole office erupts in applause and cheers, David and Maddie stand there embarrassed. After a minute David kisses Maddie on the cheek and they part ways and proceed into their individual offices. Once inside, David laughs to himself, still not totally believing how things have turned out. Once inside her office Maddie starts to feel nauseous and throws up.

**CUT TO: An hour later** David and Maddie sit in David's office with their latest client, Mr. Douglas.

**_Mr. Douglas_****: Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison, I'm a young man, I've been married a short time…I have so much to look forward to. My wife and I fill evenings talking about our plans for the future – how many kids we want to have, where we'll lives, the places we'll travel. But recently I've been given a terrible diagnosis – I have a brain tumor, inoperable, and doctors say I may only have nine months to live, maybe shorter.**

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Douglas, I'm so sorry. How is your wife handling the news?**

**_Mr. Douglas_****: Well, that's just the point. I haven't told my wife – and I don't want to tell her. I want to cure this before she finds out.**

**_David_****: Cure this? Excuse me Mr. Douglas, but didn't doctors say…**

**_Mr. Douglas_****: I don't care what doctor's say. I have to find a way to get rid of this tumor – I have too much to live for. I'm not telling my wife because I don't want to worry her or cause her stress – we recently found out she's pregnant with our first child.**

Maddie shifts in her chair.

**_David_****: But, Mr. Douglas. How can we…**

**_Mr. Douglas_****: I've done some research, there's an experimental clinic in Mexico that claims to have cured this kind of thing before. I want you to investigate them, find out about their operation – I want to know if it's legitimate, talk to others who've had treatment there and see if they can really do what they say they can. I'll try anything, pay any amount of money…help me find a cure Mr. Addison and Ms. Hayes. My family…my future, depends on it.**

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Addison, can I see you outside please?**

**David: With pleasure Ms. Hayes.**

They step outside his door and turn nose-to-nose.

**_Maddie_****: Well?**

**_David_****: Well?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David; I've heard about these places down in Mexico – sounds so seedy, could it really be possible for them to cure something that western doctors can't?**

**_David_****: Well, you never know – but I don't see the harm in poking our noses around a bit and seeing if we can't, at least, get some answers for this guy. Maybe we'll find a bunch of reason he should stay away – Maybe they're onto something.**

**_Maddie_****: David, we're not medical professionals, how are we supposed to know if this place can cure a brain tumor – we can't tell if their treatment is different from anywhere else. These could be witch doctors, voodoo worshipers or thieves for all we know.**

**_David_****: You really did watch a lot of TV this weekend. Come on Maddie – you heard the man, his family depends on it – I think we owe it to him to help him at least exhaust every chance of a finding a cure there is – wouldn't you want the same thing?**

**_Maddie_****: That's the other thing, it's so sad. I don't want to lead this man – and his family - down a path of disappointment. **

**_David_****: We'll make it clear, no guarantees.**

**_Maddie_****: No guarantees.**

**_David_****: Fine.**

**_Maddie_****: And I'm not going to Mexico.**

**_David_****: Fine. I'll take Viola.**

**_Viola_****: Yes!**

**_Maddie_****: Fine.**

They head in to tell Mr. Douglas they'll take the case.

**CUT TO: Maddie's office.** Maddie is sitting in her office chair clicking a pen deep in thought. She thinks about Mr. Douglas's diagnosis – nine months.

**_Maddie_**: (Says out loud to herself) **A lot of things can change in nine months.**

Just then David bursts into the room catching her by surprise.

**_David_**: **We gotta go.**

**_Maddie_****: Gotta go?**

**_David_****: Gotta go. **

As he's talking he takes Maddie by the arm, picks her up out of her chair, leads her to her coat rack, helps her slip her jacket on, takes her purse, sticks it under her arm and leads her out of her office, past Dipesto's desk and out the door.

**_David_****: **(Cont.)** Just gotta lead on a woman who went to this same clinic in Mexico last year, says they completely cured her.**

**_Maddie_****: A cure – you sure?**

**_David_****: Completely.**

**CUT TO: THE CAR:** David's driving. They are coming back from meeting with Mrs. Burke, the woman who claims to have been cured by the clinic in Mexico. Her story seems legitimate, but the detectives want to check her background, see if there are any previous ties between Mrs. Burke and the clinic in Mexico and look over her medical records to be sure.

**_Maddie_****: So, I'll start checking into Mrs. Burk's background when we get back to the office. Are you and Bert set for your trip to Mexico tomorrow?**

**_David_****: Yeah, we'll leave first thing. Eight hours in a car with Herbert – I better brush up on my sci-fi trivia.** (He looks at Maddie and rolls his eyes.)

**_Maddie_**: **So what do you think?**

**_David_****: I think Lakers are gonna win their game tonight, I think that birthmark on Gorbachev's head is really a map to a buried treasure. I think Curly is the funniest of the stooges - what, what were you referring to? **

**_Maddie_****: This case David…what do you think about this case?**

**_David_****: I don't know – Mrs. Burke sounded pretty convincing, but do I think this clinic can cure our client in one visit of what doctors here say will kill him in less than I year – I don't know. We'll see what we find in Mexico. The part I don't like is him keeping all this from his spouse. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks out the side window)** Well, you heard the man, she's in a fragile state and he doesn't want any added stress on her. I think it's sweet.**

**_David_****: I know what he said Maddie – but they're husband and wife – they shouldn't keep things like this from each other. It's not like he picked up the wrong detergent at the grocery store – we're talking life and death here. She deserves to know – it affects her future too.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, sometimes people need time…to… gather information to see if the test results are right…to…get used to the idea themselves…and then figure out ****_how_**** they should tell the person…**

**_David_****: I don't know – it doesn't seem right; they should be doing this together. Going through this together – I'm sure she'd want to help him through this – and if they come out of it the other side with a clean bill of health, they'll be stronger for it.**

**_Maddie_****: You really think all that?**

**_David_****: Yeah, I really think all that.**

Maddie sits in silence. David glances at her, and takes her hand in his.

**_David_****: I love you Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She looks at him and smiles)** I love you too David.**

David accelerates the car in the direction the office. They finish up the day and Maddie let's Bert know to pick David up at her house in the morning. David and Maddie swing by his apartment to pick up some of his things and then head back to her house. When they get in the door David puts his arm around Maddie's waist and guides her towards the staircase.

**_David_****: I need to show you something upstairs.**

**_Maddie_****: Upstairs?**

**_David_****: Upstairs. He starts helping her take her jacket off. And you won't need this. He undoes the belt around her dress. And you won't need this.**

**_Maddie_****: I won't huh?**

**_David_****: Begins to unbutton her blouse. You definitely won't need this. He peels clothes and jewelry off her piece by piece and they fall like breadcrumbs trailing them to the bedroom door. **

**_Maddie_**: At the top of the stairs Maddie is down to her skirt and bra.** Will we need this? ** She grabs his tie.

**_David_****: Actually…**

**_Together_****: We might need that.** (They laugh and Maddie grabs David's face with one hand and kisses him.)

David pulls her through the bedroom door, they close it and he backs her up against it on the other side. He slides his hand behind her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. His other hand slides down the front of her and begins to hike her skirt up – she reaches around the back to unzip it, but David tells her to leave it on. He pulls her panties down around her knees and finds her warm and wet – his hand begins to work its magic. He kisses her hard as his fingers work her over – she's already moaning.

After a few minutes he steers her to the side of the bed and lays her down – he stands over her. He caresses her breast over her lacy bra with one hand while he undoes his pants and lets them drop down around his ankles, then his boxers, releasing his fully erect penis – all the while caressing Maddie with a coarse touch. Then, he pulls her panties the rest of the way off, hikes her skirt up a little higher. He looks her in the eye as he uses his knees to part her legs a little wider and slides in between them, he pulls her hips closer to the edge of the bed, bends over her and pushes himself as deep as he can into her. She grabs his face with her hands and pulls him towards her – they kiss and he grinds deeply and rhythmically into her – she wraps her legs up and around him and pulls at the back of his hair with her fist as she kisses him wildly, biting his lower lip. David's had this on his mind all day – he's so caught up in everything he doesn't last long. After a few minutes, with a deep moan he comes hard.

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: I'm sorry – but don't worry, you'll get your turn.**

He begins to kiss his way down her body. They make love a few more times that night before exhausting themselves and giving in to sleep.

**CUT TO: Early next morning, Maddie's house. **David's rushing around gathering his things for his trip to Mexico with Viola. Maddie's in the bathroom, he talks to her through the closed door.

**_David_****: Yo, Maddie, I'm leaving in a minute, I want to say goodbye.**

There's no answer so he listens at the door for a moment. Suddenly he hears Maddie getting sick.

**_David_****: **(Taps his knuckle hard on the door)** Hey! Everything ok in there?**

**HONK! HONK!** He hears Viola's horn outside.

**_Maddie_****: I'm fine David, there's Mr. Viola!**

**_David_****: Are you sick again?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm just a little…nauseous.**

**_David_****: I want to say goodbye to you, open up.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't right now David – and Mr. Viola's waiting for you, you better go.**

David checks his watch and hears the horn blow again outside **HONK HONK!**

**_David_****: You stay home and rest, I'm gonna call Agnes and let her know you're still not feeling well.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm fine! Go on David, and I don't want any calls from a Mexican prison.**

**_David_****: **(Hesitant about leaving)** Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: David, don't worry. If I need you I'll call the cellular phone.**

**_David_****: I'll keep you updated.**

**_Maddie_****: Have a safe trip.**

**CUT TO: Maddie** leaning over the sink, she runs water and rinses her mouth and then looks at herself in the mirror and sighs.

**CUT TO: David** rushes out the door and climbs in the car with Viola as they head off to investigate the clinic in Mexico.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7: MISSING IN ACTION

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 7: MISSING IN ACTION**

It's 7pm Thursday night and Maddie Hayes stands in her dim office staring out the window at the city skyline deep in thought. On Tuesday morning David and Bert left for Mexico to investigate a clinic for their client Mr. Douglas that claims to cure cancerous tumors western doctors can't. They expected David and Bert back by Wednesday at the latest, but they still haven't returned and so far the only sign of them has been a garbled attempted phone call from Bert to Agnes 24-hours ago in which Agnes couldn't understand a thing Bert was saying.

**_Agnes_****: **(Pushes Maddie's door open a crack)** No sign of them out there, huh Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Caught off-guard)** Oh, Agnes, no, no sign of them yet.**

**_Agnes_****: I'm sure they're fine Ms. Hayes – and I'm sure they'd contact us if they could.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope so Agnes. **(She looks back out the window.)

**Agnes: Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll call you at home if I hear anything at all.**

**_Maddie_****: You do that Agnes. Thanks. Goodnight.**

Agnes leaves the office and Maddie sighs and starts to gather her things. Just then the main office phone rings – Maddie runs to answer it before the machine picks up.

**_Maddie_****: **(Answers phone)** Blue Moon! Hello? **(Deflated)** Oh yes, yes, we have time tomorrow; let me pencil you in our books. Ok, see you then, thanks.**

She hangs up the phone and looks around the empty, dark office – her eyes venture over to David's closed office door. She wished more than anything he were sitting at his desk behind those doors. She was worried, frustrated and angry that he hadn't returned – and that she hadn't heard from him. Damn it! Where was that man? With growing annoyance Maddie gathers her things and heads home.

**CUT TO: 9am the next morning. **Arriving for work**, **Maddie approaches the office door and as she glances in the Blue Moon window she sees Bert, surrounded by Agnes and the other office staff. _They're back!_ She thinks to herself while mixed feelings of elation, relief and anger, that she still hasn't heard from David even though he's back in town, rush through her. She takes a deep breath, determined not to walk in angry, and opens the door.

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Viola! You're back safe and sound. How'd everything go?**

The office staff just stare at Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: Well?**

No one says anything.

**_Maddie_****: Is Mr. Addison in his office?**

She moves towards David's door – no one moves to let her by.

**_Bert_****: Ms. Hayes…**

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Viola… Where's Mr. Addison?**

**_Bert_****: He didn't come back with me Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Her face grows red)** Didn't come back with you? What do you mean, didn't come back with you?**

**_Bert_****: I'm sorry Ms. Hayes – I begged him to, but he insisted I come back without him…I'd never want to leave a man behind, but he is my boss and, well, if he gives me an order…**

**_Maddie_****: And why, Mr. Viola, why would Mr. Addison have to stay in Mexico while you returned?**

**_Bert_****: The investigation took a turn. We were almost found out at the clinic – we were on the run from some very scary looking men and hid out in the basement of a bar for a full day.**

**_Maddie_****: A bar?**

**_Bert_****: It's not what you think – we were onto something pretty big, but when the coast was clear Mr. Addison insisted that we'd attract too much attention together and said I should get back to the car and drive straight here, which is what I did.**

**_Maddie_****: So where is he now?**

**_Bert_****: I don't know.**

**_Maddie_****: Don't know?**

**_Bert_****: He said he was going to continue the investigation and he'd be back as soon as he could.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Putting on a brave face for the employees)** Ok, well…Mr. Addison is a professional, and he knows what he's doing. Let's get back to work and not worry – I'm sure he'll be back soon.**

Maddie walks quickly into her office and closes the door behind her. Once alone she takes on a more depressed demeanor and walks slowly to her desk, sets her things down and looks towards her office door longingly. She never thought David would be gone this long, she never thought this case could turn dangerous, and selfishly she wondered how David could stay away from her – without so much as a phone call. She was dying to see him, touch him, talk to him…it annoyed her that he wasn't even trying to contact her…if he was still able to contact her… she quickly wipes any dark thoughts about what could have happened to him from her mind. She sits in her chair, leans back and touches her belly for a moment. Suddenly there's a knock on the door, Maddie straightens herself and pretends to work.

**_Maddie_****: Come in!**

**_Bert_****: Ms. Hayes, do you have a moment.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, come in Mr. Viola.**

**_Bert_****: Ms. Hayes, I feel terrible. I feel like I did the wrong thing by leaving Mr. Addison in Mexico alone and coming home. I can tell by your face that you think I'm just a terrible person.**

**_Maddie_****: Mr. Viola, I don't think you're a terrible person – I know you were just doing what Mr. Addison asked you to do. He's been doing this a long time and if he thought it was best that you go and he stay, I'm sure he has his reasons.**

**_Bert_****: Thanks Ms. Hayes. Oh ah, he did send a message for you.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Her heart skips a beat, but she acts casual)** Oh yeah?**

**_Bert_****: **(Concentrates)** Yes…he said he…left the air on at his place, or he thinks he did, so can you check and turn it off if need be?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shocked)** Is that all?**

**_Bert_****: Oh! No…can you place a bet for him with his bookie for the Lakers to win the series by six?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed)** No!**

**Bert: Thank you Ms. Hayes. **(He faces the door to leave…Maddie looks down at her work.) **And he loves you.** (He says quietly, embarrassed)

Maddie looks up and is touched, but says nothing.

**_Bert_****: Did you hear me Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, yes, I heard you. Thank you Mr. Viola, that will be all.**

Maddie's eyes glimmer, she sits back and sighs.

**MEANWHILE….In Mexico**: After David sent Bert back to California, he broke back into the clinic after dark and managed to take some very incriminating photos from the medical charts of their patients, but on his way out of the building he was spotted by the men that were chasing he and Bert earlier. They grabbed him, threw him in the back of a tarp-covered pick up truck and drove him about 8-hours further into Mexico, where they brought him to a warehouse and tied him to a chair. Lit only by a spotlight he sweated for hours as they asked him questions. They demanded to know who he was working for, how he had heard about the clinic, what information he was after, and how California managed to grow raisins that were so plump and juicy. When he didn't give them the answers they were looking for, especially about the raisins, they left him sitting through the entire weekend with only a bean burrito and a cloth soaked in water for nourishment.

All through the questioning David stuck to his story that he and his buddy were down in Mexico on spring break and came to the clinic on a dare hoping to meet some cute nurses.

**CUT TO…Los Angeles, MONDAY EVENING: **It was a long weekend for Maddie who was still worried sick after not hearing a thing from David. She talked to one of his cop buddies and explained what was going on – and he suggested giving David a few more days so as not to blow his cover if he was onto something. He said he'd keep his ears open for any dirty dealings south of the border and let her know if anything came up and encouraged her not to worry – but Maddie was still a mix of emotions – she cursed the day they ever took this stupid case. She tried to keep her mind on work and other cases but her brain constantly drifted back to David.

Back at the office, Agnes, Bert and Mcgilicuddy were manning the phones day and night.

After work on Monday Maddie stops by David's place to check in on it – when she she enters she's hit with hot and stuffy air that smells like him – his aroma punches her in the gut and makes her miss him terribly.

**_Maddie_****: **(Out loud to no one)** Pretty hot in here – I guess you didn't leave the air on Addison.**

She walks into his bedroom and picks a few pieces of clothing up from the floor and lays them on the foot of the bed. She runs her hand over his things…his weight set, his picture of the stooges by the bed. She lies down on his pillow and breathes him in, then she wraps herself in the sheets and cries. The room is dark and depressing without him there. After awhile she gets up and pulls herself together in the bathroom mirror. She's just leaving the apartment, pulling the door closed and locking it when she hears a voice behind her.

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Are you his girlfriend?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Surprised by this 80-year-old lady sneaking up on her)** His…girlfriend? Oh, yes…well no…I'm his partner.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Well, which is it, girlfriend or partner?**

**_Maddie_****: Both, I guess.**

**Mrs. Dougherty: **(Irritated)** You guess? What kind of partners are you?**

**_Maddie_****: We're detectives.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Detectives – you and Davey?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep – me and Davey **(Says the last word in an 'oh brother' kind of way)

**_Mrs. Dougherty:_**** The two of you don't look like you could solve a crossword puzzle together. No, I like my detectives smart like Magnum PI or that old broad on Murder She Wrote.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes but…Mrs….?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Dougherty…Ethel Dougherty, 103 **(they shake hands.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Cont.)** Those are just TV characters…**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: But they're real pros – always get the job done. I've seen him, he comes home a mess – probably leaves the job in quite a state if you ask me.**

**_Maddie_****: yeah, well…**

**_Mrs. Dougherty:_**** So, where is he anyway, been gone for days.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, actually, he's on a case as we speak.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Taking a long time to solve it – what's his problem?**

**_Maddie_****: I wish I knew Mrs. Dougherty – I wish I knew.**

Mrs. Dougherty looks Maddie over.

**_Mrs. Dougherty:_**** Are you gonna get married?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know about that Mrs. Dougherty.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: You don't know? But you're pregnant.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shocked)** What!?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Oh, honey, I've been around long enough to see the signs a mile away.**

**_Maddie_****: Mrs. Dougherty I…**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Don't worry sweetie, your secrets safe with me. **(She starts down the stairs.) **He needs a good woman – I told him that – never wearing clothes, never has any food. I guess you'll do. He'll be home soon honey, don't worry…**

**Maddie: Thanks…Mrs. Dougherty… **(The old woman disappears down the stairs and Maddie heads off to meet Patrice.)

**CUT TO: Maddie and Patrice** having a light dinner.

**_Maddie_****: I just want him home Patrice…do you see how insane he makes me? Whether he's in town or not I'm on pins and needles.**

**_Patrice_****: I know, I know. Just relax and try not to worry.**

**_Maddie_****: Everyone keeps telling me not to worry…but how is everyone so sure he's ok?**

**_Patrice_****: I don't know. It's just a feeling I have, it's David, he seems like the kind of guy who'll always land on his feet.**

**_Maddie_****: I suppose…**

**_Patrice_****: Look, I know, it's easy for everyone else to say right? If it were Troy I'd be climbing the walls, so I'd say you're doing a pretty good job of keeping it together. How's everything else…been feeling any better lately?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…I'm still sick nearly everyday…but I take that as a good sign. Overall I feel pretty good actually, I'm calmer about the pregnancy than I expected. I'll make an appointment to see my doctor soon…I just want David…**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, what about David? When are you planning to tell him?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, first chance I get, when I see him…**

**_Patrice_****: Oh, Sorry…**

**_Maddie_****: No, it's ok. You know, the day he was leaving I think he suspected something – I was literally over the toilet throwing up as he was running out the door trying to say goodbye – I just got this feeling he knew, or at least suspected something. Anyway, yes, as soon as he gets back.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, now I have some news for you…**

**_Maddie_****: You do? What?**

**_Patrice_****: Troy and I are also expecting. I'm pregnant too!**

**_Maddie_****: You are!? Wow, Patrice, congratulations! **

She gets up and gives her a big hug.

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, well…I've actually known for a little while, but Troy and I wanted to get through the first trimester before we told anyone, just to be sure. **

**_Maddie_****: Understandable…**

**_Patrice_****: So, I'm three months along.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow.**

The girls laugh with excitement and clink their water glasses together.

**_Maddie_****: I guess it's gonna be a while before we have margarita's to toast with again! Oh Patrice, I'm so happy for you!**

**_Patrice_****: Thanks Maddie. Here's to swollen ankles and sleepless nights.**

They laugh and cheers again.

**CUT TO: Wednesday night / Early Thursday morning, 2:30am: **Maddie's phone rings waking her from her sleep…she quickly grabs the receiver.

**_Maddie_****: Hello!**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: Agnes?**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes, turn on the TV, Mr. Addison is on the news.**

Maddie quickly flips on her TV and sees a very arrogant, smug and dirty David giving a press conference, spouting off glib answers and toying with the press who are shoving cameras and microphones in his face. The caption on the screen says that Blue Moon Investigation's David Addison has cracked open a huge international scam being pulled on cancer patients that involves doctors on both sides of the border. Maddie jumps out of bed, dresses in one of her nighttime pantsuits and drives to the police station as quickly as possible.

When she arrives she's told that _local celebrity,_ Mr. Addison, is conducting a series of interviews at the moment and she'll have to wait in the lobby. Maddie sits in the lobby for two more hours seething – she can't believe that after over a week of not seeing her, David's not even coming to look for her or trying to call. Finally she hears his voice coming down the hall.

**_David_**: (Talking to other cops and investigators) **No, no, no guys, I think living like the Flintstone's did in that day in age was completely possible.**

He turns the corner and he and Maddie's eyes meet – time stops for a moment for both of them. David starts to walk quickly towards her, and she towards him, but then he notices that all of his cop buddies are eyeing them and he puts on an arrogant attitude.

**_David_****: Yo Maddie! **(He swaggers towards her)** What's shakin' bacon…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stops and sneers at him)** Yo Maddie!? Yo Maddie!? I haven't seen or heard from you in over a week and all I get is a Yo Maddie!?**

**_David_****: **(Cocky)** Why so upset? Was it something I said? **(Throws a laugh back to the cops.)

She bashes her heel down on his foot, turns around and stomps away. He jumps around in pain – turns around to cops and says…

**_David_****: See that? She's crazy about me…so long boys!** (And with a half wave he's out the door and after Maddie. The cops look at each other and shake their heads.)

David chases Maddie down the stairs of the police precincts, grabs her arm and turns her around.

**_David_****: **(Angry)** HEY!**

**_Maddie_****: David! Let go of me. **(She tries to pull away)

**_David_****: **(Softens his voice)** Hey.**

**_Maddie_****: David – what was that in there, why were you acting like that? Where the hell have you been and why haven't I heard from you?**

**_David_****: Maddie, whoa whoa whoa…I'm sorry, ok, I just got caught up in everything. Didn't you see the news? I broke this cancer clinic story wide open…****_we_**** broke this story wide open, Blue Moon, Maddie, us!**

**_Maddie_****: I know David but…**

**_David_****: But what?**

**Maddie: I didn't hear from you…**

**David: Well, I was a little tied up…**

**Maddie: David!**

**David: Maddie! What?**

**_Maddie_****: I missed you, you idiot! And all I get is a Yo Maddie when I finally see you? How could you not have called me this past week and a half, how could you not want to see me?**

**_David_****: Maddie, I did, trust me – but you don't know what I've been through, I was thrown into the back of a truck, tied to a chair, interrogated and starved. Makes calling long distance pretty tough – **(Excited)** it's a wild story, wait 'til I tell you all about it. **

Maddie pouts.

**_David_****: **(Takes her by the shoulders)** I sent a message home with Viola, didn't he give it to you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Still pouting)** Yeah.**

**_David_****: Well…?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…what about tonight, when you got back into town?**

**_David_****: I got back two hours ago and have been in police questioning and press interviews ever since – I didn't know if you were sleeping or would see the news, but where do you think I was going when I got done with all this?**

She looks at him with watery eyes.

**_David_****: C'mere **(he hugs her),** I'm sorry…I missed you too, trust me, you're all I thought about the whole time.**

**_Maddie_****: You smell awful.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…sorry about that…Mexico isn't a place known for hygiene. Can we go home?**

Maddie, still pouting, nods her head. They put their arms around each other and walk towards the car.

**_David_****: There's this girl down in Mexico, does a trick I wanna teach you – it involves a ping pong ball and her…**

**_Maddie_****: Watch it Addison, you still have one good foot left…**

**_David_****: Ouch…ok.**

He smiles at her, and brushes hair away from her forehead.

**CUT TO: Maddie's house. **Maddie and David enter the house and Maddie starts pulling David's clothes off him and collecting them for the laundry.

**_Maddie_****: You're getting right in the shower mister.**

**_David_****: As long as you're coming with me.**

**_Maddie_****: How 'bout I meet you in the tub in ten?**

**_David_****: Deal. **(They walk upstairs arm in arm)** Am I still upright?**

**_Maddie_****: Awe, after everything you've been through you must be spent.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I'm pretty tired too.**

Maddie runs a bubble bath as David cleans up in the shower and when he's done they slip into it – she rests against the side of the tub and he lays back on her…she wraps her long arms and legs around him and lazily washes his chest with a soaped up wash cloth.

**_David_****: This feels nice. Last week at this time, I didn't know if I'd get to have a moment like this with you again.**

**_Maddie_****: Did you really think you might not make it home?**

**_David_****: You know, for a while there I really wasn't sure.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David.**

She grabs his face and turns him around and kisses him – they wrap themselves around each other and kiss and enjoy being back together. After awhile they climb out of the tub and David grabs two plush towels – he wraps one around Maddie and one around his waist. He leans in to drain the tub and when he comes back up Maddie leans in and kisses him, she wraps them both in her towel.

**_Maddie_****: Hey Addison, **(she hums in his ear)** I really missed you a lot.**

**_David_****: How much?**

**Maddie: Let me show you.**

She reaches down and pulls his towel off, dropping it to the floor and kisses his neck while her hand caresses his manhood calling it to attention – which only takes a few strokes. When he's good and ready she pushes him to sit on the side of the tub and kneels in front of him – taking him in her mouth and working his penis over with her lips and tongue until he's nearly out of breath. He runs his fingers through the back of her hair with one hand while he attempts to hold himself steady with the other. Before he finishes she looks up at him and says:

**_Maddie_****: David, I want you inside me.**

David moves forward and lays her back on the fluffy bath mat beneath them.

**_David_****: I need to be held captive in Mexico more often.**

**_Maddie_**: **No way – no more leaving the state. I need you here with me.**

**David: You do huh?**

**Maddie: **(Nods her head)** Hmmm-mmmm.**

Their bodies are still wet from their bath so they slip and slide into position and David enters Maddie with a loud groan. He is in ecstasy – the previous weeks ordeal washes over him and he gets such a feeling of elation and relief from being back home with Maddie, and having her this close to him again – he can barely handle the mix of emotions, but he fights to hold out on his release because he doesn't want these feelings to end. Maddie is totally lost in the moment and feels every bit of David's huge member satiating that itch she's had for him since he left. She loves how good they make each other feel in these moments and holds on to the incredible feelings that swirl around them. They expend every last bit of their energy working each other up to a climax and then lay completely drained on the cool tile. After a bit, they help one another up and walk lazily to bed, flopping down on the slippery satin sheets and curl into each other.

**_David_****: **(Squeezing his arms around Maddie)** Oh wow, this is heaven.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers)** I'm glad you're back. **

**_David_**: (Whispers)** Me too.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers)** I love you.**

**_David_****: **(Whispers)** I love me too.**

She hits him.

**_David_****: **(Whispers)** But I love you more.**

**_Maddie_****: That's more like it.**

**_David_****: Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: There is one teensy tinesy question gnawing at the base of my noggin.**

**_Maddie_****: What's that?**

**_David_****: The morning I left, you were throwing up…and sick for a few days before that too, is everything…?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh that?**

**_David_****: Yea that – I mean, as far as I can tell we haven't done much to prevent…I mean, unless you do…but given what happened last time…I guess my question is…do we need to start…**

**_Maddie_****: **(she sits up and looks at him.)** David…**

**_David_****: Maddie… **

**_Maddie_****: I'm pregnant.**

Stunned silence.

**_David_****: Come again?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I'm pregnant. You know, pregnant? I'm…well; ****_we're_**** having a baby.**

**_David_****: **(Speechless)** You're pregnant!? For Real?**

**_Maddie_****: Doesn't get much realer. **(Laughs at him)** Well, don't look so surprised – you just said yourself we've done nothing to prevent it…and before you ask, no I did not sleep with the pale guy. This time I know – 100%, without a doubt who the father is…and I'm looking at him.**

**_David_****: A baby – we're having a baby, you and I? **(He laughs happily and looks her in the eyes.)** Wow. No, I mean, I thought maybe…it was on my mind a lot this past week, but I wasn't sure…well, when? When did this happen?**

**_Maddie_****: I think I'm about six weeks along. Remember that day you just happened to pop in here unannounced making me very angry?**

**_David_****: I do that a lot. **(Pulls her close)

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, this time you got us into trouble.**

**_David_****: Angry and horny – that's a deadly combination. **(She looks away feigning disgust.)

He tries to kiss her, she grabs his face.

**_Maddie_**: **I hate you.**

**_David_****: I love the way you hate me. **(He whispers back and rubs her nose with his.)

**_Maddie_****: Well, what have you got to say for yourself?**

**_David_****: Job well done?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slaps his shoulder.)** I really wanted to tell you before you left for Mexico, but I couldn't find the right time – and, then you were gone. And I got scared you weren't coming back. **(She gets teary)

**_David_****: **(He takes her face in his hands.) **Well, I'm back – and I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere. **(Shocked again remembering)** You're having my baby?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep. Well, it's still really early David, and I haven't even gone to see my doctor yet – but I took five pregnancy tests and they all came out positive.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Five? Is that all…**

**_Maddie_****: …and I'm still sick just about every morning and then some.**

**_David_****: Awe. **(Smooths her hair.)

**_Maddie_****: So, what do you think?**

**_David_****: Think? I don't know what to think…I think I just became the luckiest guy in the world.**

David rests his hand on Maddie's belly.

**_Maddie_****: David, you do want to have a baby, don't you?**

**_David_****: **(Whispers in her ear)** Do bear bear? Do bees bee? **

**_Maddie_****: Oh brother…**

He showers her face with kisses and they sink down into the bed.

**CUT TO: The next day at Blue Moon. **David, Bert and Maddie talk about the Douglas investigation and what happened in Mexico.

**THE STORY:** When they first arrived David and Viola posed as fraternal twin brothers, Dan (David) and Don (Bert) Smyth, visiting the clinic hoping to find a cure for "Don's" grapefruit sized brain tumor that was 'diagnosed' in the US. They presented falsified medical reports and fake x-rays to the Mexican clinicians. Afterward, Mexican clinicians performed their own examination on "Don" and found that he did, indeed, have a grapefruit sized tumor that they could cure with one surgery, guaranteed.

What the detectives started to suspect was that the clinic in Mexico and local US doctors were working in tandem to convince people that they were dying of a brain tumor. The US doctor would then refer them to this 'experimental' clinic in Mexico. And once patients visit the clinic in Mexico, they were given 'new hope' with the promise of 'quickly' getting cured – which they do, after spending a hefty chuck of their life savings, enduring one lengthy surgery and a 6-week recovery period. Then, the Mexican and US doctors split the money earned on the false cure, and patients go away happy and cancer free – it's a 'win-win' – except none of these patients had a cancerous tumor to begin with.

Unfortunately, while David and Bert were inside the clinic someone ran Bert plates and saw that his car wasn't registered to a Don Smyth at all – which is when the scary looking men chased them across town. After Bert managed to get out of Mexico, David's ordeal began. He was tied up in the warehouse until the next Monday, luckily he managed to loosen his restraints and sneak to the next building where he recorded conversations between his captors about what was really happening at the clinic. When an opportunity came, he escaped with enough information between the tapes and pictures to bring down the whole operation. He made his way back to the border by hitching a ride on the back of a donkey, then a tractor, and finally with a gang of Hells Angel motorcycle riders passing through. Once at the border, he called his cop buddies in the US who helped get him to the other side and break the case wide open…

**_David_****: …Which lead us to where we are today. **

**_Maddie_****: Great job David. **(Looks at Bert)** And thank you, Mr. Viola, for your hard work on this case too. I'm just so glad you both made it back home unharmed.**

**_Bert_****: Thank you Ms. Hayes…and thank you Mr. Addison – it was a pleasure working with you on this, I only wish I could have done more.**

**_David_****: **(Pats Bert on the shoulder)** Don't worry about it Bert, there will be other chances, in fact, Ms. Hayes and I want you to start taking the lead on some of these – life is just going to get busier around here. **

**_Bert_****: Well, that would be an honor sir.**

**_David_**: (He winks at Maddie and shifts gears)** So, the good news for our client Mr. Douglass is, there is a very good chance he doesn't have cancer at all. The bad news for our source Mrs. Burke, is there's a very good chance she never had cancer at all and was taken for her life savings, not to mention a lot of pain and suffering.**

**Maddie: Wow. The lengths people will go just to make a buck in this world. Well, let's give Mr. Douglass a call and let him know he needs a second opinion.**

**CUT TO: Two weeks later – **Their clientMr. Douglas, who recently got a clean bill of health, meets with Maddie and David and they all stand in Maddie's office, Mr. Douglas and David shake hands.

**_Mr. Douglass_****: I want to thank you two from the bottom of my heart for your hard work **(looks at David)** and risking your own life, to save mine. I am so delighted about how all of this turned out; I doubled your retainer **(Hands Maddie a check).

**_Maddie_****: Well, Mr. Douglass – I'm glad we could spare your family that horrific ordeal. And exposing this scam and getting that seedy operation shut down is the icing on the cake.**

**_David_****: So how's the wife doing? Have you let her in on any of this yet? **

**_Mr. Douglass_****: No…no, I'm still protecting her from all this – recently we found out that we're not just having one baby…we're having twins! **(Laughs)** Hey, maybe if they're boys we'll name them Don and Dan in honor of your great investigation work.**

They all laugh as they start to walk Mr. Douglass to the front door.

**David: Well, whatever you name them…may you all live long, happy and ****_healthy_**** lives.**

**Mr. Douglas: Thank you both again.**

Maddie and David smile and say goodbye as he walks out the door.

**_David_**: (Takes the check and leans on Agnes's desk) **Ah, 1001 cases solved. And we got paid double. **(Kisses the check and looks at Maddie)** You know what I think we should do?**

**_Maddie_****: Pay the rent?**

**_David_****: No.**

**_Maddie_****: I didn't think so.**

**_David_****: Take next week off; rent a suite at the best hotel in LA and hire girls in bikini's to feed us peeled grapes.**

Maddie gives him a look.

**_David_****: Ok, fine, we can have one shirtless guy – he's just gotta be 100lbs overweight, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: We are not keeping all of this money David. We're sharing half of it with Mrs. Burke.**

**_David_****: What!? No no no…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Grabs the check from his fingers and heads to her office.)** Yes yes yes.**

**_David_****: **(Follows Maddie) **Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. Why would we do that? Why would we give away our hard earned money to a woman who didn't even hire us for the job to begin with?**

**_Maddie_****: Why? Because David – because she was an important part in solving this case…because of the pain and suffering that poor woman went through…because she lost her life savings on a scam – and we can help give some of that back to her.**

Maddie puts on her coat, grabs her purse and heads to Ms. Dipesto's desk. David follows.

**_Maddie_****: **(To Ms. Dipesto)** We'll be at Mrs. Burke's and then we have another appointment before we head home. Call us there if you need us.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Yes Ms. Hayes.**

**_David_****: **(To Ms. Dipesto)** Scratch that first stop.**

**_Ms. Dipesto_****: Yes, Mr. Addison.**

David and Maddie leave Blue Moon and continue their banter down the hallway to the elevators.

**_David_****: Maddie – I know what you're saying, and I feel for the woman too – but it is not our responsibility to settle the debts of society.**

**_Maddie_****: Society David, aren't we a part of society? We can help this woman, so it ****_is_**** our responsibility. **

**_David_****: We should let the law handle it – there will probably be a trial and if they decide Mrs. Burke is due money, then let it come from the people who stole it from her. Not us.**

**_Maddie_****: David, my mind is made up. We are sharing this money with Mrs. Burke. It's the right thing to do. Anyway David, we're gonna get our money back ten-fold, exposing this scam has been great publicity for Blue Moon – the phones haven't stopped ringing.**

They stand by the elevators and David takes Maddie by the arms and looks her in the eye.

**_David_****: Yes Maddie, but that's money that hasn't been made yet, this is money we have now…isn't it true that we have our own life savings to add to now…our own future…** (He glances at her belly.)

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: I know.**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: I can't…**

**_David_****: You can't.**

**_Maddie_****: I want to help that poor Mrs. Burke.**

**_David_****: **(He puts his arm around her)** Then, that's what we'll do. Give half our baby's money away.**

Maddie looks at him sideways.

**_David_****: Sorry.**

The elevator doors open and they're off to visit Mrs. Burke.

**CUT TO: A couple hours later. **Maddie and David are sitting in a lobby waiting.

**_David_****: Well, Mrs. Burke was sure happy.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, doesn't it make you feel good?**

**_David_****: Haven't felt this good since my weekend in Vegas – gave half my money away there too, got the same feeling as I did handing that check to Mrs. Burke – kind of a punch in the gut.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh please. Look at it this way, at least this time the money is going someplace…to someone, where it can make a difference.**

**_David_****: My money makes a difference in Vegas…I own half those shiny lights. It wouldn't be half as pretty without me. **(He smiles and blinks multiple times.)

Maddie rolls her eyes.

**_Nurse_****: Hayes!**

**_Maddie_****: That's us.**

Maddie and David stand and are lead by a nurse into an examination room.

**CUT TO: Maddie lying on a table** and David sitting by her side watching the monitor as the doctor performs a sonogram and points out all the features of their growing baby.

**CUT TO: Later that night, Maddie house. **Maddie and David lay in bed naked but partially covered by sheets – David holds a picture of the sonogram the doctor gave them and they scrutinize it.

**_David_**: ** Look Maddie, we've made ourselves our own little kidney bean.**

**_Maddie_****: **(laughs)** David.**

**_David_****: I hope this little dividend has my good looks and your sense of humor – or should it be the other way around?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pulls the picture from his hand)** I just hope it's healthy…and happy.**

**_David_****: **(He takes the picture back and sets it on the bedside table and then rolls on top of her.)** Let's keep you happy and healthy first. **(He kisses her stomach)

**Maddie: So far, so good Addison. **

**_David_****: Well, the bright side is, we don't have to worry about birth control for the next few months – but once this baby is born, we really should come up with a plan. We're very fertile people. **(He inches up and nibbles her ear)

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, we're really bad planners in that department.**

**_David_****: Plus, you can't keep your hands off me.**

**_Maddie_****: Me?**

**_David_****: You.**

**Maddie: Please…**

**David: Watch… **

He dives into her neck and Maddie wraps her arms around his back and moans…they roll around in a passionate embrace.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8: THE LONG WAY AROUND

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 8: THE LONG WAY AROUND**

**THE SCENE OPENS at David's house**. It's one month later on an early Friday morning, 6am. Maddie is on top of David and they are passionately making love. Her on top has become one of her favorite positions, she loves to push him inside her, and guide his member in all the right places sending waves of pleasure throughout her body – to be honest, lately she just can't get enough of it – of him, she's guilty of what David is always accusing her of, she can't keep her hands off him – which surprises her, because she was never that into sex before. She slides him out of her and stimulates herself on his hard cock and then slides him back in. She's learned so many things in bed with David, but the best part is he always encourages her to let go and give in to every sexual desire she has – he's taught her not to be ashamed of the pleasure she gets from it – which she was always embarrassed about before.

David's eyes are closed, but his hands are all over Maddie's body, he loves the way she works him over when she takes control like this – the more they make love – and it's been a lot lately – the more in sync they become. Their bodies couldn't fit together any better and the sex is mind blowing – neither of them have experienced anything like it before, it's more than they ever imagined. Maddie's body begins to quiver, she's close to coming – she lets out a high-pitched squeal and screams David's name over and over again. He takes over – flips them so he's on top and thrusts in and out of her quickly until he finishes with similar flare. He rolls on his back and pulls Maddie so she's lying on top of him again and wraps his arms around her.

**_David_****: Morning.**

**_Maddie_****: Morning.**

**_David_****: Did I ever tell you I love it when you wake me up this way? **(His hands play with her hair)

**_Maddie_****: Once or twice.**

**_David_****: Twice, please.**

Maddie laughs sarcastically and rests on David's chest – it's quiet for a minute; her eyes brim with tears, she looks up.

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm so happy – this is has gotta be the best moment in my life.**

**_David_****: The sex was that good?**

**_Maddie_****: No David…well, ****_yes_****…but not just that. I mean, all of it. Being pregnant, being with you and not being scared, not running from my feelings, the success of our business, looking into the future and actually seeing one…**

**_David_****: **(Wipes away a small tear falling from her eye with his knuckle)** You're finally allowing yourself to be happy.**

**Maddie: I've never been happier.**

**David: Well, I'm happy, you're happy. **

**Maddie: Are you happy?**

**David: Elated. **(He kisses her.)

**CUT TO: THE CAR – **David drives them to work.

**_David_****: Look at us.**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: Like a regular couple, waking up together, driving to work, not fighting…**

**_Maddie_****: Not yet anyway…**

**_David_****: Did you ever think we'd be here a few years ago?**

**_Maddie_****: No! David, I wouldn't have thought it three months ago. Am I under some spell?**

**_David_****: I think you've just finally taken to my charming personality **(grins at her).

**_Maddie_****: You think so, huh? **(She looks out the window)

He puts his hand over hers. She looks back at him with a satisfying smile.

**_Maddie_****: Let's not do anything this weekend David, let's stay in bed the whole time, order in and make love over and over again.**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles) **If you are under a spell** – **I hope there's no antidote…**

He accelerates the car towards their office…

**CUT TO: BLUE MOON, David's office, 11am**. Maddie and David are talking about other business when Agnes knocks on the door to let them know their next appointment, Mrs. Phelps, is there to see them.

**_Maddie_****: Show her in Agnes. **

Agnes brings in a very pregnant Mrs. Phelps and Maddie and David greet her.

**_Maddie_**: **Oh, hello, I'm Maddie Hayes **(they shakes hands)** and this is my partner David Addison.**

**_David_**: (Shakes her hand) **Nice to meet you. Well, looks like congratulations are in order **(gestures to her belly) **Sit please.** (He gestures to the couch and Maddie and David lean side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder against his desk.)

**_Mrs. Phelps_**: **Thank you, yes – I'm about ready to pop.**

[Although Maddie is three months pregnant, it is not obvious because she is only showing a bit and is still wearing her belted dresses. They have not told the employees yet that she's pregnant.]

**_Maddie_****: What can we do for you Mrs. Phelps?**

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: I think my husband is cheating on me.**

Maddie and David look at each other uncomfortably.

**_Mrs. Phelps: _****I've known my husband for quite a long time, but we just got married seven months ago when we found out I was pregnant. Everything seemed to be going fine, he's my best friend and we're both excited about the baby. But recently I was driving down the road and I swear I saw him with another woman. They were kind of far away, and there was no where to pull over, I had to keep driving so I can't be sure, but ever since then, I can't get it out of my mind. Now, I'm suspicious of everything he does – every time he tells me he's going somewhere I think he's lying. **

David can feel Maddie growing increasingly uncomfortable and upset as Mrs. Phelps tells her story.

**_David_****: Mrs. Phelps, have you ask your husband if there's someone else?**

David glances at Maddie and she let's out a sigh only he'd understand.

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: I've asked him point blank, but of course he denies it, he says my pregnancy hormones are making me jealous. Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison, I'm going crazy - I need answers and I need them fast. You see, I'm a wealthy woman – and if my husband is married to me longer than 8 months he gets half of everything I own. So, obviously, this matter is of the utmost urgency – I'd need to get out of this marriage in the next month if he's not being faithful. He's going on a golf retreat in Monterey this weekend. I'd like him followed to see if he's there alone – I'm willing to triple your retainer if you can get me the information I need by Monday.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles at Mrs. Phelps and with a cool tone says)** Mr. Addison, can I see you outside please.**

They step outside the door and turn nose-to-nose.

**_Maddie_****: **(Upset) **We are not taking this case!**

**_David_****: What! Why?**

**_Maddie_****: Why? **(Screeching) **WHY?**

She stops and looks around and sees all the employees' eyes on them. She nods her head towards her office and storms across the lobby with David following. When she reaches her door she attempts to slam it, but David catches it and follows her in and closes the door behind him.

**_Maddie_****: I'm in too good a mood David…too good a mood!**

**_David_****: You are?**

**_Maddie_****: You know what I mean. I'm in too good a mood to take on cases about pregnant women being cheated on. **

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't Maddie me…No pregnant women getting cheated on by their boyfriends, spouses, lovers or otherwise – I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to know about it and I'm especially not giving up my weekend follow it around. **

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Are you going to try to change my mind David?**

**_David_****: LET ME TALK!**

Maddie throws herself back in her chair with her arms folded rolling her eyes.

**_David_****: Look…yes, I agree the subject matter isn't ideal at this particular time – but it happens Maddie.**

She glares at him.

**_David_**: (Puts up his hands) **Not that it would ever happen to us. But that's just the point – and we've talked about this before – we cannot, ****_not_**** take cases because they remind us of our own situation outside the office, ok?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I'm tired of this – tired of dealing with scumbags who don't take their commitments seriously and can't seem to make it past a few months without looking at another woman – especially when they already have a woman at home and a baby on the way – I mean, really – what are they thinking?**

**_David_****: Ours is not to reason why – and besides, ours is a business built on the back of scumbags Maddie – don't you know that by now?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, this scumbag hits too close to home.**

**_David_****: Agreed, but it's business – our business Maddie, and we can't give up money, big money, just because we don't like the subject matter.**

Maddie just looks at him.

**Maddie: Fine, but not this weekend – I was looking forward to doing nothing this weekend.**

**_David_****: Doing nothing but me you mean. **(He says with a twinkle in his eye)

Gives him an annoyed look.

**_Maddie_****: That thought is becoming less and less appealing.**

David swallows hard.

**_Maddie_****: Well, whatever we end up doing, it won't include going to Monterey to follow that man.**

David thinks.

**_David_****: Ok**…** I got it! **(Snaps his fingers)** I'm a genius!**

**_Maddie_****: You're a what?**

**_David_****: Viola.**

**_Maddie_****: Viola?**

**_David_****: Bert – we let him take the lead on this case and send he and Agnes to Monterey this weekend to do the initial investigation. They'll love it – a free weekend getaway.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…but Bert is out right now – and we have to give Mrs. Phelps an answer, what if he can't do it?**

**_David_****: Bert? Not do it? It's what Bert lives for…he's been sitting out in that office for three years waiting…just waiting to take the lead on a case like this. Trust me – he'll do it.**

**CUT TO: 2 hours later. **Bert, David and Maddie sit in Maddie's office.

**_Bert_****: I can't do it. I'm sorry.**

**_David_****: **(Panics)** Can't do it? What do you mean can't do it?**

**_Bert_****: Well, of course, I want nothing more, Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison, than to take the lead on this case, it's what I've been dreaming of the whole time I've been here at Blue Moon, but I can't do it, not this weekend.**

**_Maddie_****: May we ask ****_why_**** you can't do it Mr. Viola?**

**_Bert_****: Well…it's kind of a personal matter…and top-secret…but…**

He leans in…and Maddie and David lean in…and Bert whispers…

**_Bert_****: I'm proposing to Agnes this weekend.**

Maddie and David look at each other.

**_Together_****: Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

**_Bert_****: Yes, it's taken quite a bit of preparation…I, I mean, I've got skywriters and jugglers and men on stilts. It's not something that can just be called off. It's a big production, so…as you can see…I just can't work the case this weekend. I'm sorry.**

David pats Bert on the back.

**_David_****: **(looks at Maddie a little scared)** Don't worry about it Bert – I hope she says yes.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Throws David a death look)** Yeah, sure, of course, totally understandable – congratulations to you both.**

**CUT TO: THE CAR, Friday, 3pm. ** Maddie is driving – they just left her place where she packed a bag for the weekend and they are now driving to David's apartment so he can quickly pack a bag, and then they're off to Monterey for the investigation.

Maddie is still annoyed that they have to work over the weekend, she drives looking straight out the window with an unreadable look on her face. David glances over at her.

**_David_**:** Yo Blondie – are we not talking now?**

**_Maddie_****: Why do you think that?**

**_David_****: Oh, I don't know – maybe because you haven't said a word since we left the office.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm just tired of being talked into things, that's all.**

**_David_****: I'm not talking you into things. How have I talked you into things?**

**_Maddie_****: Did I say I didn't want to take this case?**

**_David_****: Well…**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, I did, I said David, I don't want this case, and guess what? We took the case. And did I say I didn't want to spend the weekend in Monterey following scumbags?**

**_David_****: Maddie I…**

**_Maddie_****: And where am I spending my weekend?**

**_David_****: In Monterey following scumbags?**

**_Maddie_****: Thank you – once again David Addison steamrolls over me and I end up doing exactly what I don't want to do.**

**_David_****: Steamrolls…? Maddie, this is not my fault ok? I thought Bert could take the case, but it just didn't work out, that's all. How was I supposed to know he was proposing to ****_Agnes_**** this weekend?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Cracks a smile)** Jeez, Agnes and Bert – who'd have guessed?**

**_David_****: **(Takes Maddie's hand)** Not me. Look, I'm sorry ok, I wasn't trying to talk you into anything or ****_steamroll_**** over you – **(looks her up and down)** although I wouldn't mind steamrolling over you right now.**

She looks at him and rolls her eyes.

**_David_****: I mean, don't you think I'd rather of stuck to our original weekend plans too? **

**_Maddie_****: **(Gives him a small smile) **Yeah, I guess.**

**_David_****: Let's just make the most of a weekend away – even if we are following a scumbag – and hey, let's look at the bright side, maybe we'll prove he's not a scumbag.**

Maddie takes David's hand as they pull up to the curb in front of his apartment building. They look up and see Mrs. Dougherty sweeping the front steps.

**_Maddie_****: Oh no, your neighbor.**

**_David_****: Who? Mrs. D? She's a sweetheart.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, she's just got a lot to say, that's all. Oh, and she knows I'm pregnant, by the way.**

**_David_****: Pregnant? Mrs. Dougherty? How would Mrs. Dougherty know you're pregnant – you said you only told Patrice?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I certainly didn't tell Mrs. Dougherty!**

**_David_****: Well, if you didn't, who did?**

**_Maddie_****: She guessed.**

**_David_****: Guessed? What is she, clairvoyant? **

**_Maddie_****: I don't know – I was just leaving your place after checking on it while you were in Mexico and she snuck up behind me with all sorts of assertions and opinions.**

**_David_****: She's always been nothing but nice to me…**

They get out of the car and hold hands as they walk up the steps into the building.

**_Together_****: Hi Mrs. Dougherty!**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Ah. Where are you lovebirds off to?**

**_David_****: Well, unfortunately we have to work this weekend Mrs. D.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Detective work?**

**_David_****: Yep.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: **(rolls her eyes)** Oh brother…**

**_David_****: Have you met Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Hi Mrs. Dougherty, we met a month or so ago, I don't know if you remember.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: I remember. **(Looks at David)** She's pregnant, you know that, right?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Yes, yes, Mrs. D, I know.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Well, are you gonna marry her or not? I see you still haven't bought her a ring.**

**_David_****: Uh, well, uh.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: She's too pretty for you, ya know. You want my advice, you lock her down now. You're not getting any younger – you'll be bald in a few years and the girls won't even look at ya. Especially not ones who looks like her…no way. Take my advice Davey – marry her, make an honest woman of her and settle down. **(She goes back to sweeping)

**_David_****: **(Touches his hair with the sting of Mrs. D's comments about him going bald)** Well, I'll – take all that into consideration, thanks Mrs. D, but we better get going, we're kind of in a rush.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Sure, you kids get going – traffic's a bitch on a Friday.**

Maddie and David enter David's apartment.

**_Maddie_****: I love her; she is sweetheart like you said.**

**_David_****: Mrs. D? Did I say that? **

He rushes to the mirror to check his hairline.

**_Maddie_****: Come on, get your stuff, let's get out of here – traffic's a bitch on Friday.**

**CUT TO: David and Maddie **sitting in traffic on the freeway.

**_David_****: Oranges, pears…**

**_Maddie_****: Nope, it was peaches, not pears.**

**_David_****: Damn! Ok, your turn.**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

**_David_****: Play with me…come on…**

**_Maddie_****: No David…**

**David: Say it, come on Maddie, "****_I went to the supermarket, and when I was there I picked up Apples, Bananas, Condoms…"_**

Silence.

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, play.**

**_Maddie_****: I already played.**

**_David_****: But you only went to D and stopped.**

**_Maddie_****: Cause I don't want to David, I like hearing you play by yourself.**

**_David_****: It's never as fun playing with yourself as it is playing with someone else. **(He nudges her.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Nudges his back)** I'll play other games with you, just not this one.**

**_David_****: oooh, I like that. Ok. Let's not talk about groceries, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about moving in together.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Caught off guard)** Moving in together!?**

**_David_****: Yeah, moving in together!**

**_Maddie_****: Who's moving where?**

**_David_****: Well, isn't it pretty obvious?**

**_Maddie_****: Pretty obvious?**

**_David_****: Yeah Maddie – one of us has a big house with lots of furniture and extra rooms – and one of us has an overpriced, empty box – so, you tell me – who should move where?**

**_Maddie_****: David… I don't think I'm ready for this conversation.**

**_David_****: **(Hurt)** Not ready?**

**_Maddie_****: Not ready.**

**_David_****: What do you mean ****_not ready_****? It's been four-years Maddie, four-years plus 93-million miles to the sun and back with this relationship, and now we've finally committed and are gonna have a baby and you're telling me you don't want to move in together? **

**_Maddie_****: I'm not saying I don't want to move into together, I'm just saying not right now.**

**_David_****: Weren't you just telling me this morning how happy you are?**

**_Maddie_****: I am happy David, but I'm happy with the way things are, right now, at this moment.**

**_David_****: Since we've been together, besides my little stint to Mexico, we haven't spent a night apart, so how is it different?**

**_Maddie_****: It's different because we each have our own spaces out there, somewhere, whether we use them separately or not.**

**_David_****: I don't understand. **

**_Maddie_****: David, I love you and I like where things are right now. But, things have happened so fast. Three months ago we were dating different people, and now we're a couple, we're having a baby and we're planning a life together, but why do we have to move to the next step right away? Why can't we enjoy where we're at right now, and give it a little time before we combine our books and records?**

**_David_****: Books and records?! You think ****_my_** **Motown collection is going anywhere near that crap you call music?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh please…**

**_David_****: So, what happens when the baby gets here?**

**_Maddie_****: That's still months away. I'm not saying I won't be ready by then, I'm just saying I'm not ready right now David.**

**_David_****: I don't get you.**

**_Maddie_****: What's not to get?**

**_David_****: This feels like stalling Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Stalling, what? Do I have to be ready at the same moment that you are for ****_everything_**** now?**

**_David_****: I'm hearing that word again…**

**_Maddie_****: What word?**

**_David_****: …Wait…wait David.**

**_Maddie_****: This isn't the same thing…**

**_David_****: **(Yells)** Well it sure feels the same.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yells)** Well it's not!**

**_David_****: **(Frustrated)** Fine.**

**_Maddie_****: Fine.**

**_David_****: Good.**

**_Maddie_****: Good.**

David accelerates down the road feeling angry and confused over Maddie not wanting to live with him – they continue their long drive to Monterey. When they finally arrive after 9pm they check into their room and open the curtain to see a beautiful ocean view. There is also a fruit basket with sparkling apple cider and a note from Agnes that says…

**MADDIE READS AGNES' NOTE:**

_A treat and a view_

_For the best bosses a girl ever knew_

_Enjoy your time, on Blue Moon's dime._

_Solve the case; I hope there's no chase._

_See you Monday, Agnes._

**_Maddie_****: Oh, that Agnes is so sweet. Apple cider, you think she suspect something?**

David has been pretty quiet and just looks out the window at the ocean.

**_David_****: Agnes knows everything.**

Maddie looks at David with his back turned to her and grimaces. She sets down the card and approaches him from behind, she runs her hands all over his chest and then runs one hand down the front of him and grabs his package – he barely reacts.

**_Maddie_****: Quite a view huh? Pretty romantic…**

She continues to caress his bulge over his jeans and feels a reaction there, but David is still being cold. She turns him around.

**_Maddie_****: Great, you're hurt!**

He won't look her in the eye.

**_David_****: Maddie, I don't want to talk about it right now.**

**_Maddie_****: David, it's nothing personal.**

**_David_****: Yeah right – maybe you can play that card in business, but it doesn't work here in our relationship Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: But it's not…**

He looks away.

**_Maddie_****: You know what, you're right, let's not talk about it right now. I don't want to talk anyway.**

She grabs his face and kisses him, he's still cool towards her, but she pushes her hand down his pants and forces a reaction, she pulls his shirt off, unbuttons his jeans and kisses his chest. David starts to respond aggressively, he grabs the back of her hair with his hands and pulls her face up to his, looks her in the eye with a very serious face, then he leans in and kisses her hard. He pulls her clothes off piece-by-piece and scatters them across the room – they stumble backward towards the bed. But, before they get there David picks Maddie up so she is straddling him and he enters her. Once they reach the bed there are about a 1000 pillows and David knocks them off with one hand as he holds onto Maddie who is wrapped around him smothering him with kisses. He lays her on the bed and they thrash at each other until they're both worn out and fully satisfied.

Afterward David lies in bed mindlessly running strands of Maddie's hair through his fingers as she lies with her head on his chest flipping through a local magazine. After a few minutes David inches his way out from underneath her and starts to get dressed. He's still being pretty aloof.

**_Maddie_****: Where are you going?**

**_David_****: Work, remember? We're here to work Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Now?**

**_David_****: If our boy is free from the wife and on a golf weekend with the boys you can bet he's in the bar having a few drinks. Thought I'd go down, coif a few cold ones and check him out. **(Starts to sound angry)** While I'm gone, why don't you lie here and think about how committed you really are to this ****_relationship_****.**

**_Maddie_****: What is that supposed to mean?**

**_David_****: **(Angry)** What does that mean? What does it mean? It means that you're really good at getting what ****_you_**** want when you want it. **

**_Maddie_****: And what does that mean?**

**_David_****: Like just now, you were gonna get what you wanted no matter how I felt about it.**

**_Maddie_****: Are you telling me you didn't want to have sex?**

**_David_****: No, Maddie…it's just that you call all the shots. I wait for you. In fact, now that I think about it, this whole relationship is just me waiting on the sidelines until you tell me it's time to get in the game – until you tell me what the play is, until you give me a time out or tell me to run for a touchdown.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry, should I know something about sports for this conversation?**

**_David_****: No, you should know something about us – our past and our future Maddie. It's about you getting what you want when you want it but when I voice what I want it's not even considered. Well, that's not how I'm going to live the rest of my life – we're either in this together, 100% or we're not – Remember that Maddie? 100%. We either make decisions as two individuals or we make them together – I'll let you guess which ones gonna work for me.**

**Maddie: **(Irritated)** So what would you have me say? **(In a fake sweet voice)** Sure David, why don't you pack up the U-Haul, come over and play house with me? Where should we hang the dartboard?**

He glares at her.

**_David_****: See, that's just it; I didn't think we were playing anymore.**

David gathers his wallet and keys and leaves. Maddie shifts her eyes to the side, sighs and pulls the covers over her head.

David heads down to the bar and orders a beer. He sits and cools off from his fight with Maddie and watches part of a game on TV. It's not long before he spots their target, Mr. Phelps, sitting with a group of his buddies at a table across the bar. The guy hangs with his friends for about an hour and then leaves, David follows him. Mr. Phelps heads over to a quiet piano bar a few blocks away and takes a seat in a dark corner. David sits at the bar and orders a kamikaze and another beer. A few minutes later a young blonde woman comes and joins Mr. Phelps at his table, he stands, wraps his arms around her and greets her with an affectionate kiss. David watches as they hold hands, smile and canoodle across the table – he smirks and shakes his head disappointed.

**CUT TO The hotel.** Maddie is talking to Patrice on the phone.

**_Patrice_****: What do you mean you're not moving in together? Why would you say no?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I didn't say no exactly.**

**_Patrice_****: Then why is he mad?**

**_Maddie_****: Why do you sound mad? Why is anybody mad? Patrice, things are perfect right now, is it so crazy for me to want to just press pause for a minute and enjoy it?**

**_Patrice_****: Ok, that's what you're thinking, but what's he ****_hearing?_**** He's hearing that you're staying right where you are and not moving forward with him – which has got to be frustrating since he's been trying to move you from that spot for four years. He's gonna think you're not committed.**

**_Maddie_****: That's what he said before he left tonight. **

**_Patrice_****: See?**

**_Maddie_****: But, I was just telling David this morning how happy I am, and I'm never happy, well, I mean… it's just that moving in together is huge, living together changes everything, will change everything and what if everything changes and we're not happy anymore?**

**_Patrice_****: It's all a risk Maddie, but when you're in a relationship you have to move forward together.**

**Maddie: Fine. I'll think about it.**

**Patrice: Don't think – do. **

**Maddie: Isn't that how I got pregnant?**

**Patrice: Do more of that.**

**Maddie: Do you want to date David? You two seem to be on the same page.**

**CUT TO: The piano bar –** After about an hour of watching the two make eyes at each other David's seen enough. He orders a vicious virgin, tall and on the rocks, and sends it over to Mr. Phelps' table – he slips the cocktail waitress a $20 to keep the sender anonymous. After a few minutes David gets up, pulls his collar up around his face, walks by Mr. Phelps' table and gives it a good jolt with his knee, knocking the bright red cocktail into the mans lap. And with that David is out the door and heads back to the hotel.

A little past midnight David slips back into the room and sees Maddie sleeping, the moonlight from the window bathes the room in a cool yellow. He stands by the bed and watches her for a few minutes – she looks so sweet when she's sleeping, why does she have to be such a royal pain when she's awake. He sighs, still feeling annoyed from their conversation earlier but compelled to touch her at the same time – he takes off his clothes and slides in next to her spooning her from behind, he breaths in the fresh scent from her hair and closes his eyes. Maddie stirs.

**Maddie: **(Soft moan)** Mmm, David? **

**_David_****: Shhhh.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sleepy)** David are you still mad?**

**_David_****: No – go to sleep.**

She turns around and hugs her body against his.

**_Maddie_****: Don't be mad at me.**

**_David_****: **(Sounds annoyed, but tries not to)** I'm not. **

**Maddie: You sound mad **(whispers in his ear)** but it's sexy. **(She nibbles his earlobe)

**_David_****: **(Tries to resist)** I'm not in the mood Maddie. **(Moves his head away from her nibbling lips.)** Now go back to sleep.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't believe you.**

She starts to move her body against his and touches him in places that drive him wild.

**_David_****: **(He smirks)** What's gotten into you?**

**_Maddie_****: I can't get enough of you Addison, I'm addicted. Touch me.**

He runs his hands over her body and then kisses his way down her neck and takes his time running his tongue around her nipples until they're hard and Maddie is moaning, he takes her legs and pulls her on top of him – she takes over and begins to grind, pushing him in and out of her. David holds her face and kisses her all over.

**_Maddie_****: **(Whispers)** You smell like a bar.**

**_David_****: **(Whispers)** Sorry.**

Maddie moans and gets lost in her building orgasm. David buries his head in her neck and slides his hands down her hips…

**CUT TO Morning. **At 8am Maddie awakens to David's singing in the shower. He seems over their argument from the night before, but she bookmarks it in her brain for later. She hears the water turn off and David emerges toweling himself off.

**_David_****: Morning sleeping beauty.**

**_Maddie_****: Morning, wow, you're in fine spirits.**

**_David_**: ** Well, there's many things to be in fine spirits about – woke up this morning, looked in the mirror and hadn't turned into a giant cockroach – that's five days in a row.**

**Maddie: I guess I should be happy about that too. So what did you find out last night?**

**_David_****: Find out?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, did you find the scumbag?**

**_David_****: I did.**

**_Maddie_****: And?**

**_David_****: He is.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, no surprise there…so, what do we do now?**

**_David_****: I am going to pick up our photography equipment from the rental place and you, my dear, are having brunch.**

**_Maddie_****: I am?**

**_David_****: You is.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

**_David_****: Yes, many young couples in love Maddie they like to partake in a ritual we call brunch – I figure our worm and his mistress are no different. So, you're going to go to brunch, and when you spot our double-dealing duo, follow them to see where they go. Then, I'll meet up with you and we'll follow them and get the photographic proof we need. And if we're lucky we can wrap this thing up by sundown and go have a nice dinner somewhere.**

**_Maddie_****: That would be nice. Uh, David, do you want to talk about last night?**

**_David_****: You know what, let's just put that discussion on the back burner and concentrate on the business at hand for now – whatta you say?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure…but I do want to talk about it.**

**_David_****: I do too. **(kisses her)** ok, I'm gone. See you soon.**

Maddie and David spend the rest of the day following Mr. Phelps and his mistress around Monterey, they watch as they walk through the Aquarium hand in hand, they observe as they ride bikes along the pier, they note as they kayak on the bay. And in the end they have quite a portfolio of pictures to bring back to Mrs. Phelps. Once they wrap up their work and return their equipment David takes Maddie to a great seafood restaurant that was recommended to them by the concierge where he orders a steak. They mostly talk about business and keep the bigger issues on the back burner.

**_Maddie_****: Well, this weekend wasn't so bad.**

**_David_****: Yeah, lucky for us, this wasn't a case that required a lot of heavy lifting. In fact, any less experienced person could have done this job.**

**Maddie: Well, David, we tried to send Viola, but…**

**_David_****: Right, which got me thinking.**

**_Maddie_****: It's about time…**

**_David_****: The office is just getting busier – and with the bambino coming… **

**_Maddie_****: Or bambina…**

**_David_****: You're gonna be out of commission for awhile and we're both gonna be busier with him…**

**_Maddie_****: …or her…**

**_David_****: So, what do you think about hiring some new investigative staff around the office – or at least having a few people on retainer that we can call in for jobs like this? You know, if Viola is booked up or busy with Dipesto and their life, which is only going to get busier – we need other people to back us up.**

**_Maddie_****: I think it's a great idea David.**

**_David_****: Great, I'll have Dipesto start pulling resumes on Monday.**

**CUT TO: Sunday morning** Maddie and David watch as Mr. Phelps heads off with his buddies to play 18-holes of golf. They decide it's time to pack it up and head back to LA.

**CUT TO: The car.** David drives as they make their way back home.

**_Maddie_****: David. I've thought a lot about what you said the other night – about me calling all the shots in this relationship and you know – you're right.**

**_David_****: I'm what? Can you repeat that please?**

**_Maddie_****: You're right ok? Newsflash, Maddie Hayes is difficult, controlling, cold, hardheaded and a bitch…anything you want to add to that list?**

**_David_****: Oh, there are quite a few things I'd like to add to that list. **(Takes her hand)** I'd remove cold though because lately you've been very, very hot.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Takes her hand away) **Anyway… it's an adjustment for me…for both of us…to learn to compromise in a relationship, and I'm willing to. But, I also don't want to ****_agree_**** to something I'm not ready for just because ****_you_**** think that's the next logical step in our relationship.**

**_David_****: And I don't want you to just ****_agree_**** to something you're not ready for either, but I want you to start making steps towards it instead of shutting down the idea as soon as I bring it up.**

**_Maddie_****: Is that what I did?**

**_David_****: That's what it felt like, yeah.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry.**

**_David_****: So, maybe we can talk about a timeline, so I know, when in the future, us moving in together might happen?**

**_Maddie_****: You want a timeline?**

**_David_****: Yes, I'd like a timeline. **

**_Maddie_****: Ok, we can talk about that.**

**_David_****: Thanks. See? This isn't so bad.**

They drive home to LA and return to David's apartment – as they drag their tired bodies up the stairs Mrs. Dougherty is just coming out of her apartment.

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: You're back!**

**_Together_****: Hi Mrs. Dougherty!**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Been quiet without you two here.**

**_Maddie_****: Awe, it has?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Yeah – I've never heard two people louder in the sac than you. **(Looks at Maddie)** you got a set a lungs on you sweetie. You know, with the baby coming you two should really get some more sleep! I hear ya late at night, then again early in the morning. I mean, a healthy sex life is important, don't get me wrong. But does anyone wait until marriage anymore? **(Looks at Maddie's belly)** well, certainly not you two, that's for sure.**

Maddie and David look at each other wide-eyed and embarrassed.

**_Maddie_****: Well…Sorry about that Mrs. Dougherty, we'll definitely be quieter from now on. **(Throws David a look)

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Oh, don't worry about bothering me – I sleep like a log, but your neighbor below you, she did mention she had to get earplugs.**

**_Maddie_****: You two had a conversation about this? **(She looks at David mortified)

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Oh, five or six of us were standing out here the other night…ah well, that's apartment living. Alright then, get along you two, I've gotta go scrub my corns. **(She grabs Maddie by the arm)** I tell you honey, always wear sensible shoes, otherwise you'll have horrible looking feet when you're older. **

**_Maddie_****: Good to know.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: **(Whispers to Maddie)** Oh, and I had four husbands in my lifetime, you need any sex tips, you come to me. I know how to please a man.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll be sure and do that Mrs. Dougherty, thanks.**

They start up the stairs…

**_David_****: I'll send her down when she runs out of ideas Mrs. D, Thanks! If you can, maybe write some of those ideas…**

Maddie covers his mouth and they rush up the stairs to his apartment and die laughing once they're inside.

**_Maddie_**: **Wow, she is the sweetest and the most evil old woman I've ever met!**

**_David_****: That's apartment living baby.**

**_Maddie_****: David, I think I've got that timeline you wanted for us moving in together.**

**_David_****: Oh yeah? When?**

**_Maddie_****: ****_Tonight_****.**

**CUT TO: BLUE MOON, Two weeks later** on a Friday. Maddie and David meet with their last appointment of the day, Mrs. Phelps. Turns out when Maddie and David brought the pictures back from Monterey, Mr. Phelps was actually spending time with his sister – who Mrs. Phelps can't stand and had forbade him to see – and not a mistress. Apparently David misread the signs at the piano lounge and Maddie and David both went into the case a little judgmental about this guy being a scumbag so they assumed the worst. To give Mrs. Phelps more piece of mind, they followed Mr. Phelps three more times pro-bono and discovered that actually he's a good, decent guy and not a scumbag at all.

**_Maddie_****: Sorry about all the confusion Mrs. Phelps. But I'm glad it turned out that you're married to a decent guy who just wanted to re-connect with his sister.**

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: No problem, thanks again for your diligence. I've learned a lot through all of this – like learning to trust the people who have committed themselves to you. And when you try to control people you get exactly what you were trying to avoid – lies and deception.**

**_David_****: Yes, I think we all learned some valuable lessons here – and please, send us that dry cleaning bill. Now, go home and rest and have that baby!**

Maddie and David glance at each other.

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: I plan to, thanks! **(Looks at Maddie)** By the way, I don't mean to pry, but from one pregnant woman to another, are you…?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs and looks down, slightly embarrassed)** Oh, yeah, **(she touches her stomach)** I'm just over three months…I guess I'm really starting to show, I'll have to switch to maternity dresses soon. **(She smiles at David.)

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: And are you two… **(She points a finger between Maddie and David)

**_David_****: We are… she's my sweetcakes **(He smiles at Maddie and rubs her back, she rolls her eyes back)

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: I thought so…I could sense something between you last time I was in here. Plus you stand awfully close for business partners…so, if you weren't a couple, I was gonna say…**

They all laugh.

**_David_****: yeah, she can't keep her hands off me.**

**_Maddie_**: (Shocked) **David!**

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: Well, congratulation! Have you been together awhile?**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks! Well actually, we've done things a little backwards…first we were in business…then friends…then ****_more_**** than friends…**

**David: Then pals… **(Looks at Maddie)

**Maddie: **(looks at David)** Then baby, relationship…**

**David: And now, we just moved in together. **(He half smirks / half smiles at Maddie)

**_Mrs. Phelps_****: Wow, a long and winding road – well, I can relate, my relationship wasn't exactly a straight shot. Anyway, I better be going, thanks again for everything. I gave your retainer check to your secretary – triple the fee as promised.**

They lead Mrs. Phelps to Maddie's office door, say goodbye and close it behind her.

**_Maddie_****: **(Loosening her belt)** Oh Addison, I'm beat – and these dresses really are getting tight on me. I'm gonna be huge in no time.**

Pulls her on his lap.

**_David_****: And I can't wait.**

She lays her head on his shoulder.

**_Maddie_****: So, tonight we have Agnes and Bert's engagement dinner and then we're going straight home and staying in bed ****_all_**** weekend. **

**_David_****: No way, we've got things to do…the U-Haul dropped my stuff off at the ****_Hayes-Addison_**** residents, and I need you to help me sort through it. Personally, I think the weight set would look great in the living room…but I'll let you decide where we should hang that dartboard…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I know just the place… **(She puts her hands playfully around his neck.)

**TO BE CONTINED…**


	9. Chapter 9: SINCE I FELL FOR YOU

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 9: SINCE I FELL FOR YOU**

**THE SCENE OPENS in a jewelry store, 7pm on a Tuesday night**, it's one month later. Patrice and David are looking at various rings laid out in front of them on a beautiful square of velvet.

**_David_****: Who knew there were so many different types of rings.**

**_Patrice_****: This one's pretty.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I don't know – you'd think she'd be a girl who wanted diamonds, but she's pretty simple when it comes to jewelry. Maybe just a gold band?**

**_Patrice_****: Not a gold band.**

**_David_****: No?**

**_Patrice_****: Something with a little sparkle David.**

**_David_****: Arg! I want to get her the right thing Patrice. She's come so far – we've come so far – I want to get her something…special, ya know?**

**_Patrice_****: I know, I know, but don't stress… anything you give her is gonna be special – you only get engaged, and married to the ****_right_**** person, once. You'll know when you find the right one, let's keep looking.**

**CUT TO: Two hours later – **David steps in the door of the _Hayes-Addison/Addison-Hayes_ residence, as it's fondly referred to now, with a velvet ring box shoved in his pocket. He needs to get upstairs and tuck the ring away before Maddie, who is awfully handsy these days gets ahold of closes the door softly behind him and tiptoes quickly to the staircase…he gets halfway up and yells towards the living room…

**_David_****: Hey Maddie, I'm home, I'm just gonna run upstairs and I'll be right down…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh hey! I didn't hear you come in. **(He looks up and Maddie is standing above him upstairs looking over the side railing.)

Oh damn! He thinks and starts heading back downstairs – his mind reeling about where to hide this ring burning a hole in his pocket.

**_David_****: Oh hey! Actually, I'll be right up, I'm just gonna grab a glass of water, I'm dying of thirst.**

**_Maddie_****: Hey, c'mere, I want to say hi first. She makes her way down the staircase.**

He moves faster.

**_David_****: **(laughs nervously)** Uh-uh, be there in a second! You don't want to kiss me with a dry mouth.**

He runs into the kitchen and looks around frantically – the only thing he sees with a lid is a giant container of flour, he runs to it, picks up the lid and shoves the ring box down into the middle of it and slams the lid back on just as Maddie comes around the corner and sees him standing in a cloud of flour that has flown out of the container, coated his jacket sleeve and made a huge mess on the counter.

**_Maddie_****: David! What is going on!?**

**_David_****: Sorry, I thought there were cookies in there.**

She looks at the giant container that clearly says FLOUR on it and looks back at him.

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed)** Could you clean up that mess please?**

**_David_****: Sure, sorry…**

She storms out of the kitchen.

**_David_****: **(Calls after her)** Hey! C'mere, give me a kiss!**

**_Maddie_****: You'll get flour all over me!**

**CUT TO: The bedroom later that night. **David lays across the bed on his stomach reading out loud to Maddie from a book about what to expect when you're expecting. Maddie sits with her hands over her growing belly and listens.

**_David_****: Oh no, bad news – they say labor and delivery hurts.**

**_Maddie_****: Any way I can get out of it?**

**_David_****: No backing out now… but, don't worry, I'll be there to talk you through it.**

**_Maddie_****: You think that's gonna help?**

David pushes himself up and kisses her belly and then continues reading silently.

**_Maddie_****: I finally told my mom.**

**_David_****: Oh yeah? What'd she say?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, she's excited of course! A little nervous given what happened last time, afraid to be disappointed again, like we all are, but excited. She's gonna tell Dad and they'll call again on the weekend.**

**_David_****: Great, that's great.**

**_Maddie_****: Have you talked to anyone in your family?**

**_David_****: Naw, I'll let Richie know next time he pops back into town.**

**_Maddie_****: What about your Dad and Stephanie? **

**_David_****: I haven't talked to them in awhile – it's been awhile.**

**_Maddie_****: David, you should call them.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I'll add it to my ****_to do_**** list. **(He cocks his face to the side)

**_Maddie_****: David… **(She throws him a look)

**_David: _****I will, I promise.**

**_Maddie_****: So, we've got those interviews with the potential investigators tomorrow – I think Dipesto lined up five or six in a row.**

**_David_****: Yeah? OK great – we could use the help. Do you think we need someone full time in the office or just keep a couple on retainer?**

**_Maddie_****: Eh, let's see who we meet tomorrow and go from there.**

**CUT TO: BLUE MOON, **the next day, Maddie's office. David and Maddie are conducting their interviews to find other investigators to help with Blue Moon's growing caseload. They finish with their first candidate, Miss. Jones a dowdy woman who has years of experience and a verystructured approach to investigating. David shows her the door, thanks her for coming and closes it behind her. Maddie sits behind her desk completing her notes on the interview.

**_David_****: Well, she's not gonna win any pageants but she seems to know her stuff.**

**_Maddie_****: David, this isn't a beauty contest, we're looking for the best detective.**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, you've been out in the world, looks matter. Don't tell me a door or two hasn't been opened for you based on looks alone.**

**_Maddie_****: Who's next on the list David?**

**_David_****: Hey, and personality counts too – can you imagine spending hours out there in the field with her? She'd probably want to talk about her collection of needlepoint pillows or her ant farm.**

**_Maddie_****: Can we just move on to the next candidate David?**

**_David_****: Right, **(Opens the next folder)** Oh ho ho ho ho. **(said with an air of sophistication)

**_Maddie_****: What oh ho ho ho ho ho ho?**

**_David_****: We have a Mr. Brooks Wellington – well, ****_excuse_**** me. **

Opens the door and calls…

**_David_****: Yo! Is there a Brooks Wellington?**

Looks at Maddie,

**David: This one should be a real…**

Just then, Brooks walks in looking just as you'd expect him to, like he stepped off a page of GQ magazine – chiseled looks. Dark hair. Bright eyes. Dressed perfectly. And suddenly it's like time has stopped, Brooks walks in and Maddie looks up, their eyes meet and suddenly David doesn't exist, for Brooks anyway.

**_Brooks_**: (Looks at Maddie and his mouth drops) **Wow. You're**…(snaps his fingers, thinking)** Madolyn Hayes? Madolyn Hayes! ****_The_**** Maddie Hayes, the Blue Moon Shampoo girl, right?! The girl from the ads, the girl that was everywhere?**

Maddie is flattered, smiles and looks down – from David's POV she is flirting shamelessly.

**_Maddie_****: Hi, yep, that's me! I can't believe you recognize me.**

**_Brooks_****: Wow, well, you look the same, I'm speechless, I used to see your picture everywhere and I gotta tell you I love you, I mean, I have always loved you…really, truly. **(He laughs, walks towards her and puts his hand out)** Nothing personal.**

**_Maddie_**: (Laughs and shakes his hand) **I'm flattered, thank you. Please, sit.**

David stands by the door watching this scene play out and is astounded.

**_David_****: Ok, well ah Brian…**

**_Brooks_**: (Glances at David, not giving him a second thought, and then quickly back at Maddie), **Brooks**, (stares in Maddie's eyes) **Brooks Wellington.** Nice to finally meet you in person Maddie.

For the next half hour Brooks and Maddie have a lively discussion as Brooks brags on and on about his years in the secret service guarding the president and how he was once a Navy Seal. David sits fuming at what a jerk this guy is. Brooks never takes his eyes off Maddie and never addresses David directly. Soon, David has had enough. He stands.

**_David_****: Ok, well, thank you Brett – but we've got a time limit on these interviews, we've got a ****_lot_**** of people to see today as you can see from the lobby out there.**

**Brooks: **(Caught off guard, stands – he's got two inches on David)** Oh..uh, yeah sure…but before I go, **(looks at David)** Uh, Don, was it? Could you give us a minute alone? **He gestures towards Maddie.

David looks at him and looks at Maddie like he's about to punch this guy, Maddie speaks up.

**_Maddie_****: No, no he can't Brooks, was there something that you needed?**

**_Brooks_****: Oh, well, this is a little awkward, but I just can't miss my one chance with the Blue Moon girl. Maddie, could I take you out sometime?**

David steps up and really is about to punch him.

**_David_****: Wait a minute pal…**

**_Maddie_****: David! **(She stands up and Brooks can clearly see she's pregnant)

**_Brooks_****: Oh! Oh, excuse me, I didn't know you were…**

**_Maddie_****: Pregnant?**

**_Brooks_****: Taken, I, I didn't see a ring on your finger, I'm sorry.**

Maddie looks at David.

**_Maddie_****: No, no, how could you? It's fine, I'm flattered, really.**

She walks over to a furious David and links her arm onto his. Brooks reads the situation and gets the picture.

**_Brooks_****: Oh, right, I see – again sorry. **(Looks at David)** Sorry Don…you're a…lucky guy, congratulations.**

David sneers and Maddie squeezes his arm.

**_Maddie_****: Well, Brooks, thank you for coming in today – we'll conduct all of our interviews and be in touch with everyone soon.**

Brooks reaches for a handshake, but when no one responds he just gives a short wave and heads out the door. David walks up and slams it behind him.

**_David_****: What a jerk! Did you hear that guy!? Telling you he loves you the first time he meets you!? Who does that? What a pompous jerk! I tell you Maddie, it was all I could do to restrain myself and not give him a good sock in the jaw. **(He waves his fist around)

**_Maddie_****: Really David, I didn't think he was that bad. He was kinda charming…besides, it's just harmless flirting, he didn't know I with you, he thought I was single.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well, you're not! **(Mimics Brooks in a high-pitched voice)** Maddie Hayes, ****_the_**** Maddie Hayes, I've seen your picture everywhere – please, I'm sure he's used that line on 1000 models.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Sorry, it's just, guys like him get under my skin, ya know? Cocky, swaggering around like they own the joint.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah – we don't know anyone like that…**

**_David_****: No way. **(Thinks)** Wait…who, me? I'm nothing like that.**

**_Maddie_****: No, you're not.**

David looks towards the door.

**_David_****: What a jerk. **(Mimics again, high-pitched voice) **_I love youuuu. _****You should have slapped him Maddie.**

**Maddie: Who him? He's not worthy – I save those for special people. **(She winks at David and then walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck.) **You're not jealous are you?**

**_David_****: Of him? Nawwww. Just don't like teeth that white, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: I didn't even notice, I was too busy checking out someone else in the room.**

David softens and puts his arms around Maddie.

**_David_****: You were, huh?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, this big, strong, beautiful man I've been seeing.**

**_David_****: Keep going.**

**_Maddie_****: I was thinking of a little role-play I wanted to act out with him tonight when we get home to ****_our_**** house.**

**_David_****: Hayes-Addison…**

**_Maddie_****: Addison-Hayes residence, yeah.**

**_David_****: Go on…**

**_Maddie_****: Well, remember that movie we watched where the bad student had to see the teacher after school…**

**_David_****: You want to be the bad student…?**

Just then, the phone buzzes, Maddie reaches down with one hand and presses the button, it's Agnes.

**_Agnes_**(through the speaker phone):** Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison, your next candidate is ready.**

**_Together_****: Thanks Agnes.**

**_David_****: I'll remember where we left off, don't worry.**

He gives Maddie a quick peck and heads to the door to bring in their next interviewee.

**CUT TO: David and Maddie** having dinner with Patrice and Troy. They are all laughing as Maddie and David talk about the people they interviewed and Brooks hitting on Maddie and David getting so heated.

**_Troy_****: You got restraint my friend; I would have punched that sucker out.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…one more comment and he would have been on the floor, trust me.**

**_Patrice_****: So, I take it you're not going to hire him?**

They laugh.

**_Maddie_****: But wait, David, didn't you say looks were important – he certainly wasn't lacking in that department.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I think I've changed my mind on that – see, a guy like him attracts too much attention, wouldn't be able to stay undercover. No, you've got to have rugged good looks like mine for this job, I'm a chameleon, I can slide in anywhere and not be noticed. **

**_Maddie_****: You? Keep a low profile? Ha!**

**_David_****: Well, I can't help it if I'm all personality…and that's another thing, personality Maddie, that guy had the personality of a speed bump.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, so what about our last candidate, Miss. Perry? **(Explains to Patrice and Troy)** This woman was, what David, 5'10, 120lbs, double D's, wearing a blouse cut down to South America – leaving nothing to the imagination.**

**_David_****: Now, her I could see working with…**

**_Maddie_****: I don't think so Addison.**

He smiles and takes Maddie's hand.

**_Troy_****: Well, look – as fun as all these people you've interviewed seem to be – if you're looking to keep someone on retainer, I'd be interested.**

**_David_****: Oh yeah?**

**_Troy_****: Yeah, I'm semi-retiring from the police force this year and looking for some work on the side to keep me busy. I've done a little investigation work – and would love to do more on a part-time basis. So, keep me in mind.**

**_Maddie_****: Absolutely! Cheers to that!**

They all lift their glasses and cheers.

**_David_****: That's what I'm talking about – finally someone to talk sports with while wasting away hours on a stake out. Maddie limits my time on that subject.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, what's it down to now, two-minutes?**

**_David_****: Shorter I think.**

They laugh.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David** at home later that night. Maddie sits in a chair in their bedroom with reading glasses on looking over some papers. There's a knock on the bedroom door.

**_Maddie_**: (Pretending to be a strict teacher) **You may enter!**

**_David_**: (Pretending to be a young college student, opens the door and peeks his head in.) **You wanted to see me teacher?**

**_Maddie_**: **Yes, come in Roy, sit down.**

**_David_****: Yes Ms. Morgan.**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: Roy – you've been tardy to my class every day this week, what have you got to say for yourself?**

**_Roy_****: I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, it's just that, I've got a big problem…that kind of, comes up whenever I think about coming to your class.**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: Oh yeah – what kind of problem, can I help?**

**_Roy_****: Well, it's not something I can explain really, I'd have to show you.**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: Show me?**

**_Roy_****: Yeah, show you.**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: How big a problem are we talking about here?**

**_Roy_****: Well, do you have a ruler? Maybe you can measure it.**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: Well, all right then, let's see it.**

**_Roy_****: Right here in your office?**

**_Ms. Morgan_****: Well, it's a good a place as any, isn't it?**

**_Roy_****: If you say so Ms. Morgan. **

They move over to the bed and David undresses.

**_Ms. Morgan_**: (Feigns shock) **My goodness Roy, **(she pulls out her measuring stick)** that ****_is_**** a big problem. With a problem that big you could get in a lot of trouble.**

**_Roy_****: Do you think you can help me Ms. Morgan?**

**_Ms. Morgan_**: **I'll certainly try Roy – now, c'mere so I can get a closer look – **she takes David's member in her hand and they kiss and fight back smiles over their silly roll play and fall on the bed laughing…and then continue living out their fantasy.

**CUT TO: David's office** the next day, 4pm. Maddie is out of the office for a while so he has the ring box and ring out on his desk as he attempts to clean all remaining flour particles from them both with a towel and soft toothbrush. After a bit he sets down the ring and looks at the phone nervously. He checks his watch, looks towards the door, back at the ring and finally snatches up the receiver. The phone rings on the other end and someone answers.

**_David_****: Hello, Mrs. Hayes? It's David Addison. No, no, everything's fine…everything's great as a matter of fact. I was, uh, wondering, is Mr. Hayes around? Thanks.**

There's a pause while Mr. Hayes gets on the line.

**_David_**: (Puts his palm to his forehead. He's nervous, but tries to stay cool) **Mr. Hayes, It's David Addison.** (Pause) **good evening to you too sir. Uh, well, Mr. Hayes…I was calling because, well…sir, it's been a long road to get here, but you know how I feel about your daughter – and frankly, since we last spoke, my feelings for her have only grown deeper…and well, we've finally reached a point…where…well, what I'm trying to say is…I'd like to ask Maddie to marry me, but I want to get your permission first.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: David! Well, this certainly is a long time coming. Mrs. Hayes and I are ecstatic that the two of you have finally decided to put aside your stubbornness and make this thing work. Of course, I wish you had waited until ****_after _****you married to get Maddie pregnant again, I won't mince any words there, but we do know you love her and are going to do everything you can to make her happy. So, yes, please – make an honest woman of our daughter and ask her to marry her with our blessing.**

**David: **(Wiping sweat from him brow)** Thank you sir…and thank you to Mrs. Hayes too – I'm certainly gonna try my damndest to make Maddie happy and take care of our growing family. I think most of our troubles are behind us and we only have exciting things to look forward to.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Ok, well…that's all we hope for the two of you. Give us a call after you pop the question and let us know she said yes, ok?**

**_David_****: Yes sir, will do – and you two come out and visit us soon, ok? Anytime.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Oh, we plan to, don't worry about that…we're really looking forward to finally having a grandchild. Everything ok there I hope?**

**_David_****: Yes sir – I'm personally making sure Maddie and the baby stay happy and healthy.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Great. Ok then. Off you go son, good luck. Oh oh, and Ginny says goodbye and sends her love – she's very excited.**

**_David_****: Goodbye. Goodnight sir. **

David hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief and wipes sweat from his brow. He puffs his cheeks and blows out another hard breath. He picks up the ring from his desk and looks at it, moving it side to side so the simple stones he chose, set in a thin, white gold band shimmer.

**CUT TO: THE CAR the next day, **After meeting with their last client of the day across town, David drives Maddie to her prenatal yoga class that Patrice is now leading. Maddie looks out the side window while David glances over at her now and again a little nervously. He's planning to take her to a fancy dinner tomorrow night and then drive up to a point that overlooks all of LA and propose to her there.

**_David_****: I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. **

**_Maddie_****: Oh, you do? Ok. Something easy though David, it's been a long week and I want to make it an early night.**

**_David_****: Easy? I thought we might get dressed up.**

**_Maddie_****: Dressed up?**

**_David_****: Yeah, you know, dressed up, make a night of it?**

**_Maddie_****: Why? I mean, where do you want to go?**

**_David_****: Oh, it's kind of a surprise.**

**_Maddie_****: A surprise? **

**_David_****: Yeah, a surprise. **

**_Maddie_****: I don't like surprises David.**

**_David_****: Well, it's not…its…arg, will you just let me take you out?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, how dressed up, tell me where we're going so I know.**

**_David_****: No, that would ruin the surprise.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's just, nothing fits anymore – everything is uncomfortable.**

**_David_****: **(Getting frustrated)** Go out, get something new.**

**Maddie: **(Getting annoyed)** I don't want an expensive dress I'm only going to wear once.**

**_David_****: **(Frustrated)** I'll pay for it. **

**_Maddie_****: That's not the point David.**

**_David_****: Spend what ever you want**…(Reaches in his pocket.) **How much do you need?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed)** It's not that David. It's just, I'm getting bigger by the day, I'm not going to spend money on a dress that's only going to fit for a week.**

**_David_****: **(Trying not to raise his voice)** Just get a dress.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Folding her arms stubbornly) **I don't want a dress.**

**_David_****: **(Getting angry)** Something you'll be comfortable in…**

**_Maddie_****: No. I don't want one!**

**_David_**: (Yelling) **So we can go out and have a great time!**

Silence. Both sit annoyed and frustrated. After a moment Maddie looks over at David, his face is angry.

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry…you're trying to do something nice and I'm ruining it, aren't I?**

**_David_****: You're not ruining it, I just want to take you out, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll find something to wear. **(She puts his hand on his leg.)

**_David_****: Thank you.**

**_Maddie_****: You're welcome. We can go to dinner, but I want to get home early.**

She moves her hand up his leg and runs it over his crotch. He jumps from her touch and the car swerves.

**_David_****: What are you doing! That's dangerous Maddie, you could have made us crash.**

**Maddie: **(Teasing)** I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking.**

She keeps her hand there and moves is slowly back and forth, David gets hard just as they're pulling up to the yoga studio. Maddie gives him a flirty smile and pulls her hand back. She sits and waits for David to get out and open the door for her, but he's having trouble moving. He looks down and looks at her…

**_David_**: **Thanks**. (He starts getting out of the car) **Ohh, ouch!**

He stands up outside and jumps up and down and adjusts himself shaking off her ill-timed arousal and then looks up – he sees Mrs. Dougherty coming out of the studio. He runs around to the passenger door and opens it for Maddie.

**_David_****: Look, it's Mrs. D.**

Maddie shades her eyes from the sun and looks.

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah, what's she doing here?**

They approach her.

**_Together_****: Mrs Dougherty!**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Davey! Maddie! Oh, it's so good to see you! I've missed you two.**

**_David_****: What are you doing here Mrs. D?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: I take a seniors yoga class with Patrice here on Thursdays.**

**_Maddie_****: You know Patrice? **(Looks at David and smiles)

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Yeah, she's great – keeps me flexible. How's shacking up?**

Maddie and David look at each other, smile and shrug.

**_David_****: So far so good!**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: Davey, will you come by the house next week? I want to bake you two a cake to celebrate your new life together.**

**_David_****: Sure, I'll come pick it up, just let me know when. You have our number at the office, right?**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: I sure do – wow, look at you two – you are really glowing and look so beautiful and in love. **(She hits them both on the arm)** I'm happy for you! I'd love to be in love again, believe it or not, even at my age.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Mrs. Dougherty.**

**_Mrs. Dougherty_****: All right, well I better be on my way. Great to see you kids.**

**_Together_****: Bye Mrs. Dougherty! **(She disappears down the sidewalk.)

(David takes Maddie's arm and walks her up to the yoga studio.)

**_David_****: **(Talking low)** Wow, she was extra sweet today.**

**Maddie: Yeah, no zingers. **

**_David_****: Here's an idea…**

**_Maddie_****: Uh-oh.**

**_David_****: You know Stan, the building security guard at Blue Moon?**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

**_David_****: Stan, the old guy, you pass him every day on your way into the building? Always telling tales, telling jokes – a real character.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh? The old guy? He's never talked to me. Why?**

**_David_****: What if we set him up with Mrs. D?**

**_Maddie_****: Set them up?**

**_David_****: Yeah, he's always joking around about needing a girlfriend – I think they might hit it off.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know…play matchmaker? Us?**

**_David_****: I know, weird huh? **

They enter the yoga studio.

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at David)** Hey, why are you coming in here?**

**_David_****: I want to say hi to Patrice.**

She looks at him a little annoyed but they continue on. They find Patrice and the three of them chat for a minute. Then, Maddie needs to go change for the class.

**_Maddie_****: Pick me up in an hour and a half ok?**

**_David_****: I'll be here with bells on.**

Maddie kisses him and heads off. David turns to Patrice.

**_David_****: Tomorrow nights ****_the_**** night.**

**_Patrice_****: **(Excited)** It is?**

**_David_****: yeah, I got it all set up, I'm just afraid she's gonna back out and not want to go to dinner. I just spent 15-minutes in the car convincing her it's a good idea. She's very into the idea of staying home lately…mostly in bed **(gives her a knowing look)** and…it's hard to get her excited about anything else.**

**_Patrice_****: Pregnancy hormones. **(Laughs)** And so stubborn. Ok, I'll talk to her about the importance of keeping the romance alive and 'dating' each other even though you see each other everyday. That should get her through tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Oh, she needs a dress too – nothing fits.**

**_Patrice_****: Got it – I'll offer to meet her for lunch tomorrow and we'll find her something.**

David takes a stressful deep breath and exhales hard.

**_David_****: I just can't screw this up – she'll never forgive me.**

**_Patrice_****: Don't stress, I'll push her from behind and you lead her to where she needs to be – and everything will fall into place.**

**_David_****: Thanks Patrice. All right, I'm out. See you later… and thanks!** (He gives her a two finger kiss and leaves.)

**CUT TO: The next day**, Friday, 4pm. David pokes his head in Maddie's office.

**_David_****: **(Too loud and startles her) **Yo Maddie!**

**_Maddie_**: She looks up slightly annoyed. **Yes?**

**_David_****: I'm gonna head out, I'll be back at the house at seven to go out. Be ready.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, you're leaving?**

**_David_****: Yeah, there are a few things I have to do – and besides, I want to pick you up, like a real date. See you soon.**

He turns to leave.

**_Maddie_****: Wait! Don't I get a kiss first?**

David heads over to her desk and leans in for a kiss. Maddie grabs his tie and pulls him closer, her hand reaches down for his…and David grabs her hand and stops her.

**_David_**: (glances at her open office door) **Whoa whoa whoa whoa – not in front of the kids, and not now, I gotta go Maddie.**

**_Maddie_**: (Holds onto his tie) **I'm gonna miss you.**

**_David_****: **(Pulls his tie out of her hands) **I'll be home before you know it. Get all dolled up for me, ok?**

Kisses her, and she kisses him again and then again.

**_David_****: Ok…ok…gotta go, bye. **

He strides happily out of her office and says under his breath…

**_David_****: **(Barely audible)** I've created a monster…**

He begins to whistle, waves goodbye to the office staff, bows and then heads out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

**CUT TO: 7pm, Maddie and David's house**: Maddie is upstairs putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She is wearing a black, sequenced maternity evening dress that is cut in a low V-neck and buttons all the way up the front. Her hair is down, parted to the side and falls in loose curls around her face. The doorbell rings – she looks in the mirror one last time and then rushes to answer it.

When she pulls the door open she finds a freshly cut, showered and shaved David Addison in a black tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses. He steps in; she smiles and they flirt heavily.

**_Maddie_****: Hi.**

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: Those for me?**

**_David_****: Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, **(looks her up and down)** and may I say, you're looking more beautiful than ever tonight?**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles big) **Thank you! **(She takes the flowers)

**_David_**: **Ready?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, I'll get my wrap – and put these in some water.**

**_David_****: Our chariot awaits.**

Earlier David went to the gym, where he showered and shaved, then he got a haircut and had the BMW completely detailed and cleaned up for their date while he picked up his tuxedo. When she's ready, David escorts Maddie to the car and they head off to eat. They go to a great restaurant in LA with a beautiful view and toast to them and their future and to LA, their city, _the_ city that brought them together. After a nice meal they head back to the car just after 9:30pm.

**_Maddie_****: Great dinner David, thanks again.**

**_David_****: You are welcome my lady, anytime.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yawns)** Oh, I'm beat. I'm ready for bed, how about you David?**

**_David_****: Not so fast…we've got one more stop.**

**_Maddie_****: One more stop? **

**_David_****: **(Grabs her hand)** Maddie, bear with me, one more stop.**

**Maddie: What are you up to?**

He just smiles and drives on. He drives up into the Hollywood Hills, but the drive is darker and takes longer than he thinks and Maddie asks too many questions along the way making him even more nervous. Once they finally get up there an hour later it's pretty cloudy which blocks the gorgeous view of the city. Also, the wind has picked up, in fact, it's blowing so hard David can barely get out of the car to get Maddie out on her side. Finally he has her out, standing in the cold, howling wind. He puts his arm around her and they look out at the grey clouds.

**_David_**: **Maddie**…he starts. **I love you, from the day I met you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Yelling at the top of her lungs over the wind)** Are you saying something David? Your mouth is moving, but I can't hear you!**

David panics, he looks around and knows this isn't right, this isn't the right place…he grabs Maddie's hand and puts her back in the car. He fights the wind to get to the other side and climbs in and looks at a wind-blown Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: **(Holds up his hand) **Maddie…just bear with me, ok? Bear with me.**

She folds her arms and sits silently as they wind back down the dark mountain. David's mind reels…where? Where? Where can he take her that's special to them? The ring burns a hole in his pocket.

David snaps his fingers. Got it, Mann's Chinese Theater in Hollywood, the heart and soul of LA, _their_ city. He makes his way to that part of town. Time is ticking and he knows Maddie is growing impatient already, but he has to ignore all that and get them to the right place so he can make her very, very happy. They finally reach Hollywood Blvd and as they drive down the road just after 11:30pm it is very, very seedy, there are tons of prostitutes and shady looking people lurking around. Maddie looks out her window and locks the doors…

**_Maddie_****: Ewww, David…What are we doing here? Why are you taking me here?**

David looks around and falls into a deeper panic. He starts to sweat and his heart is racing. Oh no!

**_David_**: (Feigning calm) **Just a little scenic drive, checking out ****_our_**** city Maddie, remember, the one we toasted to earlier, the one that brought us together?**

His sweaty hand grabs hers, but hers remains stiff and cold.

**_Maddie_****: David…I'm asking nicely, can we just go home please? I've done this five-hour drive around LA thing with you before – and we remember how ****_that_**** turned out, right?**

**_David_****: I know, I know, I'm sorry**…(stalling)** I'm just trying to take it all in, make it a night to remember.**

**_Maddie_**: (grumbles under her breath) **Oh, it's already unforgettable…**

Then, Maddie's words spark an idea in David's head. The Laundromat! Yes! Where they danced and said their "I love yous" – sure, it ended with her leaving for Chicago, but they'd make a _new_ memory – and laugh later about it all and every year on their anniversary they'll return to dance again by that flashing neon light. He accelerates the car in…damn, what direction was it now? They had just kind of ended up there that night – he tries to remember back; he thinks he knows.

Another hour passes as David takes them down wrong turn after wrong turn. At this point Maddie has stopped talking to him all together and has her head laid back on the headrest, staring out the side window wishing she were dead. She doesn't understand why David does this to her – this is why she believes he enjoys winding her up. Against her better judgment, she goes along with his plan, but simply asks in return for an early night – to take her home, make love to her and go to sleep, that's it, was that too much? Most men would kill for a night like that, hell, he could even turn on the game afterward…but no! Here they are, on another wild goose chase, looking for god knows what!? He won't tell her a thing! This is when she just doesn't understand how his mind works – he knows she will get mad, he knows she is getting mad, he knows she is mad and will continue to get even more mad, but he stays on course and heads them straight for that brick wall.

Suddenly, it's there before them, the Laundromat…David's heart sails as he pulls into the parking lot…this is it, he thinks, I can finally ask her, she'll be happy again and we can go home. But as they drive up to the door they realize it's…closed, boarded up, gone. He screeches the car to a halt. They both look for a moment.

**_Maddie_****: The Laundromat? You've brought me here…****_again_****? **(Sits up and looks closer)** Oh, David…it's gone! **

**_David_**: (His voice cracks) **Gone?!** (David is deflated.)

Suddenly they both feel nostalgic and sad.

**_Maddie_****: Wow, I can't believe it's gone. I mean…that night was…well, as annoying as this one…but, David, we said a lot of things to each other here, we danced here, said our goodbyes, David, that was the end of one chapter for us, and the beginning of another. **

**_David_****: Wow, I'm in shock, how could it be gone?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's not like it was the most crowded place.**

They look at each other and laugh and then Maddie puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. David, looks at her and panics.

**_David_****: Oh, no no no, don't cry!** He hugs her from the side and pulls her into his chest.

**_Maddie_**: (Weepy) **I want to go to the Laundromat!**

**_David_**: (Laughs) **Maddie…come on.**

**_Maddie_****: I didn't know it 'til right now, but this place is part of our history, and I wish we could go in there and dance in that stupid flashing neon light…to muzak…and I hate muzak! I'll never forget that song that played. **

She sits up and wipes her tears.

**_David_****: **(Thinking)** Yeah, that song…that song.**

Maddie's words spark an idea in David's head and he knows for sure where they need to go now**.**

**_David_****: Buckle up Maddie, I know where we're going.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She sniffles)** We're not going home?**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles)** No, no, not yet. Bear with me…**

David drives them another hour across town into yet another seedy looking area. Maddie looks out the window.

**_Maddie_****: **(Growls)** Addison…**

**_David_****: Maddie, I know I'm asking a lot, but right now, you have to trust me.**

He pulls the car up to the curb and parks, it's 1:30am, he gets out of the car, runs around, pulls Maddie out of the car and leads her down the street, around the corner and into a dive bar. When they enter through the swinging double doors it's like the record skipped – everyone turns and all eyes are on them. They don't fit in here in their formal clothes at all. The bartender calls out…

**_Bartender_****: We just had last call.**

**_David_****: That's ok, that's perfect! **

He reaches in his pocket and digs for change, all he finds are bills, he moves towards the bar leaving Maddie standing in the middle of the room…

**_David_****: Can you just give me change please. **

He looks back at Maddie and holds up a finger to wait a second. The bartender gives him change and he hurries to the jukebox, flips through the selection, puts his quarters in and presses two buttons. After a second the song starts…

**_Since I Fell For You By Lenny Welch_**

As soon as she hears the first word of the song Maddie shifts her weight, remembering. David walks towards her slowly.

**_David_****: Wanna dance?**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_**: **Dance, you know, dance? You. Me. Here. Now?**

**_Maddie_**: (laughs shyly, looks away and then looks back into David's eyes.) **People don't dance in a place like this.**

David laughs and walks towards her, taking her in his arms.

**_David_****: C'mere.**

His eyes are filled with love as he looks deep into hers. The other patrons in the bar can't take their eyes off them, they feel like they are suddenly watching a movie play out.

**_Maddie_****: **(Softly)** David…**

And then they hold onto each other tight and dance, cheek to cheek, and David tucks his nose into her neck, taking in her scent. They both have a rush of memories of this bar from so many years ago, the day after they first met. They danced here in this same exact way, to this song, _their_ song. In fact, not one thing had changed in this place, it was exactly the same, from the dark wood table to rotary payphone, not one thing had changed.

After a minute David takes a step back, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring box…still speckled with a little bit of flour. He looks at Maddie and sees her eyes well up with tears. He gets down on one knee.

**_David_****: Maddie.** (He smiles)

**_Maddie_**_: _**David**_._ (She smiles and wipes a tear)

**_David_****: Maddie…you make me so happy, and from the first second you walked into my life over four years ago I knew. I knew that you were special and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. What we have together is like nothing else…it's truly…unique.**

Maddie smiles and laughs.

**_Maddie_**: (Through tears) **That's for sure.**

**_David_****: But baby, I wouldn't have it any other way.** (He opens the box and holds the ring out to her.) **Madolyn Hayes, will you marry me?**

**_Maddie_**: (Cries and nods.) **Yes.**

She takes his hands and picks him up off the floor and hugs him tight. She looks at the ring and he slips it on her finger.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, it's beautiful. **

Both of their eyes are welled with tears, they kiss and the bar erupts in cheers! The bartender calls for a round of drinks on the house for everyone! And David and Maddie just dance slowly, looking into each other's eyes; not even realizing there's anyone else around.

**CUT TO: Monday morning at Blue Moon**. David and Maddie enter the office at just after 9am. The moment they walk in Agnes spots the shiny bobble on Maddie's left hand and excitedly runs around the desk to take a look. All of the other employees gather around and enthusiastically ask questions and take turns looking at the ring and giving their congratulations to both Maddie and David. After a few minutes David kisses Maddie on the cheek and gestures that he'll be in his office.

He goes behind closed doors, puts his hands in his pockets and slowly walks to his window – he gazes out on the city, shakes his head and laughs to himself. After a moment he sits down at his desk, picks up the phone and dials a number…it rings and someone picks up on the other end.

**_David_****: Hey Dad? It's David! How are you? Good. Good. And how's Stephanie…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	10. Chapter 10: EVERY ACTION HAS A REACTION

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 10: EVERY ACTION HAS A REACTION**

**THE SCENE OPENS** at Maddie and David's house one month later, Sunday afternoon. They are having an engagement party at their house the following Saturday and family from both sides are coming into town during the week. Maddie is just getting home from yoga and running errands and David, who was on a stakeout all night, is home watching sports and calling buddies about bets he's made.

Maddie walks in the door, a grocery bag in each hand and sees David's shoes kicked off in the foyer and a trail of his clothes leading to the living room. She follows the breadcrumbs and finds a shirtless David, wearing shorts and lying back on the couch next to an open pizza box, chicken wings and beer – the game blares from the TV and he's on the phone. As Maddie enters the living room David sees her and waves her close to him – he points to the ear piece letting her know someone is talking on the other end. She leans in and gives him a kiss.

**_Maddie_****: Hi.**

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: I honked for you, didn't you hear me?**

**_David_****: **(Pulls the phone away from his mouth) **No – did you need something babe?**

Maddie lifts up her hands to show him the grocery bags. He jumps to attention.

**_David_****: Yo, Eddie, I gotta go, the ball and chain just got home and she needs muscle – but put me down for $50 on the game. **(He hangs up.)

Maddie heads to the kitchen taking one more look at the disheveled living room.

**_David_****: I would have picked that stuff up Maddie! **

**_Maddie_****: It's all right it was on my way.**

David heads out to the car.

**_David_****: I'll get the rest of the bags! **

David gathers the rest of the groceries and heads to the kitchen. Maddie is emptying one of the bags and looking at her mail and catering menus, David starts to unload the others.

**_David_****: Awe, look at you, you are so sweet – you got all my favorites, Sugar Pops, chocolate milk, cheese wiz, frozen pizza. Thank you!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Reading and aloof)** Sure. How was last night?**

**_David_****: Eh. Didn't get much.**

**_Maddie_****: That's too bad.**

**_David_****: Bert will take it over from here. **

David puts the rest of the groceries away as Maddie stands by the counter writing out a menu for smaller dinners on Wednesday and Thursday. When he's done David leans in close to her on the counter – when she ignores him he takes her arm and turns her towards him.

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi. **(She looks to the side.)

He kisses her lips and she's a little stiff. 

**_David_****: Uh-oh.**

**_Maddie_****: What Uh-oh?**

**_David_****: What's wrong?**

**_Maddie_****: Wrong? What could be wrong?**

**_David_****: Maddie come on, I know when something's bothering you, so out with it.**

**_Maddie_****: Nothing's bothering me.**

He looks at her like 'liar'

**_Maddie_****: Well…it's nothing really, I mean, normally it would be fine but…we have a lot of company coming this week, and the cleaning lady just came yesterday…**

**_David_****: Ohhhhhh.**

He let's go of her.

**_Maddie_****: What ohhhhhh?**

**_David_****: Damn, I was trying to be so good too.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shakes her head)** Trying to be good? What do you mean trying to be good?**

**_David_****: I mean not make messes, not have my stuff everywhere…**

**_Maddie_****: No, no, no, I don't want you to ****_try_**** and be good – I want you to be comfortable, this is ****_our_**** house David – I don't want you to feel like you can't do what you'd normally be doing – it's just this week…this week, we have all these people coming and I don't have time to clean this place again.**

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie Maddie, don't worry – it's Sunday ok? Game day, relax day, no work day – but I'm gonna have this place cleaned up – it will be spic and span by the time your parents get here on Wednesday.**

**_Maddie_****: My parents get here on Tuesday.**

**_David_****: Tuesday, right, that's what I meant! **

He folds up the paper grocery bags and puts them away while she continues flipping through menus and making lists.

**_David_****: What are you doing?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm gonna order meals from some of these places to make it easy when all these people are over this week.**

**_David_****: Wanna order Chinese tonight?**

**_Maddie_****: More take out?**

**_David_****: That way neither of us has to cook and we have more time for other things.**

He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her.

**_Maddie_****: Sure.**

**_David_****: Come watch the game with me.**

**_Maddie_****: Not now David, I'm busy.**

He moves his hands up over her breasts.

**_David_****: Anything I can help with?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope. No, nothing now.**

He caresses her breasts and then moves his hands around her growing baby bump and starts to move his hips into hers from behind.

**_Maddie_****: David, stop **(She elbows him)** I've got things to do. Save it for later.**

He moves his hands lower, hiking up her dress a little and then feels his way back up, over her belly, back to her breasts and kisses her neck.

**_David_****: You're so sexy when you're being domestic.**

**_Maddie_****: David, please, not now I'm busy.**

**_David_**: (Whispers in her ear) **I know, I see, you're very, very busy... **(Sways her back and forth.)

**_Maddie_****: I am…so would you mind...go watch your game. **(She pushes back on him so he'll go away)

**_David_**: (He chuckles) **No, it's more fun in here, with you**.

He moves his hands to her backside and caresses over and under, teasing her with his fingers – he moves her hair to the side and kisses her neck.

**_Maddie_****: **(Caving in)** David…**

**_David_****: Have to have you…**

**_Maddie_****: Now?**

**_David_****: Now.**

**Maddie: It's gonna be a busy week…I need to get this done.**

**_David_****: Maddie** (He sings in her ear, running his hands all over her front again.)

He turns her around, slides his hand behind her neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

**_Maddie_****: Oh god…aren't you tired from last night?**

**_David_**: **I slept in the van.**

He starts to pull her to the floor.

**_Maddie_**: (Breathless) **Damn-it David…**

She reaches up and sets the pen she's holding on the counter…they make love on the kitchen floor.

**CUT TO: BLUE MOON, **the next day. David and Maddie spend most of the morning wrapping up old cases and meeting with new clients. At noon Dipesto has their lunch delivered and they eat over Maddie's desk and chat.

**_Maddie_****: Let's take our business hats off and put our personal hats on…**

**_David_****: **(Kicks his feet up on the desk)** I'm wearing both as we speak.**

**_Maddie_**: **So, tomorrow my parents get in around noon. They'll stop in here and say hi and then head off to their hotel – and then we're meeting them for dinner.**

**_David_**: (Mouth full of tuna melt) **Ok.**

**_Maddie_****: And then Richie is coming to town on Wednesday.**

**_David_****: Yep.**

**_Maddie_****: And you said he's staying with us?**

**_David_****: I don't know?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, where's he staying?**

**_David_****: I don't know Maddie – he might stay with us, but he has other friends in LA, sooo. I don't know.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, should I save the guest room or can we give that to other family coming in?**

David just looks at her.

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know.**

**_David_****: I don't know.**

**_Maddie_****: Fine. Moving on. Wednesday night Richie, my parents, Patrice and Troy, Agnes and Bert and Mrs. D and Stan are coming over for dinner and cards. **(Maddie and David introduced Mrs. D and Stan and they hit it off)

**I talked to Stephanie and she and your Dad are coming in Thursday, but seeing her family Thursday night. So, Friday, we'll go to dinner with both of our families together so our parents can meet. And then we have the big party on Saturday.**

**_David_****: Sounds good.**

**_Maddie_****: That's it?**

**_David_****: That's it.**

**_Maddie_****: No nerves, no concerns?**

**_David_****: About what?**

**_Maddie_****: Our families meeting.**

**_David_****: Maddie, we're two adults, it's not like we're looking for anyone's approval – I don't care if your mom and Stephanie connect over sewing patterns or our Dads drink the same gin...I mean, sure, I want everyone to get along and be one big happy family – but if not, it doesn't change anything between us. **(Waves his hand back and forth between them.)

**_Maddie_****: Ok David, but let's talk about dinner with my parents Wednesday…**

**_David_****: Ok…**

**_Maddie_****: My father is not too happy about us waiting to get married until after the baby comes.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I know, he told me.**

**_Maddie_****: He told you?**

**_David_****: Yeah, he told me.**

**_Maddie_****: You talked to him? When?**

**_David_****: Well, I called him…them, before I proposed to let them know I was going to be asking you and get…**

**_Maddie_****: You called my Dad and asked if you could marry me?**

**_David_****: Well…yeah.**

**_Maddie_****: That is so sweet…**

**_David_****: **(Smirks) **Hey, I'm a traditional guy…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David…**(looks at him lovingly) **– So, what did he say?**

**_David_****: He said I could marry you.**

**_Maddie_****: No, not that David, what did he say about the baby?**

**_David_****: Oh that?**

**Maddie: Yeah, that.**

**_David_****: He said he's none to pleased that you're pregnant again before we're officially man and wife. **

**_Maddie_****: yeah, well…**

**_David_****: And he's right.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you mean, he's right?**

**_David_****: I mean, he's right; we should get married and make everything official.**

**_Maddie_****: David, we've talked about this…**

**_David_****: Yes, I know, and next June is fine too – I'm just saying in a perfect world Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: In a perfect what?**

**_David_****: Well, traditionally…**

**_Maddie_****: Nothing about us has been traditional David so I don't see…**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: …why we'd start now, and anyway, we've been over this and you and I decided together that we'd wait, so I don't see where any of this is coming from. My Mother and Father are gonna be looking, to make sure, you and I are committed to this thing and I want to reassure them of that, even if we ****_are_**** waiting awhile to make it official…**

**_David_****: …traditionally, we'd get married, or be married by now Maddie, but yes, we've taken a long time to get to where we are now. But does that mean we can't play a little catch up and speed things along? Now, I understand, given your condition, it's not the best time to plan a wedding, so that's why I'm willing to wait awhile to make it official…**

**_Maddie and David_****: What!?**

**_Maddie_****: Fine David – just don't put this decision all on me, that's all I ask, ok?**

**_David_****: Maddie, look…I'll I'm saying is I'll marry you today, tomorrow, next week or next June…just tell me when to rent the tux.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I'd marry you tomorrow too David, but that's not the point, we've talked about this, and ****_we've_**** decided that the wedding will be next year, remember, we, us – making decisions together? And that's exactly what I want to get across to my parents – which is why we're having this conversation now. **

**_David_****: Got it.**

**_Maddie_****: Everything is too rushed right now – and I'd like to have one wedding that I can plan ****_and_**** have a waistline…**

**_David_****: Got it.**

**_Maddie_****: So, we're together on this?**

**_David_****: Couldn't be together-er.**

**_Maddie_****: Good.**

David takes a bite of his sandwich and raises his eyebrows at her; she gives him a sideways look.

**CUT TO: Tuesday night at dinner** with Maddie's parents. They're at the same restaurant they ate at last time they came into town. Maddie's dad raises a glass of champagne and toasts.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: To my daughter, and her fiancé, may you have a long and happy life together – never taking each other for granted and working everyday to make your marriage stronger and each other happier.**

**_ALL_****: Here, here.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: And to our future grandchild…**

They all clink their glasses together and smile happily and take a sip, David looks at Maddie and winks.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: So, I want us to have a great evening – order whatever you want, it's all on Ginny and I. **(Pauses)** But there is one subject I'd like to get off my chest and then we can all just enjoy ourselves.**

**_Maddie_****: What's that Daddy? **(She glances at David.)

**_Mr. Hayes_****: I can't figure out for the life of me why we're coming in for an engagement party and not for a wedding? I mean, what's the hold up? Let's get you two married, so this baby can be welcomed into a stable home and the three of you can move forward on the right foot.**

He gives David an intimidating stare.

**_David_****: Well, Mr. Hayes **(David swallows hard; Mr. Hayes' eyes stare intently back, he looks nervously at Maddie who is looking at him with an equally intimidating stare.)** I…I want to get married now, but Maddie…OUCH!**

David gets a good swift kick to the shin under the table from Maddie.

**_David_****: I mean…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Interrupts)** What David is trying to say Daddy, is that, he and I have talked about it, and because everything has happened so fast these past few months, there isn't time ****_now_**** to plan the wedding day we really want to have, therefore, we've decided to put it off until next year.**

She looks at David to see if he's going to be of any help…he looks sweaty so she decides he's not and continues…

**Maddie: …plus, this is such a great time for us – the way everything has come together, the pregnancy, the success of the business, all of it – but mostly, we just want to enjoy the time leading up to the baby's arrival, so, given all that, we feel next June will be best for the wedding.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Honey, that's all well and good – and yes, we certainly agree, things have moved much ****_too_**** quickly in the last few months – but we're over four years here leading up to this point, right? I mean, what have you two talked about and planned? Certainly not this baby – which I hope is not the main reason for you two making a go of it now. Have either of you even bothered to stop and make a plan for your future? Or are you both just on this ride, letting things happen and seeing where you end up? Because, I tell you, without a solid plan and firm foundation now…**

David looks at Maddie who sits looking child-like as her father continues to lecture them. He suddenly has a strong urge to protect her and speaks up...

**David: **(Interrupts)** Mr. Hayes. **(He takes Maddie's hand)** Maddie and I most definitely appreciate your concerns – and trust me, no one knows more than us how crazy this must all look from the outside, but I can assure you, we've talked a great deal about all of this and our plan for the future. And what we've decided is best for us and best for our family is to plan a wedding next year and have it in June. Like Maddie said, right now we want to take this time to concentrate on the baby and prepare for that. I promise you, we take nothing about our life together, our marriage or our growing baby here lightly.**

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: **(Looks at Maddie and David and takes Alex's hand)** Alexander, for goodness sake, they're grown people – they're certainly entitled to make their own decisions.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: No, no, sure, I understand. I just want to make sure there is a plan and there will be a wedding. As I told you before David, I think this pregnancy could have waited until ****_after_**** a marriage occurred – I mean, whatever happened to doing the honorable thing…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Squeezes David's hand)** Daddy, Mother – David and I understand your worries and want you to be able to talk to us about them. But really, everything is fine – there's no cause for concern. Under other circumstances we'd get married sooner, but with the baby coming in a few months, we're just not ready to do it right now. No other reason than that – we are 100% committed to each other and this baby.**

**_David_****: And that's a promise to you both. **

David raises his glass again – they all toast, although Alexander reluctantly. Mrs. Hayes squeezes Alex's hand and he drops the subject for now. They move on and have a great dinner together.

**CUT TO: The car, **David drives he and Maddie back home after dinner.

**_David_****: Well, I think that went pretty well.**

**_Maddie_****: I think so **(Takes his hand)** thanks for jumping in there Addison; I was worried for a minute.**

**_David_****:** (Gives her a side smile.) **I'm sorry, it's just your father…**

**_Maddie_****: I know, he's tough, but he'll come around, he always does. He likes you though, they both do.**

**_David_****: Does he? I mean, you're mother's a sweetheart, I know I can win her over…but him…**

**_Maddie_****: Trust me, if he didn't like you he wouldn't have let you off the hook so easily.**

**_David_****: **(Intertwines his fingers with hers)** And what about you? Do you like me?**

**_Maddie_****: Like? Ha! Depends on when you're asking…**

**_David_****: Do you love me?**

She looks at him and smolders a bit.

**_Maddie_****: That, I do Addison…**

**_David_****: You do?**

**Maddie: I do, I do, I do…**

He takes her hand and kisses it.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David's** **house 9pm**, they're just returning from dinner and as they walk up to the door they find Richie sitting against it waiting for them.

**_Richie_****: Yo Bro!** (He gets up and hugs David. Then looks at Maddie.) **Sis!**

**_Maddie_**: (Laughs) **Hi Richie. **(They hug)** You waiting for us? We didn't expect you until tomorrow.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah, well, you know…the wind blew me in a little early.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, come in, come in.**

Richie stretches out Maddie's arms and checks out her baby bump.

**_Richie_**: **Well, would you look at that? **(Looks at David)** You're gonna trust this man with a baby?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs shyly.)** I don't think we have any other choice at this point, **(looks at David) **do we?**

**_David_****: **(Shakes his head and smiles)** Nope. **(He puts his hand on her belly)

**_Richie_****: **(Looks at Maddie and David lost in each others eyes and throws his hands up.) **Whoa whoa whoa…I'm getting strange vibes, when did you two become Ozzy and Harriet?**

**_David_**: **What!? We're happy…for once…** (Takes his arm and pushes him inside)** Get inside.**

The three of them move inside into the foyer.

**_Richie_****: Seriously bro, last time I saw you two you were going at each other in a bar and dating other people…seems to me, that wasn't that long ago…**

**_David_****: Well, things have changed…**

All three glance at Maddie's growing tummy.

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiling, touches her belly)** Things have changed.**

**_Richie_****: **(Taking everything in)** Things have changed.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Heading up the stairs)** David, get Richie something to drink and make me some tea, will you? I'm gonna go up and get into some comfortable clothes.**

**_David_****: Sure thing sugar pop.**

David and Richie walk into the living room and Richie flops down on the couch.

**_Richie_****: Davie, Davie, Davie – great digs – you have played your hand very nicely bro.**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hands in his pockets and looks around)** Yeah, I gotta say, Chez Hayes is pretty comfortable.**

**_Richie_****: Although, I don't know about the trade off…**

**_David_****: The trade off?**

(David pours two scotches and gives one to Richie)

**_Richie_****: You do know you're agreeing to be with just one woman for the rest of your life, right?**

**_David_****: Ha! Yep, yep…well Rich…all kidding aside – I got her, you know? I got her. After four years, 74-thousand laps around the earth and then some – I got her. She's agreed to marry me, we're having a baby and things couldn't be better. Pretty crazy. **(Laughs.)** But pretty cool.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah but David Addison – a one-woman guy? Did you ever think ****_that_**** would happen?**

**_David_****: Well…no, for awhile there I really didn't think any of it would happen, but somehow it all worked out – and I'd say I'm a pretty lucky guy.**

**_Richie_****: Yeah yeah, well of course, I mean…don't get me wrong, I love Maddie, I mean, she beautiful, she smart…she's beautiful.**

**_David_****: I think this one's worth it Rich. **

**_Richie_****: Well, cheers to that.**

They clink glasses and drink – David heads to the kitchen to put water on for Maddie's tea and Maddie comes downstairs carrying Trivial Pursuit.

**_Maddie_****: Well, Richie – what do you think, you up for a game?**

Richie looks at his watch.

**_Richie_****: Yeah, I got some time to kill.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, are you going out?**

David enters.

**_David_****: Who is it this time Rich? I hope not another one of the office girls.**

**_Maddie_****: Office girls? Our office girls? You dated one of our office girls?**

**_David_****: Well, I don't think 'dated' is the right word.**

**_Richie_****: Don't worry, I keep all my business clean, I won't make any messes around the workplace…but no, not Miss. Matheson – Nicki, I met her last time I was in town, she gets off from the bar at 11. I'll stay with her tonight and then with a buddy of mine who's not far from here through Saturday.**

**_Maddie_****: Miss. Matheson? **(Gives David a 'who'd a thunk look.')** Well, look Richie, you're certainly welcome to bring anyone you want to the party on Saturday, but Miss. Matheson and all the other staff will be here so just beware. We'll have no repeats of all the craziness that happened at the office party a few months ago. No food is getting thrown, no ones getting punched, and we certainly won't have any jealous exes berating people in front of the other guests. **(She gives David a look that could kill.)

**David: Yeah, take it from me Rich, be careful mixing business with pleasure…it can get you into a lot of trouble.** (He puts his arm around Maddie, kisses the side of her head and rubs her belly.)

**_Richie_****: Oh...you two are just too cute – I think I'm gonna throw up.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Picking up trivial pursuit)** Ok, come on – who's ready for a game?**

The three of them play trivial pursuit for the next hour and then a tired and yawning Maddie is ready for bed.

**_Maddie_****: I'm gonna head up. It's been a long day.**

**_David_**: (Looks at his watch.) **Yeah, me too** (Looks at Richie.) **You heading out? You're welcome to hang around here for awhile if you want to.**

**Richie: **(Looks at his watch) **Wow, you've got to be kidding me, 10:04pm? Have you two turned into our grandparents now too?**

**_David_****: **(Points to Maddie's belly) **If you haven't noticed, she's kinda working hard creating another life over here – besides, this is late for her.**

**_Richie_****: Ok, so what's your excuse? **(He nods his head to David)** Why don't you come out and have a couple drinks with me Dave? Like old times – remember those? In fact, seems like they were just a few months ago…**

**_David_**: (laughs.) **That's ok Rich, I'm gonna stay here with the Big Blonde.**

**_Maddie_****: David, if you want to go out with Richie, don't let me stop you – I'm dead tired, I'll be asleep in five minutes.**

Richie looks at David, David looks at his watch and then at Maddie…

**_David_****: You sure you don't mind?**

**_Maddie_****: No! I don't mind, I won't even notice you're not there**…(gives him a flirty smile and grabs his face)** well…almost. Go! You guys have fun – it's a week of family and celebration…I just can't stay awake for all of it.**

**_David_****: Ok **(Kisses Maddie)** I'll be home in a couple hours.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. **(She grabs his face and kisses him again) **I'll miss you.**

**_David_****: I'll miss you too**…(He runs his hand through the back of her hair and kisses her again.)

**_Richie_****: Am I gonna need to hose you two down?**

They break it up and Maddie heads to bed, the boys head out.

**CUT TO: Then next morning. **Maddie's alarm goes off at 6:30am, she reaches her hand up to turn it off without opening her eyes. She slides her foot over to David's side of the bed to say hello – but her foot keeps sliding …and sliding, she feels nothing. She turns over quickly to find David's side of the bed empty – but not only empty, exactly as it had been the night before. David didn't sleep there with her last night.

**_Maddie_**: (Bolts upright, her heart racing) **David!?** (She calls out for him, but gets no response.)

She gets up, throws on her silk robe as she heads out the bedroom door and rushes down the stairs calling David's name. She hurries into the living room expecting to find him passed out on the couch. Nothing. Her blood starts to boil. With no information about where they were going last night Maddie has no choice but to get dressed, go to work, and hope David show's up and is not dead out there somewhere so she can kill him herself.

**CUT TO: Blue Moon, 9:04am.** Maddie quickly exits the elevator once it reaches it's destination on the 20th floor, she makes the sharp right and then a left at the end of the hall and is walking with furious purpose and inwardly full of mixed feelings. On the outside however, she's looking completely pulled together wearing a light pink, empire waist maternity dress with tiny white flowers and a white jacket, purse and shoes paired to match, her hair is loosely curled, parted to the side and pull back on the right with a rhinestone barrette, a very fresh, cute summery look. As she marches on, her head is angry, her heart is scared and her stomach is worried, but before she opens the door of 2016 and enters she takes a deep breath and attempts to compose herself.

**Agnes: Morning Ms. Haye…**(Agnes knows something is off right away)** Where's Mr. Addison?**

The question is like a dagger in Maddie's heart. The past few months since they'd been together, and especially since they'd gotten engaged, there hadn't been a morning that they didn't come into work together unless it was due to a work commitment which Agnes always knew about.

**_Maddie_****: I wish I knew Agnes.**

**_Agnes_****: Did you get in a fight?**

**_Maddie_****: Not yet. **(She grabs her mail and messages)** Guess you haven't heard from him?** (Agnes shakes her head no. Maddie's at a loss for words.) **Well, I'll be in my office. **

Maddie goes into her office and closes the door. She walks to her desk and sets down her briefcase and mail. How could David do this to her? This week, of all weeks with her parents in town, with everyone coming into town – plus their engagement party, she looks down and touches her ring. She's so angry right now she doesn't know if she could go through with any of it – what excuse could he come up with that would make it ok to _not_ come home? Her mind flashes to the future picturing herself surrounded by screaming kids all asking where daddy is, but she hasn't heard from him in days.

**_Maddie_****: Damn you David Addison, just when I think I can count on you – that things have changed…** (She puts her head in her hands and sobs.)

The morning drags on and Maddie gets through a little bit of work, but she's just heartsick and still hasn't heard from David. She figures if he were in the morgue she would have heard from them by now – but where the hell could he be? She keeps expecting to hear him singing to the office staff outside her door, but the lobby remains quiet. At 11:30am Agnes buzzes her phone – she picks it up a little too quickly.

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes? **

**_Maddie_****: Yes Agnes, what is it?**

**_Agnes_****: Your parents are here.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie's heart stops.)** My Parents?**

**_Agnes_****: Your parents.**

Silence**.**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes?**

**Maddie: Yes?**

**_Agnes_****: Mr. Addison is still working on that case and won't be back until later this afternoon, right?**

**_Maddie_****: What? Oh, I mean, right, right. Yes, he's still on that case. Thank you Agnes, I'll be right out.**

Maddie goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror; her eyes are still a little red and puffy. Damit she thinks! Damnit Damnit Damnit!

**_Maddie_****: Mother! Father! **(Maddie throws her arms around her parents and puts on her best performance as the happy bride to be.) **What a surprise! I thought you were going be shopping all day and meeting Daddy's business associate for lunch?**

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: Well, the lunch fell through and we were just a few blocks away, so your father suggested we stop by and take you and David to lunch.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, that is so sweet of you! Well, David is working, but I'm free! **(Smiles.)

**CUT TO: Mr. and Mrs. Hayes' rental car**: Maddie and her mom sit together in the back as Mr. Hayes drives them to the restaurant.

**_Mrs. Hayes_**: (Brushes a lock of hair off Maddie's face) **You look tired dear, are you getting enough sleep?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes mom, plenty really, I've been exhausted. **

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: You're eyes look a little red, were you crying?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh mom, you know pregnancy hormones…I'm always crying.**

They laugh.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Everything ok dear?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yes, Daddy, everything's great!**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: So, what's David working on that's got him away all day?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh well, we sort of have this ongoing case. Never seems to get resolved. **

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Must be quite a mystery.**

**_Maddie_****: It is Daddy, just when we think we've cracked it, we're taken on another wild ride.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Well, you two are smart…you'll figure it out.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope so Daddy.**

**CUT TO: Blue Moon 2pm: **After lunch Maddie's parents drop her back off at the office. She would see them later that night at the dinner and card game party.

Maddie walks slowly down the hall depressed about having had to lie to her parents at lunch and really wondering if she's been making a huge mistake these past few months. Was David just telling her everything she wanted to hear and she was falling for it? Was she so blinded by love that she can't see that he is really just the same, never-ending-party, unreliable guy she always feared he was? Here she is, having his baby, six months pregnant and she hasn't heard from him in fifteen hours, engaged and he didn't come back to their bed last night – was he in someone else's bed? No, she couldn't live like this – it was ridicules, how was this going to work for the rest of her life? Too unpredictable, too hard emotionally, it's exactly what she didn't want! She enters Blue Moon.

**_Agnes_****: **(Breathless)** Ms. Hayes!**

**_Maddie_****: Agnes, what is it?**

**_Agnes_****: I heard from Mr. Addison – he's in jail.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie's heart sails at the news he isn't dead and then sinks)** Jail!?**

**_Agnes_****: **(Making a face)** Jail. He needs you to come bail him out. **

Maddie turns on her heels and heads out the door.

**CUT TO: Jail.** David sits in jail covered in blood next to Richie who is also covered in blood. The night before they went out to the bar Richie's friend Nicki works at and started out mellow with just a few beers. David kept his eye on the time, he only wanted to stay a few hours and then head home to Maddie. When Nicki got off work she sat at the bar with them and the bartender fed them all a few shots. After awhile, Nicki and Richie persuaded David to go to one more bar convincing him Maddie was asleep and it wouldn't matter when he got home. Unfortunately, at the second bar, Nicki's ex-boyfriend, a member of a biker gang was there and got extremely jealous. He got in Richie's face, and after one too many smart-alleck comments, Richie got a punch in the nose, which caused David to react and suddenly they were in a bar room brawl with four other guys.

Eventually the fight was broken up and Richie and David got thrown out on the street. Buzzing with adrenaline from the fight, they stumbled over to 7-11 and bought a six-pack before it closed and then wandering around drinking them on the streets of LA – eventually passing out in the median of a highway – which is where they were picked up by the police drunk tank and thrown in jail. The cops wouldn't let them make any calls until after noon the next day.

**_Warden_****: Addison! And…Addison! You've made bail; you're free to go!**

David and Richie stumble out of the jail cell and into the main lobby looking and feeling like hell. David looks around for Maddie, but she's nowhere to be found. He goes up to the clerk window.

**_David_****: Who bailed us out?**

**_Clerk_****: Blonde woman, pregnant…pretty lady – she left.**

**_David_**: (Looks at Richie) **I'm done for.**

**_Richie_**: (Puts his hand on David's shoulder) **Yeah you are bro…yeah you are.**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David's house. **David pays the cab driver and stumbles up to the front door. He unlocks the door and goes inside, it's quiet.

**_David_****: Maddie!?**

She's not there. He heads upstairs and into the bathroom, he looks in the mirror and touches his face, he has a black eye and cuts all over.

**_David_**: (Hangs his head down.) **Damn!**

David takes a shower and cleans himself up as much as possible. He's exhausted, but he has to talk to Maddie. He calls Blue Moon; Agnes answers with a rhyme.

**_David_****: Hi, it's me…I need to talk to her.**

**_Agnes_****: Mr. Addison.**

**_David_****: Put me through Agnes.**

Suddenly there's a click and then silence.

**_David_****: Maddie?**

Silence.

**_David_****: Maddie, I can hear you breathing. Just listen, ok? I'm sorry.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't do this David.**

**_David_****: Maddie! Let me explain.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't do this.**

**_David_****: What about tonight?**

Silence.

**_David_****: What should I do? Should I cancel everyone?**

Maddie thinks about her parents and other family members who have come into town.

**_Maddie_****: No, we can't do that. **

**_David_****: Ok…well, I'll start getting everything set up then.**

**_Maddie_****: Fine.**

**_David_****: I love you Maddie. **

**_Maddie_****: David, I can't…**

**_David_****: Look, if you won't listen to me now, let's just get through tonight and I'll explain everything later.**

**_Maddie_****: I have to go.**

**_David_****: I'll see you soon.**

They hang up and Maddie's eyes well with tears. She feels like her world is crumbling around her. After 5pm she heads home. Just as she's pulling up the driveway she sees her cousin Annie and her husband Mark getting their things out of their rental car. They flew in from Chicago for the party and Maddie offered them the guest room since Richie wasn't staying there. She greets them warmly and they all enter the house together. As they go in David comes to greet them, he's completely showered, dressed, shaved, combed and pulled together except for a fresh black eye, a deep cut across his nose and another on the right side of his forehead. His knuckles are also bandaged. He has the house looking perfect with music, mood and a professional card table set up in the middle.

**_Annie and Mark_****: Hi!**

**_David_****: Hello! Let me help you with these** (He takes their bags and moves them toward the stairs.) **I'm David.**

David looks up and he and Maddie catch eyes, a spark of electricity goes through them both, but Maddie pretends not to feel it. They hold eyes for a moment and David sees how sad hers look – then Maddie gets into character.

**_Maddie_****: Yes, Mark, Annie – this is my fiancé, David. David, this is my cousin Annie and her husband Mark from Chicago.**

They all shake hands.

**_David_****: Nice to meet you.**

**_Annie_****: Wow, what happened to you? You look pretty banged up.**

David walks over to Maddie, puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek – she remains stiff to his touch, but forces a smile. She quickly ducks out from under his arm to put her purse and keys on the foyer table.

**_David_****: Oh, yeah **(touches his face)…**these cases can get pretty rough. Turns out men don't like it when you catch them cheating on their wives – especially when they're the owner of a very big corporation and have millions to lose.**

**_Annie_****: Wow, sounds dangerous…and kinda sexy, you're like a James Bond David **(Annie flirted).** Maddie, you've got a tough guy on your hands.**

**_Maddie_****: Who, him? **(Having a hard time pretending)** Yeah, he's somethin'. **(Shifts gears)** Let's take you two upstairs and show you your room, you must be exhausted from the flight. Can you help with the bags David?**

**David: Sure thing. **(He grabs the bags and heads up.)

They all head upstairs and show Annie and Mark their room where they stay to freshen up. Once Maddie and David step out of the guest room Maddie quickly walks to their bedroom with David on her heels, she moves quicker and disappears into the room slamming the door in David's face. David opens the door and enters; Maddie disappears into the bathroom and locks the door. David can hear her crying.

**_David_****: **(Knocks on the door hard)** Maddie, open up, I want to talk to you.**

**_Maddie_****: Go away David!**

**_David_****: **(Getting angry, shaking the door trying to open it.)** Maddie, open the door!**

**_Maddie_****: Go away!**

David gets fed up and starts looking for something to unlock the door, he finds a Mr. Stickpin. Maddie can hear him sticking it in and pulling it out of the lock – she gets up, un-locks the door, and shoves it open, angrily looks him in the face and pushes past him.

**_David_**: (He follows her into the bedroom) **Don't do this Maddie – I know you don't want to cause a scene with your family out there. We've got to talk about this; we can't run away from things anymore.**

**_Maddie_**: (Angry) **We can't what? We can't what?** (She walks towards him backing him into the dressing area) **You know what ****_we_**** can't do anymore David? We can't go out drinking all night and not come home…we can't end up in jail and then show up looking like we got drug behind a car and dumped in a landfill! And we can't try to convince anyone that it was one big misunderstanding! You know why? Because it's not just you and it's not just me anymore David, we have a baby on the way, we've made commitments – and worst of all we have family and friends here to celebrate all of it while it's falling apart around us.**

**_David_****: Don't say that.**

**_Maddie_****: It's not? **(She shoots daggers at him with her eyes)** I'm sorry, I can't even look at you, you disgust me. I hate you. I just want to get through tonight, but after that I don't know – I can't live like this David, this isn't what I want for my life and I thought you understood that – I think I've made a huge mistake.**

**_David_****: Don't say things you're going to regret.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I mean every word.**

David stands looking hurt and Maddie shuts herself in the bathroom again. This time David leaves her be and lies on the bed covering his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Maddie's cousin Annie, who was walking by and heard some yelling, stands outside the door leaning in to hear. Maybe her cousin Maddie's life isn't picture perfect after all…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	11. Chapter 11: THE LONG HAUL

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 11: THE LONG HAUL**

**THE SCENE OPENS: Wednesday night, 8:30pm** in the middle of Maddie and David's dinner party and card game with her parents, Maddie's cousin Annie and her husband Mark, Agnes and Bert, their friends Patrice and Troy and David's old neighbor Mrs. Dougherty and her boyfriend Stan; David's brother Richie is a no-show.

After the big fall-out between Maddie and David over David staying out all night with Richie, getting in a fight and then landing in jail – it's been easy for David and Maddie to avoid each other amidst the chaos and conversations of all their guests. Maddie is still angry with David for his irresponsible actions and David is hurt and angry with Maddie for threatening to walk from their relationship – he knows he's got a lot to make up for, but he can't understand her always having one foot out the door. Of course, they've brushed up against each other in passing a few times during the evening, but they've tried to avoid being in the same circles.

David's kept busy playing bartender and Maddie's kept busy organizing the food and making sure everyone has had enough to eat. After dinner Patrice, Agnes and Mark help Maddie clean the kitchen while Troy, Mr. Hayes, Bert and Annie gather around David at the bar watching him show off his bottle flipping techniques from his old bartending days. The rest of the guests mingle in the living room.

**_Annie_**: **Wow, you're a multi-talented guy David – Uncle Alex,** **did you know that a real life James Bond is marrying into the family? He's a private dick who can beat up the bad guys ****_and_**** stir a martini. My kind of guy… **(She throws David a quick wink and he gives her a flirty smile back.)

**_Mr. Hayes_****: **(Laughs)** I didn't think of it that way Annie, but I do seem to remember last time we were here you had a shiner David – dangerous business you're in.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs) **Must be the luck of the draw Mr. Hayes – not all of our cases end with visible scars, but some clients just can't keep their hands off me. **(Gives a smug little smile. Mixes drinks and passes them around.)

**_Annie_****: **(Teases)** I can't imagine why…**

**_Troy_****: I hope Maddie wasn't around for this one?**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Yes, I certainly hope Maddie isn't working these kinds of cases, I mean; obviously some of it comes with job, but in her condition…**

**_David_****: Naw, Maddie is staying off the streets and safely behind a desk these days. That's why I got my boy Viola here.**

**_Bert_****: Yes, and happy to be of service Mr. Addison. **(Looks at Mr. Hayes)** And may I say sir, you and Mrs. Hayes are two lucky people to have someone as honorable and decent as Mr. Addison marrying your daughter. I…I mean, Ms. Hayes is great, she's wonderful, and no one cares about her more than Mr. Addison – rest assured he will do everything in his power to give her a happy life sir. In fact, if I had a daughter…**

**_David_****: **(Looks at Bert and holds up a hand) **Alright, alright Viola, I'll give you that $20 bucks later. **(David winks to the group in general and they all laugh.)

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Well, that's good to hear – David, sounds like you have some fans here. After this martini, I'm becoming one myself. **(He lifts his glass to David.)

**CUT TO: The Kitchen.** Mrs. Dougherty wanders in with her empty cake plate and gives it to Mark who is washing them up. She looks at Maddie.

**_Mrs. D_****: So, what are you and David fighting about?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks around grateful her mother isn't in the room.)** What do you mean Ethel? We're not fighting.**

**_Mrs. D_****: Ah, don't give me that crap – I know what that overly polite interaction means between couples…it means you're gonna get it later, that's what it means. So what is it?**

**_Maddie_****: Really, Ethel, it's ****_nothing_****. **

**_Mrs. D_****: He's not fooling around on you is he!?**

**_Maddie_**: (Glances at Patrice) **Ethel!**

**_Mrs. D_****: I don't find him all that attractive myself, but he's got a way with the ladies, there were about four of 'em at the apartment complex, they all wanted him – oh, they tried everything to get him to notice them…not to say he didn't notice them…oh, he had girls in and out of there all the time…**

**_Patrice_****: Ok, Mrs. D, I think we've heard enough. You are talking about Maddie's fiancé now you know.**

**_Mrs. D_****: Oh Patrice, don't be such a prude. **(Looks at Maddie)** I didn't hurt your feelings, did I honey?**

**_Maddie_****: No, no you didn't, but I agree, I think we've heard enough…and no, David isn't fooling around – I think I'm about all he can handle. **(Leans close to her)** And Mrs. Dougherty, please, let's not bring any of this up around my parents, ok?**

**_Mrs. D_****: You're secrets safe with me sweetie. **(She pats her on the arm.)

Maddie looks at Patrice and rolls her eyes.

**Once everything is cleaned up** and everybody has a fresh drink everyone except Maddie and Patrice sit around the card table to play a game of poker. They are all big card players so they're in for a high spirited game.

**_Maddie_**: (Stands behind David and puts her hands on his shoulders to make a good show and speaks to the group) **Patrice and I aren't big card players so I'm going to steal her away upstairs to have some pregnant girl talk and kick our feet up.** (David reaches up and squeezes one of her hands, she turns to go.)

David deals cards and Maddie drags Patrice upstairs to her bedroom.

**_Patrice_****: So, what is going on…?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sits down and puts her head in her hands)** Oh Patrice, I'm gonna kill him, KILL HIM! Do you see how he looks right now – all beat up, what a fool.**

**_Patrice_****: So, he went out with Richie, and what?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't even know, I've been too mad to hear yet another long and wild tale in the life of David Addison – who knows what version of the truth I'd get anyway. All I do know is I had to bail them both out of jail this afternoon. Trust me Patrice, when I talk about an unreliable, careless, keeping me on pins and needles David Addison, here he is, case and point – he goes out for a couple hours and poof! He's gone – I don't hear a thing for over half a day until he suddenly resurfaces 180 proof hung over, battered, bruised and incarcerated.**

**_Patrice_****: He sure keeps life interesting, doesn't he?**

**_Maddie_****: Don't tell me you're going to defend this?**

**_Patrice_****: Maddie, if it were Troy, I'd want to kill him too, you have every right to be angry.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Growls)** – I'm livid.**

**_Patrice_****: Have you talked to him about it at all?**

**_Maddie_****: We had one short conversation right before everyone got here and it did not go well. **

**_Patrice_****: What happened?**

**_Maddie_****: I said some pretty harsh things.**

**_Patrice_****: Like?**

**_Maddie_****: Like maybe this is all a mistake…**

**_Patrice_****: Ouch.**

**_Maddie_****: Ohhh, I don't mean it…but then, maybe sometimes I do, I mean, living the rest of my life with someone as impulsive as David Addsion is never what I envisioned for myself.**

**_Patrice_****: But it's what you've got, and most of what you two have is pretty great. There are always going to be ups and downs Maddie, with anyone, but look at the big picture and remember everything you have together – and are gonna have together **(puts her hand on her belly) **and David will learn,** **you're still in your trial and error stage.**

**_Maddie_****: Learn? Ha! It's not as if we're exactly new to this…we've known each other a long time Patrice.**

**_Patrice_****: But navigating the waters of a business relationship and a personal relationship are very different honey. He's going to make more of an effort to change for his wife than his boss, right? But, I mean, it's David… he's a little bit reckless. Did you think he was suddenly gonna turn into Pat Boone?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Thinks)** Ewwwww, no. **(She shakes off an old memory)

**_Patrice_****: Come on Maddie, it's part of David's charm…and part of what you love about him.**

**_Maddie_****: I wouldn't say I ****_love_**** that part. So what do I do, excuse all bad behavior because ****_it's David_****?**

**_Patrice_****: No, not because he's David…because he's human, people make mistakes Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I think knowing each other so long makes it worse…he knows all my buttons and I know his – now we just have the rest of our lives to press them. **

**_Patrice_****: You guys will work it out. Look at all the support you have and how excited everyone is for you. You've got friends and family here who love you and a lot to celebrate – don't let this overshadow any of it.**

Maddie takes Patrice's hand and squeezes it. They spend the rest of the time swapping pregnant lady stories.

**CUT TO: A couple hours** later all of the guests have left, Maddie is up in her room getting ready for bed, Annie sits in the living room finishing her cocktail and David and Mark clean up the card table.

**_David_****: Well, if you two have everything you need I think I'll head up.**

**_Mark_****: Oh, we're great David, thanks so much for everything, tonight was a lot of fun.**

**_David_****: And more fun to come Mark…more fun to come.**

**_Annie_****: **(Shoots David a flirtatious look)** I'll take that as a promise David, I have a feeling you can be a helluva lot of fun.**

**_David_**: (Gives a flirty half smile) **I have my moments.** (Annie holds his eye, but he looks away, nods at Mark) **Help yourself to anything. Night.** (He blows them a two-fingered kiss.)

David enters the bedroom and looks for Maddie who is sitting in the dressing area wiping off her make up, he walks up behind her and speaks to her in the mirror.

**_David_**: (Shoves his hands in his pockets) **Can we talk?**

**_Maddie_**: (Avoids eye contact, just looks at herself in the mirror)** I'd rather not tonight David, I'm exhausted. **

**_David_****: Well, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight with this on my mind.**

**_Maddie_****: **(She stands up, looks at him and walks past as she's talking)** Well, maybe if you got some sleep ****_last_**** night…**

**_David_****: …Yes, I know, I messed up all right? But you said some things Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Turning down the bed)** Messed up? Ha! Sure, right…disappearing for half a night and half a day without a word while you're pregnant fiancé worries, lies to her parents, friends ****_and_**** employees during what is supposed to be a week celebrating their new life together is just a little screw up. **

**David: Will you just hear me out? I need to talk to you…**

**Maddie: No I will not. Have you looked in the mirror lately David, you look ridiculous – did you and Richie rush a fraternity last night? What the hell happened? I could still smell the alcohol oozing out of you this afternoon and your clothes are covered with blood in the laundry. Do you know how worried I was? You could have been dead in a gutter for all I know – or in someone else's bed...**

**_David_****: Come on Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Screams) **Why didn't you just come home!?**

**_David_****: It's the only question I've asked myself all day.**

They both look down.

**_David_****: Are you leaving me?**

Maddie's silent.

**_Maddie_****: David, I told you, I'm very tired – I can't talk about this now.**

They look at each other from across the room – Maddie sees David's eyes glimmer. She gets in bed and turns her back. David leaves the room and goes downstairs, Annie and Mark have gone to bed – he wanders around the living room deep in thought, running his finger along the back of the sofa and over the piano keys, he looks out the back window into the pool area. Suddenly he hears a voice.

**_Annie_****: Hi.**

**_David_**: (Turns around, looks at his watch) **Oh, hey. I'm sorry, did I wake you?**

**_Annie_**: **No, no…I just couldn't sleep – I saw a light on down here so I thought I'd see if whoever it was… was up for some conversation?**

**_David_****: Oh, sure…sit **(Gestures to the couch, they sit opposite each other.)

**_Annie_****: I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business, but I heard some yelling up there, is everything ok? **

**_David_****: That? Oh, oh…yeah, everything's fine. Maddie's just a little upset.**

**_Annie_****: **(Laughs)** Isn't Maddie always a little upset? That's the way I remember it anyway.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Yeah…well, she's got a temper on her – but I can't say I blame her this time.**

**_Annie_****: I noticed she was giving you the cold shoulder all night – it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your battle scars would it?**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles, looks down and touches his eye)** Well…maybe something like that…I may have ah, had a few drinks last night and let things get a little out of hand.**

**_Annie_****: Well, I think it's sexy – I like a man who can handle himself. I mean, Mark, he's a great guy, but if you talk to him about a right punch he'll think you're talking about a drink.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Well, he seems like a pretty good guy.**

**_Annie_****: Oh, sure…he's stable, settled, responsible, dependable…gets his taxes done on time…**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** That much fun huh? Well, you know, there's something to be said for someone you can count on – it's a hell of a lot less wear and tear on the gut I'll tell you that.**

Annie gets up and moves next to David on the couch.

**_Annie_****: **(Places a hand on David's arm) **Sometimes a girl just craves a little danger though, you know? **

**_David_****: **(Puckers out his lips and looks down at her hand and back up at her)** Oh yeah?**

**_Annie_****: Yeah, something forbidden – something secret…with a secret agent man. **(She squeezes David's arm and moves closer.)

**_David_****: Annie…**

David puts his hand over hers, removes it and looks her in the eye.

**_David_****: You're a cute girl and I'm very flattered…but I think you need to look around and remember where you are and the reason you're here.**

**_Annie_****: **(Taken aback)** Oh, I'm sorry – I thought I felt something between us.**

**_David_****: No. No sorry.**

He stands up.

**_David_****: Like I said, I'm flattered, but I think you need to go upstairs to your husband.**

**_Annie_****: Right… David…I just… I hope…**

**_David_****: **(Smirks lightly)** Don't worry about.**

David turns and walks outside to the backyard for some fresh air. He thinks the whole world must be going insane. In a span of 24-hours he's managed to wreck himself, his relationship and now future family members are hitting on him while Maddie sleeps upstairs. He shakes his head, runs his hands through his hair, and looks up at the moon. He's feeling agitated, he thinks about Maddie and their last conversation and starts to get angry. The more he thinks, the angrier he gets. How dare she make threats and then shut him down. He'd had enough and no, he wasn't waiting another second to get it straightened out. He goes inside and walks furiously upstairs and into the bedroom. He throws on the light and goes to Maddie's side of the bed takes her by the arm...

**_David_****: **(Pulls her up)** Wake up Maddie.**

**_Maddie_**: (Sleepy) **David, what are you doing?**

**_David_****: Get up. We need to talk, right now.**

**_Maddie_****: David I…**

**_David_**: (Yells) **Get up!**

Maddie gets up – David takes her robe and pulls it on her, he takes her by the arm and then leads her downstairs and out to the back patio.

**_Maddie_****: David, what are you doing!?**

He sits her down.

**_David_****: **(Very angry)** Are you leaving me!?**

**Maddie: What?**

**_David_****: **(Yelling)** Answer the question! Are you leaving me!?**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

**_David_****: Then I never want to hear you say that again! I've spent the whole night with a pit in my stomach over your threats. I swear to god Maddie, I can't take any more of that than you can of my irresponsible behavior. How many times do I have to tell you, I won't stand for you having one foot out the door – always threatening to run! What have we been talking about these last few months, huh!? What did we promise each other and your parents the other night!? Commitment? Is that commitment? The first bump in the road, the first chance you get and you threaten to leave me?**

**_Maddie_****: David I…**

**_David_****: No! no excuses Maddie. I'm sick of this! I am sorry about last night ok? But you don't get to shut me down when I'm ready to talk. Can't you ever just listen to me for two seconds!? Why is every conversation we have on your terms!? I screwed up – yes – I screwed up Maddie. I didn't set out to hurt you, but I did, and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect and I can't guarantee it will never happen again. I'm not milk toast, if you want nice and safe go find Wally – but you know damn well that even through times like this you're gonna be happier with me than anyone else because I love you! And I won't make any excuses for my behavior either. But I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I've told you that – I just wish I could say the same about you.**

Maddie listens intently, her eyes welling with tears.

**_Maddie_**: **I'm sorry David. I know, I know – I shouldn't have said we're a mistake, it was wrong – I was just trying to hurt you – and I wanted to take it back as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I just wish I could make you understand what you do to me when you pull something like you did last night? You scare me. You scare the hell out of me David, I spent all day worried that something happened to you, that I'd never see you again, that this will all go away. I feel like what we have is the most important thing and when you're reckless you jeopardize all of it, and honestly, it does make me want to run – all these feelings are too strong and I don't know how to handle them sometimes. I guess that's why a relationship is hard, because you have to stay and fight for it even if every part of you wants to find a way out.**

**David: Do you want out?**

**Maddie: No, I'm just being honest and telling you when I get scared I want to run and hide somewhere, but I won't. I've done that and I know it doesn't solve anything. **(Cries)** More than anything I want this, so I'm here, I am devoted to you and our baby and our future **– **and I'm not perfect either, you know that – so I guess we just have to accept each other faults and…**

David takes her hands, pulls her up and hugs her; she falls comfortably on his shoulder hugging him tight and crying, she turns her head to the side feeling very at home.

**_David_****: Shhh, Shhhh. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to cause any of this – I swear last night all I wanted to do was come home to you – but you know how it is…one drink leads to two, two drinks leads to four…guys beating us up in a bar…which leads to Richie and I wandering around LA like fools and ending up in the drunk tank.**

He looks her in the eye.

**_Maddie_**: **Oh David** (she touches his bruised up face.)

**_David_****: I'm an idiot, I'm sorry.**

She wipes her tears and nods her head.

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry for everything I said, I'm not going anywhere, I promise.**

**_David_****: Ok. **(He kisses her softly.) ** And no more threats?**

**_Maddie_****: No more threats.**

**_David_****: Good.**

**_Maddie_****: We're stuck with each other Addison.**

Takes her hand and walks her further into the backyard.

**_David_****: And that is just fine with me…**(he points up.) **Look, a full moon.**

**_Maddie_****: Oooh, it's so bright.**

**_David_****: Maybe it accounts for some of this craziness. **(Whispers to Maddie.)** Let's put this behind us and have a good week.**

**_Maddie_****: That's all I want.**

They stand looking at the moon and David puts his arms around Maddie and she wraps her arms around his waist from the side.

**_David_****: I love you Maddie Hayes.**

**_Maddie_****: I love you David Addison.**

David turns them around.

**_David_****: Come on, it's late – let's go to bed.**

Maddie and David make their way upstairs arm in arm. They get undressed and climb in bed, David's head is buzzing and his body is exhausted from the lack of sleep over the past 48-hours, but when Maddie slides on top of him, intertwines her fingers with his and whispers in his ear…

**_Maddie_****: Make love to me Addison.**

He can't resist. He starts to roll them over so he's on top of her, but for the first time he notices her growing belly is getting in the way. He slides to the side and puts his hand over her tummy.

**_David_****: Wow, this baby is really growing…I think we're gonna have to find some new positions Madolyn.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, getting bigger every day.**

She puts her hand over his and they feel the baby for a moment. David looks at Maddie with love in his eyes.

**_David_****: You checked with the doctor, right? We can't hurt anything…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs at how cute he is)** No, we can't hurt anything.**

**_David_****: **(Talking to the belly)** Sorry little one, don't mind us, your mommy and daddy just love each other.**

Maddie laughs. David gets on top making sure to keep his full weight off of her…

**_David_****: You ok? You'll let me know if anything hurts right?**

**_Maddie_****: David, you're not going to hurt me **(pulls on his face)** not in a bad way I hope.**

**_David_****: No, I'm not going to hurt you…in fact, I'm planning on making you feel very, very good. **(He kisses her face in different spots as he talks.)

They adjust a bit and find new ways to fit together like puzzle pieces. David makes love to Maddie slowly and passionately fulfilling his promise to make her feel very, very good…and she makes him feel very very good in return.

The next morning they sleep in until 10am. Maddie isn't working on Thursday and Friday so she can spend some time with her mother and Annie shopping and having lunch. David goes into the office, but later that night he meets Maddie, her parents and Annie and Mark at a bistro downtown and they have dinner and drinks. Friday David heads into the office for the afternoon – Maddie sleeps late and lies in bed resting for a while. Around 11am the doorbell rings – she gets up and heads downstairs to answer it, but Annie, who is already up, is on her way to the door.

**_Annie_**: (Looks up) **I got it Maddie.**

She opens the door and there is a delivery guy there with a huge bouquet of red roses. He looks at Annie.

**_Delivery Guy_****: Maddie Hayes?**

**_Annie_****: No, but she's right here…Maddie, you've got flowers.**

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

She makes her way down the stairs and sees the beautiful flowers, and right behind those are two other bouquets – one of white lilies and one a mix of colorful wildflowers.

**_Maddie_****: Oh my god.**

Annie stands by looking a little jealous as the delivery guys carry in the flowers and ask where Maddie wants them. They place them around the living room on the piano, the coffee table and the table in foyer. Maddie reads the card and gets teary:

**THE CARD:**

**One for my love.**

**One for our love.**

**One for the proof of our love.**

**I love you, David.**

Annie, Mark and Maddie stand in the center of the room looking at the flowers and taking in their scent.

**_Maddie_****: Wow, that is so sweet of him. Excuse me, I'm gonna give him a call and say thanks.**

Annie hits Mark.

**_Annie_****: Mark, you never send me flowers.**

**_Mark_****: I didn't know you liked flowers.**

**_Annie_****: Everyone likes flowers Mark. **

She flops on the couch and sulks. Maddie heads upstairs to call David, Agnes lets him know Ms. Hayes is on the line.

**_David_**: (Picks up, sounding very sweet) **Hi baby.**

**_Maddie_****: David, you are so sweet sending all those flowers.**

**_David_**: **I just wanted you to have something beautiful to look at since I already have you.**

**_Maddie_****: Normally I'd tell you to save some of that for the gardener, but I guess that doesn't work anymore, huh?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Don't stop the banter blondie – without that, who are we?**

**_Maddie_****: Just another boring couple I guess.**

**_David_****: Well, that's ok, I'll take boring over what we went through earlier this week.**

**_Maddie_****: That's for sure – we've had enough excitement. David…it was really thoughtful, I mean it, thanks.**

**_David_****: You're welcome – I'm glad they made you happy.**

**_Maddie_****: I am happy David.**

**_David_****: Well then, my job here is done.**

**_Maddie_****: Speaking of…when are you coming home?**

**_David_****: Oh, thought I stay here a few more hours and wrap things up for the weekend. **

**_Maddie_****: I wish you were here with me now, I miss you.**

**_David_****: You do huh? What would you do to me if I was there?**

**_Maddie_****: Come home and find out.**

**_David_****: I might be able to shave a couple hours off the day. What time are we meeting our parents for dinner? **

**_Maddie_****: 7:30pm**

**_David_****: Are your cousin and Mark hanging around all day?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know – I'm hoping maybe they'll go out for a bit this afternoon. Doesn't seem like you've hit it off too well with them – I noticed you were a bit standoffish at dinner last night.**

**_David_****: No, no…I like them fine. Your cousin comes on a little strong, but other than that, they're ok.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you mean, a little strong?**

**_David_****: I don't know, I was getting some weird vibes from her the other night.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you mean? She came onto you?**

**_David_****: Kinda.**

**_Maddie_****: Kinda?**

**_David_****: Sorta.**

**_Maddie_****: Sorta?**

**_David_****: Look Maddie, it's nothing to worry about, I took care of it.**

**_Maddie_****: Here, in my house? In ****_our_**** house?**

**_David_****: Maddie, she's a bored housewife – looking for a little excitement – I mean, if you want milk toast, you need to look no further than Mark, am I right?**

**_Maddie_****: Mark's a nice guy.**

**_David_****: Exactly.**

**_Maddie_****: Well…god David, I can't believe what you're telling me. Should I say something to her?**

**_David_****: Like I said, I took care of it. They'll be gone in two days. Let's just get through the weekend.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, can't wait 'til it's just you and me again. I mean, this week has been great with everyone, but I'm so tired David. I just want to get through the party tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Go back to bed and rest. I don't want you over doing it. **

**_Maddie_****: Come home and get in bed with me.**

**_David_****: I'll be there soon. Go rest, promise me.**

**_Maddie_****: Promise. David?**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: I love you…and I love the flowers and the baby loves the flowers.**

**_David_****: I love you and I love our baby. Now go rest, I'll be home soon.**

Maddie hangs up and thinks about what David said about Annie. How dare she…Annie had always been a shameless flirt and a bit of a slut, but she'd been married for 10-years to Mark! Maddie would have to keep her eye on that situation.

**CUT TO: A nice steakhouse just after 7:30pm, **David and Maddie arrive hand in hand to the restaurant to find her parents waiting at the bar having a drink.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: **(Gets up to shake David's hand and kiss Maddie)** Well, there's the happy couple.**

**Maddie: Here we are!**

Maddie and David are looking well rested and glowing – Maddie's in a shimmering turquoise maternity dress with matching wrap and has her hair up, David's in a dark suit and looking very dapper despite his cuts and bruises, which have faded a bit. Mrs. Hayes smiles at the site of them.

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: Oh, Alexander – aren't they such a handsome couple?**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: That they are Virginia **(Smiles at Maddie and David)** we're very proud. We're gonna have one beautiful grandchild, that's for sure!**

Maddie and David smile at each other. Just then David's dad and Stephanie enter the restaurant and approach the group. He gives David a big hug and Maddie hugs Stephanie.

**_Maddie_****: Mom, Dad, this is David's father, David Sr. and his wife Stephanie. **

**_Mr. Hayes_****: **(Puts his hand out)** Alex…and this is Virginia.**

**_David Sr_****: Oh, it's so great to meet both of you **(He shakes Alex and Virginia's hands)** – I'm so thrilled, really I can't believe it, my son. **(He hugs David again and then looks at Maddie.)** You gotta be pinching yourself, marrying a beauty like this?**

Maddie smiles shyly and looks down. David Sr. grabs her up in a big strong hug.

**_David Sr_****: **(Checks out Maddie's pregnant belly then looks at David)** Do you see what you've done to her? **(To her parents)** Are you ok with this? **(Pointing to her stomach)

**_David_****: Dad, you're embarrassing me.**

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: **(Laughs)** We can see and we're ok with it – we really like David, Mr. Addison, it's clear he loves our daughter and that is what's most important to us.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Yes, yes, we were just saying, we're thrilled for a grandchild. I'd just prefer that these two were married now – but in time…**

**_David Sr_****: **(Looks at David)** Yeah, what about that son? When are you gonna make an honest woman out of her?**

**David: **(Pats his Dad on the back)** June Dad, next June. **

**_David Sr_****: **(Smiles at Maddie and then looks at her parents and gestures to them) **Well, it's no mystery where these good looks came from, look at you all, you're all gorgeous. I feel like a slouch over here – **(looks at Stephanie and takes her arm)** I'm lucky I've got her – she makes me look better.**

**_Stephanie_****: **(Smiles)** I'm so happy to finally meet you all – We've been over the moon for these two since David called and told us all this good news.**

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: Oh yes, it's all very exciting.**

**_Stephanie_****: Maddie, how have you been feeling?**

**_Maddie_****: Great – I've been feeling great; besides the sickness during the first few months it's been an easy pregnancy. **

**David Sr: And I hope my boy here has been giving you some extra TLC? **(He wraps his arm around David's neck)

**_Maddie_****: Oh yes, he's been taking very good care of me Mr. Addison.**

**_David Sr_****: Good job son, I'm proud of you. **(He rubs the top of his head)

**_David_****: Thanks Dad. **(He gets out of his dads headlock and stands by Maddie, taking her arm.)

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Well, we're waiting for one more, right? But maybe should we all sit down and order some drinks?**

**_David_****: Yeah, right **(Looks at his watch.)** No telling when Richie will make an appearance.**

They all sit at a big round table in the center of the restaurant, Mr. Hayes orders wine for the table and David and his father order beers. Maddie and Stephanie catch up and chat with her mother and the three look at her ring. David listens in as Mr. Hayes questions David Sr. about what business he's in and the weather in Philly. After about twenty minutes Richie shows up with a skanky looking girl named Tammy on his arm who has over processed, ratted hair and a mini-skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. They all shift around a bit to make room for another place setting at the table. Once they are all settled and introduced, conversation resumes. Mr. Hayes notices Richie's bruised up face and comments.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: **(To David Sr.)** So, tell me David, are you the one who taught these Addison boys to defend themselves? These two look more like boxers than businessmen with all their cuts and bruises.**

**_David Sr_****: Yeah, well, we lived in a pretty rough neighborhood when they were kids so they're no strangers to a scuffle – but, at your age, boys, I don't get it, it's not something I condone Alex.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: **(Points his fingers between them) **Were you two together when this happened? David, I thought you said you were working a case?**

**_David_****: That's right Mr. Hayes, I ****_was_**** on a case – so, let's hear it, what happened to you Rich? **(Throws him a look to cover for him.)

**_Richie_****: Oh these? Had a run in with some Girl Scouts – you'd think they wouldn't miss one box of thin mints and then, POW!**

Mr. Hayes chuckles and turns to Ginny.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: These boys are characters Ginny – it's almost impossible to get a straight answer.**

She smiles.

**_Mrs. Hayes_****: Well, let's see if I can get one. Richie, how long have you and Tammy been together?**

Everyone at the table turns to look at them; silence.

**_Maddie_****: Oh, mother, Richie doesn't live in LA, Tammy is just a friend of his here, isn't that right Richie?**

**_Richie_****: **(Coughs) **Right, yeah…Tammy here is just one of the many friends I have in LA. **(He puts his arm around her.)

**_Mr. Hayes_****: See what I mean?**

David smiles uncomfortably and takes a sip of his beer. Maddie holds his hand under the table and he caresses the back of hers gently with his thumb.

The rest of dinner goes great – everyone is in a lively mood, they eat too much, drink too much and swap embarrassing stories about Maddie and David when they were kids. At the end of the meal Maddie and David try to pay the bill, but Mr. and Mrs. Hayes insist.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Nonsense, you're hosting the party tomorrow and you've got a wedding and a baby to pay for – this is on your mother and I…we've had a great week and we've really enjoyed getting to know David better. We're very excited and proud of you both. **(He raises his glass)** And to our future in-laws – we've had a wonderful evening and it was great to finally meet you all.**

They all clink their glasses and cheers.

**CUT TO: Later that night, Maddie and David** are in their bedroom getting undressed and ready for bed. David sits in the dressing area by the vanity pulling off his socks; Maddie comes up behind him and leans on his shoulders, looking at him in the mirror.

**_Maddie_****: Well, I don't think that could have gone any better.**

**_David_****: Yeah, it was a great night – aside from a few cringe-worthy moments from my Dad and Rich that is…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I think they were fine. **(Makes a face)** Who was that girl Richie brought?**

**_David_****: A very close friend, I'm sure.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I don't want to know how close…**

**_David_****: No, you don't. **(He stands up, kisses her and they both walk into the bedroom area.)

**_Maddie_****: I have to say though, now that I'm your fiancé, it is a little strange looking at Stephanie – and knowing what I know about the two of you.**

**_David_****: Oh yeah? Well, luckily that was a long time ago…and something best kept in the past.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but David, you slept with your stepmother!**

**_David_****: Yeah, but they don't know that.**

**_Maddie_****: ****_They_**** don't know that? What do you mean, ****_they_**** don't know that?**

David looks guilty.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Well…I may have forgotten to tell you one teensy, tinesy detail about my conversation with Stephanie that day; in fact, there is a lot of forgetting involved with that story.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you mean? David, you pulled that woman out of her wedding and talked to her about what happened between the two of you…so, what am I missing?**

**_David_****: Well…seems that Stephanie didn't exactly remember…**

**_Maddie_****: Remember, remember what?**

David gives her a knowing look.

**_Maddie_****: Ohhhhhhhhh. **(Makes a face)** Really?**

**_David_****: Really.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** Oh David… **(She grabs his face) **She forgot? How could she forget this face? **(Kisses his cheek and let's go, then stands with her arms folded and looks at him.)

**_David_****: Well, I think it's fair to assume that me and my father are not the only men Stephanie's been with in her lifetime…and I think a lot of booze and who knows what else went along with that.**

**_Maddie_****: True. **(Thinks)** Are you ****_sure_**** it was her you were with?**

**_David_****: I'm sure.**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmm. Well…you know what? It actually makes me feel a little better that she doesn't remember any of it.**

**_David_****: **(Surprised)** It does?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, makes it less awkward somehow – **(she teases)** at least I know she won't be losing control years from now if their marriage isn't going well…we won't have to stop her by, oh…what was it you said, now? Shooting her in the leg or a…sleep dart in the neck, was it?**

**_David_****: **(Smiles sheepishly)** Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Teases)** Now David, I know how irresistible you are. **(She sits on his lap)**_IF_**** she remembered, I'm sure she couldn't keep her hands off you. **

(She nuzzles his neck and they laugh)

**_David_****: Stop… **(Takes her hips and stands her up so he can take his pants off)

Maddie walks towards the dressing area.

**_Maddie_****: I don't know Addison, she must have been on something, cause you'd be hard to forget.**

**_David_****: I would be huh?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Peeks around the corner and smolders at him)** Yep.**

Maddie walks back into the room rubbing lotion on her hands.

**_Maddie_****: Speaking of sleeping with family members…**

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: I was watching my cousin Annie tonight and she sure can't take her eyes off you.**

She stands in front of him with her hands on his shoulders as he sits back on the edge of the bed.

**_David_****: I am pretty dog gone irresistible, aren't I?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, she better keep her hands off!**

**_David_****: **(Runs his hands up the back of Maddie's silky nightgown)** Oh, yeah, or what will you do to her?**

**_Maddie_****: You know I throw a mean punch Addison.** (She leans in and pecks him on the lips.)

**_David: _****Yeah, I've found myself on the receiving end of that a few times. **(Smiles)** You'd punch her?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure!**

**_David_****: For me?**

**_Maddie_****: For both of us.**

**_David_****: Promise?**

**_Maddie_****: Promise.**

**_David_****: I love that tough girl in you, it's so sexy.**

He runs his hands up and down her sides.

**_Maddie_****: **(Leans in and whispers in his ear)** But, I'll tell you one thing.**

**_David_****: What's that?**

**_Maddie_****: There's no way I could ever forget this **(She runs her hand over the bulge in his boxer shorts)

**_David_****: You couldn't huh?**

**_Maddie_****: No way.**

He pulls Maddie so she's sitting back down on his lap.

**_David_****: Am I the best lover you've ever had?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Runs her finger over his lips.)** Yes, I already told you…**

**_David_****: Well, how many are we talking here?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

She gets up and walks to her side of the bed and pulls back the covers, he lies over the bed on his stomach facing her.

**_David_****: Come on, I want to know what you've got to compare me to.**

**_Maddie_****: It's not a big number David, but it's enough to make a fair comparison.**

**_David_****: Maddie, out with it, my guess is six, am I in the ballpark?**

**_Maddie_****: Addison…**

**_David_****: More than 50?**

Gives him a look.

**_David_****: Less than 5?**

**_Maddie_****: You really want to know?**

**_David_****: I really want to know.**

Maddie leans across the bed and whispers a number in his ear.

**_David_****: **(Pulls back and looks at her feigning shock)** Miss Hayes!**

**_Maddie_****: Oh please…now let's hear yours.**

**_David_****: Mine?**

**Maddie: Yours! I have a right to know, don't I?**

**_David_****: You don't want to hear that Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: You're probably right…Mrs. Dougherty painted quite a picture for me the other night.**

**_David_****: What did she say now? **

**_Maddie_****: Something about the women you had parading in and out of your apartment over there.**

Maddie picks up a book she's reading from the nightstand and opens it.

**_David_****: Women? Oh! She probably meant the members of my prayer group.**

**_Maddie_****: Prayers? You're no saint Addison.**

**_David_****: No, I'm not, but I only have one girl on my mind now.**

Moves over so he's sitting beside her but they're facing each other; he takes the book from her hands and sets it aside.

**_Maddie_****: Now?**

**_David_****: Forever.**

He picks up her right hand and they intertwine fingers.

**Maddie: Forever and ever?**

**_David_****: Forever and ever and ever. I mean that.**

**_Maddie_****: And what about me, am I the best lover you ever had? Do I compare to ****_ALL_**** those other girls?**

**_David_****: Other girls? I don't even remember anyone else. There is no comparison. **Looks at her seductively. **But, just to be sure, maybe we better…**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, and to be ****_sure_**** I don't forget, why don't we**…(She reaches out for him.)

David slides closer and reaches in to pull Maddie's nighty up off over her head. She lays back and he caresses and kisses her breasts, he spends time touching and kissing her belly and then slides one hand down and gently runs his fingertips up and over her thigh, and then inside her thigh, he feels her legs part as he takes his time stroking her. He kneels between her legs and pulls her panties off then he leans in and places his mouth on her wet center – he begins to move his tongue in all the right directions over her clitoris fully stimulating her, he moves his lips mouth and tongue up and down and all around – he considers giving oral pleasure one of his specialties and he loves to do it – it drives him wild seeing how much pleasure he can bring a woman this way.

His fingers come into play, penetrating her with one and then two, finding their way to a spot he knows just how to massage which adds to the sensation his mouth is bringing. Maddie begins to squirm – he takes her thighs and guides them up and around his neck as he begins to rock her back and forth – the added motion is building her to an intense orgasm, so intense that she grabs David's head and tries to pull his mouth off her – she can barely take the touch of his lips and tongue on her sensitive nerve endings – he resists stopping and instead uses his hands to pull her hips closer to him, diving in even deeper – Maddie screams…but David knows, you have to get through the pain to feel the pleasure – and soon that pleasure is spilling over in waves, her thighs shake, her body convulses and David's hand works to keep the waves of pleasure coming. When her body relaxes again he looks up.

**_Maddie_****: Oh my god David, that was amazing.**

**_David_****: The best?**

**Maddie: By far…**

**_David_****: Why were you fighting it?**

**_Maddie_****: It was so intense; I didn't think I could take it.**

**_David_****: You have to trust me; I know what I'm doing.**

**_Maddie_****: I guess I'm benefitting from all that experience…**

**David: Maddie… **

She grabs onto his shoulders and pulls his face up to hers. He puts his head in her neck and she whispers in his ear.

**_Maddie_****: You're incredible.**

**_David_****: **(He smiles at her)** See, that's what I've been trying to tell you all these years.**

They laugh and she hits him playfully. He continues to give her baby kisses on her neck and shoulders. He's rock hard and ready for his own orgasm, he slips between Maddie's thighs and feels how warm and wet she is – he pushes inside her and has to talk himself out of coming right away. He concentrates and gets lost in the sensations of her breath in his ear, her nails on his back, her soft moans and the pure pleasure he feels between her legs. He works his hips in a circular motion grinding deep, but soft and slow. After some time, he gets Maddie up on all fours and takes her from behind. He works her up to another orgasm and then his own comes and he is blinded by the waves of pleasure he receives. Afterward they fall into a sweaty heap.

**_Maddie_****: You think we'll ever get tired of this?**

**_David_****: I sure hope not. I want to be 90-years old chasing you around this bedroom.**

**_Maddie_****: You think we'll make it? Still be together at 90?**

**_David_****: If we're as committed as we say we are then, yeah, I'd say we have a good shot.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope so.**

**_David_****: Me too. Now, let's go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	12. Chapter 12: IT'S MY PARTY

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 12: IT'S MY PARTY**

**THE SCENE OPENS: At Maddie and David's** house the morning of the big engagement party. It's only 10am and the house is already a flurry of activity - Maddie is outside with the gardener letting him know how she wants the backyard trimmed up, the pool guy balances the PH, the caterer sets up tables and the Motown band is dragging its equipment into backyard. David is just returning from picking up donuts and bagels for everyone, he puts coffee on and is about to make scrambled eggs and mimosas, Annie and Mark are upstairs getting dressed and the rest of the guests will be there around 5pm. Maddie comes into the kitchen from outside and talks to David.

**_Maddie_**: **Whew – it's already a hot one out there.**

**_David_****: I know, nice day.**

**_Maddie_****: I asked the gardener to cut everything around the pool way back.**

**_David_**: **Will he listen this time?** (David picks up a bear claw and takes a bite. He offers Maddie a donut.)

**_Maddie_****: We'll see**…**No thanks.** (He offers her a bite of his, she takes it.) **Coffee smells good. **

**_David_****: Not for the pregnant lady…but I got you something special – a fruit smoothie, it's in the fridge.**

David starts making eggs.

**_Maddie_****: Perfect, thanks David. **(Goes to the fridge to get it.) **What kind of eggs are you making? **(She stands by him at the stove and touches his arm.)

**_David_****: Scrambled?**

Maddie makes a face.

**_David_****: Don't worry, when I'm finished with these I'll make you poached.** (He leans over and kisses the side of her head. Just then Annie enters the kitchen.)

**_Annie_****: Ok, seriously Maddie – where did you find this man, he cooks too?**

Maddie and David exchange a look.

**_Maddie_****: Morning! **(Smiles at David)** Yeah, I think I'll keep him. **(She pats his butt and goes to get plates out for breakfast.) **David's making scrambled eggs Annie, is that ok with you?**

**_Annie_****: Sure, I'll take anything he's serving up – I'm not picky.**

**_David_****: So, will you be ready to head back to Connecticut tomorrow Annie?**

**_Annie_****: Ewww, no, it's so hot and sticky here, I could stay in California forever, but Mark will never leave Connecticut. He was born and raised there and can't see living anywhere else.**

Just then the gardener starts up his hedge trimmers and the sound of the motor hums through the kitchen.

**_Maddie_****: **(Plugs her ears.)** Oh, it's so loud.**

**_David_****: **(Holds up his hands)** Don't worry – I know how to fix this.**

He flips on the radio, tunes it to a Motown station and turns the volume way up; then he turns around singing at the top of his lungs and starts dancing. Annie and Maddie laugh.

**_David_****: Come on, let's practice for tonight!**

He grabs Maddie and starts singing to her and twirling her around – then he sits her in a chair while he pops the cork out of a Champaign bottle and pours mimosa's for he and Annie and Mark all while he dances and puts on a show entertaining them. He knows the artist and year for every song that comes on and pretends he's a radio DJ announcing the next hit as each new song starts. He serves up breakfast and when a slower song comes on he takes Maddie in his arms and looks into her eyes as they sway, when the song comes to an end he leans her back into a dip and kisses her. Mark enters the kitchen.

**_Mark_****: **(Taking in the scene)** What's going on in here?**

**_Annie_****: Fun. **(She holds a mimosa out to him.)** Join in.**

**_Mark_**: (Refuses) **No thanks, I think I better just stick with coffee.**

He pours himself a cup of coffee, sits down and picks up the newspaper to read. Annie leans on her chin and picks at her eggs as David and Maddie banter back and forth over the music and clean up the breakfast dishes. When most of them are done Maddie sends David up to shower and wipes down the kitchen – Annie puts away the dried dishes.

**_Annie_****: You know Maddie, I don't remember you being this much fun in New York.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I don't think I've changed all that much – I think it's just having David around – he seems to bring out another side. **

**_Annie_****: Yeah – he's really great, seems like you guys have it all.**

**_Maddie_****: I think you have be careful anytime you think that…no one has it all.**

**_Annie_****: I'd love to have a guy like David – maybe I'll move out here to California, stay with you guys and see if I can find one of my very own.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Wary)** What about Mark!?**

**_Annie_****: Maddie, I'm sure it's not hard to see when you look at us that we're not very happy. There's just no connection there anymore. Not everyone has what you and David have you know.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…it took David and I a long time to get what we have now…and it's been no walk in the park, believe me.**

**_Annie_****: I just hope you don't take him for granted; he's a great guy Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Annie, why do I feel there's some subtlety to this conversation that I'm missing?**

**_Annie_****: What do you mean?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, you seem pretty fixated on David – are you trying to ****_warn_**** me about something?**

**_Annie_****: No, all I'm saying is if you don't want him, a lot of other girls would take him in a heartbeat.**

**Maddie: If I don't ****_want_**** him? What makes you think I don't want him?**

**_Annie_****: No, that's not what I meant Maddie – don't get upset…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm not upset, I'm just trying to understand what you're getting at – did you happen to notice I'm pregnant and that we're engaged? What part of that is me not wanting him?**

**_Annie_****: I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, you seem pissed off at him half the time, so I'm saying, appreciate that you have a guy like David.**

**_Maddie_****: Annie – you don't know a thing about our relationship, and you're the last person I'd come to for advice – so I'd appreciate it if you keep your comments to yourself!**

Maddie throws down her dishtowel and leaves the kitchen. She marches upstairs and into the bedroom and slams the door. She finds David in the bathroom taking a shower – she sits down on the side of the tub and puts her head in her hands.

**Maddie: Arrrg. I can't wait until everyone clears out of this house tomorrow!**

David peeks out the shower door.

**_David_****: What happened!? You were fine five minutes ago, why are you suddenly so upset?**

**_Maddie_****: Annie!**

**_David_****: Annie?**

Closes the door and continues showering.

**_Maddie_****: Yes, Annie is down there giving me speeches about how I better appreciate what you and I have together or someone might take it all away.**

**_David_****: Take it all away? No ones going to take it all away Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Like you said David, she's just a bored and jealous housewife – but I don't like how fixated she is on you – on us. I want her out of here!**

**_David_****: Tell her to leave!**

**_Maddie_****: No…I can't do that. **

**_David_****: Want me to tell her?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes. No…we have everyone coming over tonight…I don't want any drama David, I just want to get through this, celebrate our engagement and get everyone the hell out of here.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Well, let's sound a little more excited…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry; it's just been a long week…**

He turns off the shower, steps out, pulls his towels off the rack and wraps it around his waist.

**_David_****: It has been a long week **(Stands by her and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as she looks up at him.) **a great week – well, for the most part – but a long week for sure. **(He moves to the mirror and smooth's his hair with his hands.) ** Don't let her upset you, and definitely don't let her ruin our party. Today's gonna be great, all of our friends and family will be here, we've got great food, a great band…**(turns and looks at her) **and we've got each other. And tomorrow everyone will leave and it will just be you and me again.**

**_Maddie_****: And we're gonna stay in bed for a week.**

**_David_****: We'll stay in bed for as long as you want.**

**_Maddie_****: Maybe forever, but then who's gonna run Blue Moon?**

**_David_****: Can't we leave that to the Wobblies? **

She laughs and stands up.

**_Maddie_****: David, David, David.**

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie, Maddie.**

She runs her hand across his back as she leaves the bathroom, but he grabs her arm.

**_David_****: Hey, don't I get a kiss?**

She leans in for a peck on the lips and he pulls her close.

**_Maddie_****: Hey! You're all wet!**

David just laughs and kisses her ten times.

**CUT TO: 5:30pm and everyone **has arrived for the party – there are about 50 people, friends and family and everyone from the office and their dates. It's a black tie affair so they are all dressed to the nines and looking gorgeous, especially Maddie and David. David's in a black tux with his hair slicked back and Maddie is wearing a golden Maternity gown, long and flowing and has her hair parted down the center, falling in soft curls around her face – they look very old Hollywood. They work the room together hand in hand, arm in arm as the staff they hired takes care of all the food and drinks and guests needs. Champaign, hors d'œuvre's and a special non-alcoholic sparkling berry cocktail are being passed around. Later a sit down dinner will be served at tables placed around the pool and then a Motown band will play hits they can dance to into the night.

**_Agnes_**: **Wow, Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison, this party is great great – and I just wanted say that Bert and I are super happy you guys worked everything out in the end.**

**_Maddie_**: **Oh Agnes – thanks. And, believe me, it didn't go unnoticed that you were always there, gently guiding us back together.**

**_David_****: That's true Agnes, I don't think we'd be here today without you. **(He kisses her on the cheek)

**_Agnes_****: **(Shrugs her shoulders embarrassed)** I was just trying to make you two see what all the rest of us already knew – that you should be together – All of us in the office hoped for that. But then with the Sam's and Terri's and Walter's, and all of the craziness this year, some people thought it would never happen, but I always knew.**

**_David_****: Well, you were right. I got her now Agnes, and I'm not letting her go. **(He winks at her. And Maddie squeezes his hand tight.)

**_Maddie_****: And we're looking forward to you and Bert's wedding too!**

**_Bert_****: We can't wait, It's going to be in October, a Halloween theme.**

**_Maddie_****: A Halloween themed wedding? **(Glances at David.)

**_Agnes_****: Yeah, isn't that great!?**

**_M&D Together_****: Yeah, greaattt!**

**_David_****: Well, we've got a lot of mingling to do, so you two kids enjoy yourselves.**

**_Bert_****: Will do sir!**

David pats Bert on the shoulder…

**_David_****: At ease Bertie…**

They move on to mingle around the room, but David pulls Maddie around a corner and presses her up against the wall to steal a quick kiss.

**_David_****: **(Holds her in his arms)** Have I told you how drop-dead gorgeous you look tonight?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Flirty)** Oh, once or twice, but you can say it again…**

**_David_****: It's true Goldie Locks; you're more beautiful than ever. **(He puts his hand on her belly)

**_Maddie_****: You don't look so bad yourself – I love your hair like this **(she runs her hand over his slick hair. He pulls her close and kisses her again.) **Very Carey Grant.**

Suddenly Mrs. D and Stan pop around the corner to find them canoodling.

**_Mrs. D_****: There you two are! See? I told you Stan, they can't keep their hands off each other! Ah, to be young again!**

**_Stan_**: **Yeah, at my age, I get it up twice a year I'm happy.**

**_Mrs. D_****: That's right! I think we have one more left this year, eh Stanley? **(The two laugh heartily.)

Mrs. D is wearing a black, sequined multi-layered dress and tennis shoes and Stan is wearing dress pants and a t-shirt that has a tuxedo printed on it. Maddie and David give each other amused looks.

**_David_****: Hey, Stan, my man…**(David pretends to throw some punches at him)

**you two enjoying yourselves?**

**_Stan_**: (Looks at Mrs. D) **Ethel**, **Davie, is my main man over at Century City East!** (They high five) **Madolyn, this is one funny guy you've got on your hands, you know that? One funny guy**.

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I know, he's a riot Stan… **(Gives David a look and he smiles at her sarcastically in return)

**_Stan_****: And a storyteller…boy, he's got a million of 'em.**

**_Maddie_****: Yep, I've already heard so many, I think he may have more than a million**…(She gives David a wide-eyed look, he rubs the back of her neck with his hand.)

**_Stan_****: Ethel, Madolyn here used to be a model!**

**_Ethel_****: I know Stanley – Look at her, she's gorgeous – **(To Maddie and David)** You two look like movie stars tonight! I may have to get an autograph! **(Chuckles)** Alright, well Stanley was just helping me to the ladies, so you two get your hands off each other and go talk to your guests.**

**_David_****: All right Mrs. D – we'll see you two later. **(He kisses her on the cheek and Maddie and David move back into the room.)

They run into Patrice and Troy and exchange handshakes and kisses. Patrice looks stunning in a hot pink satin fitted Maternity gown that shows off her perfect arms, legs and baby bump – the only place she's gained any weight. They talk about how fun the party is and decide to meet on the dance floor later. Maddie and David then start to make their way to her parents when Annie steps in front of them.

**_Annie_****: **(Tipsy)** Maddie, can I talk to you?**

Maddie and David are both caught off guards.

**_Maddie_****: No, Annie, I don't think now is a good time. **(They start to move past)

**_Annie_****: I just want to apologize for this afternoon; I think you misunderstood what I was saying…**

**_Maddie_****: No, I don't think I did. **(Maddie stares at her.)

**_Annie_****: Jesus Maddie, sometimes you can be really cold…**

**_Maddie_****: Look Annie, I don't like how forward you've been with my fiancé and I don't like your attitude towards me – so, why don't you lay off the drinks **(glances at the drink in her hand)** and after tonight we can all go our separate ways…it's clear you're holding a grudge against me for something…it's just I really don't care what it is.**

**_Annie_****: There's that heartless woman – you'll never know how wonderful it is standing by watching someone else get everything they want out of life – first in New York and now here…**

**_David_****: **(Holds up his hand)** Look, that's enough. We're not doing this tonight. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got other guests to talk to – anyone who isn't happy for us, can leave. **(He takes Maddie's arm and guides her away. They walk towards her parents.)

**_Mrs. Hayes_**: **Is everything ok? What's going on over there Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Everything's ok Mom, I think Annie's already had too much to drink.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Well, I'll go talk to Mark and have him get her under control. **(Winks at Maddie and David)** Great party you two, you really went all out.**

**_Together_****: Thanks Mr. Hayes / Daddy.**

The two forget about Annie and chat with Virginia, after a bit David's father and Stephanie join them – soon it's time to move outside for dinner. Everyone eats in a beautiful setting around the pool as the sky turns a dusky pink. The food is delicious and each table engages in lively conversation. Just before the dessert is served Mr. Hayes stands up and clinks his glass to give a toast. He steps up to the microphone.

**_Mr. Hayes: _**(Holds a Champaign glass) **I just wanted to say a few words on behalf of my wife Virginia and I and make a toast to our beautiful daughter Madolyn and her fiancé David. We've spent the week out here in beautiful California and done many wonderful things and had so many great meals I've lost count, but I have to say, the best part of this week has been getting to know our future son-in-law better.** **David, you're a bit of a wild card who is no stranger to a bar room brawl, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts about you in the past. But, after this week I can truly say that you bring out another side of my daughter – she's glowing and happy and in love and that's about all a parent can ask for. Ginny and I see your dedication to her, your baby and your business - and we are really proud, of both of you. So please, everyone, raise a glass and let's toast to Maddie and David, and their future together. It took you both awhile to get to where you are today, but the future is a clean slate – now it's up to the two of you to decide how bright it will be – I personally think it will be very bright, indeed. And we'll see you all next June at the wedding! Here Here!**

The office staff gives cat calls and clinks there glasses and everyone cheers and toasts and drinks to Maddie and David. Mr. Hayes shakes David's hand and gives him a hug and he hugs and kisses Maddie and her Mother does the same to both – Maddie dabs tears from her eyes. After the dessert is served David steps up to the mic – he taps it sending sound waves out through the crowd.

**_David_**: **Excuse me everyone – I know you're all enjoying that delicious cake, and please continue; I just wanted to say a few words. Now, I didn't write anything down because I want to speak from the heart – about this woman who's very special to me, my fiancé, Madolyn Hayes – **(lifts his hands up, and encourages cheers from everyone.The crowd goes wild cheering for Maddie and then he gestures with his hand for them to stop – he clears his throat.) **Now, a little over four years ago this woman walked into my office **(points to Maddie who sits at the table smiling but looking embarrassed)**. I looked at her and said "wow." – Then, she looked at me and said "You're fired," and slapped me across the face. **(Everyone laughs)

**Mr. Hayes, you were asking my Dad the other night who taught Richie and I to throw a punch **(He points to his black eye), **well, I think I can safely say it was actually your daughter. **(Looks at Maddie)** We were in kind of a sticky situation, I threw a punch and then, what did you say I was Maddie? A sissy-fighter? **(Every laughs again.) **She otta know too because she's got a mean right hook on her – I can vouch for that. **(He laughs and rubs his jaw.)

**No, but seriously – this is an incredible woman, she's brought so much into my life and I can honestly say the days…and nights **(said a low, suggestive voice)**… are never boring with her around – and I'm sure she'd say the same about me. We bring out the best in each other – and yes, as most of you have seen first hand, we can bring out the worst too…but at the end of the day we are really, truly, madly in love and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. So honey. Maddie – I raise a glass to you and thank you for walking into my life – for being your fiery self and keeping me on my toes, because – and please forgive me for this Mr. and Mrs. Hayes – none of you have any idea how good it feels to rub up against something that dangerous.**

The crowd goes wild as David raises his glass of beer and drains it down his throat and then runs to Maddie, swoops her up into his arms, bends her over and kisses her passionately. Maddie is half crying, half laughing, and at the same time trying to push him back, embarrassed. Then, David takes her hand and leads her up to the microphone.

**_David_**: (He makes an embarrassed Maddie stand next to him and he puts his arm around her) **I'm not through yet. I have a couple of surprises.**

**_Maddie_**: (Looks at him suspiciously) **David…**

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: You know how I feel about surprises…**

**_David_****: Bear with me Maddie**…(looks at the crowd)** She is a handful people. **(They laugh)** Ok, First…**He pulls a long small box out of his pocket and hands it to her. She opens the box and it is a necklace that matches her wedding ring.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David.** (She puts her hand over her mouth and dabs tears as he clasps it around her neck. She grabs his face and kisses him.) **Thank you, it's beautiful!**

**_David_**: **You're welcome. Ok, surprise number two. He pulls an envelope out of the inside of his jacket. Next month, we are going on a baby moon to Maui for 10-days, to take in some fun, some sun…and a whole lot of rest before our little kidney bean arrives here in a couple months.** He hands her the envelope.

**_Maddie_****: A baby moon? What's a baby moon?**

**_David_****: I don't know, ask Patrice because she and Troy are coming with us.**

**_Maddie_**: (Excited) **Wow!** **So, I have Patrice to thank for this one?**

**_David_****: Yep – this was all Patrice…and well, of course, I was on board for any excuse to go on a great vacation.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sure – well, this is wonderful – I'm so excited! **(Hugs David)** Thanks again David – I love you. And thank you Patrice!**

**_David_****: Ok, ok, now just one more thing…**

**_Maddie_****: Something else? David…it's already too much!**

**_David_****: One more thing…you and I are taking Monday and Tuesday off work and going to a hotel near the ocean and staying two nights in a luxury suite where we can relax, get massages and just generally be lazy. **

**_Maddie_****: We are?**

**_David_****: We are.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow. Oh David…you spoil me **(They hug and kiss.)

**_David_****: Well, you deserve it – I just want to see you happy.**

**_Maddie_****: I am happy David…you make me happy. **(Turns to the mic)** and thank you everyone for being here tonight and celebrating with us – it's a night we'll never forget. And, like my father said, we'll see you at the wedding next June!**

They kiss and hug and everyone oohs and awes over how cute they are.

**_David_****: **(Yells in the mic.)** All right! Now, let's get the real party started and get this band playing! Take it away boys!**

The music starts up and people start making their way to the dance floor. David takes Maddie and they dance with their guests. After a few songs Maddie and Patrice go to rest their feet and sit by Mrs. D and Maddie's mom. A few songs go by and everyone is having a great time, dancing, chatting and laughing and then suddenly Maddie hears a gasp come out of Mrs. Dougherty…

**_Mrs D_****: Maddie! That two-bit whore just had her hand on Davie's ASS!**

Maddie looks towards the dance floor and everything goes into slow motion. Maddie just catches Annie's hand sliding over David's butt and working it's way to the front aiming for his crotch –David's hand grabs her wrist just in time and pulls it off him. Annie stumbles into him and makes an awkward attempt at a kiss. David falls backward sending people scattering around the dance floor. Maddie's temper goes from calm to white hot in a second and she storms to the dance floor – Maddie's mom calls after her to stop and Patrice follows quickly behind her. When Maddie gets to the dance floor she approaches Annie from behind and pulls her back by her hair.

**_Maddie_****: What do you think you're doing?**

**_Annie_****: **(Drunk)** Maddie, you don't deserve him!**

**_Maddie_****: Annie! You're a jealous bitch, you always have been, but I never thought even you would sink this low – keep your hands off my man!**

Maddie winds up and gives Annie a good right hand sock to the jaw throwing her off the dance floor and into the pool. David runs up behind Maddie and grabs her by the shoulders, making sure she doesn't go any further – they look over the edge of the dance floor at Annie barely wading in the pool. Her husband stands at the side helpless and finally McGillicuddy hands in a pole for her to grab onto helping her to the edge of the pool. Maddie's dad makes his way over to Annie and Mark and tells them he thinks it's about time they leave. Just then, a slow song starts and David and Maddie embrace and sway to the music.

**_David_****: You weren't kidding about that right punch – you really took her out.**

**_Maddie_****: That's right! Nobody's taking what's mine… **(She kisses David)

**_David_****: She never had a chance. **(Looks into her eyes) **Wow, I'm really turned on right now.**

**_Maddie_****: You're always turned on.**

**_David_****: You're one to talk…**

**_Maddie_****: Me?**

**_David_****: You're not? I can't keep your hand off my…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Don't be embarrassed, it's nothing to be embarrassed about – you want me, and I want you…badly…and often. As a matter of fact, a little too often **(he adjusts himself)** I'm kinda hurting over here, that last time this afternoon did me in...**

**_Maddie_****: Sorry, I couldn't resist**. She kisses him softly.

**_David_****: You're forgiven. **(He tightens his grip around her waist) **Ahhh, let's take it all in Maddie**,** this great night, with all of our friends and family around us – everyone here to support us and celebrate with us – except one…but she's gone now, thank god.**

Maddie laughs.

**_David_****: We'll look back on this years from now and remember…**

She lays her head on his shoulder and they move together, taking it all in.

**CUT TO: The end of the night, 1am**, Maddie and David say goodbye to the last of their guests as they walk out the door. After the little incident earlier Annie and Mark were sent to a hotel near the airport, so Maddie and David once again have the place to themselves, they close and lock the door and wander through the quiet living room.

**_David_****: 1am Ms. Hayes? Wayyy past your bedtime.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I'm beat David and my feet are killing me **(She falls in a heap on the couch. Kicks off her heels and looks around.) **doesn't look too bad in here, the caterers are going to come tomorrow morning and pick up the rest of those tables.**

**_David_****: **(Un-tucks his shirt and pulls his tie off.) **Ok, I thought we'd head out to Malibu around 11am.**

**_Maddie_****: Do we really want to go to a hotel tomorrow?**

**_David_****: What do you mean? I thought it would be nice.**

**_Maddie_****: It is nice David, but we just got our house back – it sounds nice to just be here, together, alone.**

David sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her legs over his and she leans back. He begins to rub her feet.

**_David_****: Well, if you don't want to go – we don't have to.**

**_Maddie_****: Let's decide in the morning, maybe I'm just tired now, it sounds like a lot of effort. **(Thinks)** Wow, I can't believe all that stuff that happened with Annie tonight.**

**_David_****: Yeah, that was pretty crazy – I don't think we can have a party without somebody getting punched. What happened between the two of you before anyway?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, we used to live in New York together years ago – it's when my career as a model was really taking off. Annie wanted to model too and do some acting – and I guess she got really jealous when things were happening for me, I was getting lot of attention from men and she was kind of my sidekick hanging around. We had a falling out about it at the time – and she left New York and met Mark shortly afterwards. I thought that enough time had passed that we could put it all behind us, but I guess I was wrong. Too bad she missed the years when all my money was gone and I lived alone in this big house – maybe she would have been happy for me then.**

**_David_****: Eh well, I hope you're not upset about any of it. She's not worth it.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I know…it's just, she's a family member and, I thought, a friend. **

**_David_****: She's not your friend. **(He picks up her hand and kisses the palm of it)** I'm your friend.**

**Maddie: **(She touches his face) **you are my friend. And thanks again for my beautiful necklace and all my surprises David. I'm speechless, really.**

**_David_****: Speechless, huh? I'm gonna have to do more of that then.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I'm really sad about my parents leaving, I'm gonna miss them. I think the best thing that came out of this week was that they got to know you better and they can leave with the peace of mind that I'm in good hands, we're together and they have a grandchild on the way. I think they went away really happy David.**

**_David_****: Good, I'm glad. I really like them too – I love how protective your father is of you – I'm gonna be the same way if we have a daughter **(He rubs his hand over her belly.)

**_Maddie_****: What do you want? A boy or a girl?**

**_David_****: What do I want? A healthy, happy baby.**

**_Maddie_****: Really, no preference? Boy or girl?**

**_David_****: Naw, on one hand I can see having daddy's little girl who I can spoil like a little princess – but then again, I picture a handsome little devil, who looks just like me – lucky kid.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs)** Why do I feel like I'm gonna have to do all the disciplining around here?**

**_David_****: You do all the disciplining everywhere. **

**_Maddie_****: No I don't, the employees don't listen to me – it's you they're really scared of.**

**_David_****: You gotta put them on quiet time more often – lights off, heads down.**

**_Maddie_****: I tried that once, it didn't work. Do you have any names in mind?**

**_David_****: For the baby?**

**_Maddie_****: No, for the new puppy we're getting…yes, for the baby.**

**_David_****: Well, I don't know, I might have a few in mind. **

**_Maddie_****: Like?**

**_David_****: Pebbles? Bam Bam?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Well, there's one, David.**

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: David.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Me David or him David…**

**_Maddie_****: No David…**

**_David_****: Wait, I'm confused?**

**_Maddie_****: No – I mean…no…I don't think we need another David.**

**_David_****: But my fathers name is David, I'm David…I thought maybe my son could be a David too.**

**_Maddie_****: You really want David?**

**_David_****: Well, what names do you have in mind?**

**_Maddie_****: George?**

**_David_****: George? Yuk!**

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

**_David_****: Are you giving birth to a baby or the world's youngest grandfather. That's a grandfathers name Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Harry?**

**_David_****: Harry? You're kidding right? Are you ****_trying_**** to get him beat up?**

**_Maddie_****: All right, forget boy's names, what if it's a girl?**

**_David_****: Well, we sure don't need another Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Overlaps)** I don't want Maddie…**

**_David_****: Mary?**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds too virginal…**

**_David_****: I happen to think that's a good thing for my daughter.**

**_Maddie_****: No David**

**_David_****: Annie?**

Starts getting up…

**Maddie: Ok…this conversation's over…**

David gets up and takes her arm as they walk to the staircase.

**_David_****: Agnes?**

**_Maddie_****: Awe, that's cute.**

**_David_****: So, what do you think, you want to soak in the tub before bed.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes David. But no sex tonight.**

**_David_****: You're telling me? I'm the one who could use a break; little David is practically rubbed raw.**

**_Maddie_****: ****_Little_**** David? You call it ****_little_**** David? Now, we're definitely not naming our child that.**

**_David_****: What? I mean granted, it's not a very fitting name but…**

**Maddie: I'll never be able to look at a baby named David the same way again.**

David laughs. They walk into the bathroom and undress as the tub fills with water.

**_David_****: I'll make you a bet though.**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_David_****: That once we're naked in that tub you won't be able to keep your hands off big David, or ****_little_**** David.**

**_Maddie_****: You think so huh?**

**_David_****: I know so.**

**_Maddie_****: You want me to see how long I can ****_really_**** go without putting my hands on ****_little_**** David?**

**David: I'd like to see you try.**

David undresses.

**Maddie: Be careful what you wish for Addison.**

Maddie hangs up her dress and turns so David can unhook her bra – she slides everything off. They stand naked listening to the tub fill – Maddie folds her arms and waits. David leans against the wall and looks at his nails. Gradually they glance at each other – and quickly look away. The water seems to take forever…the tension is too much, they catch eyes again and suddenly they're enmeshed in a passionate embrace and moving towards the bed, they fall onto the mattress, tumbling softly over each other, their breath is labored, their bodies hot...

David rolls on top, pinning her down.

**_David_****: See? I told you. Where is your hand right now?**

**_Maddie_****: You said ****_in_**** the tub…**

**_David_****: Good point; this is totally different**. (Thinks)** Ah! Wait, the tub! **

He gets up and runs into the bathroom and turns off the water just before it overflows. He dashes back into the room holding himself.

**_David_**: **Ouch, ouch…no really Maddie, I think I can get through tonight, but** **we've got to give each other a break at some point. I mean how many times have we done it just in the past 48hrs?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, not that much…?**

Maddie straddles him and kisses his chest.

**_David_****: What was it, three times Thursday, three times Friday…**

**_Maddie_****: Four…**

**_David_****: Four, that's right, once this morning, twice this afternoon…aren't you sore? I mean, how many times can you do it?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I don't know, a lot…**

**_David_****: A lot? Well…a lot's my favorite number…**

**_Maddie_****: It must be the stress…pregnancy hormones? I don't know, what exactly are you complaining about David?**

**_David_****: I have no idea…**

They resume kissing.

**_Maddie_****: You know, in a few months we won't be doing it at all…so…**she strokes '_little_ David.'

**_David_****: Oh, good lord…**

**_Maddie_****: Fight through the pain to get to the pleasure Addison…**

**_David_****: Did I say that?**

**_Maddie_****: Mmmm Mmmmm…**

**_David_****: Tomorrow, we'll take a break tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: yeah, right, tomorrow.**

**_David_****: Yeah, right…**

**CUT TO: The next day, Maddie and David** in their hotel suite in Malibu – they just got massages and are getting dressed.

**_David_****: Glad we came?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure! I'm feel very relaxed.**

**_David_****: Let's get out of here and go take a walk along the beach.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

They head down to the beach and walk hand in hand chatting about different things.

**_David_****: So, are you feeling about everything?**

**_Maddie_****: Me?**

**_David_****: You.**

**_Maddie_****: I feel fine about everything…what part of everything exactly are you talking about?**

**_David_****: Well, I mean, we're coming up to about the same time in your pregnancy that…**

**_Maddie_****: …that I lost the baby last time?**

**_David_****: Yeah…**

**_Maddie_****: I know, it's been on my mind lately.**

**_David_****: Maybe we should make an appointment with the doctor, just have a little check up, make sure everything is going like it's supposed to?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, we can do that, are you worried?**

**_David_****: Worried? No, not worried, but it's been on my mind. I just want to make sure…**

They stop walking and hug.

**_Maddie_****: I think things are gonna be different this time David.**

**_David_****: I know they are.**

They resume walking along the edge of the ocean with their feet in the water.

**_David_****: Ok, another question…**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**

**_David_****: You know last night when we were talking about names?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…**

**_David_****: Well, what about your name?**

**_Maddie_****: My name?**

**_David_****: Your name, you know, when we get married?**

**_Maddie_****: Ohhhhh.**

**_David_****: Yeahhhhh.**

**_Maddie_****: What about it?**

**_David_****: Well…are you gonna be an Addison?**

**Maddie: An Addison!?**

**_David_****: An Addison…come on Madolyn…**

**_Maddie_****: Madolyn Addison? Does that rhyme?**

**_David_****: I don't know, but it has a nice ring to it.**

**_Maddie_****: Is that what you want? Me to be an Addison?**

**_David_****: Yep!**

**_Maddie_****: Let me think about it. For work purposes, I should probably keep Hayes. Maybe I could use a hyphen, Hayes-Addison.**

He stops and looks her in the eyes.

**_David_****: Come on Maddie, jump in, be an Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: Detectives Addison & Addison?**

**_David_****: The Addison's.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll think about it David.**

**_David_****: Can't you just say yes David.**

**_Maddie_****: No David.**

**_David_****: **(Puts his arm around her) **No, that would be too easy.**

**_Maddie_****: How about, yes David, I will think about it.**

**_David_****: That's all I ask.**

**CUT TO: BLUE MOON – Wednesday afternoon, 3pm. **Maddie enters David's office, he sits behind his desk working and she goes to his couch and lies down.

**_Maddie_****: 3pm, is it quitting time yet?**

**_David_****: Leave whenever you want Maddie – go home and rest, Viola can drop me off later – I have to run downtown with him on this Anselmo case anyway.**

**_Maddie_****: We have one more client to see today – I'll leave after that.**

**_David_****: You want me to pick something up for dinner?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure – something light though – we had so many big dinners last week, I'm still full.**

**David: You are eating for two now…**

**Maddie: I hate that saying…oh, and we have Lamaze at 7:30.**

**David: That's right, our first class. **

Just then Agnes knocks at the door and lets them know their client is here to see them. Maddie and David both stand to greet the client, Mrs. Myers, a woman in her 50s.

**Maddie: **(Reaches out to shake her hand)** Hello, I'm Madolyn Hayes and this is my partner David Addison.**

**_David_****: **(Shakes hands and gestures to a chair)** Please sit.**

David sits Maddie in a chair in front of his desk and then leans behind her.

**_Maddie_****: Mrs. Myers, how may we help you?**

**_Mrs. Myers_****: I need you to find a child I gave up years ago.**

**_David_****: For adoption? Have you tried calling the agency you went through?**

**_Mrs. Myers_****: I didn't go through an agency Mr. Addsion, I left the baby on a doorstep. The man I was with at the time was very upset about my pregnancy and threatened to harm the baby. Once my son was born, I ran with him for awhile, but living on the street with a new born baby is nearly impossible. One night the father found us, he warned me to get rid of the child or he would! So, I found a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, with a nice porch and I left the baby there, with them. I have no idea what happened after that. I do know that the house was sold shortly after – and I'm hoping the baby went with them. Recently the baby's father contacted me again – he threatened to track the boy down and kill him – I want to find him first, make sure he's ok and get him some protection if I can, he'd be about 16 now. Can you do it Ms. Hayes, Mr. Addison? Can you find my boy?**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David's house, 6:30pm. **Maddie is lying on the sofa deep in thought with her hands over her stomach; David is just getting home from work with food.

**_David_****: Lucy, I'm home!**

**_Maddie_****: In here!**

**_David_****: Hi baby **(He leans down and kisses her)** and then heads to the kitchen. I got you the salad you wanted; I'll put it on a plate. You want some water?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, sure, thanks David.**

He comes back in with their food and hands Maddie her plate, then sits on the couch next to her while they eat. Maddie begins picking at her salad.

**_David_****: Whatcha thinking about?**

**_Maddie_****: That client, that woman, Mrs. Myers. Just leaving her baby like that on someone's doorstep.**

**_David_****: Yeah, seems pretty extreme, why didn't she just go to the police?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know. I just can't imagine giving birth to a baby and then setting it down somewhere and walking away. I mean, I haven't even met our little baby yet **(touches her stomach)** and I'm already attached.**

**_David_****: I know, well, maybe there's more to the story…that's what we need to find out. But I think you're going to have to handle this one on your own for now – Viola and I just got a new lead on the Anselmo case.**

**_Maddie_****: You did? **

**_David_****: Yeah, we're also gonna need to stakeout a warehouse we think is involved for a couple nights later this week – Bert's headed back downtown now to follow up on what we found today.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, sure – I'll do the initial legwork on the Myers case – it'll mostly be phone calls, tracking the family down and finding out what happened to that poor abandoned baby...**

Maddie sets her salad aside.

**_David_****: What's a matter, you're not hungry?**

Maddie puts her head in her hands and cries. David sets his plate down and moves closer.

**_David_****: Awe Maddie, what's wrong?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, it's nothing…I was just thinking of that poor little baby without a mother.**

**_David_****: That case is really bothering you huh.**

Maddie nods her head and tries to dry her tears, but then starts crying harder.

**_Maddie_****: It makes me think about our baby and the baby we lost and maybe he feels like he didn't have a mother and what if something happens to us David, who would take care of our baby? I never want our kids to feel abandoned; we have to be there for them.**

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, calm down, we're gonna be here for them, nothings gonna happen to us. And the baby we lost knows he has parents that love him…and miss him and think about him all the time.**

**_Maddie_****: He does?**

**_David_****: He does.**

Hugs her.

**_David_****: Your gonna be a great mom.**

**_Maddie_****: And you're gonna be a great dad.**

**_David_****: We're gonna be great parents. Speaking of **(David looks at his watch)** we've gotta leave for Lamaze soon. **(Picks up her chin and wipes her tears)** Now come on, dry your tears, everything's ok. We have to leave the cases at the office.**

David puts the leftover food in the kitchen for later and Maddie looks in the mirror and fixes her face. David returns from the kitchen, picks up the car keys and escorts Maddie to the front door…

**_David_****: Are you ready Mrs. Addison?**

**_Maddie_****: Mrs. Addison…**

**_David_****: Just testing it out…I like the sound of it, what about you?**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	13. Chapter 13: THE BABYMOONERS

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 13: THE BABYMOONERS**

**THE SCENE OPENS: One month later on a Saturday, **Maddie and David are getting ready to leave for their Babymoon vacation in Hawaii. David is hauling all the bags out to the waiting cab and Maddie is upstairs still getting ready.

**_David_****: Yo! Maddie! Cab's here! Let's go!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Calls from upstairs)** Stop yelling David, I'll be right down!**

**_David_****: Maddayyyyyy!**

Maddie starts down the stairs carrying a bag over her shoulder. David runs up to take it from her.

**_David_****: I thought I had all your bags.**

Throws the bag over his shoulder, takes Maddie's arm and they start down the stairs.

**_Maddie_****: I threw a few more things in.**

**_David_****: Four bags? How do you have so much to bring? I'm bringing a duffle bag.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I'm worried about that - did you bring anything nice to wear?**

**_David_****: I brought my nicest swim trunks because all I'm doing is lying on the beach for the next two weeks.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Turns around and starts going back upstairs)** I'm packing another bag for you.**

David grabs her arm and stops her; they start down the stairs again.

**_David_****: I'm joking ok - I brought something nice - now, will you come on, we're gonna be late.**

Maddie stops walking.

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts)** Well, I don't move as fast as I used to.**

**_David_****: Yes, I know, but I'm here to help you. **

Holds her arm and tries to move her forward, she won't move.

**_Maddie_****: **(Upset)** I'm huge...**

David knows to tread lightly.

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, you are not huge ok? You're pregnant and you look beautiful. **(Gently encourages forward movement)** Now can we please...**

**_Maddie_****: **(Crosses her arms)** Maybe now is not the best time to travel. Why are we going someplace that requires a bathing suit when I'm seven months pregnant?**

David slumps knowing he's got his work cut out for him.

**David: **(Takes her by the shoulders and looks her in the eye)** Maddie, trust me, once we get there and you are sitting under that umbrella on the beach, looking at the beautiful ocean, with a cool drink in your hand and relaxing you are going to thank me. I know getting there sounds like an effort right now, but Dr. Camper gave the go ahead and we need this time away, it's gonna be great, Patrice and Troy are already there waiting for us, so please...**

**_Maddie_****: **(Still pouting)** And you don't think I look huge?**

**_David_****: **(Rubs his forehead)**Maddie, you've asked me this same question every day this week.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, every day I get bigger.**

**_David_****: And everyday I love you more.**

**_Maddie_****: Promise.**

**_David_****: Cross my heart. **(Kisses her lips)** Now honey please, do me a favor and get in the cab.**

They're almost to the door...then suddenly Maddie turns.

**_Maddie_****: Did we turn off the gas in the kitchen?**

David takes her shoulders and stops her.

**_David_****: I double-checked everything **(points his finger)** out!**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David on the airplane **halfway through their flight. Maddie is in the window seat with David's sitting beside her. They face each other chatting and David is kissing Maddie's hand.

**_Maddie_****: Then what...**

**_David_****: Then I'm gonna massage your little pinky toe...**

**_Maddie_****: Pinky toe...**

**_David_****: That's right, every part of you...**

**_Maddie_****: How about starting with these knots in my neck...I can never sleep in a comfortable position anymore.**

**_David_****: I'll get there...but I gotta work up past your ankles...knees...thighs...**

He runs his hand up her leg as he says this.

**_Maddie_****: David...**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: We've still got half the flight left, don't get me all worked up.**

**_David_****: Well, if we can't wait there's always the bathroom.**

**_Maddie_****: Ewww, no.**

**_David_****: What? You're not a member of the mile high club?**

**_Maddie_****: David, please...and I suppose you are?**

**_David_****: Does wax melt?**

**_Maddie_****: How did I know something like that was coming? And how did you get someone to do ****_that_**** with you?**

**_David_****: Stewardess, at 37,000 feet over Atlanta.**

**_Maddie_****: A stewardess? I've only ever asked them for extra nuts...**

**_David_****: That was her request.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David. You're not serious.**

**_David_****: What? Don't you want to try it?**

**_Maddie_****: I barely fit in that bathroom alone, much less the two of us.**

**_David_****: Trust me, if you're willing I'd figure it out.**

**_Maddie_****: David - I'm seven months pregnant, I'm not joining the mile high club today.**

**_David_****: Well, maybe another time, after you have the baby...**

**_Maddie_****: When we're parents? David, parents don't do that.**

**_David_****: Well, maybe not your parents...who knows about my Dad and Stephanie…but we're gonna be different kinds of parents.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Squeezes David's face)** Soon I think the last thing we'll be thinking about at 37,000 feet is the mile high club with a screaming baby between us.**

**_David_****: All the more reason to do it now.**

Suddenly there's a scuffle happening behind them.

**_Maddie_**: (The scuffle catches Maddie's attention.) **Jesus, David!**

**_David_****: **(Holds his hands up)** All right, if you don't want to, you don't want to.**

**_Maddie_****: No, not that! **

**_David_****: What then…**

**_Maddie_****: Those two men are fighting.**

David turns his head around to see two men grabbing onto each other shirts in a struggle; they make their way towards Maddie and David.

**_Maddie_****: **(Maddie grabs onto David's shirt and hides behind him) **David, why are they doing that!?**

**_David_****: I don't know, maybe he found out the other guy got a lower fare? **(He puts his arms out to protect Maddie.)

**_Maddie_****: David, they're coming towards us…**

The men fight up and down the isle near Maddie and David. Flight attendants run towards the scene.

**_David_**: (To the men) **Hey fella's, can you take this upstream a bit…**

The men don't listen and then it's all happening in front of Maddie and David, suddenly one throws a punch and hits the other.

**_Maddie_****: **(Screams, using David as a shield)** David!**

**_David_****: **(Looks back at Maddie)** Maddie, just stay behind me.**

And just as David turns his face back around the other man throws a punch, but his target ducks and the punch lands directly on David's eye. Just then flight attendants grab the two men and pull them apart.

**CUT TO: David sits looking miserable** with an ice pack over his eye and a flight attendant standing over his seat.

**_Flight Attendant_****: I'm so sorry about this sir, we have those two men belted to their chairs for the rest of the flight.**

**_Maddie_****: What was the problem?**

**_Flight Attendant_****: Apparently it was some disagreement about a card game they were playing.**

**_David_****: Great.**

**_Flight Attendant_****: Can I get you anything else at all? Something else to drink? We just feel terrible about this.**

David sits and sulks.

**_Maddie_****: I think we're fine now, I'll ring for you if we need anything, thanks!**

Maddie turns to David and puts her hand over his hand to lift the ice pack off his eye; she sees that it is turning purple.

**_Maddie_****: Oh baby.** (Makes a concerned face and gently presses his hand with the icepack back in place.) **Will we ever get a picture of us together where you don't have a black eye?**

**_David_****: **(Annoyed) **I'm sorry I'm ruining the family album.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, I was just kidding. **(Pets his hair)** I'm sorry this happened.**

Looks away.

**_Maddie_****: You want another drink?**

**_David_****: No.**

She touches the side of his face.

**_Maddie_****: David…don't be in a bad mood.**

**_David_****: Maddie, I just got my face bashed in by two Neanderthals fighting over a pair of aces – I'm sure you wouldn't be in no great mood if it was you.**

Maddie pets his face and touches his ear. He softens a bit, but still sulking.

**_Maddie_****: I bet I know how to take your mind off of this. **

Without turning his head, he shifts his eyes towards her.

**_David_****: How?**

**_Maddie: _****Well, I'm not saying I want to, but ****_if_**** I wanted to join the mile high club, how would we do it? Tell me.**

David gets a small smirk on is face.

**_Maddie_**_: _**Say, I went to the bathroom first, what would you do?**

**_David_****: **(Shifts in his chair and clears his throat)** Well, what would I do? I would…eh, knock on the door and tell you it's the maintenance man and we needed to fix the sink.**

**Maddie: Yeah…**

**_David_****: And then when you opened the door I'd slip in quickly and close the door behind us.**

He shifts in his chair slightly to face her.

**_Maddie_****: And then...**

He licks his lips and looks her up and down.

**_David_****: Then I'd press you up against the sink and kiss you hard on the mouth while I ran my hand up your thigh and under your dress. **

Maddie looks at him seductively.

**_David_****: **(Taking her in)** Then maybe some baby kisses down your neck…while I **(takes his time with his words)** put my hand down your panties and rub you just the way you like making you very very excited. **(Pauses)** Then maybe I'd blow in your ear sending chills down your spine while I slide my fingers inside you making you nice and wet…**

He turns towards her even more, sets the ice pack down and runs his fingertips up and down her arm. Maddie's skin is getting flush.

**_David_****: Then, after placing many protective layers of paper across the lowered toilet seat lid…**

Maddie laughs.

**_David_****: I would sit down, pull you on top of me, and while I hold your panties to the side I'd **(takes her shoulders and starts whispering in her ear)** push myself deep inside you until you came so hard you'd see stars.**

He lets go of Maddie's shoulders and she falls back slightly drowsy from his words.

**_David_****: My personal guarantee.**

He holds eye-contact with her for minute, purses his lips, takes a deep breath and then re-shifts in his chair as if to brush it all off.

**_David_****: But…you don't want to do that so, **(Heslouches down in his chair and closes his eyes.)** Wake me when I have a drink with an umbrella in my hand.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Thinks for a minute.)** David...**

**_David_****: **(Opens one eye)** You rang…?**

**Maddie: David…I think I need to use the restroom…and there might be a problem with the sink. Could you come check on that in a few minutes?**

**David: **(Smirks, pops his head up and looks around, most of the other passengers have dozed off.)** Sure, sure…you go ahead and I'll be right there to check on it. **

Maddie climbs out of the seat running her hand over David's crotch on the way, and David runs his hand over her ass before she walks away. She looks back and he winks at her. After a few minutes David gets up, stretches and nonchalantly checks his watch for the time. He takes a peek around, adjusts his pants, tucks in his shirt, runs his hands over the sides of his hair and whistles softly as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

**CUT TO: The airport in Hawaii.** Maddie stands looking slightly disheveled but satisfied as David is busy gathering all of their luggage. David is weighted down with bags hanging off him everywhere and is just waiting for one more when an old man gets his luggage tangled up with theirs. The man is pulling and tugging and David is trying to stop him so they can figure it out – but the man pulls harder and suddenly a strap snaps swiping David's right forearm leaving a deep gash, blood starts to gush and everyone around moves in to look. Maddie sees the chaos and rushes over to see what's happening. She sees David with a bloody arm and calls to him.

**_Maddie_****: David! What is going on?**

**_David_**: **I wish I knew Maddie, I wish I knew.**

She makes her way to David, pushing people back and looks at his arm.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David.**

She pulls a handkerchief out of her purse and wraps it around his wound.

**_Maddie_****: We've got to get you to a hospital.**

**CUT TO: A few hours later, **Maddie and David stand outside the hospital exit next to their pile of bags. David's arm is bandaged after he got twenty stitches. A taxi pulls up and they get in.

**_Maddie_****: Kona Kona resort please, and drive carefully! **(Looks at David)** How are you feeling?**

**_David_****: Better now, I took one a them pain pills they gave me.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, don't overdo it David.**

**_David_****: Don't worry, I'll kill the rest of the pain with alcohol.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Touches his face)** This trip is not off to a good start for you. When we get to the resort I'm laying you on a chair and that's where you're staying for the next two weeks.**

**_David_****: Deal.**

After they arrive at Kona Kona and check in they track down Patrice and Troy by the pool, it's 3:30 in the afternoon.

**_Patrice_****: There you two are! We expected you hours ago. **(Looks at David.) **What happened to you!?**

**_David_****: A series of unfortunate events. **(Chuckles)** I could use a drink. Why don't I steal Troy away to the bar and let you ladies catch up – **(Looks at Maddie)** we can each give them our version of events. **(Jokingly whispers to Maddie)** Be sure to make me look like a hero.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes David.**

He kisses her and the boys head off to the bar. David put his arm around Troy's shoulder…

**_Troy_**: (Looks at David's eye and points to arm) **So, tell me…**

**_David_****: Remember that movie that was out last year about the New York cop in that LA building…**

Maddie sits on the lounge next to Patrice by the pool.

**_Patrice_****: He's an action hero now?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs)** Yeah, that'll be the day.**

**_Patrice_****: What the hell happened? Did you punch him or did you let someone else do it this time?**

Maddie runs the day's events past Patrice and they laugh at the craziness of it all.

**_Maddie_****: Poor David, he's so been looking forward to this trip and now he's all banged up.**

**_Patrice_****: Eh, he loves it; look how many stories he's already added to his repartee. **

**_Maddie_****: True! So, how have the last few days been?**

**_Patrice_****: Heaven. This resort is great, you're gonna love it…any problems or worries you had back home will disappear in a day – I know I forgot all mine. So, besides all of today's excitement, how are you guys?**

**_Maddie_****: We're great. Although, we actually haven't seen much of each other the last few days – David's been working hard on an ongoing case, in fact he's been on a stake out with Bert the last three nights. Which means he sleeps most the day, so I see him for about an hour when I get home, and then he's out the door. We're looking forward to this time together. Oh! And I wrapped up that case about the client who left her baby on a doorstep 16-years ago.**

**_Patrice_****: That's great! What happened in the end?**

**_Maddie_****: Turns out that the 16-year-old son was posing as his father and contacting his mother in an attempt to reunite the two of them. He's pretty unhappy in the home he lives in now and had some delusions of getting his real family back together again – he read about his story while going through some newspaper archives and came up with the idea.**

**_Patrice_****: How sad.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but in the end everything turned out for the best because he's getting the help he needs and is in touch with his biological parents again.**

**_Patrice_****: And the father no longer wants to kill him?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope – he never had any other kids and is really happy to have a son. And he's still single and so is our client – I saw some sparks flying when we went to court last week. So, who knows…maybe the kid will get his wish after all.**

**_Patrice_****: Crazier things have happened.**

**_Maddie_****: They sure have! **(Looks at Patrice's growing belly)** And how are you feeling? You only have about six more weeks to go!**

**_Patrice_****: I know, I can't believe it's coming up so fast – we're lucky we squeezed this trip in, the day we fly home will be the last day I'll be allowed to travel before the baby comes.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I for one am ready to have this baby; I've been feeling so huge lately.**

**_Patrice_****: Tell me about it! Hey, we need some drinks to toast with…what are we having?**

Patrice and Maddie order juice mixed with sparkling water and toast to rest, relaxation and easy childbirths and healthy babies. After a bit the boys come back, Troy sits at the end of Patrice's lounge chair and David squeezes in next to Maddie on her chair wrapping his arms around her. They all chat for a bit and have another drink.

**_Maddie_****: I gotta hand it to you David, we've been here almost three hours and you haven't made one joke about getting "Lei-ed" in Hawaii.**

**_David_**: (Looks around) **I need to find one of those hula girls to give it to me – and I want one of them flower necklaces too.**

Maddie rolls her eyes and they all chuckle at his dumb joke.

**_David_**: (To Maddie) **So, what do you think? You want to head back to the room to get ready for dinner and meet Patrice and Troy around 7:30?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure! **(Looks at her watch)** It's five now? Sounds good! I could use a little nap before dinner.**

**_David_****: That's what I'm talkin' 'bout…bed. **(Takes Maddie's hand and winks at Patrice and Troy) **See you guys in a couple hours.**

**_Patrice & Troy_****: Bye!**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David back in their hotel room. **David is outside on the balcony taking in the view and Maddie is unpacking and getting settled. David looks back at her.

**_David_****: Come look at this view with me.**

**_Maddie_****: In a minute David, I want to put everything away first.**

**_David_****: We have plenty of time for that.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't feel comfortable until I've got everything organized.**

David purses his lips and turns back towards the view. Maddie looks up at his silhouette outside, then looks at the clothes she's folding and puts them down. She joins David and wraps her arms around him.

**_Maddie_****: Gorgeous view.** (David puts his arm around her.)

**_David_****: Sure is, and it's all ours for the next two weeks.** (Kisses her head)

**_Maddie_****: Thanks for taking me here David, I feel relaxed already.**

**_David_****: My pleasure. **(Walks back into the room)** And, this is just the beginning!**

David flops down on the bed.

**_David_****: **(Puts his hand out to Maddie)**, I hardly got to see you this week, come here.**

Maddie walks over and lays on her back on the bed.

**_Maddie_****: See me? You saw plenty of me on the plane today, didn't you? **(Gives him a shy smile.)

**_David_****: **(Rubs her nose with his) **I can't believe you did that!**

**_Maddie_****: I guess you're really rubbing off on me Addison. But, that was not comfortable!**

**_David_****: I like trying to fit myself into tight spaces.**

Maddie hits him.

**_David_****: I swear that woman sitting in the last row knew what we did in there.**

**_Maddie_****: I know!**

**_David_****: Of course, how could she not with the noises you were making.**

**_Maddie_****: Me?**

**_David_****: Yeah you…I had to cover your mouth you were being so loud.**

**_Maddie_****: What about you? **(Imitates his voice)** Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…**

They laugh and he runs his hand up and down her belly.

**_David_****: let me look at you. **(Gives her the once over and smiles)** babyyyy – you ****_are_**** getting bigger every day.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I feel every bit of it too.**

**_David_****: That's a good thing Maddie – it means the baby is growing and it's healthy and you're healthy. It makes me happy to see.**

**_Maddie_****: It does?**

**_David_****: Yep.**

He kisses her.

**_David_****: I've missed you this week.**

**_Maddie_****: I've missed you too. I never even asked you how the stake out went last night.**

**_David_****: I don't want to talk about work.**

**_Maddie_****: You don't?**

**_David_****: No.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you want to talk about?**

**_David_****: I don't want to talk.**

**_Maddie_****: Ohhhhhh.**

**_David_****: Ohhhhhhh.**

He scoots closer and kisses her**. **

**_Maddie_****: I was thinking about taking a nap.**

**_David_****: **(Strokes her hair and kisses her lips)** Are you tired?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Closes her eyes)** Mmmmm-hmmm**

David kisses his way down her neck and then onto her clothed body, over her breasts and stomach and then kneels up next to her while running his hand up her thigh pushing her sundress up a bit and suddenly he hears a small snore. He looks and Maddie is dead asleep. He sits there a minute and then laughs to himself – he shakes his head, lies on his back next to her on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

**CUT TO: An hour later – **David is showering and getting ready for the evening when a naked Maddie steps in to join him.

**_David_****: Hi sleepyhead! **(He takes her into his arm, holding his injured one out of the water.)** Feel better?**

**_Maddie_****: Hi. **(Kisses him)** Sorry, I dozed off.**

**_David_****: No, no that's ok, I caught up on my reading – read all the hotel brochures cover-to-cover. **(He sways her gently back and forth)** they have cooking lessons and hula lessons and a late night dance club.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds like we'll have plenty to do. **

**_David_****: Yeah, except I don't want to do any of that.**

**_Maddie_****: You don't?**

**_David_****: Nope.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you want to do?**

**_David_****: Just lay the whole time, next to you…lay by the pool, lay on the beach, lay in the bed…we'll be reclining so much we're gonna forget how to walk.**

Maddie leans in and kisses David's neck, her hand slides down over his manhood – David flinches.

**_David_****: Maddie, Maddie, honey, not in here, not in the shower…very dangerous in your condition, and I can't get this arm wet.**

**_Maddie_****: What? Touching isn't dangerous.**

**_David_****: Yes, but it's what touching leads to…**

She pulls him closer and persists – she scratches her nails down his back and grabs onto his butt with both hands. He wraps his hand around her lower waist, leans back and looks down at her.

**_David_****: Damn, you are so sexy in this condition – I mean it, I want to keep you pregnant forever.**

**_Maddie_****: Forever? No thanks.**

**_David_****: Seriously – I'm so turned on when I look at you.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slaps him playfully and looks away shyly)** You're always turned on.**

**_David_****: Maddie **(looks her in the eye)** I'm serious. You've never been sexier.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks him in the eye flirtatiously and runs her finger over his mouth.) **Thank you. And I think you look sexiest naked and wet like this. **(She rubs her thigh into his groin.)

David gulps.

**_Maddie_****: Turn off the shower safety monitor and get in bed with me.**

She turns to step out of the shower.

**_David_****: Now? We're gonna be late for dinner…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh well…**

**CUT TO: David and Maddie **arriving for dinner dressed and glowing a little after 8:00pm. Patrice and Troy are seated having a drink and looking at the beautiful ocean view they have from the outside hut they're sitting on.

**_Patrice_****: Hi Guys! Everything ok? We were gonna send a search party out for you.**

**_David_****: Sorry, yeah, everything's fine. Maddie needed me to do a spot check – had to inspect her whole body, head to toe, took longer than we thought. **(Maddie nudges him.)** Just kidding, we had work to do **(he nudges her).

Maddie smiles and they sit.

**_Patrice_****: I remember those days, don't you Troy? When we couldn't keep our hands off each other?**

**_Troy_****: **(Takes P's hand)** I think we still do pretty well.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, we do. **(They kiss.)

**_Troy_****: **(Turns to M&D)** But it's true, and you two aren't even newlyweds yet.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…I think we're still working off three-plus years of built up sexual tension here Troy.**

They all laugh.

**_Maddie_****: David and I tend to do things a little out of order.**

**_David_****: **(Takes Maddie's hand)** Yeah, we're not normal. **(Winks at her.)

The four of them have a great dinner chatting and laughing and afterward they stroll on the beach and then head back to their rooms to get a good night's sleep and decide to meet down on the beach the next afternoon. Maddie and David get ready for bed, Maddie is in the bathroom, David's in bed flipping through channels on the TV, it's 11pm.

**_Maddie_****: Oh no!**

**_David_****: What's up babe?**

**_Maddie_**: (Steps out of the bathroom and looks at him) **I forgot my toothbrush. **

**_David_****: Toothbrush? **

**_Maddie_****: Toothbrush.**

**_David_****: Are you telling me that out of those four bags of yours I dragged here, none of them had a toothbrush in it?**

**_Maddie_****: Guess not. I could have sworn I brought it – guess I used it this morning and forgot to put it in.**

**_David_****: Well, use mine.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Makes a face) **Yours?**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: That's disgusting.**

**_David_****: All the places we put our mouths on each other and ****_that's_**** disgusting?**

**_Maddie_****: That's not the same thing David. Using someone else's toothbrush is gross.**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hands up)** Ok. So what do you want me to do?**

**_Maddie_****: Will you go downstairs and get me one?**

**_David_****: **(He pushes back the covers slightly annoyed.)** Sure honey.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry, you don't mind, do you? **(Shoots him a cute, helpless look.)

He pulls on shorts and a t-shirt and grabs his wallet.

**David: **(Can't help but smile.) **No, it's fine.** (Kisses her quickly) **I'll be right back.**

David heads down to the hotel gift shop for a toothbrush only to discover it's closed up. He sighs and looks at his watch. He walks towards the hotel entrance and decides to walk down the street and find a store to buy one. He finds a store a little ways down the road and picks up three different kinds of toothbrushes, some toothpaste, some snacks for the room and a comic book and starts to head back. Suddenly two muggers grab him and pull him behind a group of palm trees, holding a gun to his chest.

**_Mugger 1_****: Give us all your money!**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hands up)** Money? guys, guys, I only brought travels checks.**

**_Mugger 2_****: Well, I guess you're gonna have to sign them over to us.**

**_David_****: Me? I can't write, my signature's X, my mom does all that for me.**

**_Mugger 1_****: A wise-guy huh?**

**_David_****: I'm the most un-wise guy I know…ask anybody!**

Mugger 1 knees David in the stomach and the other thug hits him over the head and David blacks out. About an hour later he comes to lying face down on the beach – his snacks and comic book are gone and Maddie's toothbrushes and toothpaste are scattered around him. His wallet is half buried in the sand and the small amount of money he had is gone. He slowly gets up and picks up the toothbrushes, holding all three in one hand. He puts the toothpaste and wallet in his pocket and staggers back to the hotel, hair a mess, covered in sand and clothes ripped, holding his bruised ribs. When he gets back to the room the lights are off and Maddie is in bed, he enters quietly and slips off his shoes. Maddie sits up.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

She flips on a light

**_David_****: **(Wearily)** Got your toothbrush. **

Sees David looking disheveled and gets out of bed.

**_Maddie_****: David…where were you, what happened to you? I was getting worried!**

**_David_****: **(Sits despairingly on a chair inside the room)** Well, the store downstairs was closed so I went to a store down the street and on the way back I was paid a little visit by some friendly local muggers.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David…**

**_David_****: **(Looks at her dazed)** Yeah, my luck continues Maddie…We should have gone to the Bahamas, I bet people are mellow there – everyone's more high-strung in Hawaii than I thought they'd be.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh David! Why does this keep happening!?**

**_David_****: **(Hands her the toothbrushes)** Here ya go.**

Maddie looks at the toothbrush packages.

**_Maddie_****: They didn't have soft bristle?**

David glares at her.

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles sheepishly)** Thank you David. **(She puts her arms around his neck and kisses his mouth, he does not kiss back.)** I love you David.**

She kisses his face. Then pulls back and wipes her mouth.

**_Maddie_****: Eww, you're covered in sand.**

Grabs his shirt and pulls him towards the bathroom.

**_Maddie_****: Come on Mr. Lucky, I think you need another shower.**

**_David_****: Ouch, don't pull so hard; I think they broke a rib…**

**CUT TO: Morning. **Maddie and David have breakfast delivered to their room, which they eat on the balcony and then lay around lazily chatting. They start kissing and being playful in bed.

**_David_****: Oh! I almost forgot – you're gonna die when you see this.**

Leans off the side of the bed and reaches for his duffle bag and moans a bit from his various injuries. He digs through his bag and pulls out random items, inflatable water wings, a snorkel and mask, chattering teeth and a stuffed animal.

**_Maddie_****: **(Leans over him to see) **What is all that stuff?**

**_David_****: What stuff? Ah, here it is. **(He pulls out a book) **Mrs. D sent along a little gift for us. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Lays back.)** Oh boy, can't wait to see this.**

**_David_****: She's so funny…but I think it will come in handy actually.**

He pulls out a book about the 100 best positions to have sex in while pregnant. He hands the book to Maddie.

**_Maddie_**: **Oh** **Ethel – always thinking about us…and our sex life** (cringes) **but, actually…**

She flips the book open.

**_Maddie_****: It has pictures.**

David slides closer and puts his head next to Maddie's looking at the book, they flip through the pages**.**

**_David_****: Number 51 looks fun.**

**_Maddie_****: 33…?**

**_David_****: I wonder what a combo of 66 and 43 would be like?**

Maddie throws him a look. David shrugs. Maddie hands him the book.

**_Maddie_****: Here, you pick one.**

He thumbs through the pages, picks one and holds the book with one hand while he directs her.

**_David_****: Ok. You lie back and put your right leg up on my shoulder.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tries)** You sure?**

**_David_****: Sorry, sorry, hip, left hip.**

**Maddie: There's a big difference between a shoulder and a hip David…**

She does it.

**_David_****: Sorry…ok, now, I take my right leg, and put it under your left leg.**

**_Maddie_**: (Unsure) **Ooookkkkk.**

They shift to get David's leg under hers. They sit in an awkward pretzel and look at each other unenthused.

**_Maddie_****: How is this supposed to work?**

**_David_****: I don't know – it's called scissors – but I'm the least turned on I've ever been right now.**

Maddie laughs. David turns a page.

**_David_****: OK, ok…here's one. You sit in a sturdy chair, and I kneel in front of you and then I penetrate you…**

**_Maddie_****: Penetrate me? **(Smiling)** David, please don't ever use that word again when we're talking about our sex life.**

They look around and don't see any sturdy chairs.

**_David_****: Never mind, we'll have to save that one until we're at home and can build a chair out of…I guess, a metal of some kind.**

Turns the page.

**_David_****: How about you up on all fours?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slumps)** Well, that's nothing new…**

David tosses the book aside and hovers over Maddie on his hands and knees.

**_David_****: You know, I think we're doing just fine on our own.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Grabs his face)** I do too…that book was making sex feel like a chore.**

**David: **(Leans in and rubs noses with her)** We don't need it.**

David takes his big strong arms and moves Maddie so she's on her side.

**David: Let's start with a massage for the pregnant lady. **

He kneads his capable fingers into her neck – Maddie feels the knots and tension start to melt away.

**_Maddie_****: Feels good.**

She closes her eyes and feels his fingers as he runs them up and down her spine and over her back and neck, working out all the tightness and tension. He massages her arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet and toes until she's tingling. Then he slides those magic finger in between her legs and arouses her – gently sliding his fingers in and out and up and down. He slides her to the edge of the bed and stands over her – then he runs his hands up her sides, up her arms and pushes her arms above her head and holds them there, he leans over her stomach the best he can and kisses her.

**_David_****: It's hard to reach you anymore.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I miss you pressed against me.**

**_David_****: I'm right here.**

He moves to the side a bit and presses his body against hers and kisses her neck. Then he places her feet so they are pressing against his chest. He begins to rub his hardness over her softness, slowly back and forth – then he pushes into her a bit, feeling her wetness and pulls back out and rubs himself over her again and again. He repeats this multiple times. Maddie gasps in and holds her breath at the sensations he's creating on her body.

**_Maddie_**: (Breaths hard) **That dives me crazy.**

**_David_****: I know…**

He pushes her arms above her head again and looks her in the eye as he pushes all the way into her. She's already close to climaxing and her legs shake against his body, she's going crazy but she can't move because David has her pinned, she breaths heavily and moans as the sensation builds and David drills into her hard, fast and deep. She hears his grunts and is turned on even more, she can tell he's enjoying this as much as she is – she's once again reminded how in synch they are in the bedroom and how well this man knows her body and how much he wants to please her. She opens her eyes and looks at his sweet face hanging over her, his eyes closed, a look of pleasure mixed with agony as his faces winces in concentration, he opens his eyes and looks into hers…they connect for a moment and he gives her an inquisitive look – she narrows her eyes and suddenly only sees the bruise under his eye and it sends a mix of feelings through her – suddenly it's the sexiest thing in the world and these thoughts pushes her over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. He covers her mouth with his and she moans into it. Her body is still trembling as he continues to push in and out of her – she pulls her arms from him grasp, digs her nails into his back, wraps her legs tight around him pushes him deeper into her. She grabs the back of his hair pulling his ear to his face and breaths into it…

**_Maddie_****: You're the sexiest man I've ever known.**

David swallows hard and lets out a series of moans breathing hard, his body begins to shake and it's hard for him to keep a rhythm.

**_Maddie_****: Don't come David…**

**_David_****: **(Barely getting the word out)** What?**

**_Maddie_****: Don't come, I love to feel you inside me…**

He can't help himself, her words make him come so hard it takes him awhile to recover from the release. He slumps over her with sweat beads on his face and gives her a half smile.

**_David_****: You say something like that and expect me to hold out?**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Ahhhh, very nice**. (He kisses her and lies to the side of her on the bed.) **This is the life Blondie. **(He takes her hand)

**Maddie: Yeah, pretty great great.**

**CUT TO: The rest of their vacation **Maddie and David enjoy the sun and fun and many great meals and laughs with Patrice and Troy. David manages to avoid any other major injuries besides stubbing his toe by the pool one day, which is the injury he complains about the most, and after two weeks of rest, relaxation and many more hot sex sessions Maddie and David return home looking tanned, well rested and as beautiful as ever.

Over the next month they catch up on business and prepare the house and the baby's room on the weekends. They attend Agnes and Bert's Halloween themed wedding and go as Elvis and a pregnant Pricilla. Maddie starts working half days and snaps into nesting mode obsessively cleaning, folding and organizing. Agnes and Patrice throw Maddie a baby shower at a nice outdoor café and they get everything they need from their friends and other family who send gifts. Patrice gives birth to a beautiful baby girl they call Lola and she and Troy are over the moon.

Soon Maddie is over eight months pregnant. One Saturday morning Maddie wakes David in her favorite way, climbing on top of him and pushing his hardness into her while they are both still half asleep. They move lazily and slowly and David's sleepy eyes take in Maddie's fully pregnant and beautiful form on top of him. When they are both close to coming he presses her into a pile of pillows and moves quickly finishing them both off – but just after Maddie climaxes she suddenly gets some very sharp and persistent pains that make her double over.

**_Maddie_****: Uggg. David…**(Grabbing her abdomen)

**_David_****: **(Confused at first, but sees she's in pain) **Maddie, honey what is it?**

**_Maddie_****: Something's wrong David, I can't move. She stays doubled over in pain, unable to do anything.**

**_David_****: I'm calling an ambulance.**

David picks up the phone next to the bed and calls 911 and explains what's going on.

**_David_****: They're on their way, just lay still babe, don't move.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. But David...**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: Two things.**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: You need to put some clothes on, and I am not lying here naked when they come so put something on me.**

David looks down and realizes she's right; they're both completely naked. He quickly pulls on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabs Maddie's silky robe. He gently wraps it around her, pulls her arms through without moving her too much and softly ties it around her. She's still cramping and in a lot of pain. David sits with her and tries to reassure her that everything will be just fine even though they are both terrified something will happen to the baby. Finally the EMTs show up and take over.

**CUT TO: Maddie lying in a hospital bed, **still pregnant with David standing next to her and their doctor talking to them.

**_Dr. Camper_****: So, what happened is, you went into pre-term labor but we've manage to stop it. You're at 33 weeks now and we want to get you to 37 weeks so you can deliver as healthy and happy baby as possible.**

**_David_****: What do you think triggered this doctor?**

**_Dr. Camper_****: Hard to tell, were you doing anything out of the ordinary when you started feeling pain?**

Maddie and David look at each other coyly.

**David: **(Shrugs)** Well, nothing we haven't been doing regularly for months now...**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looking shy)** Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to ask doctor...we were kind of in the middle of...**(Looks at David for help)

**_David_****: Well, right **(scratches his head)** you see - we were...she was...I had my…**

**_Dr. Camper_****: You were having sex.**

**_Maddie and David_****: Yes.**

**_Dr. Camper_****: And you want to know if that may have triggered...**

**_Maddie and David_****: Yes.**

**_Dr. Camper_****: No, sex wouldn't have caused this. But, the fact is, now that you've gone into pre-term labor you need to refrain from having sex until he baby is born. **

**_Maddie and David_****: Ohhhhh **(look at each other a little stunned)

**_Dr. Camper_****: Yes, you're going to be on partial bed rest Maddie for the next month - you don't need to stay in bed all the time, but besides a few minimal activities I want you resting or reclining most of the day. No more working I'm afraid and no sex...and that includes orgasms for you Maddie. Orgasms cause the uterus to contract and we want to keep everything surrounding the baby as calm as possible right now.**

**Maddie: **(Takes David's hand and looks at him)** Whatever it takes to keep this baby healthy, that's what we'll do.**

**David: **(Hold Maddie's hand and strokes her hair)** Absolutely. **(Looks at the Doctor)** But, just so we're clear, orgasms for me are still ok, right doc?**

Maddie hits him and he smiles smugly, the doctor is slightly amused.

**CUT TO: David tucks Maddie **into bed back at home and gets her set up with all her favorite things.

**_David_****: Ok, you've got your tea, snacks, fashion magazines, your lip gloss, and...here's the TV remote. Anything else you need you just let me know and I'll get it. I want you getting up as little as possible.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks David, I think I'll be fine.**

**_David_****: Now, I don't want you walking up and down the stairs, let me carry you, and during the week I'll come home at lunch and check on you. And no more late nights for me – I'm giving all that stuff to Viola and he can take one of those guys we have on retainer.**

He sits on the edge of the bed beside her.

**_Maddie_****: **(Touches his face)** You're really worried.**

**_David_****: Yeah **(rubs her stomach)** I don't want anything happening to this little guy – **(Looks at her)** or you. This child birthing is scary business - I mean, after what happened last time...and now this.**

**_Maddie_****: Dr. Camper said that what happened this time has nothing to do with what happened before and that pre-term labor is very common.**

**_David_****: I know, I just don't want to take any chances.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, me either. **(Takes his hand and looks around)** Go figure, bound to a bed with you but no sex allowed. **

**_David_****: Yeah, well...whatever it takes, Blondie.**

**_Maddie_****: You say that now...wait 'til the lights go out.**

**_David_****: **(Tucks hair behind her ear)** No really, whatever it takes.**

He leans in and kisses her lips. (Pauses) and kisses her again...and again and then has to stop himself...

He stands up, walks around and stretches...looks at his watch.

**_David_****: OK, what are we looking at here...another month 'til baby...**

**_Maddie_****: And then at six to eight weeks after that...**

Swings his arms around.

**_David_****: Right, right...ok...**(Thinks) **Movies! Lots and lots of G-rated movies...the whole Disney collection.**

Maddie laughs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	14. Chapter 14: MEET THE PARENTS

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 14: MEET THE PARENTS**

**THE SCENE OPENS: One month later** as David and Maddie finish up with their doctors appointment on a Saturday morning to see if Maddie will be ready to deliver soon. She has been on bed rest for the past month.

**_Dr. Camper_****: Well, you're full term Maddie, but not ready to give birth yet – still gonna be another couple weeks I think.**

Maddie sighs and looks at David depressed.

**_Maddie_**: (To the doctor) **Feels like I've been pregnant forever.**

**_Dr. Camper_****: Totally normal, it starts to feel like that at the end – but trust me, this baby will be here before you know it. Just try to relax and keep resting while you still can.**

**CUT TO: The car.** David opens the door for Maddie and helps her in.

**_Maddie_****: Let's go for a drive around LA David, I can't bear to go back to that house. If I have to lay in bed another second I'll scream.**

**_David_****: **(Starts driving the car, takes her hand)** You're doing great – it won't be long now.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, easy for you to say.**

**_David_****: So, where do you want to go?**

**_Maddie_****: Just drive David, I don't care…just drive**. (She looks out the side window.)

David drives them around and tries to get Maddie to play games with him and guess punch lines to jokes he tells. She's not in the mood, but his stupid humor always keeps her entertained even if she pretends to be annoyed. After awhile David drives them up and parks at the spot that overlooks all of LA. It's a beautiful day and the view is clear – they sit and look out for a while and David sings along to songs on the radio, tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the beat. Maddie just sits staring straight out the front window looking like she wants to die.

**_David_**: (Takes her hand and touches her engagement ring) **Remember this place Maddie – this is where I almost proposed to you.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles slightly)** Oh Yeah.**

**_David_****: Man, it was windy that night.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure was **(Looks at him)** Good thing too – because where we ended up was just perfect.**

He puts his hand into the back of her hair and plays with it.

**_David_****: Sure was. **(Looks into her eyes and smiles.) **Are you happy?**

Maddie nods with an unhappy face.

**_David_****: You don't look very happy.**

**_Maddie_****: I am happy David – I just really want to have this baby, you have no idea how uncomfortable I am.**

**_David_****: I'm sorry. But it's…**

**_Maddie_****: …gonna be here before I know it. **(Annoyed) **I wish everyone would stop saying that!**

**_David_****: I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I'm sorry…It's not your fault, you've been great David, really, I don't know what I'd do without you.**

She leans over, touches his face and kisses him. They kiss a few times softly and then pull each other closer and kiss a bit more passionately. David runs his hand over Maddie's pregnant belly and gently over her breasts which are very sensitive right now, her voluptuous figure really turns him on, but he doesn't push because he's gotten her pretty worked up in the last month and the built up sexual tension puts her in a very bad mood. To his surprise Maddie runs her hand over groin – he quickly grows hard. She's pleasured him here and there in the last few weeks, but it's nothing compared to the rate they were going at it before. She kisses his neck and puts her hand down his pants and starts to stroke his hard cock. He loves the feel of her hand working him over, but he's dying for more.

**_David_****: Maddie** (He breaths into her mouth.) **Will you go down on me?**

She stops and looks around.

**_Maddie_****: What!? Here?**

David lifts himself up and looks all around the car. It's still pretty early in the day and no one else is around.

**_David_****: There's no one around. Come on baby, you can do it. **

**_Maddie_****: I don't think I can bend all the way down there David.**

**_David_****: Sure you can, here, here – let me adjust and sit this way…and there, see, if you turn slightly to the side and lean on this center arm rest…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Gives him a look)** You haven't given this a thought, huh?**

**_David_**: (Smirks) **Look, if it's uncomfortable, don't do it. But, I was just thinking **(He touches her hair)**…it's been awhile…and there's no one around but you and me…and you're so good at it, I'm dying for you honey. **(He strokes the side of her face.) **If I could, I do it for you.**

**_Maddie_****: You'd do it for me?**

**_David_****: You know what I mean…there are a list of things I'd like to do to you if it were possible right now, trust me. But since we can't do that, couldn't you just…**(nods and looks down.) **It's won't take long, I promise.**

**_Maddie_****: Hell of a salesman Addison.**

Sheadjusts in her seat and he adjusts in his and before you know it, David is leaning back against his door, hands behind his head, smile on his face, enjoying the feeling of Maddie's wet mouth, lips and tongue doing what they've learned to do so well. Suddenly all this pleasantness is rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the passenger side window. Maddie's head pops up and looks at David mortified. David looks up and sees a cop's head in the window. He knocks loudly again.

**_Cop_****: Open up please.**

**_Maddie_****: No, no, David, I'm not even looking at him. Oh my god, this isn't happening.**

David quickly does up his pants, runs his hands over the sides of his hair and sits looking straight out the window. Maddie sits slightly turned away looking down at the floor. David uses the electric opener to put Maddie's window down.

**_David_****: What seems to be the problem officer?**

**_Cop_****: **(Tough Guy)** What seems to be the problem? The problem is you two were just caught performing a lewd act in public. That's the problem. Now, let me see your license, bucko.**

David reaches into his wallet and hands the guy his license.

**_David_****: I'm sorry officer, this is all my fault. The Mrs. and I were just out for a little drive and, well…**

The cop leans on the window ledge with one arm and looks at David's license.

**_Cop_****: David Addison, why does that sound familiar?**

**_David_****: I'm a detective in town sir.**

And then the cop looks at Maddie, he does a double take, and then looks closer.

**_Cop_****: Hey, wait a minute…aren't you? Yeah! Aren't you the Blue Moon Shampoo girl?**

Maddie sits mortified not looking at him.

**_Cop_****: Sure! My sister used to use that stuff – she'd try to do her hair like yours, she loved you. I used to look at your picture on that shampoo bottle every morning in the shower.**

Maddie doesn't respond.

**_Cop_****: That's you right?**

David looks at Maddie and sees she's not going to respond.

**_David_****: Yeah, that's her. Look, we're sorry about this…it's just…**

**_Cop_**: (Sees Maddie is pregnant) **Are you having a baby? Oh boy, you look like you're about ready to pop!**

Maddie nods and smiles slightly but still looks ahead.

**_Cop_****: **(Laughs)** Ok, ok…I think I see what's going on here. My wife had twins last year… I get it.**

David and Maddie start to soften realizing that the cop is on their side.

**_Cop_****: **(Looks at David)** It's been awhile huh?**

David just raises his hands and shrugs.

**_Cop_****: **(Hands David's license back)** Yeah, Yeah – I understand. But, look you two, you can't be doing this out here – we see this all the time and we're supposed to pull anyone in who's performing sexual acts…we get a lot of prostitution going on, you know what I mean?**

**_David_****: Yes, sure officer. We're really sorry. It's just, she's pregnant and she's been on bed rest and we're a little antsy about this baby coming…**

**_Cop_****: Ok, ok…look, I'll let you off the hook this time if you'll just do me one favor.**

**_David_****: Sure, what is it?**

**_Cop_****: Can I get the Blue Moon Shampoo girls autograph for my sister?**

Maddie gives the cop her autograph and the cop and David realize they have a few buddies in common on the force – they get to chatting for about a half hour. Soon, David and Maddie are back on the road making their way down the hill. Maddie sits, still mortified.

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Yes Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Take me home. I think I want to stay there for awhile.**

**_David_****: Yes Maddie. **

He accelerates the car.

**CUT TO: Home.** Maddie roams around upset for part of the day but later they are able to laugh about what happened after David makes Maddie realize it's not the end of the world – even though she's sure the story is all over the police precinct by now about how the Blue Moon girl gives great head in more ways than one.

**THAT NIGHT**, Maddie has been indulging in all the foods she usually doesn't eat so they order in extra greasy Chicago style pizza and have cake that Mrs. D and Stan sent over for dessert. Later David makes popcorn and they lie on the couch together and watch some videos they rented, Three Stooges episodes (David's pick), Dangerous Liaisons (Maddie's pick, David sleeps) and Bull Durham (both agree and watch). They get in bed around 11pm and sleep.

**EARLY THE NEXT **morning at dawn David opens his eyes to see Maddie standing in her robe and nighty looking out the window as the sun comes up.

**_David_****: Hey…**

**_Maddie_**: (Looks back at him with tears in her eyes) **Hey…** (Wipes her tears.)

**_David_****: What's wrong?**

**_Maddie_****: Nothing.**

**_David_****: 'Cmere.**

Maddie makes her way over to the bed and crumbles in a ball on his chest.

**_David_****: What are you crying about?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't want to tell you, you'll just get mad at me.**

**_David_****: I'm not going to get mad at you.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes you will.**

**_David_****: No I'm won't.**

**_Maddie_****: You're gonna think I'm not happy.**

**_David_****: Maddie, you're not doing a great job of convincing me of that right now anyway, now what is it?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm just so miserable David, my whole body hurts, I can't sleep, It's December and I'm hot, I'm uncomfortable, I have knots in my neck, my lower back aches, I have to pee every two minutes…**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** I know, I know.**

**_Maddie_****: And you're gonna get sick of me complaining about everything.**

**_David_****: When has that stopped you before? Complain all you want.**

**_Maddie_****: I was up half the night and I'm sick of lying in this bed.**

**_David_****: Awe **(He pets her hair.)

**_Maddie_****: And I'm sick of not being able to have sex with you.**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastically)** That's probably the worst part.**

She laughs through her tears.

**_Maddie_****: Don't make me laugh. I don't want to laugh, I want to cry.**

**_David_****: **(Hold her head to his chest) **Go on, let it all out.**

Suddenly no more tears come, but she just lies on his chest.

**_David_****: Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: David, please don't say the baby will be here before we know it.**

**_David_****: I won't. But what can we do today to keep our minds off it?**

**_Maddie_****: Clean the baby's room.**

**_David_****: You've cleaned the baby's room every day this week, but ok. What else?**

**_Maddie_****: Organize the kitchen.**

**_David_****: Ok…I was thinking more along the lines of…take a bath.**

**_Maddie_****: That's good.**

**_David_****: Yeah, then, I'll play scrabble with you if you want.**

**_Maddie_****: You will?**

**_David_****: Mmm-Hmm. And then, whatever you want for lunch, I'll go get it, and we can take a walk around the block like the doctor said. Tonight we can watch another movie and get some more yummy food.**

**_Maddie_****: And those cupcakes I like.**

**_David_****: I'll get you all the cupcakes you want.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok. **

**_David_****: Feel better?**

Maddie nods against his chest.

**_David_****: Ok, now, it's still early so why don't we fix these pillows around you and get you comfortable and I'll rub your back until we fall asleep.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, but don't fall asleep before me.**

**_David_****: I wouldn't dare.**

They get Maddie comfortable and asleep. The rest of the week goes pretty much the same. David comes home at lunch to check on her and listen to her complain about not having even the slightest sign of a contraction. By the next weekend she is twice as uncomfortable. On Saturday they wake up early and Maddie needs to get out of the house so they drive around. And they drive and drive and as they're driving Maddie starts having some very strange feelings and they are coming on hard and fast.

**_Maddie_****: David…David, I think I'm going into labor.**

**_David_****: Stop.**

**_Maddie_****: No really. **

**_David_****: Maddie, are you kidding?**

**_Maddie_****: No, I'm not…I'm having a lot of cramping and they are really not that far apart.**

David looks around to see where they are and what time it is, they're about an hour away from the hospital.

**_David_****: Maddie, how fast do you think this is gonna happen? I mean, we're an hour from the hospital at this point…I didn't think labor happened this fast.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's not supposed to, but these feel like they're coming on hard and strong David, just drive, get me to the hospital…I'm sure we've got some time, I don't know, I've never done this before.**

**_David_****: Ok, ok…hold on.**

David drives but they soon realize that the Christmas Parade is being held that morning and tons of streets are blocked off and there are people everywhere. David keeps making turns that result in dead ends. He pulls up to a cop directing traffic and points out that Maddie is in labor and asks which streets are open, but the man isn't all that helpful. David keeps driving and winding around, doing the best he can to get them to the hospital. Over an hour passes and Maddie is going into hard labor, she's in a lot of pain and trying to manage her breathing. David is trying to talk her through what they learned in Lamaze as he weaves in and out of traffic and people. The harder the contractions get and the closer together the contractions get, the angrier Maddie gets.

**_Maddie_****: **(Growls)** David! Get me to that hospital!**

**_David_****: I'm trying Maddie! Just hang on!**

**_Maddie_****: I don't think I have much say in that David! **(Talking out loud to no one in particular)** Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? Why doesn't anything ever go normally in the life of Maddie Hayes and David Addison?**

Maddie doubles over with pain so strong it feels like she got the wind knocked out of her.

**_David_****: Breath honey.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Recovers and screams)** Shut up Addison.**

**_David_****: **(Concentrates on the road)** You're doing great.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Throws herself back in pain)** Never, never again David…I'm never going through this again.**

**_David_****: That's fine, let's just get through this one.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm never having sex again either…don't even think about it.**

******_David_****: No way…wouldn't think of it…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pain)** Oh, oh, oh…that sounds so awful right now…why did we ever have sex in the first place – if we hadn't done it, I wouldn't be here right now…you did this to me David, it's all your fault.**

**_David_****: **(Sweating)** Yes, yes it is.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sweating)** Where's that hospital David?**

**_David_****: Maddie, I'm doing the best I can.**

Maddie withdrawals into herself managing the pain and breathing, she's suddenly feeling a strong urge to push.

**_Maddie_****: David, I think I'm gonna have this baby.**

**_David_****: **(Panics)** What!? Here? Now! Maddie, just hang on. I can see the hospital up ahead.**

**Maddie: Get there, now David, I'm serious…go through these red lights!**

**David: **(Rolls down his window and yells to traffic and people)** Can you get out of the way, she's about to have a baby!**

People look at him like he's crazy. He grabs Maddie's hand.

**_David_****: Hang on Maddie.**

**Maddie: David…**

He can see she's not doing well…he's freaking out. Suddenly, the hospital is just up on the right, David speeds down the street, tears into the parking lot, and squeals the tires landing into a parking spot. He throws open his door, runs over to Maddie's door, opens it and tries to help her out.

**_Maddie_****: No, no, don't, I can't walk. The baby David, it's coming.**

David looks around the parking lot and screams for someone to get a doctor! David helps Maddie lie back and looks between her legs to see their baby's head crowning.

**_Maddie_****: I have to push David, can you see the baby?**

**_David_****: **(Tears in his eyes)** Yes, yes, I see it. Ok, push, I got it.**

Maddie starts to push when she feels a contraction and with just a few pushes the baby pops right into David's arms. David looks down shocked, just holding his baby…he sees it's a boy, the baby looks at David and starts to cry.

**David: **(David smiles and laughs)** It's a boy. We have a boy Maddie.**

They both start crying. Just then medical staff runs up with a gurney and blanket and takes the baby out of David's arms.

**CUT TO: Maddie in a hospital bed** and David sitting next to her holding their swaddled baby boy – they just sit admiring him and touching his tiny cheeks and mouth and count and recount his fingers and toes.

**_David_****: He's finally here.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles brightly)** He's finally here.**

**_David_****: What a crazy day, huh?**

**_Maddie_****: What a crazy life.**

**_David_****: Yeah, you can say that again.**

**_Maddie_****: David Aidan Alexander Addison.**

**_David_****: Aidan.**

**_Maddie_****: Aidan Addison.**

**_David_****: Born nine days before Christmas. I like it.**

**_Maddie_****: I love it. And I love you Addison.**

**_David_****: I love you too Maddie Hayes. **(He pecks her lips.)

Maddie and David call her parents and his Dad and Stephanie and tell them the good news. They are all very excited about their grandson and especially happy that Maddie and the baby are healthy. They laugh about his birth saying it sounds just like Maddie and David. The next day Agnes and Bert, stop by the hospital with a huge bouquet of flowers and lots of balloons from the office staff. Patrice and Troy and little Lola visit too and Maddie and David are amazed that they're new little baby boy is almost as big as little, petite Lola. David predicts Aidan will be a bruiser and have his first black eye by the age of two. After two days in the hospital Maddie and David gather up all of their gifts and flowers and bring little Aidan home.

**CUT TO: THE CAR.** It's a rainy day and Maddie sits in the back seat next Aidan in his car seat on their way home from the hospital as David drives slowly and carefully.

**_Maddie_****: I think you can speed up a little David.**

**_David_****: This is really stressful, why do we live so far from the hospital?**

**_Maddie_****: It's only twenty minutes David.**

**_David_****: I wish it weren't raining, the streets can be really slick, I don't want to take any chances.**

**_Maddie_****: Do you want me to drive?**

**_David_****: No, no, I got it. You're in no condition to drive.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm fine. I'm great now that I've got this 9 lb. baby out of me.**

**_David_****: How's the little guy doing anyway?**

**_Maddie_****: Sleeping soundly. **(She rubs his cheek)** Oh David, he's so beautiful.**

**_David_****: Told you he looks like me.**

Maddie throws him a look in the review mirror.

**_Maddie_****: Just get us home Fabio.**

**CUT TO: Home. **David opens the front door and lets Maddie in and then he enters carrying the baby in his car seat.

**_Maddie_****: First thing I want to do David is take a shower and put on fresh clothes. **

**_David_****: Ok, let me help you upstairs.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm ok, David, really. I feel good.**

She starts slowly up the stairs.

**_David_****: I know, I know…but just let me help you for the first few days.**

He takes her arm and the three of them make their way slowly upstairs.

**_David_****: Wanna show Aidan his new room first?**

**_Maddie_****: Ok.**

They walk into the baby's room. It's a pale green with letters of the Alphabet painted in different shapes and sizes around the room. It is filled with tons of stuffed animals that David bought, tons of books that Maddie bought and a huge comfy crib that Maddie's parents bought.

**_David_****: **(To Aidan)** You're home buddy. This is your room.**

**_Maddie_****: Here, let's check his diaper and then put him down to sleep.**

**_David_****: When should you feed him again?**

**_Maddie_****: A couple hours I think, he ate right before we left the hospital.**

**_David_****: Ok.** (Picks up the baby and sets him on the changing table.) **I got this Maddie, go shower.**

**_Maddie_****: You sure?**

**_David_****: Yeah, the nurse showed me everything, I'll holler if I need you.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**(She kisses David and the baby and heads off to shower.)

David changes the baby's diaper and puts a fresh sleeper on him. Then he lays him gently in his crib, covers him with a blanket and turns on the mobile above him, it plays a soft song. He stands looking at Aidan and holding his small hand. He smiles feeling feelings of love that he's never felt before – it was so strange to look at the baby's face and know that he's half Maddie and half him…

**_David_****: Wow. **

David's eyes fill with tears; he can't remember ever having so many feelings of happiness come to the surface so quickly. After a few minutes he turns on the baby monitor and sets it near Aidan, then he walks into he and Maddie's bedroom and lies on the bed. He can hear Maddie finishing up in the shower.

Once she's all showered, Maddie slips on a fresh nightgown and robe and enters the bedroom brushing her hair, she's already half the size she was – her body will bounce back quickly.

**_Maddie_****: You have no idea how good that shower felt. Is the baby ok?**

**_David_****: Yeah, sleeping soundly. **

She sets down her hairbrush and inspects her face in the mirror.

**_Maddie_****: I think the last few days have already aged me.**

**_David_****: We're parents now, we're maturing.**

Maddie turns and walks towards him, he makes room for her to lie next to him on the bed, she lies down with her head on his arm and takes hold of his other hand, and they intertwine fingers.

**_Maddie_****: We're parents, wow. Somebody is going to call us Mom and Dad.**

They laugh.

**_Maddie_****: Oh David, I'm so happy to have our baby home and have all of that craziness behind us. **

**_David_****: Me too.**

They lay for a few minutes in silence, exhausted and doze off. About two hours later the baby wakes them up with his cries. Maddie jumps up and starts towards his room, a groggy David follows behind. She picks Aidan up and sits in her rocking chair.

**_Maddie_****: Will you hand me one of those towels David, I'm gonna try and feed him.**

David stands by and talks Maddie through getting Aidan to latch on and eat like the nurse showed them at the hospital. Once he's eating like a champ David sits back on a pile of stuffed animals.

**_Maddie_****: I'd like to decorate the house a little bit for Christmas this week and get a tree before my parents get here.**

**_David_****: Sure, let's make it festive around here – after all, it is Aidan's first Christmas. Just show me which boxes the decorations are in in the garage and I'll get them down. What day are your Mom and Dad getting here again?**

**_Maddie_****: Next Sunday, Christmas Eve, and then they leave New Years day. They can't wait to meet Aidan.**

**_David_****: Mrs. D came by and left a ton of food in the fridge so we can just heat things up as we get hungry.**

**_Maddie_****: Let's make something soon, I can feel myself getting hungry as I feed him.**

**_David_****: Then I will go see what we've got.**

David gets up and takes in the site of Maddie sitting there holding his baby, their baby.

**_David_****: I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to the sight of this.**

**_Maddie_****: What!?**

**_David_****: You, holding our baby…it's just…**(laughs) **I don't know, weird.**

**_Maddie_****: It is pretty weird.**

**_David_****: How'd we do that? How did we make him?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, it's pretty unbelievable! But, here he is.**

David puts his hands in his pockets and smiles, then he touches the baby's head and kisses Maddie before he heads downstairs to make them something to eat. He heats up some spaghetti and garlic bread that Mrs. D left for them and then let's Maddie know it's ready. They eat down stairs at the kitchen table and take turns eating and feeding each other as they rotate Aidan between them. Afterwards, the three of them lie on Maddie and David's bed – they put the baby between them and inspect him from head to toe again trying to decide whose nose he'll have, what eye-color he'll have – It's hard to tell, but so far he seems to have David's face shape and lips and a dimple on his right cheek that could have come from either one of them.

Blue Moon is closed for the holidays and David won't go back to work until the middle of January so Maddie and David can spend some good quality time together with Aidan. The first week goes pretty well, the baby isn't on a regular sleep schedule yet so Maddie and David are up and down around the clock. But, Aidan is a good baby and there have only been a few moments of stress and tension between Maddie and David when they can't figure out what's wrong with him and he continues to cry.

A few days after they get home they give the baby a sponge bath in the tub and David takes him to get dressed while Maddie heads down to the kitchen for some water, as she passes through the living room she sees clothes, shoes and towels scattered about and in the kitchen finds that every dish, pot, pan, spoon, cup and bowl they've used since they've been home is just piled in the sink.

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed)** David!?**

No answer

**_Maddie_****: **(Calls out the kitchen door) **David!**

**_David_****: **(Calls from upstairs)** Yea?**

**_Maddie_****: Can you come here please?**

**_David_****: I'm busy with the baby.**

**_Maddie_****: Please David…come here.**

David makes his way downstairs with the baby in tow – David's shirt is wet in the front.

**_David_****: **(Annoyed) **What!?**

**_Maddie_****: Why are all these dishes piled in the sink?**

David looks around the kitchen and licks his lips.

**_David_****: This is what you called me down here for?**

**_Maddie_****: This is a mess David! How long were you gonna leave it like this?**

**_David_****: I was gonna get to it.**

**_Maddie_****: I can't live in a house like this David – this is a disaster! My parents can't see the house like this! I know the last few days haven't been normal, but let's at least make and effort to clean as we go and not let things pile up and just sit **(lifts a pot and others clamor in and around the sink)** getting all moldy!**

**_David_****: **(Annoyed) **Well, I've been a little caught up with other things Maddie.** (He lifts the baby slightly towards her.)

**_Maddie_****: Well, I certainly hope you weren't waiting for me to do it.**

**_David_****: **(Extra Annoyed)** Of course not!**

Maddie looks at David and takes him in. Hair standing straight off his head, at least a three-day growth on his beard, been in the same clothes since they came home from the hospital and now his shirt is all wet.

**_Maddie_****: What happened to you?**

**_David_****: I was trying to put Aidan's diaper on him and he peed all over me.**

Maddie laughs slightly.

**_David_****: **(Looks away)** Hilarious.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm sorry, I'm not laughing about that…it's just you; you look awful.**

Looks back at her with a ruggedly handsome face.

**_David_****: Yeah, I smell awful too.**

Maddie takes Aidan out of his arms.

**_Maddie_****: Go up and shower David, clean yourself up, we can worry about this later.**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hand on his hip and scratches his head)** Look, I'm sorry about the mess, I just…**

**_Maddie_****: I know, we're both running on empty and all caught up in the baby…it's just when the house looks like this I feel stressed and…**

**_David_****: …I know, I know…**

**_Maddie_****: If we need to bring someone in to help out with cleaning…**

**_David_****: We don't need someone coming in while we're both here. Look, don't touch it ok? I'll clean this up after I clean myself up.**

Turns to walk upstairs.

**_Maddie_****: **(Calls after him)** And the living room David…**

**_David_****: **(Annoyed)** Ok Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Thank you David…**

The next day David goes out and gets a Christmas tree and Maddie and David decorate it that evening while Aidan sits in his baby seat in the living room watching them. They play Christmas songs and sing and Maddie feels tipsy after just a few sips off David's eggnog since she hasn't had anything to drink in months. When they dance together the baby gets upset so Maddie cradles him and they all sway slowly together.

**_David_****: Perfect night.**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles down at the baby) **Yeah.**

**_David_****: Rain outside, fire in the fireplace, you, me and the kid dancing in front of the Tannenbaum. **(Looks in Maddie's eyes)** Can we stay here forever?**

**_Maddie_****: I think that's the plan.**

**_David_****: No, I mean forever, just like this.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, let's freeze time.**

**_David_****: I wish we could…I love you Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I love you David.**

**_Together_****: We love you Aidan.**

They continue to move together to the music, the three of them, warm and cozy in their home – they sleep with Aidan between them in bed that first week.

That Saturday David, Maddie and Aidan go to Patrice and Troy's for dinner and a little pre-Christmas celebration, they bring gifts for baby Lola. The conversations mostly revolve around the babies and what it's like to be new Dads and new Moms. But, after awhile David and Troy head into the TV room to watch a game and Maddie and Patrice have some girl time.

**_Patrice_****: So, what's life like at the Hayes-Addison / Addison- Hayes household now that Aidan is home?**

**_Maddie_****: You know what? Right now, things are surprisingly calm. David's a great dad, really involved with Aidan, you know? I never pictured it would be like this. Aside from a couple bumps and a few banters, David and I have been getting along great! In fact, things haven't been this calm between he and I…well I don't think, ever. I mean, since the day we met we we've been at each other throats – but right now, I can say we're in a happy little bubble…I don't know how long it will last…but we're in a bubble.**

**_Patrice_****: God, I'm glad to hear you guys are so happy. Remember everything we went through…what was it, almost a year ago right? To get you two together?**

**_Maddie_****: Trust me, when I look back on all of it…not just the last year, the last five years, I don't know how we got through any of it and landed where we are today. I mean, if I knew that getting married and having a baby would finally bring calm to our relationship, I would have done it years ago.**

**_Patrice_****: You weren't ready years ago.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I guess everything happens at the right time. I don't think David would have been ready a few years ago either…ready for sex maybe, but not all this.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, what about that?**

**_Maddie_****: Sex?**

**_Patrice_****: Well, I know you're not having sex yet…but now that you've had the baby are you ready for other things to happen? I know before you were climbing the walls.**

**_Maddie_****: Eh, since I had the baby we haven't even thought of it. No, we've been too busy with Aidan and my body just feels like a feeding machine. I don't know about David, but that's the last thing on my mind. What about you guys, it's been a couple months? Are you having sex again?**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, we've done it a few times…but, of course he's still worried he's gonna hurt me – and we're exhausted and Lola has our sleep schedule all off. **

**_Maddie_****: They do tend to take over, don't they?**

**_Patrice_****: They sure do – but that's why they make them so cute, so you don't mind.**

They laugh.

**_Patrice_****: So, your parents are coming in tomorrow?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep - They should be at the house around 3pm – David's making his Dad's famous roast beef and I picked up some wonderful side dishes and a couple pies. They're really excited to meet the baby.**

**_Patrice_****: Of course!**

**_Patrice_****: And when is David going back to work?**

**_Maddie_****: We decided he won't go back until after the long weekend in January, so the 16****th**** I think. It's so great that we can spend this first month together with Aidan – we're lucky he came at a slow time of year business-wise.**

**_Patrice_****: And what's your plan after that?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I definitely want to be home with Aidan the first six months and I'm gonna use that time to plan the wedding – which we set a date for by the way, June 30****th**** – so mark it on your calendar. Until then, I'll work from home a bit, but mostly concentrate on the baby and the wedding. And after the wedding I'll go back to the office – although we haven't decided if it will be full time or part time yet. Also, Mrs. D has offered to watch Aidan when we need her and if all goes well she can be our nanny when I go back to work.**

**_Patrice_****: Oh wow, **(Laughs)** Mrs. D? Wonderful!**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah, well she raised four boys of her own and she's dying for something to do. Plus, she brings Stan his lunch at the office everyday, so she can bring Aidan with her and he can be there at Blue Moon with us some of the time.**

**_Patrice_****: Have Stan and Ethel been over to visit Aidan yet?**

**_Maddie_****: Not yet, besides you guys we're just trying to keep this a low-key family bonding time. But, after the first of the year when my parents leave we're going to start inviting people over.**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, sounds like a good plan. You need this time together.**

**_Maddie_**: (Sighs) **We do – we were just saying the other day we wish we could freeze time for awhile and just stay in this moment.**

**_Patrice_****: Wouldn't that be nice? But, unfortunately, time does march on…**

**_Maddie_****: Sure does – I can't believe it's going to be 1990 in a week. Why don't you and Troy come to our house for New Years Eve? We're celebrating on New York time because my parents have an early flight out the next day – Not that any of us would make it to Midnight right now anyway.**

They laugh.

**_Patrice_****: Sounds great to me, I'll run it past Troy.**

**CUT TO: Christmas Eve.** Maddie's parents arrive at their home with bags of gifts for little Aidan and a few for Maddie and David. They are unbelievably excited about being grandparents and once Ginny gets the baby in her arms she won't set him down. Alex spends most of his of his time viewing the baby over Ginny's shoulder or holding his tiny hand as he lies in his Grandmothers lap. David spent the day perfecting his fathers roast beef marinade and has the meat cooking in the oven, which sends wonderful aromas around the house. He makes Champagne cocktails for everyone and then he and Mr. Hayes move to scotch. Maddie makes up the dining table and prepares the side dishes she bought and visits with her parents.

**_Ginny_****: Oh, Alexander, is he the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?**

**_Alex_****: The most beautiful baby I've seen since we brought home our own. **(He squeezes Maddie's arm.)

**_Maddie_****: Oh Dad.**

**_David_****: I'd have to agree with you Mr. Hayes.**

They have a wonderful dinner and Ginny and Alex go back to their hotel around 8pm. Maddie puts Aidan down for bed and meets David in the living room. He has the tree all lit up and has set new presents underneath it.

**_Maddie_****: What's this?**

**_David_****: What's this? It's Christmas, Maddie, do I have to explain everything to you?**

**_Maddie_****: No, I mean, what are those gifts?**

**_David_****: They're for you to open. **

**_Maddie_****: Aren't we supposed to do that in the morning?**

**_David_****: Well, in my family, we always opened one gift on Christmas Eve and then the rest in the morning. How did you guys do it?**

**_Maddie_****: We opened everything Christmas morning. Mother wouldn't even let me shake the boxes to guess what was in them.**

**_David_****: Well, you can shake these all you want. But, this is our first Christmas together and I think we should start our own traditions. So, why don't we open two gifts tonight and the rest in the morning?**

**_Maddie_**: (Looks at him sadly) **David, I didn't have time to get you much. If you open two tonight, that's all you're gonna get.**

**_David_****: Awe, you already gave me the best Christmas present there is, Aidan! I know you haven't had time to get much, don't worry; I just want to give you some presents. **

David picks out two of the gifts and Maddie sits on the couch in front of the fire. David pours her half a glass of Chardonnay and fixes himself a scotch and joins her on the couch.

**_Maddie_****: **(Glances to the tree)** We're gonna be opening Aidan's gifts all morning. That kid's got quite a haul under there and he's only a week old!**

**_David_****: Yes, he's very popular.**

**_Maddie_****: My parents brought too many things! Oh, and your Dad and Stephanie sent us a gift certificate to that restaurant they liked while they were here.**

**_David_****: Great – when the boy's a little bigger we'll have to get Mrs. D over here for a night so I can take you on a date.**

(They kiss.)

**_David_****: Ok, open, open! Let's see what you got.**

**_Maddie_****: Boy, you're excited.**

Maddie picks up the first box and shakes it. David laughs. She tears off the paper and holds a rectangular shaped jewelry box, she opens it and finds a beautiful string of pearls.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: **(Has a huge smile)** Do you like them? I remember you saying that you've never had a string of pearls, thought you deserved some. Those are from me and Aidan.**

**_Maddie_****: David, I love them, but they're too much. **

**_David_****: No they're not, they're already bought and paid for. I had your Mother help me pick them out when they were here for the engagement party so you'll have to wear them tomorrow and show them off.**

**_Maddie_****: You went shopping with my Mother?**

**_David_****: We went for a stroll…Merry Christmas **(Kisses her)

Maddie admires the necklace and comments again on how beautiful the pearls are. Next she opens a bigger box. Inside is a photo album with a picture of she and David and Aidan taken at the hospital on the cover. Inside the pages are empty.

**_David_****: I got it started for us, thought we could fill these pages with memories as Aidan gets older.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, that's wonderful. Thank you so much David. These gifts are really thoughtful.**

**_David_****: Well, you know me…David 'thoughtful' Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: Really?**

**_David_****: Surprises you, doesn't it?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, kinda**

**_David_****: Kinda?**

**_Maddie_****: Sorta.**

**_David_****: Sorta?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's true, I had no idea you had it in you to be a great husband – although I always knew you'd be a great dad.**

**_David_****: Well, I'm not a great husband yet.**

**_Maddie_****: You've given me a pretty good indication of what you'll be like.**

She puts her hand on his cheek, kisses him and thanks him again for the gifts.

**_Maddie_****: You sure you don't want to open one of yours?**

**_David_****: Naw. **(He puts his arm around her, sinks down into the couch, sips his scotch and looks at the fire)** I just want to sit here with you. Merry Christmas Maddie.**

**Maddie: Merry Christmas David.**

They watch the flames jump around and listen to the fire crackle.

**_David_****: Did I ever tell you about the best Christmas I had as a kid?**

**_Maddie_****: No, don't think so…**

Maddie lays her head on David's shoulder and watches the fire as he tells her story after story. They go to bed a little before eleven and Aidan wakes them at three and six am for his feedings. The next morning Alex and Virginia come over at 9am and they all spend Christmas day together – opening gifts, admiring the baby and eating leftovers from the dinner the night before. Maddie's parents spend the week mostly at their house visiting the baby and spending time with Maddie and David and they have a few dinners out with Alex's business associates. Maddie and her Mother talk a bit about their wedding in June, but there are no more lectures from Mr. Hayes on the subject, in fact he's really warmed to David and enjoys his offbeat humor.

**CUT TO: New Years Eve.** Alex and Ginny spend their last day in town with Maddie and David and Patrice and Troy come over with baby Lola around 5pm. David bought a bunch of hats and blowers and poppers to welcome in the New Year. He also decorated the house with 1990 and Happy New Year! Banners. He wanted a Mexican theme so Maddie ordered in a bunch of foodfrom their favorite Mexican restaurant El Tapitio and David got stuff to make virgin strawberry Margarita's for the girls and some expensive tequila for he and Troy. David keeps the party tunes playing while Dick Clark's rockin' eve plays on the TV in the background and the six of them play games while they wait for the ball to drop. At 9pm they ring in the New Year with the crowd on TV from Times Square and Maddie and David get lost in their New Years kiss and dance with their foreheads pressed together to Auld Lang Syne. They say good bye to Alex and Ginny, shortly after ringing in the New Year – although Ginny can hardly bare to say goodbye to Aidan – and plan for them to come out again in a couple months. Patrice and Troy take Lola home a little after 10pm.

After they clean up from the party Maddie goes upstairs to feed Aidan hoping it will give them a couple extra hours of sleep and David runs a bath and gets in to soak. After the baby is fed and back to sleep, Maddie joins him. She lies up against him in the warm water with candles lit all around and listens to him tell a story about the craziest New Years Eve he ever had. When he's finished Maddie flips around and lies chest to chest with David.

**_Maddie_**: **Look what I can do again.**

**_David_****: I know, no pregnant belly between us anymore.** (He runs his hand down her stomach) **Although I kinda miss it.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, there's still a stomach there.**

**_David_****: Not much – you're already looking just like I remember Miss. Hayes.**

He kisses her and caresses her body with his hands. She squirms against him. They start to kiss and it becomes passionate quickly. David knows she can't have actual sex for awhile now, but since she had the baby it's ok for her to have an orgasm again, he wants to stimulate her manually, but doesn't push, his fingers venture down well below her belly button, Maddie backs off a bit.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: I know, I know…if you're not ready just let me know.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I'm just nervous.**

**_David_****: That's ok…it's been awhile and I just want to make you feel good.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I want that to, but...**

**_David_****: Here, just turn over and lay against me and I'll touch you and you just let me know if anything hurts.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, but don't put your fingers inside me.**

**_David_****: Ok.**

Maddie turns over and lies against David's chest. He runs his fingers slowly up and town her torso and gently over her breasts and down her arms – she relaxes and closes her eyes just feeling his touch. His long arms caress down her thighs and back up and over her belly – slowly they venture into her pubic area, just lightly rubbing up against it and then he re-traces his touch up and over her body and back down again, moving a little lower and using two fingers to stroke her clitoris. He feels her legs spread a bit and relax; he uses three fingers to strum her and then gently rubs in a circular motion watching for any sign of displeasure. Maddie puts her hand over his and guides him a bit – she's becoming very aroused and suddenly aching for David's touch and ready for him to send waves of that pulsating pleasure through her body. Her breathing becomes uneven as he works his hand in the just the right way with her help. She's pretty sensitive and needs to back away from his touch at times, but, then also moves to press his fingers harder against her when she's feeling it too. Soon, all of the sensations of his touch and the warm water and the desire she's had for him for weeks now all come together and she has a fantastic orgasm. She's relieved to find that she feels no pain at all as her muscles pulsate and contract. She reaches up and clasps her hands behind David's neck arching her back.

**_Maddie_****: I feel human again.**

David laughs and wraps his arms around her. They lie together in the bath for a while and Maddie turns back over and rubs her smooth wet body against David arousing him with her hand and thigh. After while they move into the shower and she goes down on David as he presses one hand against the shower wall and one hand into her wet hair as she sucks him off expertly and the hot water rains down over their naked bodies. After their shower they feel relaxed and content to have been able to mutually satisfy each other after so long, but they are also very tired. They towel off and David pulls on some boxer shorts while Maddie slips on one of her silky nighties. They fall into bed and curl into each other ready to fall into some much needed sleep – but just as they head off into dreamland Aidan's cries ring through the baby monitor. Maddie's eyes pop open, burning for sleep, but she drags her tired body out of bed.

**_David_**: (Groggy) **You want help babe?**

**_Maddie_****: No David, go to sleep, I got him.**

David gratefully falls into a deep sleep. Maddie goes into the nursery, picks Aidan up and comforts him. She sits in the rocking chair and sings him a soft song as she rocks him and checks to see if he needs to eat a little more.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****Thanks so much to Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D - you can read her own Moonlighting stories, including an account of what happened during 'that month' between Season 4 and Season 5 here:**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	15. Chapter 15: BACK IN BABY'S ARMS

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 15: BACK IN BABY'S ARMS**

**THE SCENE OPENS: One month later.** The elevator doors on the 20th floor of the Blue Moon building slide open and we see the legs of Madolyn Hayes. As she moves forward and out of the elevator we see she is pushing a baby stroller in front of her. We pan up to find she is wearing a casual hot pink dress, belted at the waist, a long white jacket and a white hat – a white diaper bag is hung across the handle of the stroller. She has mostly re-gained her figure after given birth just six weeks before, although she has a few more curves as she's still breast-feeding their son, Aidan.

During the last month David has gone back to work and Maddie has been staying home with the baby. The new parents are over the moon in love with their baby boy and enjoy spending every second with him and as a family. Of course everyone is still a bit tired as Aidan tends to be fussy in the evenings and Maddie is up and down with him during the night doing feedings, which means David's sleep is interrupted. But, so far they have been managing things just fine. Maddie enters Blue Moon for the first time since the birth of the baby – only Bert and Agnes have met Aidan until today.

**_Agnes_****: **(Excited at the sight of her)** Ms. Hayes!**

Agnes scurries around her desk and bends down to take a look at Aidan.

**_Agnes_****: Wow, Ms. Hayes, he's grown so much since I saw him just a few weeks ago!**

**_Maddie_****: I know, hasn't he? He gets bigger everyday!**

The rest of the office staff gathers around and oohs and awes over how cute the baby is and how great Maddie looks. Through the crowd and chatter Maddie looks up and sees that David has come out of his office. He's leaning back on his doorframe in a white dress shirt tucked into dark pants, belted and wearing a patterned tie. His hands in are in his pockets, his hair slightly tousled and a smirk slides across his clean-shaven face – he is looking as handsome as ever. For a moment Maddie is sent back to a time when she used to anticipate seeing David, her business partner, and almost forgets that now he's the man she lives with everyday, her fiancé and Aidan's dad. They smolder at each other across the office. David strolls towards the hubbub – the staff see him coming and step aside slightly so he can get to Maddie and the baby.

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: Hi.**

He takes her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek, then looks down at Aidan.

**_David_****: **(Smiles hugely)** There's my boy!**

Aidan recognized his Dad and begins to squirm and kick his feet. David leans down, unbuckles him and lifts him out of the stroller. He holds him so everyone can get a good look at him. Maddie takes in the scene and gets butterflies as she watches David, looking like such a proud dad, showing off their child. After a minute David hands Aidan to Agnes and lets her fawn over him and the other office girls gather around her. David takes Maddie by the waist and walks her towards his office.

**_David_****: Won't you step into my office Ms. Hayes?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stops and looks at Agnes)** Can you handle him for a minute Agnes while we catch up on some things?**

Agnes is totally focused on the baby.

**_Agnes_**: (Without looking up) **You got it Mr. Addison.**

Maddie and David look at each other and then back at Agnes and see that Aidan has many capable hands around him. They step into David's office and close the door. David takes Maddie into his arms and hugs her; she falls comfortably onto his chest.

**_David_****: You look pretty today.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks, I guess you haven't seen me dressed in awhile.**

**_David_**: (Feigns shock) **Madolyn**!

**_Maddie_****: You know what I mean, with makeup on, and my hair brushed.**

Holds her back and takes her in, he touches her hair.

**_David_****: Either way you're gorgeous.** (He runs his hand up the back of her thigh and lifts her dress slightly)

She pushes him away flirtatiously.

**_Maddie_****: Would you stop!**

He laughs.

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: I'm here on business.**

**_David_****: I see that, you're all business.**

He walks to his desk throwing her a look. She sits down on his couch and takes her hat off.

**_Maddie_****: Well, you were going to catch me up on a few things, so catch me up.**

**_David_**: (Picks up some papers.) **Ok well,** (He looks up and sees Maddie just sitting there. Pauses. Laughs) **I'm sorry, it's just…**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles slightly) **What?**

**_David_****: It's just so weird to have you back in the office again, knowing our baby is right outside the door.**

**_Maddie_**: (Laughs and looks shy) **I know, it was weird for me too, when I walked in the door out there just now and saw you – It felt like everything before Aidan was a past life.**

**_David_****: Yeah, funny, now our home life seems so separate from our life here at Blue Moon.**

They try to shake off their weird feelings. David picks up papers and starts to catch Maddie up. Maddie listens to David but doesn't quite feel comfortable sitting there on the couch while David stands over her explaining the business of Blue Moon to her. She stops him…

**_Maddie_****: David.**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: Can we go in my office and do this?**

**_David_****: Ok…why?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, this just feels strange. Me sitting here, in your office while you catch me up, it doesn't feel right.**

**_David_****: Ok…well, let's go in your office then.**

Maddie and David walk to his office door and he opens it and let's her walk through first. They walk past the office staff who are taking turns holding the baby and enter Maddie's office. Maddie walks to her chair and sits; David sits in the chair across from her desk, kicks his feet up, flips open a file folder and starts reading. Maddie takes a deep breath and exhales. He stops reading and looks up.

**_David_****: Everything ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Yes, now this feels comfortable, this feels right. **(She sits, waiting for him to catch her up.)

**_David_****: You're the boss. **(An annoyed look flashes across his face and he looks back at his papers.)

**_Maddie_****: What does that mean?**

**_David_****: It doesn't mean anything.**

**_Maddie_****: Doesn't sound like it didn't mean anything.**

**_David_****: Never mind, forget it.**

**_Maddie_****: No David, you said it, it meant something and I'd like to hear what your thinking.**

**_Dav id_****: Control Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: Control, what do you mean control?**

**_David_****: What do I mean by control, I mean, you come in here, and it doesn't matter if my position is equal to yours or not, you ****_still_**** need to feel like the boss.**

**Maddie: How?**

**_David_****: **(Points towards the door)** You didn't like sitting in there, in my office, because you didn't feel like you were in control. But in here, you feel like you're the boss and can just sit there and rule over everybody. And now I'm supposed to dictate case files to you while you look at me like I'm your employee. But you know what Maddie, it doesn't matter where you're sitting because we're partners; remember that? Equal partners. **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, I'm a little more equal than you. **

**_David_****: Oh yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_David_****: Since when?**

**_Maddie_****: Since I kept these doors open for two years with my own money while this business and me almost went bankrupt. Remember that? **(Maddie opens a folder on her desk and reads.)

**_David_****: Oh, we're not getting started on that again.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks up from the folder she's reading)** What's this?**

**_David_****: What's what?**

**_Maddie_****: These raises, who approved these raises? For Jamie, McGillicuddy and O'Neil?**

**David**: (Looks her in the eye.)** I did.**

**Maddie: **(Scoffs)** No no no. I didn't approve these, and I'm in charge of the finances, so if I didn't approve these raises, they're not happening.**

**David: **(Raises voice) **Oh, yes they are.**

**Maddie: **(Raises voice)**Oh, No they're not!**

**David: **(Raises voice higher)** Yes they are!**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie_****: What was that you were just saying a moment ago, David? Don't remember? Well, let me remind you, we are partners, and just because I'm not in the office full-time anymore doesn't mean that you just get to approve any expenses you want. Noooo, nooo, nooo buster these things still have to go through me!**

**_David_****: Maddie, let me remind you…as I was just saying, we are equal partners, which means I have just as much right to approve and disapprove spending as you do. You're not in the office full-time anymore, and I'm not going to run every decision past you before I make it. So, while you're at home, taking care of our son, you're just gonna have to trust me to run this business.**

**Together: What!?**

**TOGETHER**

**_David_****: You're here two minutes and have already managed to…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm here two minutes and you've already managed to...**

Both stand and stare at each other in anger.

**_Together_****: DAVID/MADDIE!**

Maddie throws her hands up and screams, and David storms out of her office, slamming the door. He walks directly across the main office and into his office slamming the door behind him there too. Maddie looks at the closed door and growls. Then, suddenly she hears Aidan crying in the main office – she jumps out of her chair, and rushes to him. Agnes is holding the crying baby.

**_Maddie_**: (Touching his red, crying face) **Oh, I'm sorry baby.**

Agnes puts the baby in Maddie's arms. Just then David opens his door and comes out of his office with a concerned look on his face. He approaches Maddie and Aidan and puts his arms around both of them. He wipes Aidan's tears away from his tiny face with his thumb.

Maddie and David look at each other and their anger melts away, they both work to console their crying baby. Maddie puts him in David's arms, and he lifts him up so he's lying on his chest and pats his back and bounces him. David looks around sheepishly at the office staff who are all staring at them.

**_David_****: He doesn't hear us fighting like this at home.**

They all turn and go back to work. David holds Aidan and looks into his face.

**_David_****: I'm sorry little guy, Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to scare you…we just **(Looks up at Maddie)** get like that sometimes.**

Maddie looks at Aidan, makes a sad face and tucks his blanket around him. David cradles Aidan in one arm, takes hold of Maddie's arm and leads her back into her office and directs her to her chair with a slight push, he shuts her door and sits in the chair across from her desk with the baby nestled in his lap.

**_David_****: All right, look…let's try to keep our voices down around the baby.**

**_Maddie_****: Agreed.**

**_David_****: We need to work this out Maddie. You're not in the office full-time anymore and I'm not going to run every expense past you.**

**_Maddie_****: You don't need to run every expense past me, but every major expense you do, and I'd say raising the salary of three employees is a major expense David. I still work here, I'm still your partner, and yes, I'm still in charge of the finances. I'm not saying they don't deserve raises or that you were wrong to give them to them – All I'm saying is that if we don't communicate about what is being spent and how, things can get out of control fast, you know that David. So pretty please, with sugar on top – run things like this past me next time?**

**_David_****: Ok, you're right – you're in charge of the finances and I should have included you in that decision.**

**_Maddie_****: I just don't want you to think that because I'm not in the office every day now that you can't talk to me about business. It's important we still talk about all of these things to keep this company running smooth and keep it afloat. We can't afford to lose this place – we've got our baby to support now** (Nods towards Aidan) **and sure, we've had a couple good years, but we can't count on every year being like that so we need to watch our bottom line.**

**_David_****: I always watch your bottom line…**(Winks at her.)

Maddie sits looking serious.

**_David_****: **(Laughs and looks down at the sleeping baby in his arms) **Look**, **I just want you to be able to trust me running this company when you're not in the office. I get the feeling that you think if you're not overseeing things here day-to-day I'm going to screw it all up.**

Maddie gives him a look.

**_David_****: Don't say it's not true. But it's not gonna happen Maddie – and besides, I want you to be able to concentrate on Aidan and not worry about Blue Moon.**

**_Maddie_****: David, I know you're not going to run Blue Moon into the ground, but this is still our business and I want to be involved, I ****_need_**** to be involved. The fact is Addison – we work better together. There are some things you're better at, and some things I'm better at. You don't have to do it all by yourself, you can't do it all yourself. Talk to me.**

**_David_****: I guess we just need to figure out a new system.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Gets up and walks over to him and the baby)** Yes, I agree…this is all new, things have changed, but we'll work out a new system. **(Runs her fingers over the side of his hair) **I'm sorry I yelled.**

**_David_****: Me too. **(Looks up at her)** It's been awhile since we had a fight like that.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, felt like old times, sparks flying, doors slamming. Must be something about this place, it comes so naturally.** (She leans down and kisses him, and then kisses Aidan's forehead.) **Let's let him sleep in the stroller while you catch me up on the cases.**

After a couple hours David and Maddie have gone over the business of Blue Moon and discussed a new system for sharing information. Maddie and Aidan say goodbye to everyone and David buckles him into his stroller and walks the two of them to the elevators. He kisses Aidan's tiny hand and then takes Maddie in his arms.

**_David_****: Out of work mode and back to this relationship.**

**_Maddie_****: Which relationship is that?**

**_David_****: The one where I'm madly, deeply in love with you.**

**_Maddie_****: You're not in love with me in there?**

**_David_****: Not always.**

**_Maddie_****: That's ok, most of the time I hate you in there.**

**_David_****: I know. **(Pulls her close and kisses her cheek and down her neck, the elevator dings.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at David)** Gotta go.**

**_David_****: **(Looks into her eyes)** Gotta go. Ok. Drive safe and I'll see you two in a couple hours.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, love you David.**

He blows them both a two-fingered kiss as the elevator doors close. David walks back to Blue Moon, sits at his desk, looks up and sees Maddie's hat lying on his sofa, the sight of it makes him miss them both more that he already does.

**CUT TO: One week later on a Saturday. **David and Maddie sit down for dinner at 8pm after putting Aidan to bed for the night. They are eating steaks that David cooked on the grill outside and a salad that Maddie picked up at the store, David is drinking a beer and Maddie has a small glass of red wine.

**_David_****: So…**

**_Maddie_****: So…**

**_David_****: Let's talk.**

**_Maddie_****: Let's talk? This sounds like you actually have something important to say.**

**_David_****: Well…**

**_Maddie_****: Well?**

**_David_****: It's been almost two months since you had the baby…**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah…**

**_David_****: And Dr. Camper said that maybe…we could, you know…that you might be ready to…I mean, if we wanted to, we could have sex again soon – if you felt up for it.**

**_Maddie_****: David I don't think…**

**_David_****: **(Holds up his hand)** No, I'm not suggesting we do it tonight Maddie, don't worry, you need to have another check up with the doctor and I want you to feel like you're ready and all that. That's not what I want to talk about.**

**_Maddie_****: What then?**

**_David_****: Well, I want us to talk about what we're gonna do…I mean, how we're gonna prevent…you know…having another one of these cute little things we've got upstairs **(points his fork towards the ceiling)**…when we ****_do _****have sex again – until we're ready for another one that is.**

**_Maddie_****: Right.**

**_David_****: Right. So what's the plan?**

**_Maddie_****: The plan?**

**_David_****: And if we don't have a plan, you should talk to the doctor when you see him next week and see if he can suggest a plan. Because you know as well as I do, that without a plan we're gonna have a houseful of these little rug rats in no time.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, what do you suggest?**

**_David_****: Well, I don't think condoms are a good choice.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Suspicious)** Oh yeah? Why not?**

He gives her a look.

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, you're right…it'll never happen.**

**_David_****: What do you think about taking the birth control pill?**

**_Maddie_****: I could look into that. Of course…**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: That's what I was on the first time I got pregnant, only problem is, I kinda, sorta didn't take it everyday – and we remember how that turned out.**

**_David_****: So, if you go on the pill now, will you remember to take it every day?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scrunches her face to the side)** I'll try.**

**_David_****: Well, you don't seem very committed to it.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, how did all the responsibility fall on me?**

**_David_****: It's not all falling on you, but I can't take a pill everyday, if I could, I would. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs)** Yeah right!**

**_David_****: Look, all I'm saying is there are more options for you Maddie, so what are you comfortable with?**

**_Maddie_****: I guess, let me talk to the doctor and we'll go from there.**

**_David_****: Deal.**

He lifts up his glass and she lifts up hers and the clink them together. He raises his eyebrows a few times at her.

**_David_****: So…**

**_Maddie_****: So…**

**_David_****: What's your timeline?**

**_Maddie_****: My timeline?**

**_David_****: **(Spells it out for her)** When do you think we'll have sex again Maddie? Do you think you'll be ready soon?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shifts her mouth, thinking)** Yeah, I feel like I'm almost ready. I think I'll be ready soon. Yeah, soon.**

**_David_****: How soon is soon?**

**_Maddie_****: Soon David – let's give it a little time – I just pushed a baby out of there, I can't imagine shoving anything back in at the moment, sorry.**

**_David_****: **(Hold up his hands.)** No pressure, just asking.**

**_Maddie_****: I mean, I want to…it's just…yeah, I guess I'm nervous; it's been awhile...**

**_David_****: Ok, well, talk to the doctor and we'll go from there, we'll take it slow.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds like the beginning of a plan. Now, can we change the subject?**

He smiles and starts telling her a funny story about Viola taking a new recruit out on a stakeout.

**CUT TO: One week later** – Maddie and Aidan stop by Blue Moon again after coming from the doctor's office where Aidan and Maddie both had a check-up. Maddie hands the baby off to the office staff and knocks on David's door and opens it slowly.

**_David_****: **(Looks up)** Hi honey! Since when do you knock?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Opens the door and saunters in)** I don't know, now that I'm not here much seems strange to just barge right in.**

**_David_****: Nonsense partner, barge away. Hi.** (He kisses her and gives her a hug) **Soooo?**

He gestures for her to sit – which she does in a chair across from his desk.

**_Maddie_**: **We saw the doctor.**

**_David_****: Yeah, how's Jr. doing? Everything ok with him?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, perfect…he's perfect.**

**_David_****: We knew that, but great to hear it from a professional. And…**

**_Maddie_****: And I talked to Dr. Camper and he gave the go ahead for us to…you know…**

**_David_****: So, everything's ok and we can…**

**_Maddie_****: Yep.**

**_David_****: Great, And…**

**_Maddie_****: And?**

**_David_****: What did he say about birth control Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I got the pill. **

**_David_****: Good!**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, great…only problem is…**

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: I have to take it for a full month before it becomes effective.**

**_David_****: A month!?**

**_Maddie_****: A month.**

**_David_****: **(Leans back and presses his fingers to his mouth thinking, he looks Maddie up and down and licks his lips.)** A month?**

**_Maddie_****: So, Dr. Camper suggested we use condoms in the meantime.**

**_David_****: Hmm-mmm.**

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: Sure, fine…no, that's fine…it's just, like we talked about the other night…well…you know how we are when we get all worked up.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at David's broad chest and starts to feel worked up.)** Yeah… I know.**

**_David_****: **(Focuses in on the low cut of Maddie's dress and starts to feel hot, he loosens his tie.)** Things just move so fast, and before you know it…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Watches David's fingers as they turn a pencil end over end on his desk and thinks about how well they move around her body)** Before you know it I'm flat on my back…**

**David: …With your legs in the air…**

**_Maddie_****: Right…**(Shakes her head back to reality) **What? David!**

**_David_****: **(Stands up and turns towards the window and adjusts his pants.) **Well, we just need to be more careful that's all. We're mature, responsible adults who are raising a son, surely we can do this for a month, right?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure! We're pretty immature if we can't be responsible for a month.**

**_David_****: **(Turns towards her)** OK, so, how about on Saturday, **

**_Maddie_****: Saturday?**

**_David_****: We get Mrs. D and Stan to watch Aidan and the two of us will go on a date. We'll use that gift certificate that my father and Stephanie gave us for Christmas…and then, when we get home we'll see how we're feeling.**

**_Maddie_****: See how we're feeling?**

**_David_****: See how we're feeling…**

**_Maddie_****: Right.**

**_David_****: Right.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**

**_David_****: So…I'll pick up condoms on the way home tonight and you start taking your pill.**

**_Maddie_****: Deal.**

**CUT TO: Later that afternoon and Maddie **is taking a nap on the couch while Aidan sleeps upstairs. Suddenly someone is pounding on the door and ringing the bell. Maddie gets up and sleepily makes her way to the door. It's Patrice with little Lola in tow and she's upset, Maddie opens the door.

**_Maddie_****: Patrice? What's wrong?**

**_Patrice_****: Men!**

(Patrice storms in past Maddie and heads for the living room.)

**_Maddie_**: **Men? **(She closes the door and follows Patrice)** Uh-oh, what happened?**

**_Patrice_****: Troy is an asshole, that's what happened!**

**_Maddie_****: Troy?**

**_Patrice_****: Troy. Maddie, we've got a newborn baby and the man wants to go on a boy's trip to New Orleans – for a week.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stunned because Patrice never says a bad word about him)** Troy? **

**_Patrice_****: Troy! We had a fight about it last week and I told him I don't want him going and leaving me here with the baby – and you know what he did?**

**_Maddie_****: What?**

**_Patrice_****: He booked the trip behind my back and has spent over $2000 in flights and hotels.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stunned)** Troy…**

**_Patrice_****: ** (She tosses Maddie an envelope) **The travel agent he used sent this in the mail today.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Thinking.)** Wait…New Orleans…Boys trip…**(Getting angry) **You don't think David is in on this too!?**

**_Patrice_****: No…no, actually, I know Troy asked David but he said he didn't want to go.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shocked)** David!?**

**_Patrice_****: Yep, said he didn't want to leave you and the baby…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Surprised)** He didn't?**

**_Patrice_****: So there ya go Maddie, your glib and irresponsible David is showing signs of maturity.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Stunned)** David!? **(She suddenly has warm feelings and wants to hug David.)

**_Patrice_**: **David. And I thought since David wasn't going Troy would drop it too, but a group of his buddies are going and – apparently that** **motherfucker is on board and doesn't care what I think about it.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Holds the envelope)** Does he know you saw this?**

**_Patrice_****: Oh yeah, I called him and screamed at him for a while over the phone. Says he was gonna break it to me gently, he's got my sister coming out to help me for the week and wants to make a deal about me getting a week free another time.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Paces in front of her)** Ok, ok, Patrice…what Troy did was wrong, but he's a good guy, let's think about why this trip is so important to him.**

**_Patrice_****: You're gonna reason for him now?**

**_Maddie_****: Hey, it's what you always do for me, right? So, why do you think he wants to go on this trip so badly?**

**_Patrice_****: Well, it's a big group of guys, some of them he's known since college and hasn't seen in years.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…so, there ya go…he doesn't want to miss out.**

**_Patrice_****: But, don't you think he should be home helping me with the baby? The timing is not good…**

**_Maddie_****: Of course – but you've been with him ten years right? Has he ever done anything like this before?**

**_Patrice_****: No.**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds like it's pretty important to him. Maybe he was trying to tell you that, but you didn't hear what he was saying?**

**_Patrice_****: But to go behind my back and spend all that money!**

**_Maddie_****: I know this strategy, it's the David Addison strategy…they go ahead and do what they want to do and then turn it all around later and make you see how it's all for your benefit. He paid the money knowing later he'd smooth it over with you and make you see it his way…**

**_Patrice_****: Ugh, men!**

**_Maddie_****: I know Patrice…I know…David's not in on it this time, but believe me, I've seen it before.**

Maddie and Patrice talk for a while longer and Patrice starts feeling better about the situation as Maddie helps her see Troy's point of view. Patrice says Maddie should stop listening to her because she's getting too good at giving her own advice back to her. After Patrice leaves Maddie calls David at work and tells him she loves him for no particular reason and makes his day.

**CUT TO: Saturday, Mrs. D and Stan agree to watch Aidan, **Maddie and David have a great dinner out together for the first time since Aidan was born – and even have a little time afterward so they stroll down the street in the cool crisp air holding hands and chatting and looking in the closed store windows. After about a half-hour they make their way to the BMW and head home.

Although it's a little before 8:30pm when they arrive, Stan and Mrs. D are already dozing on the couch, Maddie and David wake them up.

**_Mrs. D_****: How was dinner you two?**

**_Maddie_****: It was great Ethel, thanks. How was Aidan?**

**_Mrs. D_****: A doll…he's a living doll, I put him down for bed about a half hour ago, but besides that he just laid in my arms the whole time. He's gonna be a heartbreaker that one – I could have sworn he have me one of those sideways grins Davie's got here. **(She pinches David's cheek.)** His eyes are getting pretty green too.**

**_David_****: Well, you can't blame the kid for being beautiful with this gene pool.** (He gestures to he and Maddie)

Mrs. D chuckles and Stan slaps David on the back.

**_Stan_****: Good luck tonight.**

**_David_****: Luck?**

**_Mrs. D_****: Yeah, I told him it's probably about time for you two to try sex again so you're getting her all warmed up at dinner.**

David and Maddie roll their eyes at each other.

**_Maddie_****: You're too wise Ethel.**

**_Mrs. D_****: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you get to be my age you seen and done it all. Well, good night kids. Time for Stanley and I to hit the hay.**

**_David_****: You gonna be all right driving there Stan? Not too tired?**

**_Stan_****: Why, is your guest room open?**

Maddie and David give each other a look.

**_Stan_****: **(Slaps David's back)** Ha! I'm just kidding. We'll be fine. It's only fifteen minutes away and Ethel sings to me so we don't fall asleep.**

Maddie and David shut the door behind them and then stand looking at each other awkwardly.

**_Maddie_****: Ready for bed?**

**_David_****: Yeah, ready?**

Neither moves.

**_David_****: Why do I feel like a teenager who's about to have sex for the first time?**

**_Maddie_****: I know, why is this so weird?**

**_David_****: So, how do you wanna do this?**

**_Maddie_****: I guess, me on top?**

**_David_****: No, I mean…You wanna take a bath first, a shower?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, Sure, that sounds good.**

**_David_****: Well, which one?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know… you pick.**

They stand awkwardly again. Suddenly David takes her hand and pulls her upstairs.

**_David_****: I think it's like a Band-Aid right? The quicker we do it, the easier it is?**

**_Maddie_****: A Band-Aid?**

**_David_****: You know what I mean, we have to get the first time over with and after that it will be just like riding a bike…except wetter and hopefully with a softer seat.**

They get upstairs and David presses Maddie in the doorway and kisses her – but it somehow it seems forced.

**_David_****: **(Stops and looks at Maddie)** Is this?**

**_Maddie_****: No, it's not working.**

**_David_****: **(Pulls her by the arm)** Ok, shower, let's take a shower – we always get steamy in the shower. **

They warm up the shower and get in and at first just take a shower, politely working around each other, they wash their hair, soap up, and glance coyly at each other...but soon the hot water starts to get to them, their coy looks turn dreamy and their bodies start to bump up against each other and things are loosening up. They start to touch and kiss and soon they're in a full embrace and sparks are flying…Maddie and David both start to realize that they are going to have sex again for the first time in over three months. They burn for each other.

They move into the bedroom and slide onto the cool sheets and roll around, they press their bodies fully together like they haven't been able to do for so long…David caresses her curvy figure and moves his fingers down below. He tests the waters by inserting a finger and then another into Maddie and touches her in ways he remembers drives her crazy. She responds, feeling no different than before she had the baby and grabs for him, she wants him inside her now, her hand guides his erect penis to the spot and he's just about to push in and then…

**_Maddie_****: Wait, what about a condom?**

**_David_****: Oh yeah.**

He looks around, opens a drawer by the bedside table, nothing.

**_Maddie_****: Where are they David?**

Hit's his fist against his head a few times thinking and points.

**_David_****: Downstairs in my jacket pocket.**

Flops her whole body back onto the bed annoyed.

**_Maddie_****: Well, go get them!**

David runs downstairs and looks for the packs of condoms he bought. They're not in the first jacket he's left lying over the back of the couch…he thinks and looks around, where was his other jacket? He guesses Maddie hung it up. He opens the foyer closet and there it is, he searches through the pockets and finds the condoms and runs upstairs. Maddie is lying on the bed looking bored, waiting.

**_David_****: **(He waves them at her)** Got em!**

**_Maddie_****: Greatttt.**

He climbs on the bed.

**_David_****: Ok, now where were we?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Glances down.)** Well, you were hard…**

He looks down and back up at Maddie.

**_David_****: oops.**

He chuckles looking at her annoyed face.

**_David_****: Ok, ok, I'm sorry…here, come on, we can do this.**

He lays her back and leans in placing soft kisses on her face and then turns her on her side and drags his lips across the back of her neck to that spot and down her spine – she's got goose bumps. He caresses her body and slowly they start building up to a boil again. They touch and explore each other for awhile and when they're good and ready David slips a condom on and then pushes Maddie on top of him so she can be in control, but without any problem at all, she pushes David's huge member into her like no time had passed – they pick up right were they left off and have the most amazing sex, better, even, than either of them remember. Of course it's been awhile so neither of them last long – they climax at the same time and lie there looking at each other.

**_Maddie_****: I want to do it again, how about you?**

David nods and they kiss again and for the rest of the night and into the next day all they do is make love, sleep, tend to Aidan, lay around looking at him for awhile and then make love again and nap when he sleeps. By the next afternoon they're ready for round seven, but when David reaches for another condom, there are no more.

**_Maddie_****: Gone!? How could they be gone?**

**_David_****: Well, I only bought two packs and I guess there were three in each… so…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Lays back frustrated.) **Ok, well…I guess we're done…**

**_David_****: Guess so…**

**_Maddie_****: Next time, go all out and get the jumbo pack David.**

**_David_****: Sorry…**

He pulls her close and kisses her.

**_David_****: **(Attempts to warm her up)** I didn't think we'd use them all in one night.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sarcastically)** Yeah, that's not like us…**

**_David_****: Well, I mean, this being the first time and all, I thought we'd be lucky to get through it once.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Saucy)** Boy, were you wrong...**

She grabs onto him and they laugh, roll around and kiss…and get dangerously close to…

**David: **(Breaths into her ear)** Do you think one time without a condom will be ok?**

**Maddie: **(Sighs breathily) **Probably…**

**David: **(Moans and rolls over on her)** Oh Maddie…**

**Maddie: **(Filled with pleasure)** David David David…**

Just then Aidan starts crying and snaps them both back into reality. They look at each other for a minute. David pushes himself off her and throws on his robe as he goes to get the baby.

**_David_****: **(Calls back to her)** I'll go buy more condoms after lunch.**

**Maddie: **(Calls after him)** Get more than six David! We've got a month to cover here, remember?**

**CUT TO: Two weeks later. **Baby Aidan is close to three months old and Maddie and David almost feel back to normal and in synch with their new routine. David goes to work by nine and is home by six most nights, sometimes he comes home for lunch or they meet, but Maddie takes care of Aidan during the day and is busy planning their June wedding, which is coming up quickly. In the evenings Maddie and David take the baby for a stroll around the neighborhood and then David bathes him and puts him to bed to spend time with him and give Maddie a break. During the night Aidan is usually up only once to be fed, but he's an early riser, usually awake by 5am. Maddie tries to nap with him during the day, but usually she needs that time to make calls about the wedding and catch up on work – which leaves her exhausted by 9:30pm.

David brings home the Blue Moon ledgers every Friday and she finds time on the weekends to go over them and he catches her up on their case load and who is working on what in-between things that they have planned – they like to be out of the house as much as possible on the weekends. They're back to a regular sex life, but not nearly the pace they were going at before. Maddie's parents come to LA for week to see Aidan again and they have a great time. The last weekend they're in town Alex and Virginia stay with Aidan overnight at the house and give Maddie and David a night away. They leave mid-morning on a Saturday and drive to Santa Barbara.

**CUT TO: THE CAR**. Maddie drives.

**_Maddie_****: This is weird.**

**_David_****: Yeah, two people driving in a car together, really weird.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I mean, you and me in the car and no baby in the back seat.**

**_David_****: Yeah, don't you remember? We used to do this all the time before that little critter came along.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles at David)** Yeah, I remember. Another life.**

**_David_****: Sure was.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope he's gonna be ok, I miss him already.**

**_David_****: He'll be fine, it's good for him to spend quality time with his grandparents…and you know they love it. **

**_Maddie_****: Oh, yeah, I know…it's just he's never been without us before. **

**_David_****: He's fine Maddie. **(Intertwines his fingers with hers.)** So, what do you want to do in Santa Barbara?**

**Maddie: Sleep**. (She smiles at him.)

**_David_****: Second choice.**

**_Maddie_****: Actually, you know what I want to do?**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: I want to be an adult…**

**David: I like it already…**

**Maddie: And get dress up…**

**_David_****: I was thinking the opposite, but ok...**

**_Maddie_****: Sit and have a cocktail somewhere…**

**_David_****: Now you're talking…**

**_Maddie_****: Have a nice dinner…**

**_David_****: Sure…**

**_Maddie_****: Then maybe a little dancing…I need an adult only night, no baby talk aloud.**

**_David_****: You got it.**

Maddie accelerates towards Santa Barbara.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David enter **their cozy and romantic room at the B&B in Santa Barbara mid-afternoon.It's a really beautiful and plush room with a big fluffy bed that has a mirror over it complete with mood lighting and a Jacuzzi tub right in front of a big private window with a beautiful ocean view.

**_David_**: (Enters the room energetically and throws Maddie's suitcase on the bed then tosses his duffle bag aside.) **Oh man Maddie, you weren't kidding, this place is great!**

He starts pressing buttons right away adjusting the lights and starts the bubbles in the Jacuzzi tub. Maddie enters behind him.

**_Maddie_****: Told ya.**

**_David_****: Let's get in the tub. **(He feels the water)** Eh, not hot yet.**

**_Maddie_****: Good, save that for later David – let's go out for a while.**

**_David_****: Where do you want to go?**

**_Maddie_****: Let's go walk downtown and have lunch on a patio somewhere… I need to be outside. I'm home too much now.**

**_David_****: **(Gestures to the door) **You lead the way.**

Maddie and David head downtown and walk around the quaint little streets, they find a nice patio to have lunch and laugh talking about times they wanted to kiss each other when they weren't together, but didn't.

**_Maddie_****: You didn't think I wanted something to happen when I followed you to New York?**

**_David_****: You wanted something to happen?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, no…I don't know. Something drove me out there.**

**_David_****: That's probably the one time I was so caught up in everything else that I wasn't thinking about making something happen with you.**

**_Maddie_****: It really hurt my feelings that you wouldn't take me to that funeral.**

**_David_****: I know, but, at the time, it's just something I had to do on my own. Now, of course…if you were there with me today, it would be a different story.**

Maddie and David each think about telling the other the truth about what happened in New York – how he didn't really go to the funeral and how she showed up and met his ex-wife, but it seemed too much to re-hash at the moment. Of course Maddie met Tess, but she still wanted to pick David's brain about her.

**_Maddie_****: What was your ex-wife like?**

**_David_**: (Almost chokes on the water he's sipping) **Tess? **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah.**

**_David_****: Well, I told you, we grew up together; she was just a girl in the neighborhood **(scratches the side of his head with one finger)** and we, huh, did what we did and ended up in some trouble – like I said, we had to get married and it didn't work out.**

**_Maddie_****: Did you love her?**

**_David_****: Did I love her? **(Uncomfortable)** You're hitting me with the hard questions today, huh Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shrugs)** No, well…I'm just curious.**

**_David_****: **(Becomes thoughtful)** Did I love her? I would say I loved her yes…but I wasn't ****_in_**** love with her. I loved her because of what happened, what we went through…but would I have married her if the circumstances were different? No.**

**_Maddie_****: What about Jillian, were you in love with her?**

**_David_****: Jillian? Old Jillian? **(Laughs, but gets serious.)** Yes. Well, I felt like I was anyway, but now I don't know how much of that was real because she's – obviously – a very good manipulator.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, yeah, true…but feelings are real.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at her)** But, you know I've never loved anyone like I love you.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, David…**

**_David_****: It's true. I've told you before…**

**_Maddie_****: When did you know you loved me?**

**_David_****: **(Doesn't skip a beat.)** First day I saw you.**

**_Maddie_****: No, but I mean, ****_really_**** loved me.**

**_David_****: **(Thinks)** That's probably a story for another time.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** What do you mean?**

**_David_****: **(Sighs and checks his watch)** How much time we got?**

**_Maddie_****: Sounds like a good story.**

David looks at her wondering how much he really wants to reveal.

**_Maddie_****: David…?**

**_David_****: OK, Remember that night…**(He stops.)

**_Maddie_****: What night?**

**_David_****: That night you came to work talking about getting reckless with a total stranger…?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slightly uncomfortable)** Oh, that night…**

Maddie crosses her arms and sits back in her chair.

**_David_****: Well…after you left I was worried about you so…**

David goes on to tell Maddie about his adventures that night when he followed her to Metropolis and how he ended up following the wrong woman from there. He explains how he ended up in jail with the woman he followed and she made him realize his true feelings for Maddie. David did not go on to tell Maddie that he went to her house that night in the rain with flowers and that Sam answered the door. He simply left it at he wanted to tell her he loved her, but then Sam was in the picture and things got complicated.

**_Maddie_**: **I remember…you started acting very jealous around that time…**

**_David_****: **(Scoffs)** Jealous? I wasn't jealous.**

Maddie throws him a look.

**_Maddie_****: And then you showed up at the restaurant…**

**_David_****: And then I showed up at the restaurant, yeah.** (Looks down at his hands.)

**Maddie: I knew what you wanted to tell me that night, but I just couldn't make you say it.**

**_David_****: **(looks away and crosses his arms) **Yeah, well…we know the rest of that story…**

**Maddie: **(Sighs)** Yep, we sure do.**

**_David_****: **(Looks back at her)** So, that's when I realized I really loved you…was in love with you. **

**Maddie: How come you never told me any of that?**

David shrugs.

**_David_****: Ok, your turn, what about you…when did you know?**

**_Maddie_****: When did I know what?**

**_David_****: **(Smirks)** That you couldn't live without me?**

**_Maddie_****: Live without you? Ha!**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Come on…really, when did you know you were in love with me?**

**_Maddie_****: That I was in love with you?**

**_David_****: Yep! **(Laughs and sits back confidently)** Oh, I can't wait to hear this!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles shyly thinking back)** It's a hard question because I look back and know I had feelings for you pretty early on…I just couldn't admit it to myself…or anyone.**

**_David_****: Love Maddie…we're talking ****_love_****, when did you know you loved me? **(Grins.)

**_Maddie_****: Well…**

**_David_****: Come on…**

**_Maddie_****: If I had to narrow it down to a moment…I'd say it's when you showed up to the restaurant where I was having dinner with Sam – when I looked up and saw you standing there, I knew I loved you – it just hit me.**

**_David_****: Really?**

**_Maddie_****: Really. So, I guess if we were both a little braver we could have saved ourselves a lot of heartache.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles and moves over to kiss her.) **Well, it took awhile, but we got here.**

Maddie smiles shyly, he picks up his glass.

**_David_****: Cheers to love baby.**

**_Maddie_****: To love.**

They clink their glasses and move on to chat about other things. After lunch Maddie and David go back to the room about 3pm, they climb in bed, make love and sleep until 6pm. The wait staff at the restaurant earlier gave them some recommendations for eating, drinking and dancing that night so they get up, get ready and head out. First they hit a small cocktail lounge where they entertain themselves by watching other people and make up stories about them – at one point David has Maddie laughing so hard people look over to see what's happening. Next they have a nice dinner and talk about Aidan, how cute he is, all of his milestones so far and how much they miss him. Later they go out dancing for a bit, but things start getting hot between them on the dance floor so they decide to head back and make the most of their room. David heats up the hot tub while Maddie changes in the bathroom. She comes out in tight sexy black negligée complete with garter belt, silk stockings and heels and poses against the wall...David stands naked by the hot tub feeling the water.

**_Maddie_****: **(Sexy)** Oh David…**

David looks back and does a double take.

**_David_****: Maddie! **(Whistles)** Wowza! **(Walks towards her very impressed)** Where'd you get this little number? **(He takes her hand and twirls her around)** Let me get a good look at you. I love it, **(Caresses her.)** but now I want to tear it off you…**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmmm, you might want to keep me in it a while longer…it's got crotch-less panties.**

Excited already, David takes her around the waist and kisses her while leaving one eye open looking down at her outfit. He backs her up towards the bed and pushes her up on the fluffy pillows and comforter – the feel of the satin and lace against his bare skin drives him wild. Maddie wraps her high heels and silk stocking covered legs up around his back and he buries his face in her cleavage that spills over the top of the bustier, he can't wait another second, he pushes into her and they have wild, frenzied, thrash all about sex and when they're done he peels her outfit off her and gets her in the hot tub.

They drink some Champagne and who knows if it's the hotel, the drinks or just the night, but they're feeling a little wild, like they want to tear each other apart. Maddie grabs David's face and pulls at the back of his hair while she kisses him passionately, biting his lip and pushing his head around, biting his ear, nibbling on his neck and onto his shoulder – her aggressiveness makes him feel the same way and soon they're thrashing at each other again…This time David bends Maddie over the side of the hot tub and does her hard from behind in front of the picture window while she moans, he watches their reflection in the window and is even more turned on – He bends his strong, muscular chest over her back and throws himself deeper into her – he runs his fingers through her hair and then pulls back on it, she enjoys the added sensation. Next, he grabs her hips and continues to thrust in and out of her and then gives her a hard smack on her ass, her body reacts…he wraps his strong arm under her body and pulls her ear to his mouth.

**_David_****: **(Gruff)** Did you like that.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Breathless)** Yeah…**

He leans back and gives her one more, a little harder…she squeals and breathes heavy.

**_Maddie_****: David, David, David…**

He moves faster, harder…they're both hanging half way out of the hot tub…Maddie starts to come and is screaming in ecstasy, he pulls his nails down her back – and then follows shortly after with a string of loud grunts. Afterward, they both move slowly back into the tub worn out and sore. David runs his finger through her wet hair and can't stop kissing her face, ear, neck…they're insatiable. Next they move to the bed, David adjusts the mood lighting and mirrors on the ceiling – and they're at it again, this time watching themselves have sex and it drives them wild, they're like animals, they're really going at it. They bring each other to new heights, their bodies shake, their breath is shallow, and they feel the waves of pleasure rising from deep within them and indulge in each other for as long as they can before finally giving into that release. They lie and recover for a while but just before they've completely exhausted themselves they make love one more time soft and sweet. And as they lie in the afterglow and are just about to fall off to sleep…

**_Maddie_****: **(Half awake) **Hey David? Where are those condoms we brought?**

**_David_****: **(Sleepy)** Somewhere in my duffle bag.**

**_Together_****: Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**TO BE CONTINED…**

****Like this story? Check out some other steamy Moonlighting fanfiction by this lady who helps push my stories and makes them so much better:**

**Thanks Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D -**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	16. Chapter 16: THE BEST LAID PLANS

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 16: THE BEST LAID PLANS**

**THE SCENE OPENS on a Saturday**, Maddie and David have been running around all morning doing errands for their June wedding. They're pulling into a parking garage at the hospital and running late for a doctor's appointment that Aidan has to check his ears – he's been fussy for a couple days and rubbing them. David gets out of the car and pulls the stroller out of the trunk while Maddie unbuckles the baby from his car seat and puts him in the stroller. Once the baby is secure David, who is angry at Maddie, walks off ahead of her while she shuts the car doors and locks it.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

(Rushes a bit to catch up with him)

**_Maddie_****: David! **(He stops and looks) **Can you wait for me please?**

David waits although it's clear he doesn't want to. Maddie catches up and they walk towards the elevators.

**_Maddie_****: David…I'll I'm saying is…**

**_David_****: All you're saying is that you're making all the decisions about the wedding and I should just show up.**

**_Maddie_****: I didn't know you cared that much. **(They reach the elevator bank where other people are waiting.)

**_David_**: (Trying not to raise his voice.) **Maddie, I just stood there like an idiot while you talked to the wedding coordinator for an hour about ****_our_**** wedding right in front of me and neither of you asked me what I wanted once. You've decided everything – **(Counts it off on his fingers) **how much we're spending, how many guest we're having, what we're serving for dinner…all the way down to coconut cake!? Do I have a say in any of this?**

The elevator doors open.

**_Maddie_**: **I was trying to make it easy for you!**

David enters the elevator and Maddie follows – other people get in with them, the doors close.

**_David_**: (Low voice) **No, you're making it easy on yourself, if you don't involve me then you get to make all the decisions…which is what you really want.**

**Maddie: **(low voice)** What did you hear about the wedding today that you don't like?**

**David: **(Low voice)** I don't like those big flower arrangements…I don't like salmon, coconut, or asparagus, I hate the colors and we're not having that band…**

The elevator doors open on their floor and David pushes the stroller out ahead of Maddie – she stands staring, throws her hands up and growls…others in the elevator take a step back…she stomps out and follows David.

**_Maddie_****: **(Catches up to him)** I guess it would be easier to ask what you ****_liked_****…**

They approach a window where the doctor's receptionist sits waiting to check them in for their appointment.

**_David_****: **(To receptionist)** Hi. We have an appointment for Aidan Addison at 2:30 **(Checks his watch, it's past time.) **had an appointment **(smiles)** Sorry.**

**_Receptionist_****: Can I see his medical card please?**

David puts his hand out to Maddie who is standing staring at him – she realizes they need the card and rifles through her purse to find it.

**_Maddie_**: (Finds the card and holds onto it, looks at David.) **You know, we're not having a Motown band at every event right? Coconut happens to be one of my favorite cakes and teal and blue go nicely together.**

He holds Maddie's eye contact, takes the medical card from her and relay's it to the receptionist without taking is eyes off her.

**_David_****: Oh yes we are…YUK and YUK!**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, no we're not…YES and YES!**

Maddie and David stare at each other; the receptionist looks back and forth between them, sees the tension and clears her throat. Maddie breaks the stare, turns her attention to the receptionist and forces a smile – she is handed Aidan's medical card and a piece of paper.

**_Receptionist_****: Please be seated – the doctor will be right with you.**

**_David_****: **(Glances at the receptionist)** Thank you. **(Plucks the piece of paper from Maddie and pushes the stroller away – Maddie follows. They sit.)

**_Maddie_****: David…I've been planning this wedding for weeks and now you decide to chime in?**

**_David_****: I've been around, why haven't you asked me about any of this? This is our wedding, remember Maddie, We, Us, ****_OURS_****!?**

**_Maddie_****: Hey, you know I've been working on the wedding, and you haven't asked a thing about it! And now suddenly you've got opinions about colors and cakes – I would have loved to have the slightest bit of help, believe me.**

**_David_****: Right. **(They stare.)

**_Nurse_****: **(Nurse calls)** Aidan Addison!**

Maddie and David look at each other and know they need to put this tiff on hold. They stand and push Aidan towards the Doctors office. Aidan is weighed and measured and the nurse oohs and ahhs over how cute he is and how big he's gotten already and they are put in a room to wait for the doctor – David looks at the slip of paper he's holding…

**_David_****: Dr. Crabapple?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, we have to see someone new today Dr. Camper is on vacation.**

**_David_****: Crabapple? What kind of last name is Crabapple? Doesn't sound very friendly…sounds like someone who's crabby…and the last we need in here is another crab…**

Glances at Maddie – she's got her death stare pointed right at him. He shuts up and taps his fingers on the metal medical counter in a very annoying way until the doctor comes in. When Dr. Crabapple enters it's as if a rock video starts playing, she's young, cool, with long blonde hair flowing, in high heels and a short skirt.

**_Doctor Crabtree_**: (Cheerful) **Hello Mr. and Mrs. Addison!**

**_David_**: (Jaw drops) **Helloooo.**

Maddie hits him in the back of the head with her purse. He pulls himself together, stands and puts his hand out.

**_David_****: Hi, I'm David, and this is…**

Maddie shoves him out of the way and puts her hand out…

**_Maddie_**: **Hi Doctor, I'm Maddie Hayes…Ms. Hayes **(Almost under her breath and sarcastically to David.) **Still have a wedding to get through before I'm ****_Mrs_****. Addison… **(Glares at David, and then to the doctor.) **Call me Maddie.**

**_David_**: (Sarcastic) **Do you like teal and blue together Doctor? **(Maddie elbows him.)

**_Doctor Crabapple_****: Oh, ok, sorry about that Maddie…and this must be little Aidan? **(Gestures to Aidan sitting in his stroller. Looks at him and then at David) **Wow, what a cutie!**

**_David_**: (Give her his best half smile)** Me or him?**

The doctor laughs and is all smiles and Maddie wants to punch David.

**_David_****: **(Flirts)** Crabapple huh? Well, that's not a very fitting name.**

**_Dr. Crabapple_****: I know, I should just go by my first name, Sarah…Dr. Sarah. **(Laughs.)

**David: Dr. Sarah…**(His eyes glance over her.)** cute.**

Maddie's face burns and David and the Doctor exchange a few more barbs. For the rest of the time it's pretty much like Maddie's not in the room.

**_Dr. Crabapple_**: (To David.) **Ok Dad…why don't you put Aidan up here on the table and we'll take a look. What have his symptoms been?**

The Doctor looks back and forth between Maddie and David…

**_Maddie_****: Well…**

**_David_****: **(David jumps in and steps closer to the Doctor)** Well, the past two nights he's been fussier than usual, and we noticed he's been rubbing his ear and it's pretty red. We gave him some Tylenol for any pain, but wanted to get him in here so you can take a look.**

Maddie stands behind the two of them with her arms folded. She watches as the doctor touches David's arm.

**_Dr. Crabapple_****: Boy, you're a really hands on Dad, we don't see that often enough in here.**

She looks in Aidan's ears and sees he does indeed have a small infection – and she explains to David all about how they should care for it and prescribes some medicine – he's full of glib flirty banter and Maddie is astounded at the display going on in front of her. Before the doctor leaves she stands by the door, looks at both Maddie and David and asks if there are any other questions – they don't have any.

**_Dr. Crabapple_****: **(Looks at Maddie)** Have a good day**…(Looks David up and down and puts on a sweeter voice)** Bye David.**

**_David_****: **(Grins.) **Bye**.

She leaves and Maddie stands glaring at David.

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** What?**

Maddie takes Aidan from his arms, puts him in the stroller and marches out of the room, down the hall and into the main lobby. David chases after her holding Aidan's prescription.

**_David_****: Maddie, what is wrong with you?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, that was just about the rudest thing I've ever seen!**

**_David_****: What?**

**_Maddie_****: You two, just talking like I wasn't even there.**

David stares at her…

**_David_****: And isn't that what I just went through with the wedding coordinator?**

**_Maddie_****: OK, fine** (grabs the prescription out of his hand) **but I didn't flirt shamelessly with him right in front of you! **(She pushes the stroller and marches towards the elevator.)

**_David_****: Flirt? What? Maddie!**

He chases after her…and catches up at the elevator.

**_Maddie_****: Are you gonna deny it?**

**_David_**: **We were not flirting, that's in your mind Maddie…**(Thinks.) **although, I did think it was strange when she asked me to listen to ****_her_**** heart with the stethoscope.**

**Maddie: **(Glares)** I'm not in the mood for jokes David.**

**_David_**: (Runs his hand over his hair) **Look…Maddie, it was harmless…**

**_Maddie_**: (Looks at him hurt) **Right**.

The elevator doors open and she gets in, there are other people in the elevator, David follows. The doors close.

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Hurt)** David…you embarrassed me in there.**

**_David_****: It was totally innocent Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: You flirted with that woman right in front of me!**

**_David_****: ** (Looks around at the other people)** Ok…can we do this later…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Raises her voice)** Oh, am I embarrassing ****_you_**** now?**

**_David_****: **(Low voice)** Look…I was just responding to a little flirtation, it's human nature.**

**_Maddie_****: You human? **(Laughs)** You're an animal.**

**_David_****: **(Holds his finger up.)** It's ok to look, not touch…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shoves his finger away)** Stick it Addison.**

**_David_****: Here…now?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Shoots him a death glare.)** Grrrrrrrr.**

David runs his hands through his hair again and the elevator doors open…Maddie stomps out with the stroller and heads into the pharmacy to fill Aidan's prescription. David follows and stands by a shelf pretending to look at boxes of medicine. She turns in the prescription and goes to sit down. David waits a minute, knows he owes Maddie an apology and approaches with his hands in his pockets…but just then…

**_Brad_****: Madolyn!?**

**_Maddie_****: Brad!?**

A very handsome man holding a small child approaches Maddie…

**_David_****: **(Creases his face)** Madolyn? **(Looks Brad up and down territorially)** …Brad?**

Maddie chats comfortably with Brad, and ignores David standing just off to the side. He steps up.

**_David_****: **(Pokes his face in between Brad and Maddie.)** Helloooo.**

**_Brad_****: **(Taken aback) **Hi…**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, Brad…this is David. **(Gestures towards him)

**_David_****: **(Sticks his hand out)** Yes, ****_Madolyn's_**** fiancé… **(Throws Maddie a look.)

**_Maddie_**: **David – Brad is in my yoga class with Patrice.**

**_David_**: (Skeptical) **Oh yeah? But I thought that was for new moms?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** Yeah, well, it's kinda funny…poor Brad, it's all moms and him…but he's a new Dad, so we accept him.**

**_Brad_****: That's right! **(Tips his kid forward) **Oh, this is my son Owen… Yep, just me and all the ladies, but** **we have a good time **(Smiles at Maddie.)** don't we Madolyn? P's a great instructor…she kicks our butts doesn't she?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** She's the best!**

**_David_****: **(Interrogating)** I don't see a ring there Brad, you a married guy?**

**_Brad_****: Nope…no, not married…we had a kid together, but it just didn't work out.**

**_David_****: A girlfriend then?**

**_Brad_****: No…I'm single…just concentrating on this little guy for now.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie)** Oh, I see…**(Clears his throat.) **Madolyn? **(Stares at her.)

**_Madolyn_****: David?**

**_David_**: (Holds her eyes.) **Give me ****_our son's_**** prescription number and I'll see if his medicine is ready.**

Maddie hands him the paper and he saunters away slowly while listening to Brad and Maddie chat incessantly – David can tell Maddie is intentionally flirting with Brad and each laugh that comes out of her sounds like nails on a chalkboard. He glances back at them and Maddie shifts her eyes, holds a look with him for a moment and looks away. He burns with anger and annoyance and prays the prescription will be ready so they can get out of there.

**CUT TO: The parking garage. **Maddie and David are walking to the car…Maddie pushes the stroller and walks faster than David – he hustles to catch up. When they get to the car Maddie parks the stroller and goes to open the door, David grabs her arm and spins her around.

**_David_**: (Imitates her) **Oh Brad… ha ha ha.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Turns towards the car door again)** Oh please, **(imitates him)** it was totally innocent David, I was just responding to human nature. **(Back to her voice)** Don't be jealous David.**

**_David_****: **(Scoffs)** Me? Jealous? Of him? **(Laugh unconvincingly.)** You've got to be kidding me…**

David bends down and takes Aidan from his stroller, kisses him on the cheek and hands him to Maddie who put him in his car seat – David puts the stroller in the trunk.

**_Maddie_****: Really, there's no need to feel threatened, he's just a guy from yoga class.**

David walks around and gets in the passenger seat as Maddie buckles Aidan.

**_David_****: Oh sure, first you're doing a few stretches, next thing you know he'll have his hand on your ass. You should have heard yourself flirting with him…you're lucky I came along Maddie, if it wasn't for me you'd end up with a jerkoff like that…**

Maddie sits in the driver's seat and turns to look at David.

**_Maddie_****: And what about you…you're one to talk, who would you be with? Some little girl who giggles at all your stupid jokes!**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hands up)** Look, I'm sorry…I was out of line with that Doctor.**

Maddie looks at him, her face still looking hurt.

**_David_****: **(Takes her shoulders.)** Come on; let's just drop all this huh? I think we've each had a pretty good taste of our own medicine today…I know what you were doing back there.**

**_Maddie_****: I just wanted you to see how it felt…I'm your fiancé David, the mother of your child…you don't get back at me by overtly flirting with a total stranger.**

**_David_****: I was mad at you, ok? But I took it a step too far...**

**_Maddie_****: It doesn't feel good to watch you do that…I mean, she's young and attractive and a doctor and…**

**_David_****: …And all that doesn't matter cause she's not you.**

**_Maddie_****: Is this where you sweet-talk me into forgetting what a jerk you are?**

**_David_****: **(Pulls her stiff body into his arms)** No, I know I'm a jerk. Forgive me?**

She looks away from him, but softens a bit.

**_Maddie_****: Can we have coconut cake at the wedding?**

**_David_****: No.**

She can't help but smile. He pulls her forward for a kiss, but she still won't give him one. He nuzzles the side of her face instead.

**_David_****: You're sexy when you're mad.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok David. **(She tries to push away.)

**_David_****: **(He holds her tight) **No, but really Maddie…I am sorry.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at him suspiciously) **Do you do that when I'm not around?**

**_David_****: I don't even notice anyone else when you're not around…that was all for your benefit, believe me. But, it was stupid.**

**_Maddie_****: You want me to disagree with you?**

**David: No. I want you to give me a kiss.**

Maddie gives him a quick peck.

**_David_****: Come on, let's get our boy home. **(Maddie starts the car and drives.)

**CUT TO: Maddie driving **the three of them home.

**_David_****: **(Turns off the radio)** But, back to more important subjects Maddie, the wedding. I never said we're having Motown music, but there are certain things I want…not a lot, but some, I mean, I want it to be right, it's the only wedding I'm gonna have.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tilts her head and looks lovingly at him)** Awe. **(She grabs his face.)** Better be. **(Thinks.)** Fine David. Let's sit down and go over everything about the wedding tonight and make some changes – but remember, we have to compromise – it's not gonna be all your way either.**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** You're gonna let me have a say in my own wedding? Gee, thanks Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: See, I'm not such a Bitch after all.**

**David: **(Grabs her hand.)** Hey, not in front of the kid.**

**CUT TO: David and Maddie sit at the kitchen table **after 10pm discussing details of the wedding…So far they've changed Salmon to beef, teal and blue to two different shades of blue, and the cake to chocolate with coconut shavings, but the flowers and group that plays Big Band Standards remains.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, what else?**

**_David_****: This all sounds pretty good to me.**

**_Maddie_****: Are you sure David? **(Teasing)** I want you to have the wedding you've dreamed of since you were a little boy...**

**_David_****: If you're the one walking down the isle towards me – then it's already the wedding of my dreams.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** You are so slick, you've always got the right thing to say don't you Addison, I can't believe I buy into these lines.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** What lines? It's all true.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**(Smolders) **then I'll meet you at the end of the isle.**

**_David_****: **(Smolders back)** Meet you there.**

Maddie and David hold eye contact for a moment and then…Maddie puts her head in her hands.

**Maddie: **(Troubled)** Oh…**

Thinks for a minute…

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: What Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: I think I'm pregnant again.**

**_David_****: **(Shocked)** Huh?**

Lifts her head up pushing her hair back with her hands.

**_Maddie_****: I think I'm pregnant again.**

**_David_**: **Pregnant…what?**

**_Maddie_****: Pregnant David, I think I'm pregnant!**

**_David_****: Ok…**

**_Maddie_****: Well, what if I am?**

**_David_****: That's fine. **

**_Maddie_****: Fine?**

**_David_****: I don't know, what do you want me to say? Why do you think you're pregnant?**

**_Maddie_****: I just have a feeling; I don't think we were careful enough last month.**

**_David_****: Yeah, but Maddie, it would be a very small window…I mean, for the most part we…**

**_Maddie_****: I know, but I still haven't gotten a period since Aidan was born even though I was on that stupid pill.**

**_David_****: Are you still taking it?**

**_Maddie_****: No.**

**_David_****: Good, don't take it again until we find out for sure…so, how long have you been thinking this?**

**_Maddie_****: I've been feeling a little off lately, but it just kind of all hit me tonight when I was upstairs changing…I feel exactly the same way I did last year when I was pregnant with Aidan. **(Puts her head back in her hands.)

**_David_****: **(Takes her arm and pulls her over onto his lap.) **Why are you looking so unhappy? We were gonna have another baby anyway, it's a little sooner than we planned, but I'm fine with it.**

**_Maddie_****: Aidan is only four months old David.**

**_David_****: I know…**

**_Maddie_****: We're still not married yet David.**

**_David_****: I know…**

**_Maddie_****: My Dad may kill you David…**

**_David_****: **(Thinks of her Dad.)** Oh god... maybe I should go buy a test at the store?**

**Maddie: Yeah, maybe.**

**CUT TO: After midnight, **David and Maddie stand over the sink looking at a pregnancy test. David puts his arm around Maddie's shoulder and looks at her.

**David: Baby…we're having another baby.**

Maddiemakes an indifferent sound and walks into the bedroom dazed, lies on the bed and closes her eyes. David walks slowly back in the room behind her.

**_David_****: You ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure. **

**_David_****: You don't look ok.**

******_Maddie_****: Well, I was thinking of everything we just went though – I'm not sure I'm ready to be pregnant again.**

**_David_****: Don't think you have much choice now.**

Maddie opens her eyes.

**_Maddie_****: Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone until after the wedding. **

**_David_****: No one needs to know but us.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I'll probably tell Patrice.**

**_David_****: And I'm sure Mrs. D's sixth sense will kick in…**

**_Maddie_****: And Agnes will figure it out…**

**_David_****: And she'll tell Bert…and soon the whole office will know.**

**TOGETHER**

**_Maddie: _****Let's just not tell my parents until after the wedding**

**_David: _****Let's just not tell your parents until after the wedding.**

**_Together_****: Fine.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** The crazy thing is we actually tried not to get pregnant this time and it still happened…I think some things are just meant to be Maddie, you can't plan everything.**

**_Maddie_****: This is definitely one thing we never plan on...**

David lies across the bed and rubs Maddie's arm.

**David: It's late…you need your sleep. Let's go to bed.**

David helps Maddie under the covers and he turns out the light, he spoons up behind her and they lay thinking about the future and slowly doze off. A couple house later Aidan cries, David wakes up but Maddie is sound asleep. David drags himself out of bed, picks Aidan up out of his crib and holds him for a few minutes. They make their way downstairs to warm up some breast milk that has already been pumped and in the fridge. David sits on the couch feeding Aidan and the two Addison's just watch each other…David can see his boy is really starting to look a lot like him. He's so in love with his son, but he can't believe they're going to have another baby so quickly. He thinks about how full his life is now with Maddie and Aidan and wonders what would have happened to him without them – maybe he would have just been single forever. He hates to think how close he came to missing out on being a Dad and a husband – it really could have gone either way.

**_David_**: (Softly to Aidan) **Life is really crazy my boy.**

Aidan stops eating and smiles at his Dad. David smiles back, touches his nose, holds him tight and rocks him gently. Just then David catches some rustling in the bushes outside the living room window…He looks closer and sees a face, a head full of dark hair and suddenly a long lean body stumbles in the dark and falls backward over the garden hose – David gets up and starts towards the French doors.

**_David_****: **(low voice) **Rich?**

He opens one of the doors and finds Richie sprawled on the bushes.

**_David_****: **(Loud whisper)** Rich? What the hell are you doing?**

**_Richie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Richie, get in here – what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?**

Richie gets up and dusts himself off – looks disheveled and exhausted.

**_Richie_****: Just blew into town from Vegas Dave, I'm broke.**

**_David_****: You look like hell.**

**_Richie_****: I feel like hell, I was gonna sleep it off on one of your lawn chairs until you or the blond derby checked for a pulse. **(Sees the baby in David's arms.) **But I guess someone's got you on a new sleep schedule huh?**

**_David_****: **(Tilts the baby for him to see)** Aidan, meet your uncle Richie. **(Richie uses two fingers to shake Aidan's tiny hand.)

**_Richie_****: Aidan? I thought pop said you named him David?**

**_David_****: We did, but we're calling him by his middle name…**

**_Richie_****: **(Flops down on the couch)** Pretty fancy Dave. Good-looking kid.**

**_David_****: You wanna hold him?**

**_Richie_****: Naw…maybe tomorrow.**

**_David_****: So, what are you doin' here Rich?**

**_Richie_****: Hey, hey, hey…do I need a reason to see my brother…the blonde…and my new nephew!?**

**_David_****: No, but there's usually more to it than that…so spill it.**

**_Richie_****: **(Rubs his forehead)** Like I said, I'm broke Dave…spent the last month in Vegas trying to beat the house…guess how that turned out?**

**_David_****: I know how that turned out – I've been playing that game for years.**

**_Richie_****: So, a buddy of mine got me a job here for awhile – I start next week.**

**_David_****: And what will your budding new career be this time?**

**_Richie_****: Repo man.**

**_David_****: Repo man?**

**_Richie_****: Richie the Repo man…if someone can't afford that fancy car, boat, or fur coat – I gotta show up and collect.**

**_David_****: Rich, Rich, Rich…you don't want to do a job like that, you know what happens when you show up trying to take away that car, boat and fur coat?**

**_Richie_****: What?**

**_David_****: Well, they ain't gonna invite you in for dinner that's for sure…they're gonna chase you away with a gun – you're gonna get yourself killed.**

**_Richie_****: **(Holds up his hands)** All right, all right bro – save the lecture for the A.M. huh? I've been up for a week; right now I gotta get some shut eye. So, whatta say? I can stay here for a few days?**

**_David_****: Yeah, you can use the guest room – but only for a few days! We've got a lot going on around here and Maddie's exhausted so stay out of her way.**

**_Richie_****: Hey…you won't even know I'm here.**

**_David_****: Yeah right…why do I find that hard to believe?**

**_Richie_****: I can help her with the baby.**

**_David_****: Oh, I'm sure you'll be a big help. **(Looks down at his sleeping baby)** Alright, I gotta put this kid to bed – see you in the morning.**

David takes Aidan upstairs, puts him in his crib and slips back into bed beside Maddie. He lies there and chuckles a bit at Richie and another hair brained idea and then his thoughts turn to think about the new baby and he gets a warm feeling of anticipation and he has an overwhelming feeling of love towards Maddie. He turns his head to look at her body curled up beside him and can't help but pull her close and breath in her scent. She moans softly but stays asleep.

**_David_**: (Whispers.) **I love you Maddie.**

Maddie reaches her hand back and touches his face and sighs into a deeper sleep. David just holds her and drifts back to sleep himself.

**CUT TO: Morning.** David opens his eyes to the bright sunlight and hears Maddie getting sick in the bathroom. He climbs out of bed with one eye open, ruffles his hair and slides the bathroom door open. Maddie sits on the floor looking miserable leaning her head on her elbow on the side of the tub.

**_David_****: Like clockwork, huh? If we hadn't taken that test last night we'd know for sure today.**

Maddie just nods. David grabs a washcloth, wets it with cool water and hands it to her – she dabs her mouth and holds it to her forehead.

**_David: _****You all right?**

**_Maddie_****: Yep – here we go!**

**_David_****: Here we go. Need anything?**

**_Maddie_****: Will you just get Aidan when he wakes up?**

**_David_****: Sure. Richie's here.**

**_Maddie_****: He is? When did he get here?**

**_David_****: I was up with Aidan around three and Richie was outside looking for a lawn chair to sleep in.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh boy – what's he up to this time?**

**_David_****: Lost all his money in Vegas and he's starting a repo job this week.**

**_Maddie_****: Repo? Richie?**

**_David_****: Repo, Richie.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rolls her eyes)** He's gonna get himself killed.**

**_David_****: That's what I told him – maybe the two of us can talk some sense into him later.**

**_Maddie_****: Sense? Into Richie? Us?**

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Get back in bed, I'll go make you some tea.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks David. This will pass, I'll feel better in a minute. **

David turns to go.

**_Maddie_****: Hey David…when Aidan gets up let's lay with him in our bed for awhile.**

**_David_****: Ok. And later, when Richie's up, I'm gonna have him help me clean out the garage – if he's gonna stay here a few days I'm gonna put him to good use.**

**_Maddie_****: Good idea.**

David makes Maddie some tea and hears Aidan crying. He delivers Maddie's tea and hurries to get Aidan, changes him and they join Maddie back in bed. Aidan is all smiles and kicks his legs and waves his arms excitedly as his parents dote over him and talk to him as he lies between them. After an hour or so David heads downstairs to start making breakfast while Maddie feeds Aidan and takes a shower. When she's dressed she picks up Aidan from his play mat and they join David in the kitchen.

**_Maddie_****: Ok, what do you want me to do?**

**_David_****: Make the toast and cut some fruit.**

**_Maddie_****: What are you drinking? A Bloody Mary?**

**_David_****: **(Takes a drink.)** Yep!**

**_Maddie_****: Lucky.**

**_David_****: Have a sip!**

**_Maddie_****: No David…those days are over for awhile.**

Just then Richie pops in.

**_Richie_****: **(Loud with open arms.)** Sis!**

Maddie turns and laughs and gives Richie a hug.

**_Richie_****: **(Backs up and holds her hand as he looks at her)** Whoa – bro, you hit the jackpot with this one…she just had a baby and already looks like this?**

Maddie smiles shyly and she and David exchange a knowing look.

**_David_****: Sit down Rich, I'll make you a Bloody Mary.**

**_Richie_****: Aren't you having one Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: No, not today.**

**_Richie_****: **(Scoffs)** What are you knocked up again already?**

Awkward silence. Richie looks between the two of them and laughs.

**_Richie_****: Dave…you dirty dog. **

**_David_****: Calm down there Richie – no one said anything about being knocked up. **

**_Richie_****: Oh, doesn't surprise me, I saw the way you two were last time I was here – you couldn't keep your hands off each other…**

He wraps his arms around himself and pretends to be making out…

**_Richie_****: **(Imitates their voices)** Oh Maddie, Oh David! - Take me, hold me, use me, abuse me! **(Looks at Maddie and gestures to David)** Yuk, how can you do that…with him!? **(Shakes his head.)** No way, I feel sorry for women…**

Everyone laughs and then sits in silence…Maddie and David glance at each other, Richie looks at each of them.

**_Richie_****: **(Serious.)** So…no…really? Are you having another baby?**

Maddie and David explain that, yes, it looks like they are having another baby, but it's still early and they want to keep it low key until after the wedding. Richie swears not to tell a soul. While they're on the subject of the wedding David asks Richie to be his best man and they give him the details and dates. After breakfast they all clean up the kitchen and then Maddie and Richie sit on the couches in the living room and she shows him how to hold the baby – but Aidan cries every time Richie holds him so it's short lived. Later Richie helps David in the garage and Maddie calls Patrice and asks her to have lunch the next day. That night they order in a pizza and salad and the three of them watch some TV – shortly after ten Maddie and David head to bed and Richie stays up late on the couch flipping through channels.

**CUT TO: Maddie and Patrice** having lunch at a kid friendly restaurant downtown. Aidan is being a bit of a handful, crying and squirming everywhere, Maddie can barely get a bite of her Chinese Chicken Salad and nothing seems appease him. Lola lies quietly in her baby seat playing with plastic car keys. Patrice and Maddie chat the best they can.

**_Patrice_****: So, Troy had a good time in New Orleans – and I got myself a free week in the future so I think you and I should take a girls trip in a few months.**

**Maddie: **(Makes a face and shakes a rattle in front of Aidan.)** Sounds great, but it might be a little longer than that for me.**

**_Patrice_****: What do you mean?**

**_Maddie_****: Patrice, you're not gonna believe this, but I'm pregnant again.**

**_Patrice_****: **(Looks at her stunned and sets down her fork.)** How the hell did that happen? **

**_Maddie_****: You don't really need me to explain ****_that_**** do you?**

**_Patrice_****: No, it's just, I thought you guys had a plan.**

**_Maddie_****: I thought we did too.**

**_Patrice_****: Jesus, you two just look at each other and get pregnant don't you…**

**_Maddie_****: I know! You and Troy have been together ten years, how did you manage to have a baby only when you wanted one – please, enlighten me.**

**_Patrice_****: We tried for a year to get pregnant with Lola. **

**_Maddie_****: I don't know Patrice, like David said, there was the smallest window of opportunity and it happened…must just be meant to be.**

**_Patrice_****: So what's David think?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, he's fine with it.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, that's good.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well, he loves being a Dad. I'm just worried about what my parents are gonna think – I mean, they weren't happy about one baby before the wedding...but now another on the way?**

**_Patrice_****: Yeah, I'm sure your Dad will have something to say about it.**

**_Maddie_****: This wedding needs to get here quickly and let's hope I don't start showing until then.**

**_Patrice_****: I don't know Maddie, gonna be hard to hide this time.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Gives her a look.)** Thanks for making me feel better!**

**_Patrice_****: So, how old will Aidan be when this baby is born?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know, a little over a year?**

**_Patrice_****: Don't they call that Irish twins – when you have them so close together like that?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs)** Yeah, I think I've heard that.**

Patrice lifts up her water glass.

**_Patrice_****: Well, hey! Congratulation girl! You're gonna have your hands full….**

**_Maddie_****: **(Lifts her glass) **Don't I know it!**

**CUT TO: Two weeks later. **Maddie and Aidan stop by Blue Moon late in the day to pick up David to go to an appointment for the first ultrasound for the new baby. Maddie and Agnes talk by Aidan's stroller, Agnes crouches down and looks at him.

**_Agnes_****: Aidan sure is looking a lot like Mr. Addison, Ms. Hayes, except with lighter hair.**

**_Maddie_**: **Yeah…and with ****_more_**** hair... **

They laugh. Maddie takes Aidan out of the stroller and hands him to Agnes.

**_Maddie_****: He's no longer the baby who will just lay your arms, he's always squirming around trying to grab at something – so watch out for him Agnes.**

Just then David opens his office door and saunters out with a smile on his face.

**_David_****: I thought I heard you two out here. **(Touches Aidan's head)** Hi big boy!**

He kisses Maddie.

**_David_****: So, what's the plan?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Checks her watch)** I thought we could talk about business for a bit…and then we have our appointment and then let's grab some dinner afterward.**

**David: **(To Agnes)** Look at that Agnes, a woman with a plan…**(takes Maddie by the waist) **Let's talk in your office.**

Maddie looks at Agnes.

**_Agnes_****: I got him Ms. Hayes, don't you worry.**

**_Maddie_****: If he gets fussy just bring him into us Agnes, thanks.**

Maddie looks around the main office as they head through her door and close it behind them. David walks her to her chair and then turns and sits and pulls her on his lap. His hand automatically runs over her belly. She wraps her arm around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder.

**_David_****: How are you feeling today?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts)** I was sick again this morning.**

**_David_****: Sorry.**

**_Maddie_****: A see a lot of new faces out there in the office. **

**_David_****: Yeah, we've got a few.**

**_Maddie_****: Makes me feel out of touch with what's going on here.**

**_David_****: Well, then come back to work.**

Lifts her head up and looks at him like he's nuts. Lays it back down.

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, now's the perfect time for that.**

David moves to the corner of her desk and sits Maddie back in her chair.

**_David_****: I'm serious Maddie…I want you to think about coming back to work. We just got a ton of new business and we are falling way behind on the paperwork. And no one does paperwork faster than you. **

**_Maddie_****: What about all those new people out there? Can't they do it? **

**_David_****: Sure, eventually…but we need someone here to train them. When you were here you had Viola cranking those case files out almost as fast as you – but now he's bogged down on that Anselmo case – I've got to get on these new cases we just picked up and in the meantime there's nobody here to oversee the Wobblies, to train these new people, to hold the whip and keep them moving forward. **(Thinks.) **I have a feeling there's not much getting done when we're out of the office.**

**_Maddie_****: Gee, what makes you think that?**

**_David_****: I don't know, just a wild guess.**

**_Maddie_****: Sorry David, my plate is full and plus, I'm totally exhausted.**

**_David_****: Well, hear me out**. (Circles her desk as if he's giving a speech)** I'm not talking full-time here Maddie, just a few hours, a few days a week. I mean, I know Aidan is a full-time job, and you're still finalizing details on the wedding, and well…**(under his breath) **your pregnant…but I think you'll find it will actually give you a break! Let's get Mrs. D to watch the kid for a few hours in the afternoon so you can come in here where it's calm, sit behind this desk in your nice, air-conditioned office, and help our company catch up and get the new employees up to speed. If we don't do it now – things are really gonna fall behind and let's face it **(Gestures to her belly.)** with the new baby coming…you're not gonna be back here on a regular basis anytime soon like we thought.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sits back and folds her arms.)** I don't know… **

**_David_****: **(Returns to the corner of her desk)** Come on Maddie, I'd love to have you back here in the office again. **(Touches her hair)** It's too quiet without you here.**

**_Maddie_****: I'll think about it David. I might be able to work it out.**

**_David_****: I, myself, think it's a great idea.**

**_Maddie_****: You do, do ya?**

**_David_****: I'm full of 'em.**

**Maddie: You're full of something.**

Checks her watch.

**_Maddie_****: Oh, David…we should go.**

**CUT TO: Maddie, David and Aidan **at a Mexican food restaurant – David bounces Aidan on his lap and eats chips and salsa and sips his beer. Maddie looks at their new ultrasound picture and sips some sparkling water while they wait for their food.

**_David_****: Pregnancy confirmed with a strong healthy heartbeat…**(Looks at Aidan) **You've got a brother or sister on the way buddy.**

Aidan smiles and kicks his feet.

**_David_****: **(Looks at Maddie)** Well, he's excited.**

**_Maddie_****: I think we all are…I just want to get through this wedding.**

**_David_****: I know, well, less than two months now.**

**_Maddie_****: I hope I don't start showing too quickly – I was looking forward to wearing a dress with a waistline.**

**_David_****: Well…whatever you have on I'm sure you'll look beautiful. Are we really gonna wait until after the wedding to tell your parents?**

**_Maddie_****: I guess I'll just see how it goes – I'm sure my mother will know the minute she sees me – I just don't want my father to be disappointed, he was already on edge about one baby before marriage – but now another on the way?**

**_David_****: True, but the fact is, we're adults, this is our life, and we really don't owe anyone an explanation – we'll be married soon and all of this will be behind us.**

**_Maddie_****: So, you don't mind if my Dad finds out before the wedding?**

**_David_****: Oh, I most definitely mind…he'll put a shotgun to my head…are you kidding me?**

**_Maddie_****: See?**

They laugh. Just then their food comes and they eat and chat and head home. When they get home, Richie, who's been staying with them off and on for the past couple of weeks, has a fresh black eye and has come by to gather his things and head out.

**_Maddie_**: **What happened to you?**

**_Richie_**: **You guys were right about that repo job –** **people ****_really_**** don't like it when you come take their stuff away.**

**_David_****: Where ya headed Rich?**

**_Richie_****: I'm gonna head back to Philli for awhile, I got a red-eye tonight, I'm gonna help Pop out for a few months, save some money. **

He hugs them both goodbye and gives the baby a tiny high-five…then he pauses and kisses Aidan's forehead and smiles…Maddie and David can tell he's really gonna miss him.

**_Richie_****: Hey, you know…you guys are good parents. Maybe I'll try it out someday. **(He heads out the door.) **I'll see you in a couple months at the wedding.**

**_Maddie & David_****: Bye Richie.**

Maddie looks at David.

**_David_****: I don't know what it is about him…but I'm gonna miss that guy.**

She pats David's face.

**CUT TO: Blue Moon later that week. **Maddie agrees to try out working a couple days a week and comes into the office for a few hours at the end of the day on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and then goes home with David…with her there again the office workers are buzzing, there are piles of case folders on her desk and the employees are an assembly line of worker bees filing in and out reporting to her about work that needs to be done, work that is done and old cases that need to be filed away – the new employees are being trained properly and they're getting caught up on the paperwork in record time. Mrs. D has been watching Aidan and that's going great. Maddie stands by Agnes' desk near the end of the day on Friday.

**_Agnes_****: Almost like old times with you around here again Ms. Hayes.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, feels pretty good to be back – I feel like my old self again…I love taking care of Aidan, but it's a nice break, being here, feeling like we're accomplishing something.**

**_Agnes_****: Yeah, it never really feels like Blue Moon when you're gone. But at least you're not gone gone, like before.**

**_Maddie_****: That's right, I'm not gone gone…things have just…changed.**

**_Agnes_****: For the better.**

**_Maddie_****: Definitely for the better.**

**_Agnes_****: You think after the wedding you'll be back here full time?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Contemplates.)** I don't know. I…I mean, we haven't decided yet. **(She looks towards David's door.)

**_Agnes_****: I guess it depends on if you wanna have another baby?**

**_Maddie_****: It does? I mean…it does.**

**_Agnes_****: Are you having another baby?**

**_Maddie_****: Why would you think that?**

**_Agnes_****: I don't know, just a feeling I get. Something about your face, it looks softer like when you were pregnant with Aidan last year. I don't know, sometimes I just know things, ya know?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I know. Well then, yes…you're right…I'm, well…we're having another baby!**

**_Agnes_****: Wow! Wow. Wow. **(Jumps up and down.) **Congratulations Ms. Hayes!**

Just then David comes out of his office and walks up to them holding a file folder.

**_David_****: Well, well, well…what's all the excitement?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I was just telling Agnes that we're expecting another baby.**

David puts his arm around Maddie's waist.

**_Agnes_****: Congratulations Mr. Addison!** (She hugs them both together.)

**_David_****: Thanks Agnes – we're all really excited. **(Looks at Maddie.)** And it certainly has been nice having our captain back here steering our ship this week.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, we were just saying, Blue Moon is becoming a well-oiled machine again. **

**_David_****: And, like you said partner, we work better together because while you were busy filing cases, I solved another one **(Hands Agnes the case file).

**_Maddie_****: Good job David! Which one? **

**_David_****: The Clarkson case…just your everyday, run of the mill…infidelity case with one twist at the end, the spouse was a jewelry smuggler wanted in five states...had a nice bounty on his head too.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles)** He did!?**

**_David_****: He did. I'll go downtown and pick up the check tomorrow…but I'd like to spend some of it tonight taking you out to dinner fiancé. Told Mrs. D we'd bring her a piece of cheesecake if she stayed an extra hour.**

**_Maddie_**: (Looks at her watch) **Guess we better go then.**

Maddie and David thank Agnes for everything and give her some extra money for she and Bert to go out to dinner that weekend on Blue Moon. Then they head to a quiet bistro and re-cap the week at work and finalize some of their wedding plans. After dinner David drives Mrs. D home and then watches the end of a game downstairs – Maddie does some laundry and then gets into bed early to read.

**CUT TO the bedroom later that night.** Maddie lies in bed reading and David comes upstairs, brushes his teeth in the bathroom and then does a running dive onto the bed, lands by Maddie, snatches her book from her hands and shoves his face in hers.

**_David_****: Hellooo.** (Grins)

**_Maddie_**: (Recoils) **Hello**.

**_David_****: You know, I was just thinking.**

**_Maddie_****: You were what?**

**_David_****: You know what the best part about being pregnant is?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I'm sorry…are ****_you_**** pregnant?**

**_David_****: **(Gives her a sideways grin and picks lint off her blanket.)** Best part about ****_being_**** pregnant is, you don't have to worry about ****_getting_**** pregnant.**

**_Maddie_****: Ohhhhh. Right.**

**_David_****: Right. So...**

**_Maddie_****: So? **

**_David_****: What do you think? **(Lifts his eyebrows)

**_Maddie_****: Is this your way of seducing me?**

**_David_****: Yes?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, it's not working. **(Maddie picks her book back up and reads.)

David lies there looking at the back of her book. Thinks. Damn, he got cocky and now she's turned off. He thinks of her favorite things.

**_David_****: You want to take a bath?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope.**

**_David_****: You want a massage?**

**_Maddie_****: No thanks.**

**David: You want me to tell you one of my stories?**

**Maddie: **(Looks over the book and rolls her eyes.) **I've got my own story right here David. **(Shakes the book at him. Goes back to reading.)

**_David_****: **(Tugs at her nightgown sleeve. Tries to be more direct.)** So, does that mean you don't want to…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Peeks around the book.)** David, I'm really not in the mood.**

They hear the baby fussing through the monitor. Maddie puts down her book.

**_Maddie_****: Isn't he asleep yet?**

**_David_****: I'll go check on him.**

David leaves the room and after about five minutes Maddie remembers something she left in the laundry room. She gets up to get it and walks past Aidan's room and sees David sitting in the rocking chair cradling Aidan singing him a soft song in the dim light and it's the sweeting thing she's ever seen – suddenly her eyes sting with tears. David doesn't see her but she stands for a few more moments outside the door. Then she goes to the laundry room and as she makes her way back to the bedroom David is just coming out of Aidan's room and turning off the light. Maddie steps up and catches him off guard by kissing him passionately in the doorway.

**_David_****: What was that for?**

Maddie takes his arm and leads him into the bedroom…she's so turned on she wants to devour him on the spot. She lays him down on the bed, climbs on top and starts making her way down his chest smothering him with kisses.

**_David_**: (Chuckles) **What's gotten into you?**

She pulls down his boxers and takes him in her mouth…he arches his back and gasps at the sudden pleasure. He looks down at her giving him a blowjob and doesn't know what to think. One minute she won't look at him and the next she's giving him head – he decides not to question it and runs his hands through her hair enjoying what she's doing to him. After a bit she straddles him and pushes him inside her. He looks at her and caresses her shoulders and her breasts that are just peeking out of the nighty she's still wearing.

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: Shhhhh. You're so sexy to me right now…but just don't talk, shhhhhh.**

He does what she says and chalks the hot and cold behavior up to pregnancy hormones. He lets her grind on top of him for awhile and then he takes control, flips her over, backs her up against the shelving unit behind the bed, puts his arm under her knee and pulls it up spreading her legs farther apart and pulls himself up so they're eye-to-eye, then he stares at her intently while he bangs her into another screaming orgasm.

Afterwards Maddie lies on David's chest and props her head up on her hands looking at him. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and then picks up her hand and touches her engagement ring.

**_David_****: Six more weeks.**

**_Maddie_****: Six weeks. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

****Like this story? Check out some other steamy Moonlighting fanfiction by this lady who helps push my stories and makes them so much better:**

**Thanks Susan for editing, brainstorming, feedback and playing Devil's Advocate for the story and these characters. :D -**

**Search for her stories under these usernames:**

**Bluemoon-Stranger**

**Blue-Moon-SOS**


	17. Chapter 17: THE BIG EVENT

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 17: THE BIG EVENT**

**THE SCENE OPENS as David Addison** steps out of the steamy shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He moves over to the mirror and uses a hand towel to wipe the steam away revealing his handsome, freshly shaven face. He turns his head and runs his fingers over his short sideburns checking the haircut he got the day before, it looks good. He runs his hands over the sides of his hair slicking it back and ruffles the top making it stand on end. He looks himself in the eye.

**_David_****: This is it, Dav-eed D-day. Get there on time, stay out of trouble, don't get taken hostage, don't drink too much…no black eyes or other bodily harm – everything's gotta run smooth – it's taken too long for the big blonde and I to get here for things to go wrong now.**

He takes one last look in the mirror, catches his eye for a moment, puffs out his cheeks and breaths one last hard breath and nods his head. Then he moves into to the dressing area with a spring in his step whistling _going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

**CUT TO: Maddie Hayes** sitting at the dining table in her hotel suite just across the street from the church where she'll marry David Addison in a few hours. She and their six-month old son Aidan stayed at the hotel after the rehearsal dinner the night before so Maddie and David wouldn't see each other before the big event. She sits in her robe, spoon-feeding Aidan, and talks to the coordinator about the day's proceedings. It's early, but her room is already busy with preparation. The hair and makeup people are working on her Mother, Agnes and Patrice and her phone is ringing off the hook about deliveries for the wedding and reception.

**_Virginia_****: How are you doing Maddie? Any nerves?**

**_Maddie_****: Oh sure, a little mom, I wonder how David's doing?**

**_Agnes_****: I can't believe today's really the big day…wow.**

**_Patrice_****: I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day, I didn't think I was gonna make it down the aisle.**

**_Virginia_****: Oh yes, perfectly normal to have nerves.**

**_Agnes_****: I didn't have any nerves.**

**_Virginia_****: Really? No nerves on your wedding day Agnes? **

**_Agnes_****: Nope. Cool as a cucumber. Bert threw up in a bowl of Halloween candy we had out for everyone though. **(Giggles)

**_Maddie_****: I thought that was because he ate half of it!**

**_Agnes_****: **(Shrugs)** Maybe a little of both.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, once I talk to David I'll feel better – he's really been my rock lately.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, if you need anything girl, just let us know, we're here to help.**

**_Coordinator_****: Maddie, let's go to the room down the hall and have one last fitting in your dress.**

**_Maddie_****: Patrice, would you mind watching Aidan while I do this?**

**_Patrice_****: Absolutely. **(She takes Aidan from Maddie)

Maddie leaves the room with the coordinator and the phone rings. Maddie's mom answers, it's David.

**_Virginia_****: Hi David, how are you feeling today, any nerves?**

**_David_****: Nerves? Maybe one or two…not about getting married mind you, I just want everything to go as planned Virginia.**

**_Virginia_****: Well, the coordinator is already here taking care of everything so I wouldn't worry, just get yourself here in one piece and the rest will take care of itself**. (She laughs)

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Yeah, in one piece, that's the plan. So, is Maddie around?**

**_Virginia_****: Oh, I'm sorry David, she just stepped down the hall – but I know she wanted to talk to you; can I have her call you when she gets back in?**

**_David_****: Sure, yeah, I'm still at the house. How about Aidan – can I say hi to him?**

**_Virginia_****: Oh sure, he's right here David. **(Gestures for Patrice to bring the baby over)** It's David; he wants to talk to Aidan. **(To David.)** See you soon David.**

Patrice gets on the phone.

**_Patrice_****: Hi David, ready for the big day?**

**_David_****: Hey P – ready as I'm ever gonna be. How's Maddie doin'?**

**_Patrice_****: Oh, she's a little jittery, but there are lots of distractions around here, so that's helping I think.**

**_David_****: Well – it's a big day; I don't think I knew how big until it got here.**

**_Patrice_****: I know what you mean; you don't feel the weight of it until you're about to take that leap.**

**_David_****: Right. Well, where's my boy?**

**_Patrice_****: Right here. **(Puts the phone to Aidan's ear)** Aidan, say hi to Daddy.**

**_David_****: Morning big boy – Daddy loves you. See you soon.**

Aidan gurgles into the phone.

**_Patrice_****: Did you hear him?**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Yeah…kiss him for me will you? Tell Maddie to give me ring when she gets back.**

**_Patrice_****: Will do, bye David.**

David hangs up the phone in the kitchen, sips his coffee and takes a bite of his toast. He checks his watch and heads up stairs to wake Richie who is sleeping in the guest room. He knocks on the door and opens it...

**_David_****: Yo! Richie! Time to wake up babe. It's the big day.**

**_Richie_****: **(Mumbling from under the covers)** Not now Dave…**

**_David_****: **(Pulls back the covers)** Now, Richie, we've gotta leave for the church in an hour and Pop and Stephanie will be here soon.**

**_Richie_****: **(Groggy)** Ohhh, **(rubs his eyes)** I was just about to skinny dip in a pool full of playboy bunnies.**

**_David_**: **Funny, I've had that dream…I always wake up wet…**

**_Richie_**: (Sits up) **Yeah well, after today all you'll have are your fantasies my brother. Married Dave…you're getting married, the end, that's it, game over, put a fork in you, you're done.**

**_David_****: Yeah, I know…hard to believe.**

**_Richie_****: **(Joking)** You sure you want to go through with it?**

**_David_****: **(Joking)** Well, with the kid and another on the way, it'd be hard to back out now…**

**_Richie_****: Guess there's no turning back.**

**_David_****: Nope, no turning back. I'm marrying Maddie today and I couldn't be happier.**

**_Richie_****: Ah, yeah…well, all kidding aside Dave, I'm really happy for you two…plus you make beautiful babies.**

**_David_****: Yep – and we have a lot of fun doing it.**

Raises his eyebrows a few times.Just then, the phone rings.

**_David_****: That's probably Maddie, I need to talk to her…now get up! We've got a wedding to go to!**

David answers the phone thinking it's Maddie.

**_David_****: No, we can't skip right to the wedding night…**

**_Aunt Sophie:_**(Weak older woman's voice)** David? Is that you? It's Aunt Sophie.**

**_David_****: Oh, hi, sorry about that Sophie, I thought you were my fiancé…**

David talks to Aunt Sophie who needs directions to the church but can't find a pen to write anything down…

**CUT TO: Maddie returns to the room from her fitting – **seeing herself in her wedding dress makes her even more anxious and she's really wanting to hear David's voice.Patricelet's her know David called – she's just being pulled into another room to look at the bridesmaids in their dresses but it's important she talk to David, she picks up the phone and calls home – the line is busy.

**_Coordinator_****: Ready Maddie? The girls have their dresses on.**

**_Maddie_****: Just a minute, I'm trying to call David.**

The coordinator stands and waits, Maddie feels pressure to hurry, she redials the phone and gets another busy signal; she hangs up feeling annoyed. She picks up Aidan and heads to the other room. Agnes and Patrice are in their powder blue empire waist dresses with their hair done up for the fitting.

**_Maddie_****: Awe. Gorgeous, I love these dresses and they look great on you two! I think the look of them will even out my growing figure.** (She pats her baby bump, which is not huge, but definitely noticeable.)

When Maddie's parents arrived a week ago Maddie talked to her mom and let her know they're expecting again – she was shocked, but very excited about another grandchild. She hasn't mentioned it to Alex yet, but plans to tell him after the wedding.

**_Coordinator_****: **(Looking at a clipboard.)** So Maddie, the flowers have arrived, the cake has arrived, the wedding banquet hall is being set as we speak and the band is setting up…Now, let's go over the order of events at the reception…**

**CUT TO: The doorbell ringing at home, **David answers the door at the house for his father and Stephanie dressed in his dark blue tuxedo with black lapels and a black bowtie and cummerbund. He is looking dashing and debonair.

**_David_****: Helllooo.**

**_David Sr.:_**** Wow…**(Talks to Stephanie) **Would you look at him? So handsome, **(To David) **where'd you get those good looks, huh?**

His Dad grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him forward for a hug and pats him hard on the back. David kisses Stephanie on the cheek and they come in. Richie comes down the stairs dressed and looking handsome in his white tuxedo with black lapels and black bowtie.

**_Stephanie_****: And there's another handsome Addison. **(Looks at all the men)** This house is full of them!**

**_Richie_****: What times the limo coming Dave?**

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch)** Should be here in about thirty minutes. **(Gestures to the living room) **Let's wait in here, anyone want a drink?**

He pours some wine for his Dad and Stephanie and grabs he and Richie a beer.

They all clink their glasses together.

**_David_****: Here's to happy endings. **(David sits on the couch and sips his beer; he shakes his leg nervously and checks his watch.) **I think I'll try Maddie one more time before we leave.**

He picks up the phone and dials her room. Agnes picks up…

**_Agnes_****: **

**The church is reserved, **

**the flowers and cake have been bought, **

**today's the day they tie the knot. **

**Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison in wedded bliss, **

**but we'll still hold our breath, 'til we get to the kiss. **

**Hello? Maddie's room!**

**_David_****: Hi Agnes, it's David.**

**_Agnes_****: **(Excited)** Mr. Addison! Are you here? Are you ready!? You must be so excited…nervous too I bet, huh?**

**_David_****: Yeah, sure Agnes, all those things. Hey, Maddie's not around by any chance, is she?**

Maddie is on the other side of the room sitting under a team of people doing her hair and makeup – bobby pins are being placed, curling iron is curling, makeup dust is flying and eyelashes are being set, there's no way she can get up from under the crew of people who are putting her together.

**_Agnes_****: **(Calls to her) **Ms. Hayes! It's Mr. Addison on the phone!**

**_Maddie_****: **(Peeks at her through the crowd – has butterflies and is excited to talk to David.)** Oh, ok. **(She makes the smallest attempt to move; the coordinator shakes his head no with a stern face. Maddie recoils. )** I can't talk to him now Agnes – Is he still at home? Can I call him back in a few minutes?**

**_Agnes_****: **(To David)** She's kinda in the middle of something right now Mr. Addison, can she call you back at the house?**

**_David_****: **(A bit anxious)** Busy huh? **

Agnes can tell he's disappointed, but she looks back at Maddie and there's a swarm of activity around her.

**_David_****: **(Looks at his watch.) **No way she can come to the phone for a minute?**

**_Agnes: _**(Looks again at Maddie who is deep in conversation with the make-up person.)** Sorry Mr. Addison – There's just no way for her to get to the phone right now – can she call you back?**

**_David_****: Yeah, sure…if she's busy. We're gonna leave for the church in about 20 minutes so if she has some time before then. How's Aidan, he ok?**

**_Agnes_****: Oh yeah, he's taking a nap Mr. Addison – everything is fine here, don't worry. You want me to give her a message for you?**

**_David_****: Yeah, just tell her I'm thinking about her and I'd love to talk to her before the wedding, but if I can't, I'll meet her at the end of the aisle.**

**_Agnes_****: OK, I'll let her know Mr. Addison…see you soon, ok?**

**_David_****: Thanks Agnes. Bye.**

Agnes hangs up and makes her way over to Maddie – now the stylist is talking to her and Agnes can't get a word in edgewise – but Maddie sees Agnes' reflection in the mirror, reads her face and they exchange a knowing look.

**CUT TO: David at the house**, he looks out the window and checks his watch waiting for the limo. Everyone is idling chatting. David didn't realize it would be so difficult to talk to Maddie the day of the wedding – he thought everything had been settled by now – wasn't it a matter of just putting on the dress and showing up? He had planned to say some things to her before they walked down the aisle, now he wasn't sure he'd get the chance. Just then the limo pulls into the driveway.

**_David_****: OK, cars here…let's go!**

David takes a minute to go over everything as he stands by the door – everyone stands around him as he lists off what he needs to bring. He and Maddie's luggage for their mini-honeymoon, the camera, his wallet and a change of clothes for Aidan. He looks at Richie.

**_David_****: Ok Rich – today's a big day…the biggest day, and I don't want anything going wrong. Tell me you have the rings.**

**_Richie_****: **(Pats his breast pocket.)** Got 'em right here bro. **

**_David_****: Ok. **(Takes a deep breath and sighs.)

**_David Sr_****.: **(Pats him on the back)** It's ok son, everything's gonna be just fine…you'll feel better once we get there, so if you have everything, let's go.**

**_Stephanie_****: Yeah, don't worry David – if there's anything you forgot we can always come back for you. We're here to help you out if you need it.**

**_David_****: **(Looks at them.) **Yeah…yeah, I think we're good. Thanks guys, thanks for being here, it means a lot.**

David locks up the house and they head out to the limo, the driver puts David's things in the trunk and and they pile in and head towards the church.

**CUT TO: Maddie** **gets a break from makeup and hair** and wants to call David, she dials home – the phone rings and rings. She looks at the clock in her hotel suite – it's only been twenty-five minutes since he called – could he have left already? That man is never on time. She hangs up the phone aggravated, picks up and redials, it just rings and rings, she makes a face and slams the phone down – then turns to Agnes.

**_Maddie_****: Was everything ok with David, Agnes?**

**_Agnes_****: Oh yeah, everything was fine. I think he just wanted to talk to you. **

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I wanted to talk to him too, I haven't been able to reach him all day – why the hell has he left for the church already!?**

**_Virginia_****: **(Looks at the time.)** Isn't this the time he should be on his way?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scowls.)** Yeah, but since when does David Addison stick to a timetable? I thought he'd still be at the house chugging beer with Richie.**

**_Virginia_****: Oh Maddie, relax. If he's on his way it's a good thing – it's a big day, and he's taking it very seriously – I could tell when I talked to him earlier.**

**_Patrice_****: Oh yeah, when I talked to him I could tell he was on top of it.**

**_Agnes_****: That's true – He doesn't want anything to go wrong.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts.)** Yeah, well, I'm glad everyone has gotten to talk to him but me today.**

**_Agnes_****: Ms. Hayes, he gave me a message for you if it'll make you feel better – he said if he doesn't talk to you before, he'll meet you at the end of the aisle and he's thinking about you.**

Maddie smiles.

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Agnes.**

**CUT TO: David and his family **in the limo on the way to the church.

**_Stephanie_**: (Trying to calm his nerves)** So, David…you ready for this? Marriage is wonderful thing, some people think it's just a piece of paper, but it's so much more than that, you really feel like family. And, you don't think it will, but it changes your relationship, it strengthens it **(looks at David Sr. takes his hand and smiles.)** I know that's what happened to us anyway…**

**_David_****: I'm ready. **(Claps his hands and rubs them together)** Yeah, let's make this official. **

**_David Sr_****.: I'm thrilled for you two – and I'm thrilled us Addison men are adding all these wonderful women to the family. **(Pats Stephanie's hand.)

**_David_****: Thanks Dad, and – I know you guys know Maddie, but I do want all of us to feel like family – she means the world to me. **(Thinks back)** You know, I knew the day she walked into my office that she was something special – but there was a time, I was working this case, you know, and she didn't support it – she didn't want to take it and we got in a big fight about it. A man wanted us to witness his murder and when I showed up to do it I thought I killed him instead, and I went to Maddie – and even though she didn't want us to be involved and she didn't want to be involved, she was there for me, she helped me – and she got me through it. I had to go away for awhile, go underground and we stood in a parking garage saying goodbye – and we kissed for the first time, **(He laughs thinking about that moment.)** and before I left I stood there looking at her, really not knowing if I'd see her again or what and something happened, a flash of our future – I saw us together and I just knew someday it was gonna happen. And now, here we are, a few years later, after a lot of ups and downs and a lot of lessons learned – and we're actually getting married.**

Everyone in the car just listens intently – and they're all a bit emotional.

**_David Sr_****.: I'm glad you found that someone son, who will always be there and take care of you – even if they don't always agree. **(He holds Stephanie's hand.)

**_David_****: **(Laughs)** Don't always agree? That's Maddie and me, but somehow it works.**

Richie pats him on the back and they all look towards arriving at the church.

**CUT TO: Maddie, Agnes, Patrice and Virginia** all sit around the hotel suite dressed for the wedding and taking a few minutes before everything begins to sip champagne and chat. Aidan inches his way around the room in his tiny blue tuxedo.

**_Virginia_****: **(Gazes at Maddie.)** Look at my daughter, a mother and soon to be wife, I can't believe it. **(Dabs her eyes with a tissue.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Dabs her eyes a bit)** Don't start crying already Mother! **(Thinks)** Today I'm marrying David Addison – **(sighs),** if someone had told me that the first day I met him! Remember mom? How I'd call you and tell you what a snide jerk this guy was?**

**_Virginia_****: Yes, I remember…but then, with time, those conversations turned and you'd talked about all of the cases and how David did this and that, and I could hear you were starting to have a real affection for him.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Skeptical)** Yeah?**

**_Virginia_****: Oh yes. And the first time your father and I came out to visit it was just so obvious there was something there between you. But, of course, you both needed some time to see it…to grow and mature.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I suppose. Yes. David has matured…and we've both changed each other, that's for sure – for the better, I think. He's taught me to loosen up and I've shown him that there's more to life than a constant party or a bar room brawl…of course, there's still some of that left in him… and there should be. I mean, David…he's crazy, and lewd and loud and overbearing and all those things, but he's really surprised me…the way he puts so much effort into our relationship and I adore his relationship with Aidan. It's no secret to any of you that I saw myself ending up with a very different type of guy – but I couldn't be happier it's David. Life just wouldn't be the same without him.**

Everyone get's teary-eyed and they cheers their champagne and sip.

**_Patrice_****: Maddie, what changed your opinion of David do you think – from that first impression to when you started seeing him in a different way?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Thinks back)** Hmmm, I don't know. I think it was just that, even though he always seemed so unreliable – he kept showing up for me, you know? With the business, in Buenos Aires when I confronted my accountant, every time I tried to ****_sell_**** the business **(Laughs.)**, it's like I couldn't shake him – and now I'm just so used to having him around, I can't imagine him not being there.**

Maddie looks at Agnes and smiles.

**_Maddie_****: You were there for all of it Agnes, what do you think?**

**_Agnes_****: There was something there from the beginning…it was really fun to watch…and then it wasn't fun at all…and then everything turned around again and got great great!**

They all laugh.

**_Maddie_****: That about sums it up! **(Raises her glass)** Here's to ending up great great!**

They cheers. The coordinator comes in…

**_Coordinator_****: OK Maddie, it's about that time, we should make our way over to the church.**

The girl's gather up everything and Patrice carries Aidan, they head out.

**CUT TO: David paces back** and forth in the room behind the church altar, with Richie and Bert, his best men, watching him. He checks his watch.

**_David_**: (To the priest standing nearby) **Is there a phone I can use?**

**_Priest_**: **A phone? Uh, well…sure, there's one in the office back here, follow me.**

The priest points out the phone to David and he calls Maddie's room, it just rings and rings, there is no answer. He heads back into the room with the guys, a bundle of nerves.

**_Richie_****: You ok there little brother? **

**_David_****: Yeah Rich – It's just, wedding day jitters I guess – Never knew what that meant, I always pictured, you know, you show up, say a few words, get to the wedding night and then figure out how to get out of it all later – but it's bigger than all that. And apparently there's no way to talk to the one person I know is feeling the same way, I've been trying all day.**

**_Richie_****: You know how the bride is on her wedding day; she's being pulled in 1000 different directions. **(Looks at his watch)** Won't be long now Dave **(Puts his arm over his shoulder)** and then you'll be talking to her for the rest of your life.**

**_David_****: No, I know Rich…its just…there are things I wanted to say to her.**

**_Richie_****: I get it Dave – You want me to go find her? Want me to give her a message?**

**_David_****: No, it's ok, like you said, she's got a 1000 things going on, won't be long now **(Pats Richie on the chest.)** I can tell her everything later, right?**

**_Richie_****: Sure bro – and the nerves are normal – it's the biggest days of your life – but I bet as soon as you see her at the end of the aisle all of those nerves will disappear.**

**_Bert_****: I could talk you through some breathing exercises sir, if it would help you calm your nerves.**

**_David_****: **(Pats his shoulder)** That's ok Bert, I'll pass.**

**CUT TO: Maddie stands in a room **in the church waiting, suddenly she is filled with nervous anticipation.

**_Maddie_****: **(Checks her watch)** Another thirty minutes? Seems like an eternity. **(Looks at her Mother)** I never got to talk to David today. **

**_Virginia_****: **(Hugs her)** You'll see him soon dear, you two have been through so much lately – you've learned to rely on each other. It's normal, you have nerves and anxiety and the one person who can help, you can't see.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I guess so mom…who made up these stupid rules anyway? **

Virginia gives her one last hug.

**_Virginia_****: Won't be long now. **(Looks at her watch.)** Well, I'm going to go be seated. You look gorgeous; I'll see you out there. **(They kiss on the cheek and her mom leaves.)

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Mom, see you out there.**

Maddie stands around antsy – wishing she could just talk to David for a minute. She looks around; everyone is pre-occupied, she takes this time to slip out the door and makes her way down the hallway leading to back of the church where David's waiting.

**CUT TO: David paces and takes a deep breath**, he checks his watch.

**_David_****: **(Out loud to himself.) **Time has never moved this slowly.**

**_Bert_****: **(Overhears him.)** Well, actually sir, time moves at a constant speed – it's merely our perception of time that changes.**

David looks at him with an annoyed face and looks away toward the back door of the church.

**_David_****: You know what Bertie, I'm gonna slip out for a cigarette.**

**_Bert_****: A cigarette sir?**

David slips out the back door of the church and makes his way around the side to the window of Maddie's room.

**CUT TO: Maddie peeks in the door** of the room behind the altar, she doesn't see David – she only sees Richie talking to the priest and Bert.

**_Maddie_****: **(To Bert) **Psttttt. Pstttt!**

Bert looks around and sees Maddie, she waves him close.

**_Bert_****: **(Looks around. Whispers.) **Ms. Hayes? What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't care Bert – I need to talk to David, now where is he?**

**_Bert_****: Well…he stepped out to smoke.**

**_Maddie_****: Smoke!? Since when does he smoke?**

**_Bert_****: **(Checks his watch.)** Since five minutes ago I guess. **

Maddie rolls her eyes and looks around the room again for David…

**CUT TO: David peeks in the window of Maddie's room **– he sees Agnes and Patrice coochi-cooing Aidan, but no Maddie. Patrice spots him – she opens the window for him and he climbs in.

**_Patrice_****: David! What are you doing out there?**

**_David_**: **I need to talk to Maddie.**

**_Patrice_****: Talk to Maddie – No! You can't talk to Maddie…you can't see her before the wedding! It's bad luck!**

**_David_**: **I don't care about all that – I'm going crazy here…I had a plan, things to tell her…so, get her over here PDQ and I'll say what I have to say and get outta here so we can get this show on the road.**

Patrice looks around the room. No Maddie.

**_Patrice_****: Hey, where did she go? Agnes, do you know where Maddie is?**

**_Agnes_****: No, I don't know where she went, but I bet she'd be pretty upset if she knew you were here looking for her Mr. Addison, like Patrice said, it's bad luck to see her before the wedding…**

**_Patrice_****: What's going on David? You're not getting cold feet are ya?**

**_David_****: No, no, nothing like that…I…I just wanted to talk to her, that's all.**

**_Patrice_****: Well, look…I don't know where she ran off to – but you better get going before she gets back. The weddings gonna start soon anyway, you'll see her then.**

**_David_****: yeah, I know….**

**_Agnes_****: Get going Mr. Addison.**

**_David_****: Fine. Look, just tell her I love her, all right?**

**_Agnes_****: Yeah, we'll tell her.**

David gives Aidan a quick kiss and slips out the door of the room – he hears someone coming around the corner – he slips behind some heavy drapery. Just then Maddie comes around the corner and see a pair of shoes sticking out from under the drapes…she knows those shoes.

**_Maddie_****: David? Is that you?**

**_David_****: Maddie!?**

They talk to each other through the drapes.

**_Maddie_****: David, what are you doing in there?**

**_David_****: Looking for you!**

**_Maddie_****: Why would I be behind the drapes?**

**_David_****: Not in here, I went to your room looking for you – then I heard someone coming and ducked back here so they wouldn't ****_know_**** I was looking for you…what were you doing?**

**_Maddie_****: Looking for you!**

**_David_****: Why? Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but I don't care about that, I've been trying to talk to you all day – where have you been?**

**_David_****: I've been trying to get ahold of you – but every time I called you were busy.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah…well…here we are…**

**_David_****: Here we are…**

**_Maddie_****: So…**

**_David_****: So…Did you have something to say? Why did you want to talk to me?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Slightly pouty)** Well, I just wanted to say I missed you and I'm really looking forward to the wedding and…well, what did you want to say…?**

**_David_****: What did I want to say? Well…I just…I planned to…I really wanted to…**

Just then the wedding coordinator pops around the corner – David and Maddie freeze.

**_Coordinator_****: **(To Maddie)** There you are! It's time, **(Calls out)** everyone take their places!**

The coordinator runs off.

**_Maddie_**: (Whispers to David.) **Well, I guess** **I gotta go…**

She starts to walk away and David reaches out from behind the drape and grabs her hand. A bolt of electricity runs through them both – they intertwine fingers and share a moment of intimacy.

**_David_****: Maddie…I wanted to tell you that I can't believe we're actually getting married and you're gonna be my wife…and I wanted to say that Aidan is amazing and I owe the fact that I get to be a dad all to you – and I can't wait to have more kids, a whole house full if you want 'em – and…I'm sorry it took us so long to get here, but I'm always gonna be there for you and all I want to do is make you happy...**

**_Maddie_****: **(Tears spring to her eyes.) **Oh David. That's so beautiful. **

**_Coordinator_**: (Calls) **Madolyn!**

She squeezes David's hand and starts to walk away but he grabs her again by the arm.

**_David_****: And I love you Maddie Hayes, I've always loved you. Ok, that's it. That's all I wanted to say.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Dabs her eyes.)** I love you too David.**

He squeezes her hand and let's go, she disappears into her room and David makes his way back behind the altar.

**CUT TO: THE WEDDING. **Everyone is seated; David, Richie and Bert stand at the end aisle anticipating the bridesmaids and the bride. Then, the music plays as Agnes makes her way down the aisle and then Patrice holding Aidan. When Patrice gets to the end of the aisle she hands Aidan to Virginia. As the music turns to the brides theme, everyone stands and Maddie and her father move into position, arm in arm, in the church door and David's breath is taken away as he sees Maddie in her wedding dress – looking breathtakingly gorgeous. Her pure white dress is an off the shoulder cut, fitted on top but falls in layers of soft lace to the floor with light flowers embroidered into the fabric. Her shoulder length hair is loosely curled and pulled up in a clip with a fresh lily on one side and her bouquet is also made of white lily's mixed with light blue flowers. Maddie sees David's standing at the end of the aisle and tears of happiness spring into her eyes – he looks so handsome and has a mix of nerves and excitement on his face. She and her father walk slowly towards the groom.

At the end of the aisle, David meets them. The priest asks who gives this woman for marriage and Mr. Hayes answers…

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Her mother and I.**

He kisses Maddie, shakes David's hand and finally David and Maddie are hand in hand in front of the altar. David's can't keep the huge grin off his face; he eyes Maddie up and down…

**_David_****: Definitely worth the wait – you're gorgeous.**

**_Maddie_**: (Smolders at him and mouths the words) **I love you.**

David winks at her and they walk to the altar and stand in front of the priest and the wedding is underway. As the beautiful ceremony transpires you could hear a pin drop in the crowded church as Maddie and David stand together following along as the priest leads them through the ceremony. There's hardly a dry eye in the house as everyone listens to the beautiful words and thinks about everything they went through and how long it took for the two of them to get here. It is truly a beautiful day and a celebration of love. When they exchanged vows Maddie and David each speak from the heart about how much the other means to them and how they look forward to a future together and finally being able to call each other husband and wife. They exchanged rings and Maddie gets butterflies as she slips the white-gold band on David's left finger. He adds to her diamond a solid ring that compliments his band. They looked into each other's eyes and smile.

**_Priest_****: **(Completes the rest of the ceremony.)** …I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride.**

Maddie and David turn towards each other and David looks deep into her blue eyes, they smile and a wave of excitement washes over them both. He takes her into his arms and they kiss passionately as their friends and families wipe away tears of joy, clap and hoot and holler for them. They turn around to face everyone hand in hand with huge smiles. David throws his hand in the air and pumps his fist a few times as they make their way down the aisle and out of the church. Once outside David pulls Maddie into his arms and hugs and kisses her again.

**_Maddie_****: **(Excited.)** We did it.**

**_David_****: **(Looks into her eyes.) **It's done! **(Smiles at how happy she looks.)** Have I told you how beautiful you look today?**

**_Maddie_**: (Smiles coyly) **Yes…**

**_David_**: **Well, then I'll tell you again,** **you're gorgeous ****_Mrs_****. Addison.**

Maddie laughs giddily and kisses David again.

The church empties out and everyone gathers around giving them congratulations, pats on the back and hugs and kisses. David takes Aidan out of Virginia's arms and gives him a big kiss on the cheek, he and Maddie and Aidan hug together, the three of them, all smiles while Maddie and David share a few more kisses and each kiss one of Aidan's cheeks as the photographer captures the happy moment.

**CUT TO: The wedding reception. **Maddie and David sit in the center of a long banquet table during dinner with Agnes and Bert, Patrice and Troy, Richie and his date Carla. They eat a dinner of beef, asparagus and scalloped potatoes and David encourages the crowd to clink their glasses as much as possible so he can kiss Maddie. After awhile Richie clinks his glass and stands to make a speech.

**_Richie_**: **Alright, alright, listen up everyone. I'm gonna make this short and sweet. **(Looks at Maddie and David)** I just can't get over the fact that my little brother Dave is a married man – I can honestly say, I never thought I'd see the day. Maddie, I love you…**(jokes) **No, really…I mean it…I love you. **(Everyone laughs. He talks to the crowd)** She had her chance with me at one time and, ok, she went with David, but I think it's fair to say, she didn't make that decision based on looks – **(He grabs David's face and points to his own.)** I mean, come on! Right?** (Everyone laughs) – **But, no, seriously you two, I can't think of a better person to match either one of you…I'm very happy for the two of you – I hope you guys have a long and happy life together. **(Raises his glass.)** To the happy couple, hear hear!**

**_Guests_****: Hear Hear!**

Everyone drinks. Next Mr. Hayes gets up and says a few words, followed by David Sr. who talks about how he wishes David's mother could be here to see him because she would be so proud – he also says how proud he is of David and the man he's become. When he sits everyone has tears in their eyes. Maddie and David stand together with their arms around each other to say a few words to everyone.

**_Maddie_****: David and I just want to say thank you to all of you for being here today and supporting us. It took a lot of people to get us to this point and standing up here in front of all of you today reminds me how lucky we are to have found each other and have friends and family like you around us – so, thanks again for being here.**

**_David_****: Right, yes…thank you to everyone, and thank you especially to my beautiful wife **(He leans in and kisses her)**…for all of her hard work pulling this little shindig together. Maddie and I have shared a lot of things over the years – but this is by far the most special day of our lives – **(He looks at her and smiles)** well, besides the birth of Aidan that is – and I couldn't be happier to be spending the rest of my life with this kind, generous…and **(looks her up and down and licks his lips)** extremely sexy woman. Anyway…tonight, I just want everyone to enjoy themselves, eat too much, drink too much…get a little stupid and **(louder)** get me to my wedding night! **(Maddie play-hits him and there is laughter. And then…)** have a great time. Thanks everyone! **(He kisses Maddie again.)

After dinner it's time for the first dance so Maddie and David make their way to the dance floor and their song "_Since I fell For You_" is played in a soft and slow way by the Big Band Standards group that they hired. Maddie and David fall comfortably into each other's arms and move easily around the dance floor. They intertwine the fingers of their left hands and look at their wedding rings pressed together.

**_Maddie_****: So, husband.**

**_David_****: So, wife.**

**_Maddie_****: Wow.**

**_David_****: **(Laughs.)** Really wow.**

**_Maddie_****: I think it's gonna take a while for it all to sink in. **

**_David_****: **(Pulls her closer)** Well, luckily we've got all the time in the world.**

**_Maddie_****: I'm so happy David.**

**_David_****: Me too. **(They kiss.)

David holds her close and they dance listening to their song.

**_David_**: (Looks into her eyes and takes her in. Looks around.) **So, whatta you say, you and I slip out of here for a few minutes and…**

Just then her Dad taps David on the shoulder...

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Mind if I cut in?**

**_David_****: Not at all **(He places Maddie's hand in her fathers and turns to Virginia)** May I?**

David dances with Virginia while Maddie dances with her father.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Beautiful wedding my dear.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Daddy.**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: So, I just had a little talk with your mother and she let me in on the fact that you and David are expecting again.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Smiles)** We are…**

**_Mr. Hayes_****: Well, I'm ecstatic for the two of you, you're building a beautiful family together – and please, Maddie, don't ever feel like you have to keep things from me. You can come to me with anything.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, I know Daddy, I just don't want you to be disappointed, that's all.**

**_Mr. Hayes:_**** How could I be disappointed at the prospect of another grandchild who is going to be cared for and loved, and smart and beautiful, just like it's parents?**

Maddie smiles and looks down. Her father picks up her chin.

**_Mr. Hayes_****: You've chosen well Maddie, David's a good man and he's going to make a great husband and we already know he's one hell of a father. And above all he loves you…it's everything your mother and I hoped for you. I'm sorry about things I've said in the past – you know, wondering how long David would stick around and the like. Actually, he's a man that doesn't give up easily – someone who will stick it out, fight it out with you and work through the tough times – I respect that.**

**_Maddie_****: He is definitely someone who is willing to fight it out with me. **(Laughs)** Thanks Daddy. **(She hugs him close and they dance.)

After a bit David cuts back in and dances with Maddie.

**_Maddie_**: (Sexy and seductive.) **So, what were you saying…about us slipping out of here? **

Just then David's cousin Suzette, who's been watching Aidan, brings the baby over to them and the three of them dance together – but Aidan soon gets fussy and cries so they decide to walk around the room with him a bit and chat with some of their guests. They come to the table with Mrs. D and Stan.

**_Mrs. D_****: **(Gives them both a big hug)** Well, you did it – I'm so proud of the two of you!**

**_Together_****: Thanks Mrs. D **(She takes Aidan from David's arms.)

**_Mrs. D_****: …and by the way, yes, I know you are expecting again.**

**_David_****: We figured it wouldn't take long for you to figure it out.**

**_Mrs. D_****: You two must have quite a sex life!**

Maddie and David just look at each other without a response.

**_Mrs. D_****: Well, hell, enjoy it while you can…doesn't last forever you know. My late husband and I – we were like that – did it two, three times a month…a bit often for my taste **(Maddie and David glance at each other),** but he was a very satisfying lover – learned some kinky stuff while he was overseas during the war…**

Just then Agnes let's them know its time to cut the cake.

**_Together_**: (A bit too eager) **Be right there Agnes!**

**_Mrs. D_****: Well, go on, leave the baby here with me.**

**_Together_****: Thanks Mrs. D.**

They head off – chuckling softly to each other. Maddie runs her hand over David's behind and whispers in his ear.

**_Maddie_****: After we cut the cake let's go to the room, I need to get something…**

She shoots him a knowing look. David brushes his fingers over that spot on the back of her neck and winks.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David cutting the cake**. The photographer takes lots of pictures of Maddie and David by the three-tiered Chocolate cake with crème filling and Coconut shavings on top and together they cut the first piece and put it on a plate. David picks up half the piece of the cake with his hand and looks at Maddie…

**_Maddie_****: David, be nice…I'm wearing a white dress.** (Everyone laughs.)

David looks at the cake in his hands and gently lifts it to Maddie's mouth, just swiping her nose with a bit of frosting before he let's her take a bite. Then he leans in to kiss off the frosting and then kisses her on the lips. Maddie picks up her half of the cake and looks at David sweetly, he smiles, she lifts the cake to his mouth using two hands to make sure none of it drops on his tuxedo – but just before he takes a bite she swipes the cake down the front of his face. He steps back stunned and everyone laughs. He licks his lips and wipes some of the cake off his face and eats it – and then tries to wipe some of it on Maddie's face, but she backs up. Someone hands him a towel. He wipes his face, but there is still a bit of cake on his cheek – Maddie steps up, grabs his face with her hands and licks the frosting off his cheek and kisses him hard on the mouth.

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks him in the eye)** Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

David just laughs and leans in for another kiss. The band starts to play some great old songs and before they know it everyone sweeps them onto the dance floor. Soon, almost everyone in the room is on the dance floor, and after a bit as Maddie sways with the rest of the crowd David comes up from behind, takes her arm and smoothly pulls her off dance floor, out of the room and into the service elevator, he pushes the top floor. As the doors close he presses Maddie up against the wall and leans into her slowly, they close their eyes and kiss. He runs his hand down her side, onto her thigh and back up over her butt, onto her back and behind her neck – then up into her hair. They kiss passionately. Maddie presses her thigh into his groin and he presses his body into her.

**_David_****: **(Breaths in her ear.)** I couldn't wait another second to get you alone.**

**_Maddie_****: I know, I want you so badly. **(She runs her hands up his back and pulls him closer.)

They're practically dry humping each other when the elevator dings and the doors open on their floor. David grabs Maddie's hand and pulls her down the hall and into their hotel suite. He pulls off his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt.

**_Maddie_**: (Stops him.) **No, don't get undressed; we can't be up here long. We've got all those people down there.**

He leans in and kisses her, she grabs at his belt, unbuttons his pants, pulls his zipper down and slides both hands down his pants and feels his growing member and pushes his pants down around his thighs – she moves one hand onto his hard buttocks and pulls him closer to her as they make their way over to the bed. David helps her up onto the bed and then starts wildly lifting layers of lace searching for her underneath the dress. Maddie laughs. He finally hits pay dirt and finds her thigh high stockings, garter belt, panties and garter – the sight of them drives him wild – he slips them all down and slides on top of her – there are a lot of clothes between them, but they are so hot for each other it doesn't matter, Maddie grabs David and pushes him into her – they are wild and frenzied, but also laughing and just enjoying sneaking away and stealing this time to be intimate with each other for the first time as husband and wife. But while they are intertwined in this frenzied state David catches Maddie's eye and it's as if time stops for a moment and it hits them both – they are husband and wife, bound to each other by law and love and want and need. It's the culmination of all those hopes and dreams of finding that one person who completes you, and feelings of love overwhelm them. They put their foreheads together and sit in the moment for a minute.

**_David_**: (Whispers.) **I love you.**

Maddie smiles and kisses him.

**CUT TO: About 45-minutes** later Maddie and David slip back around the corner and into the party that is their wedding reception. With a fresh coat of lipstick for Maddie and a fresh tuck and zip for David, they rejoin their friends and family looking very flush and happy.

**_Patrice_**: (Whispers in Maddie's ear) **And where did you two disappear to? **

**_Maddie_****: **(Chuckles.) **Oh, you know us…can't keep our hands off each other! Anyone asking for us?**

**_Patrice_****: Naw…everyone's having too much fun. Great wedding girlfriend – I'm so happy for you, congratulations, really. **(They hug.)

**_Maddie_****: Thanks Patrice – you've been such a great friend…I don't know where I'd be today without you.**

Just then Maddie's mom comes up and gives her a big hug.

**_Virginia_****: Oh Maddie, your father and I are so proud. I'm so happy for you and David.**

**_Maddie_****: Thanks mom, you and dad have been so supportive – thanks for always being there.** (They hug.)

Maddie talks to a few more people and then she re-joins David and they walk around the room together and chat with as many of their guests as they can. They see Walter and Terri.

**_Walter_**: (Gives Maddie a big hug.) **Maddie, congratulations. I'm so happy for you. **(He shakes David's hand.)

**_Terri_****: **(Hugs both of them.)** Yes. Congratulations **(smiles at Walter)** See? We told you you two were crazy about each other!**

Everyone laughs.

**_Maddie_****: And, congratulations to the two of you – we heard you got engaged. **

Terri flashes a ring and Maddie admires it.

**_David_**: (Puts his arm around Maddie) **If we knew a year ago where we'd all be today – I don't think we'd ever believe it.**

**_Terri_****: No, we wouldn't.**

**_Walter_****: So, now that you've got the wedding off the list, what's next for you two?**

**_Maddie_****: Well…actually, **(Smiles at David)** we're expecting another baby around the first of the year.**

**_Walter_****: Another baby? Boy, you two are full steam ahead.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, seems that way.**

**_Terri_****: Well, congratulations. Aidan is adorable – if there's one thing you two should be doing, it's making more babies. **

They laugh and ask about Terri's baby Walter and chat about a few other things.

**_Walter_****: Well, we hope to see you at our wedding next year.**

**_David_****: We wouldn't miss it.**

Maddie hugs Walter and Terri and David hugs Terri and shakes Walter's hand and they move on to talk to David's dad and Stephanie.

**_David Sr_****.: **(Hugs Maddie tight)** Awe Maddie – I love ya!**

**_Maddie_****: Awe, I love you guys too.**

**_David Sr_****.: I was just telling David on the way over here – us Addison men are so lucky to have all these great women in our family now. Really, you don't know, we're over the moon about you and Aidan and another on the way. **(Smiles and hugs her tight again.)

**_David_****: All right dad, don't crush her.**

(They laugh.)

**_David Sr_****.: I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm just so happy.**

**_David_****: Well, we're happy too dad. **

Maddie hugs Stephanie and they all stand and chat.

**_David_****: So, what's the latest with Rich, dad…how's he doing out in Philly?**

**_David Sr.:_**** Ah, he's doing ok, he shouldn't be out there though. He's staying with us, and that's fine – but he can't stay there forever, ya know! Not that he wants to…I'm just saying.**

**_David_****: Yeah, that's what I thought – well, look…Maddie and I were gonna talk to him about staying out in LA for awhile and maybe getting his PI license and helping out at Blue Moon, but we didn't want to leave you short handed.**

**_David Sr_****.: Oh, I think that's a great idea. I know he'd rather be out here in LA, and if you guys are willing to help him out – all the better. Yeah, talk to him about it son, I think he'd really appreciate it.**

**_David_****: Will do.**

For the rest of the evening David and Maddie talk and dance and have a great time – the wedding of their dreams was pulled off without a hitch and they couldn't be happier.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David arrive back to their hotel suite late night** after the wedding – David is carrying their sleeping baby, who they just picked up from Mrs. D's room on another floor, and places him in the portable crib near the bed. They are spending the night in the hotel suite and the next day Maddie's parents are watching Aidan for a few days while they go for a mini-honeymoon, a three-day cruise to Mexico. They decided they would take a real, and longer, honeymoon in a year or two after the baby is born. David pulls off his jacket and tie and flops down on the bed. Maddie kicks off her shoes and collapses next to him, she drapes her arm over his body and he plays with her fingers.

**_David_****: What a night.**

**_Maddie_****: What a day…I feel like I'm walking on stumps I'm so tired.**

**_David_****: Me too. Fun time though…I think everyone had a blast. **

**_Maddie_****: Oh yeah – it was great; I know my parents enjoyed themselves…and your dad and Stephanie danced all night!**

**_Richie_****: Looked like Richie had a great time – he was making out in the corner of the room for the last hour.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, who was that girl he brought?**

**_David_****: I don't know, but now she's in all our wedding pictures. **

They laugh.

**_Maddie_****: Married.**

**_David_****: Married.**

**_Maddie_****: Mrs. Addison.**

**_David_****: Well, officially Hayes-Addison.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, only at work…as a family we are now the Addison's. Mr. and Mrs. Addison.**

**_David_****: Weird stuff – who'd a thunk it?**

He runs his hand up and down her arm lightly.

**_Maddie_****: Not me.**

**_David_****: I did, I thunk it.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Sweetly)** You did?**

Rolls over and kisses her.

**_David_****: Hmmmm-hmm.**

**_Maddie_**: (whispers) **I love you David Addison.**

**_David_****: **(whispers)** I love you too Madolyn Hayes-Addison.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks Susan you really helped steer this one in the right direction! J also, as always thanks for editing, brainstorming, feedback and reading and re-reading. :D**


	18. Chapter 18: THE HONEYMOON

**MOONLIGHTING**

**PART 18: THE HONEYMOON**

**THE SCENE OPENS as Maddie Hayes-Addison and David Addison** say goodbye to her parents and their son Aidan at the port in LA and hello to their new home for the next three days, a luxury liner headed to Mexico. They're still worn out from their wedding and wedding reception the night before. They got to bed very late and were up early that morning with Aidan. The last few months leading up to the wedding have been crazy at home and at the office, plus Maddie is a little over three-months pregnant – in fact, they're exhausted. As they board the beautiful ship a little after 3pm and enter their gorgeous cabin suite with a big picture window overlooking the ocean, the thing that looks best to them is the bed. The two of them peel off their clothes, crawl underneath the cool covers…and sleep. When they awake a couple hours later they feel refreshed and relaxed. David wraps his arms around Maddie.

**_David_****: Hi.**

**_Maddie_****: Morning…well, feels like it anyway.**

**_David_****: **(Chuckles.)** While we're on this boat, it doesn't matter what time it is. We can sleep when we want, eat when we want, bathe when we want…**

**_Maddie_****: Is that all…**

**_David_****: **(Suggestively.)** I can think of a few other things.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs.)** I bet.**

**_David_****: And you weren't thinking the same thing?**

**_Maddie_****: You were thinking about going to the spa and getting your nails done too?**

**_David_****: Not nails. **(Kisses her neck.)** You sure you can't think of anything else?**

**_Maddie_****: You seem to know, why don't you show me?**

David kisses his way to her mouth, she feels his soft tongue slide across hers followed by his gentle lips – they feel like magic every time, his kisses open the rest of her up. Each time she feels those lips on hers, and his hands on her body, nothing else needs to be said or done, she wants him – on her, in her, wrapped around her, as close as possible. She closes her eyes and feels his weight on top of her – his strong arms, masculine chest and erotic scent engulf her and she takes it all in – he makes her feel so sexy, so feminine, so uninhibited, she cherishes every second of his attention – and in bed he gives her lots of it and tends to her every need. Soon, David is tending to those needs quite well…

**_David_****: **(softly)** How does that feel?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Breathless)** feels good.**

**_David_****: Harder? Softer?**

**_Maddie_****: A little lower…ok, harder…**

**_David_****: Like this?**

Maddie squeals and breathes hard.

**_Maddie_****: **(Can barely get the words out.)** Yeah…oh David.**

**_David_****: That's it, come on.**

**_Maddie_****: Faster…faster David…don't stop.**

**_David_****: Ok…I won't stop…this ok?**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmm mmmm **(Holds her breath.)

**_David_****: Let it go…feel it…**

**_Maddie_****: Don't stop…**

**_David_****: ok…**

**_Maddie_****: David!**

Maddie climaxes and her body shakes and quivers.

**_David_****: **(Smiles)** That's it baby, good job. **(David runs his hand up and down her body enhancing the tingling sensation she's already feeling.)** God, you are so sexy when you're coming…I wanna make you do that over and over again.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Runs her hands through his hair and smiles.)** I won't complain. **(She grabs onto his face.)** Come here…**(Maddie rolls on top of him.) **I love all the ways you give me pleasure David, but nothing can compare to what I feel like when you're inside me. **(She straddles him.)

**_David_****: Really?**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmmm Mmmmm. 'Cause I can't get you close enough – **(Hugs him tight.)** how can I get you closer?**

**_David_****: **(Hugs her tight back.)** I'm right here.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pouts.)** It's not enough. **

Maddie kisses him and he runs his hands up and down her back and into her hair and down to her hips, he helps position her and she pushes him into her and they begin to move rhythmically, their eyes locked on each other. He sits up a bit leaning on his elbows and she wraps her arms around him and their bodies press together – they both want more, it's never enough. As they make love both of them feel a burning passion for each other – they become one, lost in each other...

**_David_****: You feel so good.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Buries her head on his shoulder)** Oh David.**

**_David_****: I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my wife.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rubs her cheek on his and whispers.)** I'm the lucky one.**

**CUT TO: Maddie and David walking **around the outdoor deck of the ship hand in hand at sunset. The ship is just about to set sail so they are going to watch it leave the port and then go have dinner. They hear the horn blow and lean over the railing and watch as the ship begins it's journey into warm waters. They make their way to the dining room. About mid-way through the meal they talk about their wedding and laugh about some things that happened and talk about who was there.

**_Maddie_****: It was great to meet the rest of your family – I had no idea you had so many aunts, uncles and cousins.**

**_David_****: Yeah, well, they're all on the East Coast so we don't get to see them too often.**

**_Maddie_****: We'll have to take a trip out there and visit them, I'd love to see where you grew up and know more about your life in Philadelphia.**

**_David_****: Yeah, definitely – we'll visit my Dad and Stephanie, I'll show you around the old neighborhood, take you to all my aunts and uncles houses – they'll have a blast filling you up with food and telling you old stories about Richie and I.**

**_Maddie_****: When you got married the first time, were they all there? Was it a big wedding?**

**_David_****: ** (Caught a little off guard, he looks down.) **Oh god Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: It's all right David…we've just never talked about these things, I want to know everything about your life…I'm sure there are things about mine you want to know too.**

**_David_****: **(Nods.)** Well, all right…I'll show you mine if you show me yours?**

**_Maddie_****: Deal.**

**_David_****: **(Sighs.)** First wedding…a small church in Philly – yes, the whole family was there, hers too. I almost never think about it because I really can't remember much, the whole day I was completely numb, never felt a thing. I had to be propped up at the altar and I just repeated after the priest. The day came and went and we moved into a one-room apartment and politely lived around each other. We hardly ever even…**(shakes his head.) **anyway…**

**_Maddie_****: And how far along was she when she lost the baby?**

**_David_****: She was about five months; it was only a month after we got married when it happened. The doctors said the baby had problems and wouldn't have survived. After that we were just two people who didn't know what to do with each other – the one thing we had in common was that she was having a baby, and now that was gone. So…we moved to New York hoping to get a fresh start. She took acting classes, I tended bar…and, like I told you before, I came home one night and she was in bed with someone else.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Looks at David and sets down her fork and knife.)** David, I have a confession to make.**

**_David_****: What's that?**

**_Maddie_****: Remember when we talked about how I came out to New York when Tess's brother Jimmy died? **

**_David_****: Yeah?**

**_Maddie_****: David, I know you never went to the funeral because I showed up there later and talked to Tess.**

**_David_****: **(Sets down his fork and knife. Surprised) **You what?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Holds up her hand.) **I hope you won't get upset…I was really curious David, I had to know what she was like, I don't know why. I waited for you at the hotel, but it got late so I called around and found out where the wake was and I showed up there, found Tess and we talked. She told me what really happened when you came home that night and found her in bed with someone else.**

**_David_****: She told you?**

**_Maddie_****: That is was another woman…and not a man?**

**_David_****: **(Feeling a little annoyed and embarrassed.)** How could you just show up there Maddie? It was really none of your…**

**_Maddie_****: I know, it was none of my business…at the time anyway, but I couldn't help it – I couldn't stop myself, I had to go David. I mean, I thought you were there, I was looking for you…but I found her – I wasn't trying to pry, I'm sorry…**

**_David_****: **(Still annoyed, but understands.) **Yeah, well, it's ok. I guess it's something I should have told you about a while ago. But, like I said, these are things I hardly ever think about. Sometimes it feels like it all happened to someone else.**

**_Maddie_****: So, why didn't you go to the funeral that day? Why couldn't you face Tess? She was really hoping you would be there – I think she still feels badly about everything that happened.**

**_David_****: **(Annoyed.)** That's exactly why I didn't go – I don't want to re-hash the past with her, I have no interest in that.**

**_Maddie_****: She seems sweet enough, I mean…**

**_David_****: **(Puts his hand up to stop her.)** Oh, Sure…she's sweet as sugar, but when I'm out there busting my hump so we have two dime to rub together and come home to find… **(Upset.)** I didn't even love her Maddie, and she betrayed me when I did everything I could to make a horrible situation right and honor my commitments…but she couldn't even do the same for me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Taken aback.)** I'm Sorry David.**

**_David_****: **(Takes a deep breath.) **No, I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm glad you met her, I'm glad you know that part of my life.**

**_Maddie_****: Does it make it worse that you found her with another woman?**

**_David_****: No…no, I don't really care about that…she wasn't all that interested in me ****_in that way _****anyway, so I guess it makes sense. **

**_Maddie_****: But you know that had nothing to do with you, right? It's just how she is, and you guys were so young – you were both figuring it all out.**

**_David_****: **(Thinks.)** Yeah…yeah, it's true. She didn't know who she was yet. We had sex one time Maddie…one time and she got pregnant. We were both put in a bad situation with someone we didn't have any real feelings for. So…yeah, I guess, that being said, I shouldn't harbor any ill feelings towards her. But, I still have no interest in seeing her and digging up the past. **(He picks up his knife and fork and starts eating again.)

**_Maddie_****: Fair enough. **(Maddie starts to eat again.) **Thanks for telling me all that David.**

**_David_****: Sure, I mean, we're married now, these are thing you should know **(Gives her the eye.)**…and now… **

**_Maddie_****: What, now?**

**_David_****: Your turn.**

**_Maddie_****: What do you want to know?**

**_David_****: Sam.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh god, David…**

**_David_****: Hey! It's only fair Maddie. I spilled my guts about Tess, now you tell me, what is your history with Sam?**

**_Maddie_****: You really want to know?**

**_David_****: Go. **(Takes a sip of his beer.)

**_Maddie_****: Sam…Ok, well…when I was six Sam's family moved in across the street from us. He was my first young crush, he used to read me stories and we'd spend the night at each other's houses.**

**_David_****: Maddie, yuk! Did your father know about this?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Gives him a disgusted look.)** David, we were six.**

**_David_****: **(Shrugs.)** Go on…**

**_Maddie_****: Well, Sam's dad worked in the military and they moved around a lot, so the next year they moved again and that was the last I heard of Sam until I lived in New York and he looked me up. He saw my picture somewhere, and tracked me down. We kinda picked up where we left off…**

**_David_****: He read you stories? **(Gives her a look.)

**_Maddie_****: Ok, so maybe we moved it a little ****_further_****_along_****. **(Gives him a look.)

**_David_****: **(Waves his hand.)** You can skip that part…**

**_Maddie_****: Right…well, Sam was still in college up in Boston…and we tried the long distance thing for awhile…seeing each other on weekends, but we both got so busy it just fizzled out.**

**_David_****: **(Relieved.)** Ah. Ok, that's it? I thought you had a longer history with him…ok, great…well…**

**_Maddie_****: And then…**

**_David_****: Oh…**

**_Maddie_****: And then after College, Sam moved to New York and he and I lived together for two years.**

**_David_****: **(Deflated.) **Oh.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes…sorry, to disappoint you David, but it's the truth.**

**_David_****: And then…**

**_Maddie_****: And then…after a couple years my modeling career took off and he needed to move to Florida for the Astronaut training program and, from there we went our separate ways…we kept in touch here and there, but I really didn't see him again until he showed up in LA.**

**_David_****: **(High-pitched voice.)** Excellent. And we know that was one hell of a party. **(Sips his beer.)

**_Maddie_****: So there you have it.**

**_David_****: There you have it.**

**_Maddie_****: Anything else you want to know?**

**_David_****: No, that's more than enough. **(Raises his glass.) **To our past, it's what led us to where we are today…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Picks up her water glass.)** Well David, what a very mature way of looking at things. **(They cheers and drink.)

**_David_****: And if I ever see that bastard again I'll knock his block off.**

**_Maddie_****: There's the man I know and love.**

**_David_****: Sorry. Thank you for sharing Mrs. Addison.**

They continue to chat and finish dinner.

**CUT TO: David and Maddie back in bed **after dinner…David is kissing Maddie and telling her all his favorite things about her body – she's laughing.

**_David_****: …and I love all your little ticklish spots,** (he touches one and she giggles) **See? So cute** (He kisses her lips) **…and I love this beauty mark above your left breast, he kisses it…and I especially love your belly when it's pregnant. **(He rubs her belly and talks to the baby.) **Hello in there. It's your mom and dad…we put you in there.**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: What, it's never too early to start talking to them about sex.**

Maddie laughs.He keeps talking.

**_David_****: **(To her belly.)** We hope you're warm and comfortable – and have earplugs, because your mother screams a lot…**

**_Maddie_****: **(Covers his mouth.)** Stop it.**

**_David_****: **(Pulls her hand away and laughs.)** I'm talkin' about when you're mad…**

**_Maddie_****: David…**

David kisses her stomach and moves up to lay nose to nose with Maddie.

**_Maddie_****: So really, what is your favorite part of my body? Tell me.**

**_David_****: Your eyes.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Scoffs.)** Right. As in…did I happen to mention great set of eyes?**

**_David_**: **No, no…I really mean your eyes. **(He brushes hair from her face.)** I can see everything in those eyes. Love, anger, hatred, I can tell how you're feeling just by looking into your eyes. **(Runs his thumb over her cheek)** and sadness...but I can't stand to see sadness. **(She puts her hand over his on her cheek.)

**_Maddie_****: Ok, what's second then? **

**_David_****: **(Gets loud and Cocky)** Your ass, hands down!**

**_Maddie_****: Really…**

**_David_****: Yep – you've got a nice round ass that's just screaming to be smacked. **

He reaches over her and smacks her hard on the ass.

**_Maddie_****: Ouch!**

**_David_****: Be a bad girl and I'll do it again.**

**_Maddie_****: Promise?**

He laughs.

**_David_****: What about me? Your favorite part of me?**

**_Maddie_****: Hmmmm.**

**_David_****: **(Lays back with his hands behind his head.) **I know, I know, it's hard to choose.**

**_Maddie_**: **Well, I know it's not your mouth **(She holds his lips closed with her fingers.)** because it talks too much.**

He pulls away from her grasp and kisses her hand.

**_David_****: Be serious.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok, let me look at you. **

She sits up. David spreads himself out.

**_David_****: **(Cocky.)** This is just an excuse to see me naked Maddie…come on, who are you trying to fool?**

Maddie looks him up and down.

**_Maddie_**: **Well…I love how tall you are…and your chest and arms…I don't know how you eat like you do and stay in such good shape. And you've got such long legs…they're really sexy…and these hands **(picks up his hand.)** these are very skilled hands **(She holds her hand up to his.)** look how much bigger your hands are than mine **(He compares his hand to hers and smiles)**…but I love to look at your face too because it's the most perfect shape, and you've got a great dimple and those beautiful green eyes. I don't know, hard to say…I think I like the whole package**…(and on package she grabs _his_ package.)

David flinches.

**_David_****: **(Touched.)** You really think all that?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I really think all that. You're surprised? You? Mr. Cocky?**

**_David_****: Yeah, well…I just never thought you found me that attractive, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: What!? David, I always tell you what a sexy man you are.**

**_David_****: Well, yeah…sexy in a general way…I thought you liked my attitude or my confidence…but I didn't know my physical appearance did that much for you.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, now you know.**

**_David_**: (Laughs feeling happy.) **You are full of surprises Maddie Hayes…**

**_Maddie_****: Addison.**

**_David_****: Whoever you are…**

They laugh. Maddie lies on top of him.

**_Maddie_**: **Well, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear how attractive you are to me. **(Grabs his face.)** I like every part of you, but I do love this face, that's why I can't keep my hands off it, especially when it's serious, intense David. Like when you're angry.**

**_David_****: You like it when I'm angry?**

**_Maddie_****: I don't like it, but I love your face when you are.**

**_David_****: **(Smiles.)** Right now it's hard to believe you could ever make me angry.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** Sure. Wait five minutes.**

**_David_****: C'mere.**

They kiss and sink down under the covers and make love…when they're finished they get the first full nights sleep they've had in months.

**CUT TO: Morning.** David opens his eyes and sees Maddie sitting out on the balcony sipping her tea looking out on the blue ocean. She's wearing one of his t-shirts and her long, bare legs are kicked up on the railing, her hair is soft and natural and she's wearing her large sunglasses. He rolls out of bed, pulls on his boxer shorts, grabs his sunglasses and heads out to join her.

**_David_****: **(Breaking into her quiet moment.)** Mornin!**

**_Maddie_****: Mornin!**

**_David_****: **(Runs his hands through his hair and squints out at the ocean, slips his Ray-Bans on and stretches.)** I miss Aidan and everything, but that was a damn good nights sleep.**

**_Maddie_****: I was just thinking the same thing. I ordered you some coffee; it's on the bar.**

**_David_****: **(Heads in to grab it.)** You're a good woman. What about food?**

**_Maddie_****: It'll be delivered at nine.**

**_David_****: What did you get us?**

**_Maddie_****: Eggs, toast, potatoes, fruit…I don't know, breakfast!**

**_David_****: **(Sits down sips his coffee.)** So no more morning sickness?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope. I love the second trimester, it's when you feel the best, not sick and not huge. **

**_David_****: Yeah? Good. Excited about the new baby?**

**_Maddie_****: Sure…a little worried that this is the last sleep we'll get until these kids are in college, but of course I'm excited.**

**_David_****: Me too. What do you want, a boy or girl?**

**_Maddie_****: A girl I guess, wouldn't it be nice to have one of each?**

**_David_****: Yeah, it would be great…but I really don't care. Have you thought of any names?**

**_Maddie_****: Names? Maybe one or two.**

**_David_****: Let's hear 'em. And don't revive any of the rejects from last time…Harry, Donald or ****_Eugene_**(Makes a face).

**_Maddie_****: What…those are nice names David. **(Laughs.)** Better than what you came up with Ray, Otis, Marvin…**

**_David_****: What!? Any kid would be lucky to be named after Motown's finest…the names you came up with are good for Senators maybe…but for a baby?**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I came up with Aidan and that's a nice name.**

**_David_****: That's a great name, and it's the only name you picked that we could agree on.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, if it's a girl I still like the name we chose last time.**

**_David_****: Lily?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, I think it's really beautiful, so simple and feminine. **

**_David_****: And they're your favorite flowers…**

**_Maddie_****: And they're my favorite flowers. Do you still like it?**

**_David_****: I do. Well, that was easy…so what if we have a boy?**

**_Maddie_****: We'll have to think about it…we went through hundreds of names last time and only managed to agree on one.**

Just then there is a knock on the door and their breakfast is delivered. David brings it in and sets it up outside on the balcony. They eat.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie…**

**_Maddie_****: What was your mom like? **

**_David_****: **(Looks out into the Ocean.)** That's a good question. I wish I knew more about her.**

**_Maddie_****: What happened…when did she die?**

**_David_****: She died with I was twelve. Man I wish she were still around, she'd love you. **

**_Maddie_****: What was she like?**

**_David_****: She had a big personality…really enjoyed life, didn't mind having a drink – smoked these long thin cigarettes. I was a kid who had a mind of my own…**

**_Maddie_****: Really? I can't imagine…**

**_David_****: But, my mom…my mom knew how to handle me, ya know? She was strict but had a sense of humor at the same time. I have a funny memory of her dancing around the house to ****_Moon River_**** with a lamp and one a them long cigarettes in her hand making me and Richie laugh. Then suddenly she got cancer; it spread everywhere really fast and she died within a few months. It's like she was there one day and gone the next.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh, David, I'm so sorry…that makes me so sad. **(Leans over and takes his hand.)** Why did I never know this before? You keep everything so bottled up.**

**_David_****: Well, I don't know, I'm not used to talking about things like that, I guess I never really had anyone to tell.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, now you have me, I want you to tell me things David, you don't have to keep everything inside anymore. **

**_David_****: After she was gone no one ever really talked about it – my dad stayed busy working and we had some other family in the area, but Richie and I were pretty much on our own.**

Maddie has tears in her eyes and when she blinks they spill over – she moves onto David's lap and hugs him…he hugs her back tight, but they say no more.

**CUT TO: David and Maddie** sit under a huge umbrella on the beach in their first port of call, Puerto Vallarta. They are in their bathing suits, hats and sunglasses. Maddie reads fashion magazines and sips a diet coke and David drinks a beer, eats chips and salsa and makes a game out of throwing tiny shells into circles he's made in the sand.

**_David_**: (Looks at Maddie.) **Why do you read them magazines all the time – seems like they all have the same stuff in 'em.**

**_Maddie_****: They do not…first of all, fashion is always changing, and I like looking at the shoes and the bags and the accessories and how they put it all together.**

**_David_****: Looks over her shoulder…all I see is hot chicks in short skirts.**

**_Maddie_****: That's all you would see. But surely a multi-million dollar industry is based on more that David.**

**_David_****: If you say so. **(Looks her up and down.)** What was it like being a model, anyway?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Flips pages in the magazine.)** It was hard work!**

David laughs. Maddie looks up.

**_Maddie_****: What's so funny?**

**_David_****: Oh yeah, all that smiling and wearing clothes at the same time, that will really grind you down.**

**_Maddie_****: The most grueling thing I can imagine is putting a long day in under those hot lights.**

**_David_****: Pulling in all that ****_moola_**** just for saying 'cheese.'**

**_Maddie_****: Demanding clients, temperamental photographers…**

******_David_****: And a big fat paycheck waiting for you at the end of it.**

**_Maddie_****: Sure, I made great money, but it wasn't as easy as you think David.**

**_David_****: Right…travelling to exotic locations, everyone telling you how beautiful you are all the time.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, well…A lot of insecurity comes with that too ya know…always being scrutinized, made to feel like you're not the right size if the clothes don't fit.**

**_David_****: **(Sarcastic.)** Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all that.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Annoyed.)** Hey, you don't have to have such contempt for a career that contributed heavily to where we are today David.**

**_David_****: I don't have contempt…**

**_Maddie_****: I'm trying to tell you it wasn't an easy job and you're being an asshole.**

**_David_****: Well, I'm just saying you can deal with a lot for five grand a day.**

**_Maddie_****: I made a lot more than that. But you give up your privacy, people talk to you right to your face in the third person and treat you like a piece of meat.**

**_David_****: You want me to feel sorry for you?**

**_Maddie_****: **(Getting angry.)** No, I want you to shut up.**

**_David_****: Ohhhh, she's very hostile when she spends too much time in the hot sun. **

**_Maddie_****: Shut up David.**

**_David_****: Look, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry you made all that dough and had your picture everywhere? **

**_Maddie_****: I'm not talking to you.**

Maddie goes back to reading her magazines and David throws small shells at her. She looks at him and growls, he laughs.

**CUT TO: Maddie and David** back in their cabin that evening getting ready for dinner. Maddie is lying on the bed writing postcards to send to people back home and David is shaving in the bathroom.

**_David_****: So, how long do you want Richie to stay with us when we get back?**

**_Maddie_****: What did he say when you talked to him? He's interested in doing some work for us?**

**_David_****: We had a very short conversation – because, well, sounded like he was in the middle of something else…**

**_Maddie_****: Ewww.**

**_David_****: But I told him to stay in town and we'd talk to him when we got back.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…well, how long will it take him to get his PI license? **

**_David_****: I figure about three months. **

**_Maddie_****: **(Unsure.)** Three months? Can we handle Richie at our house for that long? Can I handle both of you in the house for that long?**

**_David_****: Probably not.**

**_Maddie_****: I don't know David, let's think about it – I mean, I don't mind helping him out, but how seriously is he going to take this?**

**_David_****: Well, if he stays with us we just gotta lay down some strict ground rules, that's all.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, for both of you – I know how you guys get when you're together…I don't want to be cleaning up blood, picking you up from jail or filing a missing persons report.**

David turns on the shower and comes out of the bathroom with left over shaving cream on his face.

**David: **(Innocently.)** Who me? I'm a married family man now.**

**Maddie: **(Reaches up and wipes a bit of shaving cream off the side of his face)** Right, until the gin kicks in. **

David leans in to kiss her and gets a bit of shaving cream on her face. She moves her head away.

**_David_****: Showers heating up, get in with me.**

**_Maddie_****: You go ahead, I want to finish these postcards.**

**_David_****: We'll be back before they get there anyway…**

**_Maddie_****: I just want to finish them so they're ready to send off.**

David takes away the postcards one by one.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: Maddie…I'll help you write them later.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Rolls her eyes.)** Sure.**

He takes her hand and helps her off the bed.

**_David_****: We only have a one more day on this ship…let's really think about how we want to spend our time…my vote is not on postcards.**

They walk towards the bathroom.

**_Maddie_****: Will you wash my hair?**

**_David_****: I'll wash your whole body.**

Maddie and David strip down and get in the shower and get wet, David stands Maddie in front of him, puts shampoo in his hands and runs them through her hair. He suds up her golden locks and gives her a good scrub and a very erotic head massage, making sure to run his fingers over the most sensitive parts of her neck when possible – he helps her rinse the shampoo from her hair. Maddie takes the bar of soap, gets a good lather going and lathers up David's body. She runs her hands up and down and all around, helping him get good and clean, eventually she moves behind him and takes his hardening member in her hands and strokes expertly back and forth. His body flinches and reacts to her touch, she moves one hand up and presses hard into his chest while her other hand keeps up a constant pace.

**_Maddie_****: How does this feel?**

**_David_**: **Great**.

**_Maddie_****: Just like this? Tell me what you want David.**

**_David_**: **Just like that..**.(leans his head back on her shoulder.) **Oh god, don't stop.**

**_Maddie_****: **(whispers in his ear.)** You're so big. I can barely get my hand around you.**

David gulps and swallows hard.

**_Maddie_**: **You're so hard – I love to feel you this hard baby. I wish you were inside me.**

David pants.

**_Maddie_****: If you were inside me I'd tell you to close your eyes and go deeper…I'd be so wet – you always make me dripping wet.**

**_David_****: **(Moans.)** Oh Maddie…**

Her wrist is hurting, but she keeps up the pace, she feels his body writhing again hers, she knows he's close. Just a little more and she'll push him over the edge. She digs her chin into his shoulder and presses his body closer to hers…

**_Maddie_****: I want to hear you come…don't hold anything back. Show me how good I'm making you feel right now.**

David leans forward; he can't hold out another second, Maddie's voice in his ear drives him wild. He puts his hand over hers and takes over finishing himself off and comes hard, moaning with a deep grunt letting her know how good it feels. He takes a minute to stand upright and then leans up against the side of the shower pulling Maddie's back into him and he returns the favor, using his magic fingers to bring her as much pleasure as possible – she has her release and they hold each other under the warm water that rains down on them. David puts his arms around Maddie's waist and she leans back and smiles at his wet face with his hair slicked back.

**_Maddie_****: **(Touches his face.)** Sexy man.**

**_David_****: You're not so bad yourself honey.**

Maddie runs her hands down his face onto his shoulders and notices something she's always wondered about.

**_Maddie_****: David…how did you get this scar?**

She runs her hands over a long scar that runs vertically down his shoulder.

**_David_****: Oh that? I never told you that story?**

**_Maddie_****: Nope – I don't know what we've been talking about the last five years, but seems we've got a lot of catching up to do.**

David laughs.

**_David_****: Let me catch you up.**

**_Maddie_****: Ok…**

**_David_****: Basically, I was an idiot. Seventeen years old, out drinking in the middle of winter with some of my buddies and I got behind the wheel to drive. It was late, dark, the road was icy – I came up on a curb and took it too fast. The car spun out of control and I hit a tree. I had a girl I was seeing in the car with me and she was beat up pretty bad, broken arm, broken leg – my arm was just hanging off me lifeless, the EMTs thought I might lose it. Luckily there was a great doctor on staff at the hospital and he preformed the surgery and was able to save it. Had a couple surgeries on it after that too as a matter of fact – I still don't have the full mobility I had before, but better than losing the arm…actually, I'm lucky I didn't kill us both that night.**

**_Maddie_****: Oh my god. David.**

**_David_****: Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Rich and his friends were in the car behind us and came up on us pretty fast and got help.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, I hope you learned your lesson.**

**_David_****: Yeah, learned a few lessons that night.**

**_Maddie_****: And what about this? **(She runs her fingers over the bump on the bone on his upper right chest.)

**_David_****: Broken collarbone. When I was in my late 20s I took a road trip from New York to Tahoe with some friends to go skiing. My first run down the smallest mountain and I crash landed at the bottom and broke my collarbone. Had to ride home in the back seat all the way back to New York in a whole lotta pain. I really liked the West Coast though…shortly after that is when I decided to move to LA.**

**_Maddie_****: Ouch! **(Pouts and wraps her arms around his neck.)** My poor baby. I need to keep an eye on you…I don't want you getting hurt anymore.**

**David: **(Smiles.)** Oh, I think I'm in very good hands.**

They kiss.

**CUT TO: Dinner. **It's the formal night of the cruise so Maddie and David are dressed in their best clothes. He wears his black tuxedo with his hair slicked back and she wears a red empire waist dress and extra curls in her hair. David catches their reflection in the mirrored walls as they walk to the podium of the dining room.

**_David_****: **(Runs his hand over his hair and talks a little too loud.)** God we're good lookin'!**

Others around them look over.

**_Maddie_****: David…**

**_David_****: What? **(Looks around and talks to the people.) **Can you deny it?**

They look away.

**_David_****: **(To Maddie.) **See?**

**_Maddie_****: Don't embarrass me.**

**_David_****: Oh, I wouldn't dare…what will the neighbors think? **(Lowers his voice.)** We're never gonna see these people again after this Maddie relax.**

They follow the maître d to their table, sit and look at their menus.

**_Maddie_****: What are you getting David?**

**_David_****: Steak.**

**_Maddie_****: Do you ever get anything but Steak?**

**_David_****: No, I love Steak.**

**_Maddie_****: Okay…**

**_David_****: Let me guess what you're getting. Salmon.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Pretends she wasn't getting Salmon.)** Well…no, not necessarily.**

**_David_****: Oh come on Maddie, who're you kidding…we may not know every detail about each other, but when it comes to some things we're pretty predictable. I always get steak and you always get salmon.**

**_Maddie_****: Well, maybe we should mix it up – try something different. Why don't you get the pasta and I'll get chicken and we can share.**

**_David_****: I don't want no pasta. And I don't wanna share.**

**_Maddie_****: Why? **

**_David_****: Pasta's boring…**

**_Maddie_****: No, why don't you want to share?**

**_David_****: Because, that's too couple-y for me.**

**_Maddie_****: **(Laughs.)** But we are a couple.**

**_David_****: Yeah, but we're not gonna be ****_that_**** kind of couple, the kind who eat off each other plates and always have to order something that compliments the others dish. No way Maddie – you get your food, and I'll get mine and we'll each order what we want.**

**_Maddie_****: Whatever you say David.**

**CUT TO: A little later**, they're in the middle of their meal; steak for David, Salmon for Maddie.

**_David_****: So, you want to dance tonight?**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, sure. Where did you learn to dance so well, anyway?**

**_David_****: Me? Oh, I figured out early on that by dancin' you could get ****_real_**** close to girls…so when Richie signed up for typing, I signed up for dance – then we taught each other everything we learned. You should have seen us Maddie, practicing the samba in the basement of the house to my father's old records.**

Maddie laughs.

**_David_****: Then I went to all the school dances. When girls got a taste of old twinkle-toes Addison on the dance floor – it wasn't long before it was make-out city in the back of my father car.**

Maddie laughs.

**_Maddie_****: That's pretty smart!**

**_David_****: **(Chews his steak with his mouth open.)** Told ya I'm always thinkin'.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, but it's what you're thinking about that's the problem.**

**_David_****: A problem for who? **(Grins at her.)

**CUT TO: Maddie and David finish dinner** and dance for a couple hours in one of the lounges on the ship. When their feet can't take anymore they sit in on a music trivia contest and David wins it for them – they take home a trophy that is a small replica of the ship, which David finds reason to celebrate. Eventually they make their way back to their cabin, David's drunk.

David stumbles in and flops on the bed.

**_David_**: (Drunk rambling) **I never knew you were this much fun Maddie, I mean, when we first met you were one uptight broad…**

Maddie rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed.

**_David_**: (Calls to her.) **And you weren't that nice to me, and I was nice to you Maddie…remember that time you told me I was a lousy detective who never solved a case…cold Maddie, very cold.**

**_Maddie_**: (Comes out of the bathroom.) **I think it's time to go to sleep David.**

**_David_**:** And then you kept trying to get rid of me…I'm selling the business David…I don't need you David. But I knew…I knew.**

**_Maddie_****: Yeah, you knew all right.**

**_David_****: But look at us now Maddie…I never thought it was possible in life to find someone you liked to talk to and have sex with equally…well, I don't know about equally…but, what was I saying Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: I think you were saying goodnight David.**

**_David_****: Goodnight!? Don't I need to be in bed for that? **(Looks around.)** Oh, I am in bed. Come to bed Maddie. Make love to me. **(He holds his arms up.)

**_Maddie_****: **(Stands over him.) **I don't think that's happening tonight.**

**_David_****: Why not Maddie!?**

**_Maddie_****: Because it's late David, I'm tired and you're drunk.**

**_David_****: I'm not drunk.**

**_Maddie_****: Get undressed and get in bed David.**

**_David_****: Help me.**

**_Maddie_****: David – you got yourself in this condition, surely you can manage to undress yourself…what did you do when you lived alone?**

**_David_****: Just pass out in my clothes I guess.**

Maddie looks at him in this pathetic state and helps him get undressed.

**_Maddie_****: I'm not your mother David; I don't want to have to take care of you like this. **(Annoyed.)** I really wish you wouldn't get this drunk.**

**_David_**: (A little sad.) **I know you're not my mother...I miss my mother though…it's been a long time since I had one.**

His words break Maddie's heart. She looks at him with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open and pictures him as a little boy without a mother and blinks back tears.

**_Maddie_****: **(Loving.)** Come on…let me help you, let's get these clothes off you and get in bed David.**

**_David_****: Can I hold you Maddie?**

**_Maddie_****: Of course.**

She helps him move under the cover; he curls up into a ball on the cool sheets.

**_David_****: I'm sorry Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: It's ok.**

Maddie turns off the light and climbs into bed next to him – he automatically spoons up behind her and passes out. Maddie lies for a few minutes thinking, then intertwines her finger with his and falls asleep.

**CUT TO: The next morning. **David wakes up with the bright sun in his eyes and is way hung over. He sees Maddie sitting on the balcony reading her book. He walks out completely naked, his hair standing on end, rubbing his eyes.

**_David_****: Morning.**

**_Maddie_****: He's alive.**

**_David_****: What time is it?**

**_Maddie_****: After eleven – you look awful.**

**_David_****: I feel awful. What did I drink last night?**

**_Maddie_****: I think the question is, what ****_didn't_**** you drink last night. After the trivia contest you felt the need to celebrate the win by buying that group of guys from Arizona a round of shots – and then they each bought a round of shots.**

**_David_****: A group of guys from Arizona? I have no memory of this. What time are we pulling into port?**

**_Maddie_****: We've been in port for a couple hours now.**

**_David_****: Oh. Well, did you want to get off?**

**_Maddie_****: No – It's our last day, I just want to relax. Why don't you take a shower and we'll spend the day by the pool.**

**_David_****: Good call, I don't think I could take a day shopping in the hot sun.**

**CUT TO: The pool**. After some breakfast, a Bloody Mary and a dip in the pool David is back to his old self. David swims from one side of the pool to the other underwater, then lifts himself out of the pool and walks up to Maddie who is sitting beneath an umbrella in their prime location. He shakes his hair so the water sprays all over her.

**_Maddie_****: David! **

**_David_****: Sorry, thought it might cool you off. **

He continues to drip all over her as he climbs on her lounge chair and wraps his wet body around her.

**_Maddie_****: **(leans away, trying not to touch him.) **David, what are you doing?**

**_David_****: I wanna get next to you, I miss you. **(Kisses her neck.)

**_Maddie_****: You're getting me all wet.**

**_David_****: **(Runs his hand up her leg.)** I like getting you wet.**

**_Maddie_****: David!**

**_David_****: Maddie! **(Squeezes her tight.)** Are you mad about last night?**

**_Maddie_****: No!**

**_David_****: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. I don't want to get that drunk.**

**_Maddie_****: It's fine David, I'm not mad – I just worry about you when you're like that, that's all.**

**_David_****: Well, I don't want you to worry. **

**_Maddie_****: Just don't make a habit of it…I mean we're on vacation and I know you're not a choir boy David – but that's the kind of stuff I worry about with Richie living at the house – you spur each other on and suddenly it's a lost weekend. I'm not mad, but I don't like it when you can't remember things.**

**_David_****: I remember we didn't have sex last night. **(He moves in and nuzzles her.)

**_Maddie_****: Great.**

**_David_****: But I'll make up for that later.**

(He gives her one last kiss and then moves over and lies on his lounge chair, puts on his shades and takes a sip of his drink.) **I can't believe we getting off this boat tomorrow.**

**_Maddie_****: Yep, we dock at 8am, why do all the fun times have to go so fast?**

David closes his eyes.

**_Maddie_****: David?**

**_David_****: Yeah Maddie.**

**_Maddie_****: I was thinking…**

**_David_****: I told you, that's dangerous.**

**_Maddie_****: No, I was thinking about baby names – and if we have a girl, I think her middle name should be Irma, after your mother.**

David opens his eyes and looks at her.

**_David_****: Lily Irma?**

**_Maddie_****: Lily Irma Addison. **(Touches his face.)** Your mom sounded like quite a lady David so…maybe some of her spirit can live on in our child…**

David takes her hand and squeezes it; Maddie can tell that he's touched.

**_David_****: I think that's beautiful.**

Maddie has to blink back tears behind her sunglasses, she thinks of everything she's learned about him on this trip and the idea of David growing up most of his life without a mother wrecks her…she'll never look at him the same again.

The rest of the day Maddie and David lounge by the pool, in the late afternoon they go back to the cabin, make love and take a nap. That night they dress for dinner, eat and then take a walk under the stars – they stand at the far end of the ship, looking over the railing at the moonlight reflecting on the ocean water.

**_David_**: **Great night, great trip, great wife**. (He nudges her with his shoulder.)

She smiles at him and he moves behind her and wraps his arms around her looking out at the water.

**_Maddie_****: After these three days I feel closer to you than I ever have before.**

**_David_****: Me too, funny, once we got out of our own way and committed to this thing everything we face brings us closer instead of driving apart like before.**

**_Maddie_****: I had no idea it could be like this David. **(She turns around and faces him.)** I love you so much.**

**_David_****: I love you too. **(He hugs her tight)** We have so many things to look forward to in the future, and we get to do it all together.**

**_Maddie_****: Yes. This is only the beginning.**

**_David_****: After five years together, this is just beginning.**

**THE END.**

**But wait! If you liked this story join me for the next Moonlighting saga which will pick up a couple years after this one left off: MOONLIGHTING: MADDIE AND DAVID; MARRIED WITH CHILDREN. **

**Thanks Susan for your help and brainstorming sessions and edits and re-reads. So much fun living in the world of Maddie and David. If you want more Moonlighting Fan Fiction, read Susan's stories here: **


End file.
